LO QUE SEA
by andrwkarla
Summary: ALBERT SOLO TIENE UN PERIODO DE TIEMPO PARA CONSEGUIR UNA ESPOSA Y NO SOLO ESO QUE LE DE UN HIJO, CANDY DESESPERADA POR SALVAR EL HOGAR DE PONY, PODRA ESTA PAREJA SOLUCIONAR SUS PROBLEMAS TODO TIENE SOLUCION SOLO HAY QUE PAGAR EL PRECIO. ALBERFIC 100%
1. LO QUE SEA -Capítulo 1

LO QUE SEA

CAPITULO 1

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Mizuki e Igarashi, la historia salió de mi inspiración, si se parece a alguna otra lo siento es pura coincidencia, espero y la disfruten.

-QQQQQQQQQQQQ-

William Albert Andlay, un joven de 33 años, soltero, sexi con su 1.90 de estatura, rubio, ojos azules, cuerpo atlético, perfil griego, piel bronceada, guapo y encantador aunado eso súmale increíblemente millonario, empresario, banquero, dueño de diversas empresas tanto en la UNION AMERICANA como de EUROPA.

Entre ellas o las más sonadas de Telecomunicaciones, hoteleras y constructoras sus diversas inversiones eran muy conocidas en el mundo de los negocios, le apodaban el SHARK (EL TIBURON) el más temible depredador.

Ya que empezó muy joven en su carrera, su fama de seductor no pasaba desapercibida siempre se le relacionaba con modelos, actrices, cantantes, acompañado de bellezas exuberantes, y no tenía pensado en casarse, ni por su mente pasaba la posibilidad de tener hijos o formar una familia, no hasta que una llamada cambio su vida.

En el Corporativo Andlay, se encontraba el magnate en compañía de su fiel amigo y mano derecha el Doctor George Johnson Administrador y Economista de la empresa, estaban platicando de una inversión en la industria petrolera.

\- William es un buen negocio, pero la inversión debe de ser muy fuerte para poder obtener las ganancias deseadas.

–Lo se George, lo sé, aun no me decido, pero lo voy a pensar con la cabeza muy fría, en ese momento interrumpe la secretaria, si dime Margarita.

-SR. El notario le llamo, dice que le urge hablar con usted, si puede ir mañana a las 10.00 a.m. para la lectura del testamento de su tío.

\- Ok Margarita- cancela lo que tenga para mañana, después voy a comer con mi tía.

\- A que se deberá que requiere tu presencia, sé que tu tía, es la heredera universal de la herencia de tu tío.

\- No lo sé, mañana lo sabremos, vamos amigo a comer que Matilde, está haciendo lasaña esa que tanto te gusta.

-Puedo invitar a Dorotty.

\- Por supuesto, a Matilde le dará gusto verla.

-EN EL HOGAR DE PONY. -

La hermana María y la Srta. Pony hablaban muy tristes, así que nos van a desalojar y nuestros niños ¿Qué va hacer de ellos?

\- Tendremos que dejarlos en diferentes orfanatos, el gobierno les buscara lugares en casas temporales y algunos otros los llevaran a casa de asistencia, algunos otros, no sé, el destino es incierto ya no podemos hacer nada.

La hermana María, lloraba muy angustiada era una situación preocupante para los niños de la casa Hogar de Pony.

Un niño llamado JIMY escuchaba la conversación.

– Que nos van a quitar el hogar de pony tengo que hacer algo, alguien que nos ayude para salvar nuestro hogar, pero a quien si ya se le voy a llamar a Candy ella sabrá que hacer, si ella nos puede ayudar.

Candy, una chica huérfana criada en el hogar de pony hasta su adolescencia, después tuvo que ir a estudiar una carrera, apoyada por la beneficencia de la caridad, tanto del estado como de diferentes instituciones, que daban sus contribuciones para los niños sin hogar y por sus excelentes calificaciones contaba con una beca en la Universidad privada.

Estaba estudiando la carrera educación en matemáticas e historia, para después dar clases en alguna escuela, ella contaba con 23 años, rubia, ojos verdes, muy atractiva, aunque no se podía dar los lujos que sus demás compañeras, ella compartía departamento con su amiga.

Patricia Obregón, que estudiaba en la misma universidad, ella estudiaba la carrera de derecho, que, aunque era más solvente, tampoco contaba con el suficiente dinero para darse lujos innecesarios, las dos tenían trabajos de medio tiempo y compartían gastos.

Patricia, mantenía una relación de un año con su novio Kevin, ya estaban por graduarse y su meta era entrar a trabajar alguna firma de abogados importante.

En la universidad, en la que estudiaban ambas era muy prestigiosa y la mayoría estudiantes eran hijos de políticos, empresarios, banqueros, etc. inclusive hijos de algún cantante o actor, gente de muy alto nivel económico, las dos amigas estaban becadas y mejor conocidas como las pobretonas, las nerds de la universidad.

Ya que no podían darse el lujo de perder sus becas Candy, acababa de terminar su relación con un estudiante en artes escénicas hijo de un millonario Ingles Terry Granchester, ella se había enamorado de él, por su forma de tratarla ya que siempre los chicos, la veían como ratón de biblioteca y él fue el único que se interesó en ella, sin importarle su situación económica.

Ya que en ese lugar entre más dinero tenías mejor persona eras, pero estaba muy lejos de la realidad, ya que el solo quería una cosa, acostarse con ella, puesto que era muy conocido que chica que le gustaba la obtenía como diera lugar y cuando se aburría las botaba como si fueran ropa usada, solo que Candy no era esa clase de chica.

FLASH-BACK.

\- Vamos Candy, a mi departamento solo un rato para estar solos y más cómodos, ¿No quieres estar conmigo?

—No Terry, no quiero, yo soy una mujer de principios, me crie con una religiosa, no pienso flaquear yo quiero entregarme por amor, al hombre que va hacer mi esposo, quiero que ese sea su regalo, me quiero casar como dios manda, al menos si no es por la iglesia por algún motivo, que sea por lo civil, pero llegar virgen al matrimonio, así que no.

– Pues si no quieres estar conmigo en la intimidad, mejor ahí la dejamos, yo soy un hombre con sangre en las venas, la verdad no deseo, ni planeo casarme, ni contigo, ni con nadie, así que es mejor terminar.

\- pues si quieres que las cosas tomen ese rumbo, no te hago perder tu tiempo, te quiero mucho pero no voy a cambiar mi modo de pensar.

FINAL FLASH-BACK.

A Candy, le dolió mucho que Terry, solo quería acostarse con ella, por ese motivo decidió enfrascarse en sus estudios, ya hacía 3 meses que habían terminado su relación y trataba de no pensar mucho en él, de hecho, no sabía porque había aceptado salir con él, con la reputación que precedía, solo que pensó que ella haría la diferencia, cuan equivocada estaba, sumida en sus pensamientos cuando sonó el teléfono.

Era Jimmy, un niño huérfano de 11 años que vivía en esa casa hogar, con un tono de preocupación y tristeza le dijo Candy, te necesitamos nos quieren quitar el hogar de pony, ayúdanos por favor.

Candy, se fue inmediatamente al hogar de pony, para saber que pasaba al llegar se dio cuenta de la mala noticia era verdad, querían construir un hotel y un campo de golf, al hacerlo les estorbaba el orfanato.

Esos terrenos antiguamente eran del sr. Smith, pero habían sido comprados por una constructora o eso era lo que entendían, ya que todas las camionetas y maquinaria traían un logotipo ANDRY W.A.A. CORPOR.

Candy, empezó a investigar a que empresa pertenecían los vehículos y decidida fue hasta las oficinas, para poder hablar con el dueño de esa empresa, para tratar de salvar la casa hogar.

-CON EL NOTARIO. -

La Sra. Elroy Andlay, junto con su sobrino William Albert Andlay, se presentaron a la lectura del testamento.

-Bueno Sra. Elroy, su esposo fallecido hace un año, pero su testamento se leerá en este preciso momento, en virtud que ese fue su último deseo y prosiguió a leer.

YO ISIDRO ALEXANDER ANDLAY.- EN USO DE MIS FACULTADES MENTALES Y GOZANDO DE BUENA SALUD, DEJO COMO HEREDERO A MI ÚNICO SOBRINO WILLIAM ALBERT ANDLAY, DE TODAS MIS PROPIEDADES INMOBILIARIAS DEL PAÍS, LA COMPAÑÍA DE EXTRACCIÓN DE PETROLEO, LAS INVERSIONES A CORTO Y LARGO PLAZO DE LA CONSTRUCTORA ANDLAY CORPORT, DE LAS ACCIONES EN LA BOLSA, DE LAS PROPIEDADES EN EL EXTRANJERO, ASÍ COMO MI PORCENTAJE EN LA COMPAÑÍA DE MI HERMANO WILLIAM C. ANDLAY, YA FALLECIDO.

A MI QUERIDA ESPOSA, LE DEJO LA RESIDENCIA EN LA QUE VIVIMOS NUESTROS ÚLTIMOS AÑOS Y UNA PENSIÓN VITALICIA, PARA SUS GASTOS, EN ESTO ELLA ESTUVO EN TOTAL ACUERDO AL MOMENTO EN QUE REDACTE ESTE TESTAMENTO. SE QUE MI SOBRINO, NUNCA VA A DES PROTEGER A MI ESPOSA YA QUE LA QUIERE COMO UNA MADRE.

-William, estaba incrédulo nunca se imaginó que su tío, le fuera a heredar todo a él, era su tío hermano de su padre, pero tenía más sobrinos, aunque no directos, pero dejarlo como único heredero.

Elroy Andlay, Permanecía callada y tomo la mano de su sobrino_ hijo el hizo lo correcto yo estoy de acuerdo con eso.

\- Pero tía, usted debería ser su heredera universal, no yo, ¡usted sabia ¡¿Está de acuerdo con eso?

\- Si hijo, tu tío te quiso como un verdadero hijo, al igual que yo, tu tío y yo nunca pudieron ser padres, cuando tus padres fallecieron, nosotros nos hicimos cargo de ustedes, fuimos muy felices, aunque desgraciadamente la felicidad no es eterna, con la partida de tu hermana, solo te teníamos a ti.

Así que la decisión estaba tomada, estoy totalmente de acuerdo, yo cuento con la herencia que mis padres me dejaron, con eso puedo vivir el resto de mi vida, como una reina, ya soy vieja a estas alturas no necesito mucho, solo tu cariño.

\- Sabe que tiene mi cariño, usted es mi madre, así la conocí, así la quiero, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

NOTARIO- SR. Andlay, aun no termino.

\- Hay más, expreso….

\- Si hay un detalle, para poder tomar posesión de su herencia, deberá contraer matrimonio, en un lapso no mayor a 6 meses, es la razón por la que se leyó hasta esta fecha, puesto que usted aún está soltero y tendrá que permanecer casado 3 años en los cuales deberá procrear un hijo.

Usted actualmente cuenta con 32 años, cuando usted cumpla 35 años, si aún no ha tomado posesión de su herencia, esta va ser destinada a diferentes fundaciones, casas de caridad, diferentes instituciones con programas de desarrollo humano.

Y le entrego las razones de su tío, en este sobre cerrado se encuentra una carta, que le deja su tío.

Albert, tomo el sobre y procedió a leer.

QUERIDO SOBRINO.

Me imagino que te habrá sorprendido ser mi único heredero, pues bien veras, cuando tus padres fallecieron, tanto tú, como tu hermana estaban muy pequeños, mi amada esposa estaba embarazada, pero por la impresión de ver morir a tus padres en ese accidente, perdió a nuestro bebe y nunca más pudo volver a concebir, nos dedicamos a criarlos como si fueran nuestros hijos, con todo ese amor que teníamos para dar, nos dieron la felicidad que tanto habíamos buscado.

Pero al fallecer tu hermana, de esa terrible enfermedad, me di cuenta que los Andlay, nos estábamos extinguiendo, ya no había quien perpetuara el apellido y al no tener hijos, solo quedas tú, el último de los Andlay.

Es por eso de mis clausulas, en los últimos años observe, que no tienes ningún interés por formar una familia, de tener hijos, sentar cabeza, debo confesar que me preocupe y es por eso, que mi más grande deseo es, que mi querida esposa, pueda cargar un nieto, ya que yo no pude, concédeme eso y da a esta tierra lo que tanto nos ha dado.

Te quiere …

ISIDRO ALEXANDER ANDLAY.

Albert, sintió como un balde de agua helada, con la noticia. ¿Qué casarse? Tener hijos, eso no, no estaba en sus planes, aun no, pero si no lo hacía todo el legado de su tío y parte de su padre iría a parar a quien sabe dónde.

Tendría que darle una solución a todo esto, que podía pasar, casarse después separarse, con un buen acuerdo prematrimonial y el hijo pues existían los internados o que se ocupara la madre, eso de sentar cabeza, solo se pasaba las manos por su cabello, estaba en un buen aprieto, pero en realidad no era una mala idea, había tenido mujeres, pero no eran como para casarse, solo aventuras, con la única que había soñado con todo eso ya no se encontraba a su lado.

Y con las chicas, con las que salía no era que se estuvieran muriendo por formar una familia, voy a solucionarlo como lo hago siempre en cualquier negocio, buscar a la indicada para ese trabajo, así debía tomarlo, buscar a alguien que aceptara firmar un contrato, con ciertas especificaciones y seguir con su vida como siempre.

Al siguiente día, en el corporativo estaba Albert con George, tratando de dar solución a lo de su herencia.

–Que has pensado William, te vas a casar.

\- No me queda de otra, si quiero tomar posesión de mi herencia, tendré que hacerlo.

-Tengo algunas candidatas, aquí tengo todos sus datos, son las más adecuadas, de buenas familias, sin riesgos, no tienen escándalos, ni un pasado sombrío, dándole un folder para que observara fotografías.

Albert, observaba y sacaba las fotos, no, no, no, muy flaca, muy fea, hueca, sin cerebro solo le importa el qué dirán, esta no, muy tonta, no, solo come lechuga, no, no, no.

-William, te tienes que decidir.

-Ya sé, que me tengo que decidir, pero no hay una que me llame la atención o con la que pueda convivir recuerda que son 3 años, no podría sopórtalo, con algunas solo salí una vez y fue un suplicio, la mayoría son modelos, actrices, cantantes.

Ninguna va a sacrificar su cuerpo, para darme un hijo, ni mucho menos van a dejar su carrera para llevar un matrimonio, ya sea por conveniencia o por amor, que es lo menos que yo, podría darles, ni se diga que ellas a mí.

Necesito una mujer, que esté dispuesta o realmente desesperada, para poder hacer un trato de conveniencia.

-Bueno y por qué no te casas con ISABELA.

\- No acepto, por el momento tiene muy buenos contratos, en varias revistas, marcas de ropa, pasarelas y que no tiene pensado tener hijos, ni conmigo, ni con nadie, que por nada del mundo va a sacrificar su cuerpo, que tanto trabajo le da estar en forma, como para deformarlo.

Te diré, la carta de mi tío, me dejo pensando Y ¿porque no? buscar una mujer, que no le tenga miedo a la comida, a engordar, que desee tener hijo, sin miedo a las estrías a que se le pongan flácidos los pechos, una mujer que esté dispuesta acompañarme el resto de mi vida y formar una familia, suspirando...

-mmm bueno si quieres eso, has buscado en el lugar equivocado, las chicas de Victoria Secret, no es un buen lugar, para buscar a esa mujer que describes.

-Si lo sé, no tengo tiempo para buscarla, al menos por el momento.

En eso irrumpe la secretaria -SR. Lo buscan…

y una rubia, con ojos como lumbre muy enojada y al ver a George, en un asiento se fue sobre de él.

\- Usted, usted, como se atreve a despojar a esos niños de su hogar, que no tiene corazón, supongo que no, claro como lo tiene todo, nunca ha carecido de nada, pero se va a ir al infierno, arremetiendo contra George.

Albert, estaba de espaldas viendo hacia la ventana y al ver que se abalanzó sobre George, le pregunto ¿Quién es usted? ¿Por qué entra así? ¿Qué quiere?

Candy, (llorando) le empezó a contar -este sr. Sin corazón nos quiere despojar de nuestro hogar y muchos niños que viven ahí, dependen del Hogar de Pony para vivir.

\- haber en primer lugar nosotros no queremos desalojarlos de nada, nos contrataron para construir una zona hotelera y un campo de golf, pero no somos los dueños de la tierra, creo que usted se ha equivocado.

Candy, al escuchar eso le dijo- por favor ayúdenme, para que no los desalojen, háganlo por esos niños que necesitan un hogar, si usted me vende ese terreno, yo se lo pagaría con trabajo, hago "lo que sea", ese era mi hogar y ahora es de esos niños.

Albert, le extendió un pañuelo, para que se secara las lágrimas y sintió una punzada en el corazón junto con un dejo de ternura, tenía ganas de abrazarla, ni el, sabia porque, pero se le veía tan vulnerable, que sintió la necesidad de protegerla, de ayudarla, sus ojos a pesar de que estaban llenos de lágrimas, se le veían hermosos y expresaban honestidad e inocencia.

-Por favor señorita, cálmese y cuénteme.

\- Yo me llamo Candice White y el Hogar de Pony es una casa hogar, que alberga a más de 20 niño huérfanos, entre la hermana María como la señorita Pony, buscan donaciones para mantener dicho hogar, hace como un mes, les llego una orden de desalojo de su compañía.

\- Entiendo, pero se equivocó señorita, esos terrenos no me pertenecen, el dueño de esa zona quiere construir una casa para su hijo, cerca de la nueva zona hotelera, es muy difícil su situación y no creo que usted tenga el dinero para comprarlo.

\- Por favor ayúdenos, estoy dispuesta hacer lo que sea, lo que sea, con seguridad y afirmación "LO QUE SEA".

Albert, al escuchar esas palabras resonaron en su cabeza como música para sus oídos _ "LO QUE SEA" Y le pregunto ¿Qué estarías dispuesta hacer si yo te ayudo?

\- " Lo que sea" usted solo pida y si está a mi alcance yo lo hago.

Albert, volvió a preguntar _¿LO QUE SEA?

Candy, sin basilar _ **SI**

\- Ok deme 24 horas para ver qué puedo hacer, venga mañana y hablamos.

Candy, solo abrió sus dulces esmeraldas y sonrió ¡de verdad va ayudarnos!

\- Déjame ver que puedo arreglar, no prometo nada, sonriendo…

Candy, se despidió deseando fuera el siguiente día.

\- William ¿qué estás pensando?

\- Ella dijo "LO QUE SEA" y sonrió.

\- Voy por los contratos de la construcción de los hoteles, vemos como esta ese asunto.

\- Investígame todo de CANDICE WHITE y de ese hogar como dijo así, Hogar de Pony.

CONTINUARA.

Bueno chicas, esta es mi primera historia que publiqué, aunque no es la primera que escribí le tengo mucho cariño.

Espero y la disfruten, espero sus mensajitos, disfruto mucho leerlos.

Ya saben esperen el siguiente capítulo ya saben por la XEW, Radio.


	2. LO QUE SEA-CAPITULO 2

CAPITULO 2

Candy, llego a su departamento, la verdad se sentía como ansiosa, se fijó muy bien en esos ojos azules, que la miraron muy intensamente. Y con un pensamiento dios de verdad es guapo, mordiéndose un labio, pero movió la cabeza, como tratando de sacárselo del pensamiento, no Candy, no, ni se te ocurra es guapo sí, pero no es para ti, se daba de topes en su puerta.

\- El podrá ayudarnos se contestó así misma sé que lo hará, se ve que es buena persona.

Resulta que específicamente el terreno donde se encontraba el Hogar de Pony, el SR. Smith, se lo vendió a Robert Granchester, por petición de su hijo Terry, lo que quería es que, al darse cuenta Candy, que desalojarían a los niños.

Candy, al saber quién es el verdadero dueño le pediría ayuda, así él les devolvería el terreno, quedaría como un héroe y podría pedir algo a cambio, eso era una noche con la rubia, lejos estaba de saber que sus planes se llevaran a cabo, pero no para él.

\- William, aquí están los planos haber mira la zona, aquí quedaría el hotel, y más al sur el campo de golf, el Hogar de Pony quedaría hasta acá, muy lejos de la zona a construir, para serte sincero no sé por qué tendríamos que desalojar, a ver aquí hay otro croquis para construir una mansión, mmm nuevo dueño Robert Granchester.

\- Nosotros solo somos los encargados de esa construcción.

\- Así es.

Albert, toma el teléfono - Margarita comunícame por favor con Robert Granchester.

Creo que llego la hora de cobrar un favor que me debe hace tiempo y no creo que se niegue.

-LLAMADA A ROBERT GRANCHESTER.

\- Hola Robert, ¿como esta?, que tal Nueva York.

\- Hola muchacho bien, bastante bien, ya sabes sumido en el trabajo, pero a eso me dedico, nos debemos un buen trago.

\- Si lo sé, pero yo estoy igual, más con los nuevos proyectos de la nueva zona hotelera, pero si hay que tomarnos el tiempo, nos hará bien vernos y conversar, pero bueno te voy hablar sin rodeos, necesito que me hagas un favor.

\- Claro muchacho, si está en mi poder ayudarte estoy a tu disposición, dime en que puedo ayudarte.

\- Bueno necesito que me vendas el terreno donde vamos a construir tu mansión.

\- EL terreno que me vendió Smith.

\- - Si, ese, resulta que Smith, nunca te dijo que ahí está una casa hogar, que alberga más de 20 niños, no quiero desalojarlos, al contrario, deseo ayudarlos, no se véndemelo o te consigo otro por los alrededores, podemos llegar a un buen acuerdo.

\- Si, no fuera porque te aprecio muchacho jamás accedería, ese terreno me lo pidió específicamente mi hijo, para construir su mansión, donde podrá estar cerca de los nuevos hoteles para administrarlos, pero lo conozco, sé que lo menos que va hacer es trabajar, es solo un capricho, se va a molestar mucho conmigo, pero soy hombre de honor te debo un favor y te lo voy a pagar.

El terreno es tuyo, te mando los documentos para que lo utilices como quieras, no acepto dinero…. te lo regalo.

\- No sabes cómo te lo agradezco.

\- No, muchacho sabes que te aprecio, sino fuera por ti, estaría en la ruina. solo ven a visitarme para tomar ese trago que nos debemos.

\- Claro en cuanto vaya te visito y nuevamente muchas gracias, cualquier cosa que necesites solo pídelo, si está en mis manos sabes que te apoyare…

-TERMINO LA LLAMADA-

\- Ya tengo todo lo de la Srta. White, tiene 23 años, es soltera, sin hijos, no tiene novio, se crio en el Hogar de Pony, huérfana de padre y madre, estudia la universidad, es becada, vive con una amiga Patricia Obregón, trabajan de medio tiempo para pagar sus gastos, no tiene ningún escándalo, aparece con su expediente limpio en su recort, ni siquiera una infracción, es bonita musito el moreno.

\- MMM bien me gusta... mucho y sonrió.

\- Hay algo, que tal vez no te guste.

\- Albert, lo miro arqueando una ceja.

\- Fue novia de Terry Granchester, pero termino su relación hace como 3 meses, no se sabe por qué, solo ya no hubo reconciliación.

\- Crees que lo del terreno sea coincidencia o tramara algo en contra de ella.

\- No, lo sé, pero hay que investigar que paso, no quisiera te lo echaras de enemigo, sabes que ese muchacho es impulsivo y demasiado mimado todo lo que quiere lo obtiene.

\- No… solo manéjalo en bajo perfil, que no sepa quien está de tras de todo esto por el momento, que siga creyendo que la construcción sigue, al menos hasta que mis planes avancen después ya veré. ¿Cuánto tiempo salieron?

\- 3 meses, Granchester empezó a salir inmediatamente, con Susana Marlon una compañera de él.

\- Bueno lo que no fue en tu año, no te hace daño, digo ni que yo fuera un santo, elabora un contrato donde especifique todo lo del testamento, casados por 3 años ha y quiero un hijo que sea varón.

\- ¿Por inseminación?

\- Amigo, no viste a la mujer ¡es hermosa!, tú crees que yo me voy a poder resistir vivir con ella 3 años sin tocarla.

No mi querido amigo…

A la manera tradicional, tengo sangre en las venas, además será como una ráfaga de aire fresco en mi vida, quién sabe, quizás sí, nos entendemos, podríamos formar una familia sonrió...

¿Qué? no me mires así, que no es lo que quería mi tío, bueno tratare de acatar su última voluntad.

-Pero William- crees que acepte, no creo que sea interesada, ni mucho menos una joven a la que puedas comprar.

\- Está desesperada aceptara, además le voy a dar más de lo que quiere, voy ampliar el lugar, lo condicionare para que esos niños estén más cómodos, mandare profesores para que les enseñen otros idiomas, les daré becas para que puedan estudiar y para rematar les voy a dar seguro con cobertura amplia para cualquier enfermedad.

Así que querido amigo claro que aceptara, ha y no la estoy comprando, creo que es un acuerdo justo a cambio de lo que pido, además va a vivir como una reina, le voy a dar mi nombre, no será mi amante, ni una aventura será la SRA. ANDLAY (enfatizo).

AL SIGUIENTE DIA EN EL CORPORATIVO.

Candy, se dirigió hasta las oficinas, subió el elevador último piso y pregunto a la señorita al entrar- se encontrará el SR. WILLIAMS ALBERT ANDLAY.

\- -¿Usted es? – CANDICE WHITE

\- sí, pase la está esperando.

Candy, toco la puerta, se abrió ahí estaba el, un hombre con unos penetrantes ojos azules, con su traje impecable, muy bien peinado, su loción penetraba su sentido del olfato y pensó…

\- Dios es realmente guapo, muy guapo, huele delicioso, movió la cabeza tratando de no pensar en nada más, que lo que le interesaba

\- Señorita White, adelante pase la estoy esperando.

-Hola SR. Andlay, no quiero hacerlo perder su tiempo.

\- Bueno señorita White, soy un hombre de negocios y no me gusta perder mi tiempo, así que, al grano, el Hogar de Pony se salva.

\- De verdad se va a salvar, dios gracias por esto Sr. Andlay, no tengo como pagarle por esto, usted es muy bueno, no puedo ni creerlo gracias, gracias, gracias.

\- Espere Srta. solo que hay algo que usted deberá hacer a cambio.

Candy, estaba tan contenta, que no le importaba lo que le iba a pedir, realmente lo que le interesaba es que el hogar se iba a salvar y realmente estaba dispuesta a pagar cualquier precio.

Si, tenía que trabajar horas extenuantes no importaba, si quedaba endeudada de por vida o si tenía que besarle los pies a ese hombre, todo era poco a la gran alegría que recibirían sus madres y los niños.

\- Le dije que are lo que sea-"LO QUE SEA". Sonrió...

\- Pues bien tendrá que casarse conmigo, mirándola a los ojos.

Candy, casi se le cae la mandíbula QUEEEEE.

\- Déjeme explicarle, voy a recibir una herencia, pero para hacerlo me exigen casarme y mantener ese matrimonio por lo menos 3 años, en ese tiempo procrear un hijo, como usted dijo que estaría dispuesta hacer "LO QUE SEA" quiero que se case conmigo y me dé un hijo.

Candy, se empezó a reír por inercia a carcajadas y musito- es una broma verdad...

\- George, por favor ven a mi oficina y trae los documentos.

-George, entro con unos papeles en sus manos dime William.

-Podrías comentarle a la Srta. White, porque me tengo que casar.

\- George, comenzó a contarle a Candy, todo lo del testamento, lo de la carta que había dejado el SR. Isidro Andlay, todo lo que estaba en riesgo si se perdía esa herencia.

\- Bueno y porque no se casa con su novia, digo mujeres no le han de faltar.

\- por la sencilla razón que no tengo novia, la mayoría de las mujeres con las que he salido son modelos, cantantes, actrices y no están dispuestas a sacrificar sus cuerpos para tener un hijo.

\- ¿Y porque yo?

\- Porque yo tengo algo que usted quiere y usted podría darme lo que yo quiero, así de simple.

Yo sé, que es algo arriesgado créame, necesito recibir esa herencia, es mi legado no la estoy comprando, solo le doy una buena opción, usted recupera el terreno, yo me comprometo hacer todas estas mejoras a su hogar, mostrándole los documentos, los croquis de la ampliación.

Soy empresario, así que trato que mis negocios sean justos, firmaríamos un contrato, especificando todo lo que le estoy ofreciendo y otro donde acepta mis peticiones.

\- Realmente es justo que me pida algo a cambio, dije que haría "LO QUE SEA" pero debo preguntar, hay alguna otra cosa que quizás yo pueda hacer por usted, algo no sé, trabajar para usted, yo podría pagarle el terreno con trabajo.

\- señorita White, ese terreno vale millones por el solo hecho, de estar cerca de un complejo turístico, ni trabajando toda su vida podría pagarlo, piense en la opción que le estoy dando.

\- Y si me niego.

\- Retirare mi ayuda, devolveré el terreno a su dueño, entiéndeme yo también estoy desesperado.

\- Pero eso es chantaje…

\- No, eso se llama negociar, además te estoy pidiendo que te cases conmigo, no que seas mi amante, no te estoy haciendo una propuesta indecorosa, al contrario, te estoy ofreciendo mi nombre, mi apellido y seas la madre de mi hijo.

\- viéndolo de ese modo pues no suena mal, pero, aun así, un hijo es una responsabilidad para toda la vida, yo no he pensado en ser madre, si quisiera que, al tenerlo, fuera por amor.

\- Después de los 3 años, si tu así lo deseas tendrías tu libertad, me dejas a mi hijo, yo me haría cargo de él, nunca te negaría el derecho de verlo o estar con él. Pero bueno es tu decisión, yo ya puse las cartas sobre la mesa te doy 2 días para que lo pienses, no puedo perder tiempo porque no lo tengo.

\- Lo voy a pensar y gracias Sr. Andlay, a punto de salir volteo- y si me decido aceptar, podría traer a mi abogado.

\- Por supuesto, solo tendría que firmar un contrato de confiabilidad.

\- Candy, acento con la cabeza y salió como zombi.

George, vio salir a Candy, - William, crees que firme.

\- Puedo apostar que lo hará, saca el champaña amigo, con esa herencia puedo invertir con los árabes, como socio mayoritario, tu mí querido amigo serás millonario y yo por fin me retiraría del patriarcado, seria libre sonriendo.

-EN EL DEPARTAMENTO. -

Paty, venia llegando de tener un examen, saco de la nevera un helado y comenzó a comer para calmar la ansiedad.

-Candy, entro seria, pensativa, como en otro mundo.

\- Paty, empezó a platicar del examen, que estuvo difícil, que quizás reprobaba.

Candy en otro lugar.

Paty, empezó a chasquear los dedos y empezó a llamarla, Candy, Candy, Candy, estas bien.

Candy, no reaccionaba.

\- Por dios, reacciona te paso algo linda, dime.

\- Paty voy a Casarme.

\- Genial te reconciliaste con Terry, cuenta como fue te dio el anillo

\- No, no es con Terry, eso no tiene arreglo.

\- Entonces con quien, si ni novio tienes, me lo has ocultado mala amiga yo te cuento todo, con un puchero, espera tocándola en la frente no, no tienes fiebre no estas delirando.

\- Paty, escúchame porque lo que te voy a contar, sobrepasa la realidad, pero es algo que tú, como abogada podrías entender y orientar.

Y así, empezó a relatar todo lo sucedido con el magnate.

\- Paty, no podía creerlo, amiga de que película lo sacaste.

\- Por favor créeme y necesito que me acompañes para revisar el contrato.

-Pero tú ya estas decidida a firmar.

\- No me queda de otra, lo hago por los niños del hogar si firmo y me caso tendrán muchos beneficios.

\- Pero tendrás que acostarte con el Sr. Andlay, oye espera fue corriendo a busco una revista HOLA y otra de la revista FORBES, donde está, ha sí aquí, es este Andlay, el millonario, este papucho sexy que esta como mango pinto pasado de bueno.

\- Si, ese es.

\- Dios, con razón quieres firmar.

\- Aún tengo que pensar lo del hijo, porque si lo llego a tener, yo no me quiero separar de mi hijo, eso jamás, va hacer mi hijo también, yo sería incapaz de abandonarlo, ¿quién lo criaría? la niñera en turno, internados, solo con los empleados del servicio.

Sería como si estuviera huérfano, como yo, no, eso no, no podría soportarlo mi pequeñito solo, con un padre ausente, no quiero ni pensar que sería de él y empezó a llorar.

\- si no estás segura, no lo hagas, es una decisión que cambiara tu vida para siempre y con muchas consecuencias.

\- Voy a firmar ya lo decidí, que sea lo que dios quiera.

Al siguiente día Paty se preparó para acompañar a Candy, vistiendo un traje sastre formal de pantalón y saco, con una blusa de vestir acorde al traje.

Candy en contrario solo uso jeas, una blusa sencilla y tenis se enrolló el pelo para hacerse una cebolla, como modo de atrapar sus risos, nada de maquillaje, solo brillo labial.

Al llegar al corporativo, las hicieron pasar inmediatamente a la sala de juntas, Paty, estaba maravillada no podía creer donde se encontraba en ese momento, la sala de junta era impresionante, lujosos asientos de piel una enorme mesa de caoba, todo alfombrado con grandes ventanales, un área audiovisual que solo en las películas ves en esas oficinas y son de utilería,

\- Candy, debo confesar, que pensé que cuando llegamos no, nos permitirían pasar de la recepción.

En eso entro la secretaria.

-Srtas.- El Sr. Andlay, viene en unos momentos hagan el favor de esperar, les ofrezco café, té, jugo.

\- te, para los nervios, pidió Candy.

\- Café negro, sin azúcar, muy cargado, necesito cafeína para despertar, por si estoy soñando dijo Paty.

\- Enseguida.

Minutos después entro a la sala de juntas, Albert, George, Alistar, este último Director del jurídico del corporativo y primo de Albert, así como otros abogados expertos en la materia, e hicieron las presentaciones correspondientes.

-Paty, tuvo que firmar un contrato de confiabilidad, como todos los que estaban ahí, esa información no se podía filtrar, ya que se corría el riesgo de perder la herencia, si se sabía que el matrimonio era por contrato.

\- Bien estamos aquí para firmar un contrato de mutuo acuerdo, entre la Srta. White Y el SR. Andlay aquí presentes, pasando unos folders a las respectivas personas, aquí se expresa los beneficios, que esta unión al llevarse a cabo, la casa HOGAR de PONY recibiría.

Así como las cantidades a recibir a la Srta. White, por el solo hecho de convertirse en la Señora Andlay, el acuerdo prematrimonial y divorcio en caso que las partes así lo deseen, estos son los términos, empezaron a leer clausula tras clausula sobre los interese de ambos.

De cómo se comprometían las partes, a vivir en la misma casa por 3 años como matrimonio, a lo que Candy, debía aprender, clases que debía tomar para ser la Sra Andly, así como Albert, sumía todos los gastos de su futura esposa en su totalidad, anexando lo que les gustaba y quitando lo que no.

Que Candy, quería terminar su carrera y eso no estaba a discusión, así prosiguieron hasta llegar a la cláusula del hijo en cuestión, clausula vigésimo novena sección II la Srta. Candy, tendrá que concebir un hijo en un periodo no mayor a 3 años de la manera tradicional.

\- Paty, toma la palabra, ¿porqué de manera tradicional? podría ser por inseminación.

Alistar contesto- no es factible asistir a un laboratorio, se corre el riesgo que las muestras se pierdan o se confundan e inseminen con otra muestra, que no es del Sr. Andlay, además tomando en cuenta la posición de mi cliente, se puede filtrar esta información y quedaría entre dicho la valides del matrimonio.

Se comprobaría que no, está llevando un matrimonio formal, como lo expresa el testamento y es por eso que se pide que sea de la manera tradicional, no sé si la Srta, White, tenga algún problema con esto.

\- No, no tengo problema, esa decisión ya está tomada, estoy de acuerdo.

Albert, respiro como satisfecho, con una sonrisa para sus adentro ella le gustaba y mucho, el solo pensar tenerla entre sus brazos hacia que se le erizara la piel.

\- Bien pues si las partes están de acuerdo, el hijo en cuestión deberá ser varón.

\- Paty, tomo la palabra, _ y si es niña, digo si no se va usar otro método para manipular la naturaleza, cabe esa posibilidad.

\- Bueno la Srta. White, deberá volverse a embarazar, pero si este en un principio es varón, la Srta. White, estará exenta de volver hacerlo.

\- Si, pero si continúa siendo niña, digo se ha llegado el caso que hasta se han engendrado varias niñas, sin que llegue un varón.

\- Creo que yo con 3 niñas, es más que suficiente, si no llega el varón, pues tendré que conformarme con tener puras hijas, echando los ojos para atrás ya quedara a decisión de la Srta. White, si quiere volverse a embarazar. …

\- Bueno en su caso el Sr. Andlay, podrá buscar el hijo varón, con otra mujer, si es que, así lo desea.

\- Si, pero después del divorcio, porque deberá haber una cláusula que ambos deberán ser fieles, al menos en lo que dure el matrimonio.

\- Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con eso, a sabiendas de la fama de Albert que no era precisamente de un santo.

\- que sucederá con él bebe o los bebes en caso que se divorcien, pregunto Paty.

\- El hijo en cuestión se quedaría con los Andlay.

\- Sí, pero mi cliente tendrá derecho a verlo (os-as) y a estar con él o (ellos- ellas) en su caso.

\- si claro jamás le prohibirá que los viera, sería su madre, dijo Albert.

Y así prosiguieron viendo varios puntos, el o los niños en cuestión serán educados bajo el Patriarcado Andlay, así como bajo sus costumbres, su educación, religión, que porcentaje heredaran de las empresas, a que colegios asistirían, hasta que tocaron un punto en caso del divorcio, a que internado sería enviado (os-as) donde pasarían sus vacaciones, de navidad, año nuevo, cumpleaños etc.

Candy, solo escuchaba con las manos sobre las cienes, de verdad que estaba recibiendo un bombardeo de migraña, el solo pensar que su o sus hijos crecerían solos, eso no estaba en su vocabulario, ni siquiera podría asimilarlo, no podría eso no, si estaba dispuesta a sacrificar su vida por unos niños que no eran de su familia, como iba hacer capas de abandonar un hijo de ella, se levantó de su asiento y grito basta golpeando la mesa, todos quedaron callados.

\- SR. Andlay, me gustaría hablar con usted a solas.

\- Si, claro pasa a mi despacho, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta pensando que se negaría a tantas peticiones, señores en un momento regresamos.

-EN EL DESPACHO-

-Albert, se sentó en un sillón de la pequeña sala de su oficina, le extendió la invito a Candy, a sentarse junto a él, tomo sus manos y pregunto mirándola a los ojos, dime con toda confianza lo que piensas.

\- Sr. Andlay, vine con la convicción de firmar ese contrato, hasta que llegamos al asunto del hijo, mire yo soy huérfana, nunca tuve una mama o un papa y se lo que es crecer sola, ni siquiera tuve hermanos, los niños que llegaban al hogar, algunos solo estaban unos meses, después eran adoptados o transferidos a otro distrito.

Así que solo unos cuantos permanecimos en ese lugar, las hermanas que nos cuidaron fueron buenas, casi como unas madres, pero al acabar el día, se sentía la falta de ese cariño llamado padres, a lo mejor usted no entienda lo que le estoy diciendo.

\- Te entiendo más de lo que te imaginas, mis padres fallecieron en un accidente siendo yo un niño, contaba con mi hermana, pero al cabo de algunos años ella enfermo y también falleció, quede al cuidado de mis tíos, aun así, extrañe mucho a mis padres.

\- Lo que yo trato de decirle, es que, si llegara a tener un hijo, lo menos que quisiera seria que creciera solo, al cuidado de alguna extraña llamada niñera o en algún internado como pretendes, no, no, eso no, él o ella crecería como huérfano y no quiero eso para mi hijo.

Me gustaría criarlo, verlo crecer, estar a su lado, aunque te divorcies de mí y no quieras estar conmigo, te pediría que no me lo quites, aunque no sea concebido con amor, seria parte de mí, si tú no tienes tiempo de estar con él, o con ellos déjame ser yo quien este.

Un par de lágrimas se resbalaron por sus mejillas.

-Albert, con el dorso de su mano le limpio las lágrimas y le dijo- no llores por favor pecosa, eres mucho más bonita cuando ríes que cuando lloras.

Candy sonrió….

-Albert, la miro a los ojos, sintió una punzada en el corazón, sintió que se perdía en esos ojos verdes y le contesto_ estoy totalmente de acuerdo, si tú quieres estar con él (ella, ellos) cual sea el caso, nunca te separaría de ellos, seria yo el que los visitaría aun que tu decidieras rehacer tu vida.

Estás de acuerdo con eso, estoy pensando, por qué no tratar de que funcione, tal vez con el tiempo la convivencia surja el amor y no tendríamos que separarnos.

\- No me negaría a la posibilidad, si usted está de acuerdo, el vivir juntos e intimar, es algo con lo que tendremos que trabajar día a día yo pondría todo de mi parte para que suceda, porque si quiero tener un hijo, quiero que sea concebido por amor.

\- El sueño de toda mujer, tomándola de las mejillas y dándole un beso en la frente. OK está decidido pondremos de nuestra parte y llámame William o Albert, creo que Sr. Andlay, se oye demasiado formal vas hacer mi esposa no crees….

Candy, Sonrió y pensó en esa palabra Esposa ¿qué significaba? a donde la llevaría esta aventura a la que estaba por entrar, ¿cuál sería su destino?

\- Está bien, si te llamo Albert, a mi llámame Candy.

\- Está bien, Candy.

Volvieron a la sala de juntas, anexaron todo lo acordado en el contrato y siguieron revisando las demás clausulas, hasta estar de acuerdo en todo.

Después de 4 horas.

\- Bueno creo que es todo solo falta anexar las firmas de los implicados y sus testigos.

-Albert, tomo su pluma, mirando a Candy, a los ojos, asentó con la cabeza Y firmo.

\- Candy, tomo la pluma, igual lo miro a los ojos y con nervios firmo, después los testigos.

George y Paty, salieron de la sala de junta, despidiéndose de todos con un apretón de manos.

\- Bueno Candy, a partir de hoy empezara tu nueva vida, tomo el teléfono y llamo a Dorotty.

\- SR. Andlay, dígame.

\- Te presento a la Srta. White y la abogada Obregón.

-Mucho gusto.

\- Candy, ella será tu nueva asistente, llevará tu agenda, Abogada Patricia, no sé, si, le gustaría trabajar para mí, bueno no directamente para mí, si no, para Candy, me gustaría que fueras su dama de compañía.

\- Para ser su amiga, no creo que tenga que pagarme.

\- Albert, sonrió _me gusta que seas parte de su vida, espero yo también tener tu confianza y tener tu amistad, pero aun así te ofrezco un sueldo, tendrás que dejar tu antiguo trabajo, cambiarte de domicilio, los pormenores te los dará Dorotty, no te pagaría para que seas su amiga, sino para que la acompañes en sus múltiples actividades, en lo que se acostumbra a su nueva vida.

Créeme, por loco que parezca esta vida, está llena de soledad y si así lo deseas, cuando termines tu carrera te ofrezco un puesto en el corporativo, serás una buena Abogada.

Paty, sonrojada- si acepto donde firmo, es el sueño de cualquier Abogado, dios gracias.

\- Srtas. pasen por favor a mi oficina, les daré la agenda de la semana. - Las muchachas se despidieron de Albert, con un apretón de manos y siguieron a Dorotty.

\- pasen, tomen asiento, en un momento regreso voy por sus dispositivos.

\- Paty, comenzó a platicar con Candy, sin percatarse que George, estaba a punto de entrar, pero por la alfombra no escucharon los pasos.

\- Te admiro Candy, todo esto es abrumador.

\- Si, lo sé, pero por los niños lo hare.

\- Bueno no creo que perder la virginidad, con semejante hombre, sea un sacrificio.

\- Pues sí, no niego que esta guapo, pero, aun así, me hubiera gustado, que mi primera vez, fuera con el amor de mi vida, hacerlo así solo me hará sentir como una mujerzuela, a la que le están pagando por sus favores.

\- No Candy, vas hacer su esposa, te vas a casar con él, las mujerzuelas solo dan placer, no hijos.

-Candy, solo sonrió levantando los hombros.

-George, ya no llego, solo camino hacia atrás hasta salir al vestíbulo, se llevó las manos a la boca y pensó no lo puedo creer es virgen, se dirigió a la oficina de Albert, rascándose la cabeza.

-Albert, lo miro y le pregunto George pasa algo, entra vamos a jugar una partida de golf, agarrando uno de sus palos, dirigiéndose a un minigolf dentro de su oficina, haciendo uno de sus movimientos dándole a la pequeña pelota.

\- William que pasaría, si la Srta. White, fuera virgen y te entregara a ti su primera vez.

– Albert, se empezó a reír a carcajadas, por favor George, a su edad, no creo, debo de admitir que tiene un aire de inocencia, pero de eso a que sea virgen, no lo creo, además fue novia de Granchester y tiene fama de que no se le va una viva.

\- George, no quitaba el dedo del renglón, bueno y si ese, fue el motivo de su rompimiento.

–Albert, lo miro con una mueca en la cara, bueno si ese fuera el caso, créeme George, no dejaría ir esa joya de mi vida nunca y trataría de hacerla feliz por el resto de mi vida, pero lo dudo.

-George, solo sonrió, a pesar de todo su muchacho como él, lo consideraba no era un mal hombre.

Dorotty, les entrego a cada una sus dispositivos celulares, lap-top, tablees, llaves.

-Y estas llaves

\- Del penhouse, donde te vas a mudar en esta semana, Paty tú te mudaras a mi departamento tenemos que estar cerca de la Srta. White.

\- Llámame Candy por favor Dorotty.

\- Ok Candy, aquí está tu teléfono ya está registrado el numero personal del Sr. Andlay, el penhause, línea directa de su oficina, de George, el de Paty, el mío.

A este número nadie te puede llamar solo el Sr. Andlay de acuerdo, es muy importante que cuando él, te llame, tú le contestes, estés donde estés. Este otro número es el que vas usar para tus actividades se lo puedes dar a quien tú quieras, pero no le puedes llamar al Sr. Andlay, de este número, es importante, están codificados.

Bien te entrego tus tarjetas, la dorada, platino, América Express, chequera, después vamos a ir al banco para registrar tu huella para la caja fuerte y puedas acceder a otras cuentas que estarán a tu nombre.

Paty, aquí está tu contrato, este será tu sueldo, así como los beneficios.

\- A quien voy a matar, son muchos ceros.

Dorotty, sonrío, - serás la acompañante de la Sra. Andlay, tu cuenta bancaria tendrá que ser suficiente para que no caigas en tentación y la vayas a traicionar.

\- yo, jamás lo haría.

\- No sabes las ofertas que te van hacer, solo para saber un poco de su intimidad o que reveles algún oscuro secreto, bueno vamos almorzar supongo que mueren de hambre ya es tarde.

Siiii, contestaron las chicas, salieron del corporativo subiéndose a un coche negro lujoso con vidrios polarizados.

\- Candy, él es Walter tu chofer, él va estar a tu disposición a partir de hoy, para llevarte a donde tú lo requieras, por favor llévanos al restaurant de siempre por favor Walter

\- Si Srta. después de comer, las llevo a un spa para relajarse y hacer uno cambios de look.

-EN EL CORPORATIVO. -

\- George ¿qué piensas de Candy?

\- Bueno es una chica sencilla, bonita, espontanea, tiene mucha energía, creo que no te vas aburrir con ella.

\- Eso espero, voy a vivir con ella 3 años y quien sabe quizás más riendo….

\- Bueno el tiempo decidirá, pero si hay una posibilidad de enamorarte de ella, no lo dudes, hazlo trata de hacerla feliz a leguas se ve que es una buena chica.

\- Ya veremos, ya veremos sonrío….

-EN EL SPA-

\- Hola Daniel como estas, no tengo cita, pero no creo que haya problema en atendernos o vamos a otro lugar.

\- Querida, tu siempre eres bien recibida, vamos pasen, chicas atiendan a las damas.

\- Candy sabes que este lugar es súper exclusivo, hay que apartar una cita con meses de anticipación, para que te hagan una manicura y no te digo lo que cobran, dijo Paty.

\- Nosotras, no podemos pagar un lugar así, nosotras no queremos nada.

\- Candy, de ahora en adelante no te tendrás que preocupar por los gastos, el Sr. Andlay, pagara tus gastos y las tarjetas que te di son ilimitadas, solo una alcanza para comprar una isla, si así lo deseas, chicas entren recibirán tratamiento completo.

Todo el spa, estaba en función solo para ellas, masaje anti estrés, exfoliación, tratamiento para la piel, cabello, corte de pelo, tinte, pedicura, manicura, depilación de ceja, brazos, axila, piernas, hasta llegar a la zona vaginal.

\- ¿Qué tipo de depilación quieren? tenemos varias formas, brasileña, Hollywood, look salvaje, flecha, triangulo, corazón, letras, mariposa, etc.

–Paty, aplaudió_ yo quiero depilación al estilo flecha, acostándose y abriendo las piernas

\- Candy, muy sonrojada yo no creo que sea necesario o sí. -

-Dorotty, se quitó la bata se acostó- yo solo quiero que le den forma a lo que ya está, pero al ver a Candy debatiéndose, se reincorporo y le pregunto ¿qué pasa Candy?

\- Bueno Dorotty, yo no creo que esto sea necesario, poniéndose las manos en las mejillas.

\- Candy creo que, si vas a tener intimidad con el Sr. Andlay, lo tendrás que seducir, te tienes que presentar ante el muy sensual. Así que recuéstate, relájate y Srta. hágale el de corazón, creo que ese va con su personalidad.

Al terminar el spa Candy, se veía al espejo, realmente todos los cambios que le hicieron, se veía diferente, aparte de que muy relajada.

Hay Candy, ya quiero ver la cara de mi novio, cuando descubra mi flechita, lo voy a volver loco jijijijijiji

Candy, solo se puso roja como un tomate, al imaginarse que su futuro esposo descubra ese corazón, le daban nervios solo de pensarlo.

\- Chicas las dejo en su departamento, para que descansen nos vemos mañana, paso por ustedes, tenemos muchas cosas por hacer, en sus teléfonos esta su agenda de mañana, sé que puede ser apabullante al principio, ya después te acostumbraras.

Candy, sé que estarás bien, bueno las dejo que descansen.

-AL SIGUIENTE DIA-

\- Hola Dorotty, ¿cómo va tu agenda con Candy? Pregunto Albert.

\- Bien Sr. -Hoy vamos por su nuevo guarda ropa y nos va llevar todo el día.

\- ok, asegúrate que no pierda su esencia, pero que se vea especular.

\- Dorotty, asentó con la cabeza- bueno SR. me retiro voy a pasar por las chicas.

\- Solo no me dejen pobre sonrío….

\- tratare SR.- Tratare….

Candy y Paty se venían levantando, cuando tocaron a la puerta,

-Hola Dorotty, pasa anda levantando los brazos soñolienta Paty.

\- Chicas, vayámonos tenemos el tiempo justo para abordar el avión.

\- El avión, dijiste abriendo los ojos.

\- Si el avión, así que vámonos, en el avión desayunaremos vamos chicas que se hace tarde.

Se dirigieron a un hangar donde se encontraba un avión privado, propiedad de los Andlay, abordaron tomando un rumbo hacia Nueva York, en el avión Candy estaba muy nerviosa puesto que nunca había viajado en avión.

\- Tranquila Candy, yo estoy contigo, solo cierra los ojos y respira.

Aterrizando en Nueva York, las esperaba un auto que las llevaría a un edificio, con unos grandes ventanales, entraron, saludaron a la recepcionista, la cual les informo que las esperaban en el piso 858.

Subieron al llegar al piso, se encontraron con unas enormes puertas al entrar estaba otra recepcionista, que las paso a una habitación muy amueblada, con una sala enorme y exquisita parecía más un departamento amueblado que una tienda

\- Dorotty, segura que venimos a comprar, porque esto no tiene pinta de centro comercial.

– Dorotty, solo sonrió _tranquilas chicas póngase cómodas, las tiendas van a venir a nosotras.

En un santiamén hizo su aparición CAROLINA HERRERA, ALEXANDER MCQUEEN, DONATELLA VERSACE, VALENTINO y otras casas de modas que solo mandaron a sus representantes, disculpándose de no poder estar por compromisos previos, todos con sus equipos de trabajo tomándoles medidas.

–Dorotty, se dirigió a ellos, buenos días ella es la futura Sra. Andlay, y su asistente, como comprenderán los reunimos con carácter de urgencia, porque vamos a necesitar un guarda ropa para las dos, de acuerdo a las necesidades de sus nuevas actividades, como reuniones, fiestas, cocteles, deportiva, etc. de todo, necesitamos de todo, incluyendo el vestido de novia.

Uno de los asistentes pregunto Srta. ¿cuál es el presupuesto con el que debamos trabajar?

\- Presupuesto ilimitado.

Todos comenzaron a tomar sus teléfonos y en unos minutos empezaron a llegar con la ropa de todos los diseñadores, algunos de ellos enseñándole bocetos para algunos vestidos de noche y de gala, otros traían accesorios, zapatos, bolsos, lentes, ropa casual, deportiva, trajes de baño, etc.

–Dorotty, dirigiendo sí, no, tal vez, definitivamente lo llevamos.

Candy, al ver la cantidad de ropa a la que Dorotty decía si, le comento- creo que es demasiado.

\- Nunca es demasiado Candy, tu no podrás repetir ropa más de 3 puestas y los vestidos de noche, así como los de gala solo los usaras una vez.

\- y luego yo que hago con esa ropa.

\- Se dona o se hace una venta, de eso yo como tu asistente me encargo, no te preocupes, solo relájate, porque todavía falta la ropa interior y ver los bocetos de tu vestido de novia.

Y así se la pasaron todo el día en Nueva York, regresando hasta la noche a Chicago.

\- Estoy muerta, no pensé que comprar resultara muy cansado y eso que no caminamos recorriendo tiendas dijo Patty.

\- yo solo quiero llegar a dormir, no quiero saber nada de telas, encajes, zapatos, pieles me duele la cabeza decía Candy.

– Ya es muy tarde, las dejo en su departamento, todo su guarda ropa que compramos y lo que está por llegar, lo llevaran a su nuevo domicilio, paso mañana para llevarlas, solo empaquen cosas sentimentales, lo demás ya no será necesario, todo lo que necesiten lo encontraran y lo que no se les proporcionara, que descansen.

Al siguiente día Dorotty, las llevo al edificio donde vivirían de ahora en adelante, en una zona exclusiva de Chicago, con una apariencia colonial, cada piso su propia terraza imponente, la entrada con una puerta de vidrio y un mayordomo dando la bienvenida, mismo que avisa de las visitas su trabajo es que todo esté en orden, que nadie que no deba entrar o no sea invitado pase, las chicas saludan y suben al elevador.

-Aquí también viven los primos del, el SR. ARCHIVAL CORWOERL ANDLAY con su esposa ANNY BRITER DE CORWOERL, El SR. ALIESTIER CORWOERL ANDLAY, ellos viven un piso a bajo al del SR. ANDRY.

Cada uno tiene un piso por privacidad y nosotras, viviremos en el piso n.2, ahí sí está dividido el piso, pero aun así los espacios son grandes, solo están 3 departamentos por piso, para los empleados de suma confianza, que debemos vivir cerca para cualquier disposición, mira aquí esta nuestro departamento dirigiéndose a Paty.

\- Wooo esta enorme.

\- Aquí es tu recamara, cualquier cosa que requieras o necesites solo pídelo, era una recamara grande, con baño, una pequeña sala, un escritorio con un librero repleto de libros de derecho.

\- Aquí voy a vivir, no puedo creerlo abrazando a Candy, sabes cuánto he buscado este libro y en ninguna librería lo he encontrado.

\- Me di a la tarea de buscar en las editoriales, para traer todos los libros que puedes ocupar para que se te haga más fácil y tengas tiempo de estar más con Candy.

\- Gracias, no sabes lo que significa esto para mí.

\- Por el momento, compartirás el departamento conmigo, de que terminen de remodelar los departamentos de arriba, si así lo deseas podrás ocupar uno, pero creo que un poco de compañía nos hara bien sonrío.

Aquí, no pagaras renta y la limpieza se hace diario cuando no estemos, la lavandería pasa los lunes y jueves solo tienes que separar lo que se llevaran a la tintorería.

Subamos para enseñar a Candy, donde va a vivir, volvieron a subir hasta el último piso penthouse, se abrió el elevador y se encontraron con una enorme puerta de caoba, con una placa en la entrada con una insignia o sello en esa puerta.

Para abrir tendrás que presionar aquí y veras unos botones este es el número, que deberás presionar para acceder, presionandolos automáticamente abrió.

Las chicas, entraron al penthouse, otro mundo todo un piso, fácil en uno de los cuartos cabía el departamento que ellas vivían, sala de estancia, sala privada frente a una terraza, vista espectacular hacia un parque con arboledas, una sala enorme, un comedor como para 20 personas, solo había 3 habitaciones y la principal, a la izquierda la cocina, una mujer mayor estaba cocinando salió a saludar buenos días dijo.

-Sra. Matilde, le presento a la Srta. Candy, la futura Sra. Andlay.

Candy, ella es la nana del SR. Andlay.

\- Hola mucho gusto soy Candy.

\- así que usted será la Sra. De la casa.

\- Candy, sonrío, contesto_ eso parece….

\- Me puedes llamar nana, así me llama mi niño y así quiero que me llames.

–Candy, asintió con la cabeza, - a mi llámeme Candy por favor.

\- Está bien niña Candy.

\- Candy, esta va hacer tu recamara, en lo que te casas con el Sr. Andlay, supongo que apenas van hablar sobre la fecha de la boda.

\- Si apenas vamos a tocar ese tema, entrando a la recamara, una cama mucho más grande que la de Paty, con una ventana de cristal que daba acceso a una terraza, en otra puerta estaba el baño muy lujoso con jacuzzi, todo pulcramente limpio de color blanco con dorado, daba hasta miedo ensuciar.

Adentro del mismo baño, se encontraba un enorme tocador donde había toda clase de cremas, tanto de la cara, cuerpo y cabello, maquillaje, perfumes, etc., e inclusive hasta las batas y toallas de baño tenían sus iniciales.

Salió de ahí, entro a otra puerta, donde daba paso a otro cuarto, muy bien iluminado donde toda la ropa que habían comprado en Nueva york, estaba muy bien acomodada, en una estantería de madera, los bolsos, en unos cajones de acrílico simulando vidrio los accesorios, todo listo para usarse, en otro apartado, un par de zapateras giratorias, en donde se encontraban los zapatos arreglados, desde sandalias, zapatillas, botas, tenis, era un sueño ver eso.

\- ¿Aquí voy a vivir?

\- si espero y te guste.

\- Bromeas, es hermosa no puedo creerlo.

\- Bueno vamos a desayunar, la Sra. Matilde ya tiene el desayuno.

-Terminando de desayunar-

\- Candy- aquí está tu agenda en tu dispositivo, para que lo cheques, vi que solo te faltan 2 semestres para terminar tu carrera, ya cheque tus horarios, tus clases comenzaran el lunes en la tarde de 4-7, de etiqueta, baile, protocolo, difusión, etc.

vas a estar muy ocupada de lunes a jueves, los viernes y sábados por lo general acompañaras al Sr. Andlay, algún evento y los domingos come con la Sra. Elroy, solo cuando está de viaje es cuando no va a verla.

\- ¿Quién es la Sra. Elroy?

\- La tía del Sr., es como si fuera su madre, así que es, tu futura suegra.

En eso sonó el teléfono del departamento contesto…

\- Bueno a mi niño, si la Sra., si aquí está, en un momento se la paso.

Mi niña Candy, le llama mi niño.

\- Hola…

\- Hola, supongo que ya te instalaste, espero todo sea de tu agrado.

\- Si gracias, todo está muy impresionante, todo es muy bonito.

\- Espero estés cómoda, te aviso no hagas compromisos para hoy, vamos a salir a cenar, tenemos que hablar.

CONTINUARA…

-Chicas gracias por su apoyo.

Agradezco sus reviw, espero y les guste me puedan regalar un comentario, adoro leerlos.

Ya saben esperen el próximo capítulo por la XEW, Radio…


	3. LO QUE SEA-CAPITULO 3

CAPITULO 3

\- Supongo que te llamo el SR. ANDRY.

\- Si; dice que vamos a salir a cenar, casi ordenándome ya nada más falto que le dijera, si jefe sonrió.

\- sí, lo pones de esa manera, pero vamos a buscar que te vas a poner.

En la noche Candy, se terminaba de arreglar, se puso un vestido pegado a media pantorrilla tipo lápiz color granada, con un sutil escote que acentuaban su busto y sus curvas, con unas zapatillas con pulsera color negras que hacían que se viera muy sexi y elegante, su peinado alto con sus risos muy bien acomodados una sutil peineta bolso a juego.

Albert, llego toco la puerta de la habitación de Candy, ella abrió él, se quedó atónico_ woo estas hermosa.

\- Espero estar a la altura.

\- Claro sin apartar la vista de Candy, bueno vámonos.

Al salir subieron al coche que ya lo estaba esperando, en el camino Candy, estaba muy callada Albert, hablando por teléfono, al llegar se percató que era el hangar,

Albert, la ayudo a subir a una avioneta, la sentó a su lado y le dijo que se pusiera el cinturón, Albert comenzó a dirigirse a la base pidiendo permiso para salir y pilotear decía a donde se dirigía y en cuanto tiempo estaría en vuelo, arranco la nave ya en el cielo,

\- ¿A dónde vamos?

\- Ya lo veras no seas curiosa, espero y no te de miedo volar por que la vamos hacer muy seguido.

Casi no se veía nada, ya que era de noche, Candy estaba muy nerviosa le sudaban las manos algo que, para Albert, no pasó desapercibido. Pasaron como 40mts de vuelo, cuando a lo lejos se veían unas linternas, mostrando la pequeña pista.

-Vamos a bajar, solo sostente bien, va hacer un poco de movimiento por la pista, pero no pasa nada tranquila.

Ya abajo el abrió la pequeña puerta y saco la escalera.

Candy, al ver la escalera pequeña, desabrocho las zapatillas y las puso en su mano bajando descalza.

Ese pequeño acto sorprendió Albert, ya que cualquier otra chica con las que solía salir, hubiese puesto el grito en el cielo, al contrario de Candy, para ella esto era una aventura.

Ya los esperaba una camioneta lobo, doble cabina Albert, la ayudo a subir y atrás subió 2 maletas, una caja con víveres, tomo las llaves comenzó a manejar por un camino muy cerrado por la vegetación, casi no veía nada hasta que se alcanzó a ver una cabaña.

\- llegamos espero te guste, ahora no se ve nada, pero mañana veras la magia del lugar, comento, bajándose y como todo caballero le abrió la puerta de la camioneta, te voy a cargar porque con esas zapatillas te puedes caer.

Candy, se abrazó a él, y pensaba dios huele delicioso su perfume me mata, al sentir sus brazos alrededor de ella, se sentía en las nubes, al llegar a la puerta la bajo.

\- Listo, pasa voy por las maletas regresando a la camioneta.

Al entrar era una casa rustica de madera, pero cómoda, tenía una chimenea en la sala, un pequeño comedor, cocina, unas escaleras que daba a una recamara, en la parte de arriba.

\- ¿Dónde estamos?

\- Es una pequeña isla apartado de todo, es un lugar al que vengo, cuando necesito pensar o estar solo, pero si necesito algo hay quien me lo pueda traer, tienes hambre.

\- Si mucha, aun con las zapatillas en la mano, me hubieras dicho a donde veníamos me hubiese vestido más cómoda.

\- Y arruinar la sorpresa, no eso jamás, tu maleta está arriba anda sube a cambiarte en lo que yo caliento la cena.

Candy, subió y vio que arriba solo había una recamara, los nervios se apoderaron de ella, abrió la maleta se preguntaba a qué hora Dorotty, hizo las maletas, se quitó el vestido, la horquilla del cabello se deshizo del chongo se puso unos pantalones holgados, con una blusa sencilla y unas sandalias, en el cabello solo se hizo una cebolla, para no pelear con sus risos.

Al bajar vio Albert, que se había quitado el saco, la corbata y su camisa estaba un poco desabrochada, aun así, se veía arrebatadamente guapo.

\- En que estás pensando, no te debes enamorar esto no será permanente solo son 3 Años y después te va a botar, así que lo mejor es no pensar en el como una opción, es solo te contrato por un tiempo determinado, pensaba para así misma.

La mesa estaba puesta y Albert, comenzó a servir espero que te guste.

\- Se ve delicioso gracias, comenzó a comer devorando casi todo del plato

\- ¿Quieres postre?

\- Sí, yo no perdono el postre, me encantan los dulces.

\- Albert, saco de la nevera un helado de chocolate y sirvió, aun no podía creer que la chica, no se fijó cuantas calorías había consumido, sino al contrario comió doble ración de helado

-Esta delicioso esta marca de helado, me encanta, solo que como es caro Paty y yo, solo lo compramos para festejar que pasamos los exámenes comento.

Al acabar la cena Albert, comenzó la plática, _ bueno Candy, te traje aquí para que platiquemos y nos pongamos de acuerdo en muchas cosas, sobre todo como vamos a llevar nuestra relación, tomándola de la mano.

Candy, apartándola por instinto, ves eso exactamente es lo que no debes hacer y menos enfrente de los demás.

Sé que al principio va hacer difícil, pero deberás acostúmbrate a mi Candy, a que te toque, a que te bese, te acaricie, se tiene que ver muy natural.

Candy, solo sentía que su respiración se agitaba, hasta le costaba trabajo respirar, pero ese era el trato pensando, va hacer mi marido, mi esposo, deberé cumplir como una esposa.

Albert, la tomo de la mano, la guio hacia la pequeña sala, saco una botella de whisky de la despensa se sirvió, en un vaso y se sentó junto a ella.

\- ¿Cuántos días nos quedaremos?

\- 2 días, para tratar de conocernos, no sé, platicar que te gusta, que no, saber de tu vida, contarte de la mía, en fin.

He dispuesto que nos casemos en 3 meses, en lo que te a acostumbras a mí, algo sencillo, discreto, familiar y después de 6 meses, hacer un comunicado de prensa, para esas alturas ya te van a identificar conmigo, vamos a decir que lo quisimos hacer por privacidad.

Los rumores nos van a seguir, pero para esas alturas, ya lo podrás manejar.

Seguirás con tus estudios, pero no vas a trabajar.

Candy, frunció el ceño y puso una cara de enojo.

\- No pongas esa cara, si te embarazas con tus actividades y él bebe, no te quedara tiempo para cuidarlo, porque supongo, por lo que me dijiste, tu seria quien lo cuidara.

\- Por supuesto que yo lo voy a cuidar, no quiero a una extraña cuidando a mi bebe.

-Y si trabajas, quien lo va a cuidar.

\- Si, tienes razón no había pensado en eso.

-Aun así, tendrá una niñera, tu tendrás otras responsabilidades que llevaras al ser mi esposa, mi tía Elroy, por el momento se hace cargo, pero ya es mayor, por ende, esas responsabilidades te las va asignar a ti, no te preocupes ella te enseñara.

Me imagino que Dorotty, te dijo de algunas clases que deberás de tomar.

\- si ya me dio mi agenda y mis horarios.

\- Bueno como protocolo hare esto, saco un pequeño estuche con un anillo de oro, con una forma de rosa y unas pequeñas esmeraldas incrustadas simulando las hojas, unos pequeños diamantes diminutos, sobre la rosa simulando pequeñas gotas de agua.

Se incoó sobre una pierna y le dijo_ sé que no estamos enamorados, también sé que no es la mejor forma de pedirte matrimonio, pero quiero hacerlo de alguna manera que se vea real, con la promesa de intentar que funciones, lo puso en su dedo, dándole un beso en la mano, era de mi madre.

\- Albert, no es necesario, era de tu madre, podrías comprar uno, que no represente algo sentimental.

\- Al ser mi esposa, lo correcto es que uses las joyas de la familia.

Candy, te vas a convertir en la madre de mi hijo, con eso es más que suficiente para que las puedas utilizar, espero y te guste.

\- Esta precioso gracias.

-Albert, se acercó a ella, la tomo del rostro, le dio un beso en los labios, casi rosándolos, acercándose más casi obligándola abrir la boca, para que le correspondiera el beso, muy suave y delicadamente, al terminar tomo sus manos, las beso.

\- Candy, se apartó de él, le dijo_ voy a subir a tomar un baño para poder dormir, estoy cansada

\- Si sube, contesto él, se quedó ahí pensando en toda la revolución que estaba haciendo con su vida y la forma en que le estaba afectando.

Candy, subió a la recamara busco ropa, se dispuso a meterse a la tina, un baño con agua caliente me relajara, puso los audífonos que traía en su maleta, puso un poco de música que traía en su celular, cerro los ojos y se relajó tanto hasta quedarse dormida, ahí adentro del agua.

Albert, subió como una hora después, dándole margen a que se bañara, se cambiara, pero al entrar vio la puerta del baño abierta, pensó que ella, le estaba haciendo la invitación para que entrara con ella a la bañera, muy despacio se desnudó dejando caer sus prendas al suelo, se metió a la bañera, metió las manos bajo el agua, posando sus manos en las caderas de Candy, de un tirón la jalo hacia él.

Candy, abrió los ojos y solo cruzo los brazos, tratando de cubrir su desnudes.

–Albert, con una mano empezó a verter agua sobre uno de sus hombros y con la otra la tenía sosteniéndola de su espalda, con una voz seductoramente ronca le dijo:

_Vamos cariño, no voy hacer nada que no hayas hecho ya, podrás decirme lo que te gusta y lo que no.

–Candy, solo abrió los ojos, estaba muda, casi balbuceando_ yo, yo, yo.

\- Vamos tenme confianza, con una mirada casi oscurecida, acercándose para besarla.

Candy, volvió a balbucear _es que yo, yo, yo.

\- Tu que Candy, sin rodeos.

\- Yo, yo, no, nunca he hecho esto, se puso a llorar, metiendo la cabeza en sus piernas recogidas.

En ese momento, Albert, dejo de hacer todo lo que estaba haciendo, la miro tomándola del mentón._ Queee.

\- yo, nunca he estado con nadie.

\- Por dios Candy, porque no me lo dijiste, saliéndose de la tina, poniéndose una toalla en la parte de la cadera y pasándole una a Candy, junto con su bata.

Albert, estaba como niño cuando descubren la última rebanada de pastel en el refrigerador.

Se sentaron en un sofá que había en la recamara y le pregunto _ pero como a tu edad.

–- Que tiene de malo.

\- No, nada es solo, que sé que fuiste novia de Granchester, yo supuse que tú y el bueno, que ya tenías experiencia.

Candy, negó con la cabeza,_ fue el motivo por el cual terminamos. no te lo dije, porque pensé que no tendríamos intimidad, hasta después de la boda, me crie con principios, es por eso, que yo no.

Albert, la abrazo con mucha ternura, le dijo- No te preocupes no vamos hacer nada que no quieras y si te hace sentir mejor, esperaremos hasta la boda, está bien.

Candy, lo abrazo, - gracias, jamás imagine que fueras tan comprensivo.

\- Candy, quiero que confíes en mí, que si no hay amor, por lo menos haya confianza, comunicación y cordialidad entre nosotros.

Se pusieron los piyamas, se acostaron, pero Candy, se sentía un poco incomoda, con la presencia de Albert, una especie de nervios la invadía, pero a la vez sentía protección y algo más que aún no identificaba.

Albert, por su parte sentía, ternura por ella, unas ganas inmensas de protegerla, le gustaba lo que estaba a su lado y mucho, hasta ahora lo poco que había visto, le encantaba, a pesar de que no era una modelo, su belleza era genuina, sin nada artificial, sus ojos, esos ojos verdes, que le encantaron desde que la conoció.

Candy, se movía de un lado a otro, los nervios se apoderaron de ella,

\- Deja de moverte ya duérmete.

\- Es que no tengo sueño, la luz de la luna entraba por la ventana, así que no había necesidad de encender la luz

\- ¿Quieres platicar?

\- si

\- ¿Qué quieres saber? Pregunta lo que quieras, acostándose de lado, para estar frente a ella.

\- ¿has tenido muchas novias?

\- si muchas, pero nada serio, solo… callando…

\- Solo que…

\- Nada algo sin importancia, tu sabes el primer amor, ese por el cual darías todo y no me refiero a mi primera novia.

Y tú ¿tuviste varios novios?

\- Bueno 3 Tom, cuando tenía 8 años, Daniel cuando estaba en secundaria tenía 16 y Terry.

\- Lo quisiste mucho, preguntando queriendo ver cuáles eran sus sentimientos, sabía que no hacía mucho que habían terminado

\- Si por así decirlo, bueno no es que me haya enamorado de él, sino que me hizo sentir importante, el darme mi lugar, al hacerme su novia, pensé que yo iba hacer diferente a sus demás novias, cuando no fue así, solo quería acostarse conmigo y eso me dolió mucho, más que nada fue desilusión. ¿Desde cuando eres presidente de tu compañía?

\- mmm desde los 18 ayudaba a mi tío, en la compañía, cuando me gradué ya estaba en las grandes ligas.

¿Te puedo besar?...

\- Mejor me voy a dormir….

Albert, se acercó más y pego más su cuerpo a ella, solo te voy a besar, prometo no propasarme, abrazándola de la cintura y estar muy cerca de su cara.

Candy, sentía un hormigueo en su estómago, le dijo_ de todas maneras tarde o temprano me vas a besar no, ya que importa si es ahora o mañana.

Albert, se hecho a carcajearse JJAJAJAJJAAAJAJAJAJ

\- No veo el motivo de tu risa.

\- Que tienes una manera muy peculiar, de romper todo lo romántico, que quiero ser contigo, solo no te dejas riéndose.

\- Creo que es mi mecanismo de defensa, riendo igual.

\- Me gustas sabes y mucho, me será fácil quererte, dándole un beso en la frente apretándola sobre su pecho.

\- Se mordió un labio, no sabía que contestar, estaba ahí con un hombre al cual prácticamente acaba de conocer, se sentía entre nubes entre sus brazos, que era todo eso, solo le había visto un par de veces, como es que ya sentía algo.

No, eso no era real, solo una ilusión efímera, pero algo dentro de ella vibraba, no sabía que era, levanto el rostro, le dio un beso casto en los labios, volvió a esconder el rostro en su pecho, dios que rico huele podría quedarme aquí para siempre abrazándolo.

Y así se quedaron dormidos.

Al siguiente día Candy, despertó, vio Albert, muy dormido, lo observo, se veía tan guapo aun así dormido, su cabello, sus pestañas, se mordió un labio con una sensación de mariposas en el estómago. Se levantó con cuidado para no despertarlo se metió al baño se arregló para bajar, se dispuso a preparar el desayuno.

Cuando Albert, despertó noto que ella, ya no está en la cama, llevo sus manos a la cara, fue a tomar una ducha, al bajar noto ruidos en la cocina, se paró en el marco de la puerta observándola como movía los huevos del sartén.

Candy al sentir su presencia- ya está el desayuno siéntate.

-mm todo huele muy bien, no sabía que supieras cocinar.

\- No es la comida gurmé que estás acostumbrado, pero si preparo cosas para sobrevivir.

Al terminar de desayunar salieron, el lugar era hermoso a unos metros de la casa había un lago y un pequeño muelle había un velero, la ayudo a subir para empezar el viaje, comenzó la marcha el sol estaba en esplendor.

Candy, se sentó para ver el espectáculo

\- Candy quieres manejarlo.- Ella y si lo rompo-

\- No, yo te guio, la puso enfrente de él, para que pudiera tomar el timón, ya estas navegando sola.

–No puedo creerlo de verdad estoy navegando.

Se detuvieron cerca de una pequeña isla, en la cual bajaron, se encontraba una mesa rustica de madera, ahí comieron cosas que llevaron, se sentaron para ver el atardecer antes de regresar, volvieron al velero

\- Candy; te gustaría pasar la noche aquí….

– Ella-sonrió…. si me agradaría ver las estrellas sería maravilloso, en la noche saco un par de almohadas y mantas.

\- Ven Candy, siéntate junto a mi, tenemos todo el cielo para nosotros

\- Nunca había estado en un lugar así, me encanta todo es hermoso, tenías razón con que este lugar tenía su encanto.

– Albert, pasó su brazo por su cintura para acercarla a él - yo no te prometo bajarte la luna y las estrellas, pero si te prometo admirarlas junto a ti.

\- voltio a verlo, posando su cabeza en su hombro así estuvieron un buen rato contemplando las estrellas.

Albert, se sentía nervioso, el hecho de no saber cómo acercarse a ella, era tan diferente a todas las chicas que había conocido, con la mayoría no tenía que esforzarse, todo era tan fácil, había tenido mujeres y muchas, pero con todas desde el principio ya era mecánico los pasos a seguir.

Pero con Candy, todo era nuevo, desde el trato para con ella, se sentía como un adolescente tratando con su primera novia.

\- será mejor entrar está haciendo frio, dijo Albert.

Se acostaron en la cama, igual que la noche anterior ella, se recostó sobre su pecho Albert, no perdió la oportunidad para abrazarla y pegarla a su cuerpo, se acercó a Candy, comenzó a besarla, quedito como saboreando una fruta dulce, despacio sin subir de tono.

Candy, acepto el beso, por primera vez lo disfruto, lo había estado deseando desde la mañana, solo que no se atrevía a tomar la iniciativa.

\- Candy, me encanta besarte, adentrándose más en el beso.

Candy, separándose un poco, mmm creo que puedo acostumbrarme a besarte, posando su cabeza en su pecho y así quedándose dormidos.

Al siguiente día, bajaron para regresar a la cabaña, desayunaron.

\- ¿Quieres ir al pueblo?

\- ¡Hay pueblo!

\- Si, uno pequeño pero bonito, ven vamos, el, la tomo de la mano y salieron en la camioneta hacia un pequeño pueblo, pasaron por un parque.

Candy, vio una heladería- mira Albert, vamos a comprar uno, se acercaron a comprar los helados, se sentándose en una banca.

\- De verdad, que a ti no te importa la cantidad de calorías que consumes, nunca te pones a dieta o sí.

\- No podría ponerme a dieta y no nunca lo he estado, aunque engorde, cosa que no me preocupa.

Cuando era pequeña en el hogar, todo lo daban racionado, había muchos niños, así, que, aunque quisieras no podías comer más, de lo que te daban, los dulces y los helados eran un privilegio, que no todos los días los podías tener, así que si tengo la oportunidad de comer helado, lo hago sin remordimiento.

Albert, le dio un beso en la mejilla y siguió disfrutando su helado, con algún de las modelos con las que había salido, ni de chiste podría saborear uno, por respeto a su dieta.

Bueno vámonos tenemos que regresar a la ciudad, mañana tengo trabajo.

Regresaron a Chicago, Albert subió las maletas al departamento y se sentó en la sala con su ordenado, para ponerse a trabajar un rato.

Candy se puso a estudiar, cada uno centrado en sus cosas.

\- Albert ¿Quieres algo de cenar?

\- Lo siento lo olvide, nana no dejo nada hecho, quieres salir a cenar algo.

\- No, yo preparo algo, fue hasta la cocina vio que había y se pudo hacer algo sencillo, ensalada e hizo un pan con jamón, mozarela, queso manchego, tomates, lo aderezo, lo metió al horno en 20 minutos, todo estaba listo.

Albert, al sentir el olor, se acercó woo huele delicioso, que no lo sepa mi nana sino te va a declarar la guerra, saco una botella de vino y sirvió.

Candy, saco lo que tenía en el horno, comenzaron a cenar al terminar.

Albert, ayudo a Candy asear la cocina, _bueno acabamos, me voy a dormir musito Candy, _ que pases buenas noches saliendo de la cocina y dirigiéndose a su recamara.

Albert, la tomo del brazo jalándola, acercándola a él.

-Así nada más, buenas noches, sin darme un beso de buenas noches, mirándola a los ojos.

-Candy, mordió un labio como invitándolo a besarla, él se acercó a ella pasando sus labios sobre los de ella, la comenzó a besar con vehemencia, ella aceptándolo, poniendo sus manos sobre su nuca, jugando con su cabello, el beso se hizo intenso, la llevo hasta el sofá la recostó en él, y continuaron besándose el comenzó a besar su cuello y volvía a buscar su boca, haciéndose cada vez más pasional.

\- Candy, al igual sentía que correspondía, cada uno de sus besos, sentía que su cuerpo reaccionaba de una forma desconocida, su vientre se empezó a tensar impetuosa, deseando más caricias, pero siempre su cordura tenia limite casi sin poder hablar

\- Albert, yo creo que hay que parar.

\- Sí, creo que, si no me detengo a hora no podre, se reincorporo y respiro.

Candy, se levantó muy roja, mejor me voy a dormir desapareciendo tras la puerta.

\- Igual se fue a su habitación, a tomar una ducha fría, para eliminar la tensión.

Esa noche, comenzó una tormenta eléctrica, con unos truenos que retumbaban, en la ventana de Candy, se filtraba la luz de los rallos, con cada trueno comenzó a gritar _ aaaayyyyyy, otro trueno tras relámpagos, _ayyyyyyy que miedo dando brincos en la cama con mucho temor.

Albert, se levantó como resorte al escuchar los gritos de Candy, pensando que algo le había pasado, al entrar a la recamara la vio escondida entre el buro hecha bola con una sábana encima.

-¿Qué te pasa?

–trueno- ayyyyyy grito.

Albert, le dio mucha risa, si solo son relámpagos, no me digas que le tienes miedo.

\- trueno- ayyyyyyyyyyyyyyy volvió a gritar.

Albert, se acercó _ ven, en mi cuarto se filtra menos la luz, la llevo a su cuarto la abrazo, no pasa nada le dijo:

_ yo estoy contigo.

Candy, se abrazó a él, hundió su cara en su pecho, le dijo:

_ Desde niña no soporto las tormentas me dan mucho miedo.

-sshhhsh anda duerme abrazándola, cosa que se le estaba haciendo costumbre, realmente sentía que esto nuevo que empezaba a sentir, le estaba gustando.

Al siguiente día, se despertaba la pareja Candy, arriba de Albert con sus risos desparpajados sobre su pecho toc, toc,toc tocaban a la recamara.

\- Mi niño, toc,toc, mi niño, el desayuno ya está servido, se te va hacer tarde,

\- nana ahí vamos Candy, despierta ya es tarde.

Candy, a penas y si abría los ojos, con los truenos casi no pudo dormir. Se levantaron se fueron a desayunar, súper apenada y sonrojada, que nana se diera cuenta que durmieron juntos.

Albert, salía muy apurado, bueno ya me voy a trabajar, se acercó a Candy, para darle un beso ella, con la pena, bajo a cabeza, él - le levanto el mentón, le dio un beso en los labios.

\- No vuelvas agachar la cabeza cuando me acerco para besarte, ok saliendo del departamento_ nos vemos en la noche.

\- Nana solo dormimos, no crea que hicimos otra cosa.

-Ay mi niña, pues tu serás con la primera que duerme y con la que desayuna, con las otras ni la cara les veía solo con…..

-¿Quién? Pregunto Candy

\- No, nadie sin importancia, en realidad tu eres la primera por la cual se preocupa, desde que llegaste siempre me pregunta, si comiste, sobre todo cuando no puede venir a comer, mi niña solo si puedes quererlo hazlo, el solo necesita alguien que lo quiera.

\- Tratare nana, tratare, si supieras que solo lo veo, me late el corazón, mi pulso me sube a mil, mordiéndose un labio.

-EN EL CORPORATIVO. -

\- ¿Cómo está tu relación con la Srta. Candy? Preguno George.

\- Bien; bastante bien ya casi me acostumbro a su presencia, me gusta mucho y eso me asusta, suspirando….

\- Como el gran William Albert Andlay, asustado y eso ¿Por qué? Si solo es una muchachita riendo.

\- Sí, me asusta, porque se me está metiendo en el corazón y si nunca me llega a querer, si me deja cuando acaben los tres años.

\- Le da un par de palmadas en la espalda – Venga muchacho enamórala, no permitas que se vaya de tu lado. Sonriendo, para sus adentros viendo lo evidente, su muchacho se estaba enamorado y de una buena mucha, que puede hacerlo feliz.

\- Tienes razón, manda un arreglo de rosas a mi casa, pide una reservación para cenar en el restaurant italiano que tanto me gusta, ha llama a la joyería que me manden el catálogo.

-EN LA UNIVERSIDAD -

\- Vamos Candy cuéntame cómo te ha ido con el Sr. Andlay.

\- Bueno bien creo, todo tranquilo es muy atento, casi no nos vemos, solo un poco en el desayuno y en la noche.

\- Y ya durmieron juntos, digo porque ya llevan un mes viviendo juntos.

\- Bueno dormir juntos ya, pero nada de lo que te imaginas, solo hemos dormido.

\- ayyyyy ajaaaaaa yo nací ayer, me vas a decir que tú y el nada de nada.

\- Bueno si me ha besado y muchas veces…

Ay Paty, me encanta que me bese, lo hace tan rico, tan bien, que me hace suspirar cuando lo recuerdo, pegando su cabeza al respaldo.

\- Candy, te estas enamorando.

\- Creo que siiii , me asusta que tal, si nunca me llega a querer o si cuando terminen los tres años, simplemente se divorcia de mí, suspirando…

\- Bueno es un riesgo, que vas a tener que llevar a cuesta, pero si él te dijo que lo intentaran no crees, que el también este en las misma que tú, no se piénsalo porque no lo enamoras.

\- Si como no, el tipo solo salía con modelos y yo pues, disto de ser una modelo, no creo poder llegar a enamorarlo, pero no importa, aunque yo solo sea la que lo quiera, mi amor alcanzara para los dos.

En ese momento Terry, se acercó a las chicas, vaya Candy hasta que te veo, pero mírate que linda te vez, sabes estamos a punto de terminar la obra, que hacemos cada año, soy el protagonista, me gustaría mucho que vinieras a verme.

-Y tu novia Granchesters, no se enojará, por lo que se, es muy celosa.

\- ¿Quién Susana? Ella ya sabe su lugar, no creo que le moleste, que invite a una amiga.

\- Gracias Terry, pero no creo que pueda, ya tengo compromisos previos.

\- Vamos Candy, no seas así, solo ven a verme, es este sábado puedes traer a tu amiga.

\- No puedo, ya te dije tengo compromisos.

\- ¿Qué compromisos? no creo que sean importantes o sí.

\- Con su novio, tiene compromisos con su novio y deja de molestar que estamos ocupada.

\- ¿Qué tienes novio? ¿Lo conozco? ¿Quién es?

\- No creo que lo conozcas, bueno te dejo debemos irnos, vamos Paty, que se hace tarde apenas tenemos tiempo de llegar.

Terry, se quedó pensativo, observándolas como se alejaban de la universidad, se subían a un carro negro, cosa que se le hizo muy raro.

Terry, se dirigió hacia la cafetería, ahí estaba su más grande admiradora, Carmen Turne…

\- hola Carmen, saludo, oye como has estado, sabes te invito para que vaya a ver mi obra este fin de semana, como sé que ya casi no hay boletos te conseguí 2.

\- Oh Terry gracias, que gusto que te acuerdes de mí, claro que voy a verte, sabes ya no alcance boletos.

– Si ya se, solo que platícame de Candy, oye que tiene novio, es alguien de tu carrera que me puedes contar.

\- Se rumora varias cosas, como la existencia de un amante, que ahora paga sus cuentas, porque de la noche a la mañana llego cambiadísima, solo viste ropa exclusiva de marca carisma, todos los días ella y su amiga llegan en un lujosísimo carro, el novio nunca se le ha visto.

Otro rumor, que trabaja de acompañante, de esas para hombres importantes, porque últimamente los fines de semana nunca esta, ella siempre venía con nosotros a estudiar, sacaba las copias de los libros.

Ahora solo dice que está ocupada, pero lo raro es que cumple con todo, de dónde saca los libros, esta semana nos encargaron una reseña de un libro, que ni yo tengo, ella lo entrego muy puntual, de donde saco la información.

Tras sacarle la información a Carmen, se fue a buscar a Candy, a su antiguo trabajo, pero su sorpresa fue mayor, cuando le informaron que ya hacia un poco más de un mes, que tanto Candy como Paty, ya no trabajaban ahí, que de hecho ni cobraron su última semana, que solo le dieron las gracias y se despidieron de él.

\- Pero vaya su domicilio, a lo mejor ahí, las puedes encontrar, sino están trabajando deben estar en su casa.

Terry, se dirigió al antiguo departamento e igual le dijeron lo mismo, que tenía como más de un mes que dejaron de vivir en el departamento, lo raro que no se llevaron nada, casi dejaron todo, que vino una señorita muy guapa a liquidar.

Pidió sacar solo algunas cosas, pero ropa, muebles, todas sus pertenencias ahí las dejaron.

\- pregunte ¿Qué hago con sus cosas?

La señorita, le contesto_ regálelas, véndalas, tirelas, lo que mejor le parezca ya no las van ocupar, se fue en un coche muy lujoso.

Candy, llegaba al penhause, cuando tocaron a la puerta, abrió y recibió un gran arreglo floral, con una carta "Espero algún día quieras regalarme tu dulce corazón y prometo cuidarlo como mi más preciado tesoro". Después volvieron a tocar y era…

Dorotty, traía una caja con otro sobre hola Candy, esto te lo manda el Sr. Andly, vamos ábrelo, era un hermoso vestido color blanco con destellos plata, un par de zapatillas con una tarjeta adentro.

\- Te invito a cenar, paso por ti a las nueve, espero te guste el vestido.

–Vamos Candy hay que arreglarte para esta noche.

En la noche Albert, pidió que le llevaran un traje a la oficina para cambiarse, a las nueve en punto llegaba por Candy.

\- Buenas noches, al ver a Candy, estas bellísima y el vestido te queda como imagine, divino.

\- Vamos a ir cenar con alguno de tus socios

\- No solo vamos a ir a cenar tu y yo, acaso no puedo ir a cenar con mi novia.

\- ¡novia!

\- Si, tu mi novia, mi futura esposa, dándole el brazo para salir.

Subieron al auto, se dirigieron al restaurante ahí cenaron, platicaron como cualquier pareja de enamorados.

En una mesa de un rincón se encontraba Terry cenando por casualidad con su madre, Eleanor Beicker.

-Sino fuera porque conozco al dueño, jamás hubiera conseguido una mesa en este restaurant, hasta para mi es difícil, pero como iba a cenar con mi precioso hijo, sé que te gusta comer aquí, hago lo que sea,

vamos hijo, que te pasa, estas preocupado porque te noto tenso.

-Nada mama, solo estoy cansado de los ensayos, se me hace ridículo… Cuando en ese momento pasa cerca de la mesa Candy, que iba al tocador, Terry se le quedo viendo, sin perderla de vista.

Eleanor, noto que su hijo, se le iban los ojos por aquella mujer, que pasa hijo la conoces.

\- Algo así, va a la universidad se me hace raro que este aquí, ya que su estatus no es de visitar estos restaurantes.

Cuando Candy, venia de regreso Eleanor, no la perdió de vista hasta ver con quien estaba.

-Lo siento hijo, pero si te interesa, no creo que tengas oportunidad viene acompañada de Williams Andlay el magnate y por su cara se ve que es su novia…. acompañante.

\- Lo conoces

\- Si, él, ha hecho inversiones con tu padre y pues mmmm no creo que esa chica sea algo serio, Wlliam, es de esos, de lo que no se casa.

En ese momento Albert, le daba un estuche aterciopelado negro, ten este es un regalo por ser una noche muy especial, nuestra noche, espero que en un futuro tengamos muchas noches, como esta.

Mañana te quiero llevar a presentar a mi tía Elroy, ella es muy especial para mí, es como mi madre y creo que ha llegado el momento de que la conozcas. Pero anda abre tu regalo.

\- Dios Albert, esto es demasiado, como crees que yo pueda usar esto.

-Albert, se empezó a carcajear jajjajajajaajja ,solo es una pulsera ven te la pongo

"pulsera HARRY WISTON ORO CON DIAMANTES EN INTERVALOS CON ESMERALDAS INCRUSTRADOS"

\- Solo dime que te gusto.

\- Bromeas ¡esta hermosa! gracias, pero no sé dónde podre usarla.

\- Ahora conmigo, después ya veremos, vamos a ir a varios eventos juntos, así que créeme la usaras, acercándose a darle un beso en la boca, beso que Candy correspondió.

Terminaron su velada y salieron del restaurant rumbo a su casa.

En la otra mesa, Terry, no perdía de vista los movimientos de la pareja, en cuanto dejaron el lugar se despidió de su madre, alegando estar cansado, pero en realidad quería seguir a la pareja de rubios y saber a dónde se dirigían.

Los siguió a distancia, para no ser descubierto, ya que ellos llevaban su escolta. A lo lejos vio como salieron del carro, se metieron a un edificio muy exclusivo de ciudad, anoto la dirección y espero a que ella saliera del lugar.

Estaba seguro que, ella solo era su acompañante en turno, que, llegado un horario ella, iba a salir así seguirla, para saber dónde vivía, bajo del auto, se asomó hacia los departamentos, vio cómo se encendió la luz del último piso, solo respiraba, pero la realidad estaba furibundo de enojado, solo decía ¿porque Candy?, si tu querías dinero yo te lo hubiera dado, porque te vendes al mejor postor.

Pasaron las horas y ella no salió.

Terry se cansó de esperar, se fue muy molesto pensando lo peor.

En el departamento Candy, al entrar se quitaba las zapatillas, las ponía en la mano, se paraba en el marco de la puerta de su recamara.

–Que pases buenas noches.

\- Espero, te hayas divertido.

\- Si, me gusto todo muchas gracias, acercándose parándose de puntitas dándole un beso cosa que a él, le sorprendió.

Albert, correspondió el beso tomándola de la cintura, acercándola a su cuerpo a ella, Candy, lo tomo del cuello, jugueteo con su cabello, Albert, entro a su cuarto la recostó en su cama, se comenzaron a besar frenética y apasionadamente, un beso tras otro solo descansaba para respirar, pero al ser tan profundo los besos la excitación también se dejó ver.

\- Albert, comenzó a levantar el vestido de Candy, para tocar sus piernas, cuando llegaba al muslo.

-Ella lo detuvo- Albert no

El en automático se detuvo, _perdón es que Candy, me gustas mucho.

-Perdón, es solo que, perdóname lo garraba de su cara, si tú quieres yo.

\- No, te prometí que íbamos a esperar y lo vamos hacer, anda ve a cambiarte solo durmamos abrazados como siempre quieres.

\- Si, dándole besitos en la cara y así se cambiaron para solo dormir.

A partir de ese momento, dejaron de usar la recamara de ella, cada noche Albert, dormía con Candy, en su cama abrazados, solo dándose su sección de besos hasta quedarse dormidos.

CONTINUARA….

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chicas, gracias por sus comentarios los disfruto mucho, me hacen querer seguir escribiendo.

Las espero en el siguiente capítulo, ya saben por la XEW, RADIO.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4

Al siguiente día la pareja de rubios salía del edificio rumbo a la mansión,

Candy, iba nerviosa moviendo sus manos una con otra.

Albert, se dio cuenta de eso – Calma cariño ella no muerde es estricta pero muy cariñosa veras, que le vas a caer muy bien.

Al llegar Elroy Andlay, se encontraba en el jardín.

Candy, quedo maravillada con ese jardín lleno de rosas.

\- Donde está la mujer más importante de mi vida, abrazándola dándole un montón de besitos en la cara.

-Vamos hijo, deja que eso de ser la mujer más importante de tu vida, no te lo creo ni de broma.

\- Eres la única, sabes que te quiero, eres mi madre y como mi madre te quiero presentar a mi futura esposa.

–Elroy, la miro minuciosamente- vaya sí que eres bonita, espero me des un par de hermosos nietos, uno con tus lindos ojos y otro con los ojos de mi sobrino.

–Candy, sonrió contesto- pienso ponerle muchas ganas para que eso suceda.

–Elroy, soltó una carcajada jajajjajajaja que ya hacía tiempo que no se reía así, vaya me gusta eso, pero vamos al comedor que la comida ya está lista.

Comieron en la mansión y charlaron de como querían la boda.

\- Pero hijo, una boda sencilla, si hay tiempo para hacer algo más grande.

\- Tía solo la familia, algunos socios importantes y amigo, solo eso.

\- Y tu hija ¿eso quieres?

-Yo Sra. no tengo familia y amigos son muy pocos, así que una boda sencilla, para mí, está bien.

\- Llámame tía, desde ahora soy tu tía y tu familia.

\- Candy, sonrió- gracias, así la llamare tía.

\- Bueno me hare cargo de todo, que sea aquí, para darle más realce al evento, sabes hija siempre soñé con ver casado a mi hijo, formando una familia, estoy feliz de ver que eso va a suceder, me preocupa que se quede solo cuando yo ya no este.

\- Tía, no diga eso usted me tiene que durar para siempre.

\- Eso quisiera, hijo, pero sabes que no es así.

Candy, veía como la Sra. le tenía devoción y amor de madre hacia su sobrino, era así tener una mama, se disculpó para ir al tocador.

\- Que te pareció, Candy tía….

\- Se ve que es buena chica, muy diferente a las chicas con las que has salido, bonita, tiene una mirada bondadosa muy genuina.

\- Demasiado bondadosa….

\- Eso es bueno, entonces no voy a batallar, enseñándole las actividades filantrópicas, que llevamos.

\- mmm solo no me la robes mucho tiempo.

\- Ya vez como me engañas

\- Engañarte tía en que, ¿Cuándo?

\- Con que soy la mujer más importante de tu vida.

Albert, besando sus manos, lo eres tía y lo sabes, no seas celosa.

\- Creo que ya es tiempo que dejes los fantasmas y decidas ser feliz.

Albert, Suspiro -Eso hare tía, eso are….

Candy, regresaba junto Elroy y Albert, vio como estaban platicado muy amenos.

\- Hija, le digo a mi sobrino, que después de la luna de miel, me gustaría que me ayudaras, en las diversas actividades de las que estoy a cargo, espero no te incomode.

\- Si me encantaría, de hecho, gracias a esos apoyos, yo pude estudiar la universidad.

\- Bien sé que aprenderás y no vas a sentir repulsión, algunas personas no les gusta hacer esas actividades, tengo una sobrina que por más que le insistí jamás quiso.

Albert- Eliza no se preocupa, más que de sí misma, ya la conocerás.

ELROY- sabes hijo ya quiero ver un par de chiquillos corriendo por aquí, no sabes la ilusión que me da eso.

ALBERT miro a Candy, sonriendo la tomo de la mano y miro a su tía, espero que si tía, besando la mano de Candy.

Los rubios regresaron al departamento muy tarde después de pasar una tarde en la mansión, Candy se fue a su habitación hacer sus deberes de la escuela.

\- Albert prendió su ordenador para ponerse a trabajar en algunas cosas del corporativo, llegando la hora de la cena fue a la habitación de Candy, para preguntarle si iba a cenar, pero la vio dormida se acostó a un lado de ella, la observo dormir hasta que él también se quedó dormido.

Al siguiente día se despertaron al mismo tiempo ella, iba a levantarse cuando Albert, la jalo comenzando a besarla, ella balbuceó se te va hacer tarde…..

– mmm- no me importa para eso soy el jefe, ayer me quedaste a deber mi sección de besos y me los pienso cobrar ahorita sin dejar de besarla.

Cuando tocaron a la puerta, _mi niño ya está el desayuno se les va enfriar….

—auch... solo se llevó las manos a la cara, se dispuso a levantarse, pero antes de salir de su habitación volteo - me debes aun mis besos al rato me los cobro, anda ven a desayunar conmigo.

Y así prosiguió su vida, entre comidas, cenas, compras Candy, tomando sus clases tanto las impuestas por Albert, como las de la universidad, a veces acompañaba Albert, algunas reuniones o eventos.

La gente, a su alrededor ya se empezaba a preguntar qué lugar ocupaba esa rubia en la vida del magnate, todo se mantenía muy hermético.

\- Albert, quería que Candy se fuera acostumbrando poco a poco a esa vida antes de anunciar la noticia para que no fuera abordada por la prensa y su vida se convirtiera en un circo.

Aunque todo iba de maravilla y todo ese lujo era todo un sueño las chicas no dejaban de extrañar su antigua vida, todo cambia, pero, aun así, toda su vida cambio de repente que….

\- Nana, el viernes me voy a Nueva York, por una negociación, te encargo a Candy, le voy a decir a Dorotty, no sé qué se vayan al cine o de compras para que no se aburra.

\- Si mi niño, yo aquí se la cuido. - pensando (mi niño no quiere admitir que está enamorado hasta las chanclas).

\- EN LAS CLASES DE ETIQUETA-

\- Oye tengo muchas ganas de ir a bailar, vamos sí.

\- No se Paty, Albert no es de ir a esos lugares, pero le voy a preguntar.

-Pues si no quiere ir solo vamos tú y yo, anda es este viernes, noche da salsa.

\- checo mi agenda, bueno aquí dice libre, no sé, porqué deja, le mando un mensaje a Dorotty, _oye Dorotty aquí en mi agenda dice que viernes y sábado libre ¿por qué?

\- Porque el Sr. Andlay, sale a Nueva York por unos negocios, no llega hasta el domingo para comer con su tía.

\- Ya vez el amo no va estar ni se va enterar.

\- hay que fea eres no es mi amo, es mi novio, si se entera y se enoja.

\- Y que te va hacer pegarte, no creo lo denuncio, además no creo que sea de esos.

\- Bueno nunca lo he visto enojado.

-Vamos si, Candy

Candy, ya veremos deja que se vaya y veo como escaparnos.

Se llegó el viernes Albert, salía del departamento despidiéndose, nos vemos el domingo dándole un beso, espero y me extrañes.

\- Si te extrañare, abrasándolo que te vaya bien, sonriendo, la verdad es que extrañaba un poco su libertad y ese día quería salir a divertirse.

Llamo a Paty – hola ya se fue me cambio y vámonos, solo no hagas ruido para que Dorotty, no se dé cuenta.

15 minutos después, tocaban a la puerta, Paty con Dorotty.

\- Los siento Candy, pero se dio cuenta cuando iba saliendo y pues….

\- Que malas son, van a salir y sin mí, se pasan, no que son mis amigas.

\- Si, pero eres más nuestro perro guardián, que amiga.

\- Es mi trabajo, pero eso no quita que me guste salir, bien a dónde vamos.

\- A un antro a bailar, anda vamos ya estoy lista.

Las chicas, salieron para ir a un antro, tomaron un taxi, para que nadie se diera cuenta de que salían del edificio.

Llegaron al lugar con mucha música, ritmo y sabor, en eso, se sentaron en la barra, pidiendo unos Martini cuando comenzó la música, saliendo un grupo de salsa para amenizar el lugar.

\- Paty, comenzó a baila, hay chicas ya extrañaba esto, tenía un buen que no veníamos.

\- Este lugar, esta cool, de verdad solo espero que el Sr, Andlay ni George, se enteren dónde estamos.

\- No dijiste que se fueron a un viaje de negocios, deja de pensar en ellos y diviértete.

\- William uno de los socios se enfermó, lo van a operar, así que tendremos que regresar, lo bueno que nos llamaron a tiempo, así nos evitamos el viaje.

\- Deja y le llamo a Candy, para que se arregle, salgamos algún lado, ya que se canceló voy a tener tiempo para ella.

George, le mando un mensaje a Dorotty, para lo mismo.

Pero ninguna de las chicas contestaba, así que decidieron regresar al edificio y ver qué pasaba, porque ninguna le contestaba.

Albert, llego al departamento y vio todo en silencio, se fue a su recamara todo era silencio, nada Candy, ni sus luces, en eso llamo a George.

\- Si dime William.

\- No encuentro a Candy, no contesta su teléfono y no tengo la menor idea de donde pueda estar, estoy preocupado.

\- Deja y llamo a Dorotty, ella debe saber dónde está.

Dorortty, vio la llamada, pero pensó que George se encontraba en Nueva York, no le contesto, pensó…

\- mañana le llamo y le digo que me dormí.

Albert, estaba desesperado, ya eran casi las 11 de la noche y Candy sin aparecer.

\- Cálmate William, ya viene el portero, que nos diga que vio.

\- Bueno señor, yo vi a las señoritas, salir muy arregladas, tomaron un taxi, pero no sé a dónde.

\- Debí ponerle guardaespaldas.

\- Tranquilo, en un minuto sabré donde se encuentran, recuerda que sus teléfonos están codificados y tienen rastreador, solo un minuto, ya esta, se encuentran en un antro de salsa, al otro lado de la ciudad.

\- Un antro, porque no me lo comento, yo la hubiese llevado.

\- Estoy igual de sorprendido que tú, Dorotty, no frecuenta esos lugares, al menos no lo sabía.

\- Voy a ir por ella, inmediatamente es una mujer comprometida, no puede andar por ahí en esos lugares, ay no, nada más de imaginarla ahí con algún tipo, vamos acompáñame.

\- Vamos, pero si prometes no cometer una locura.

\- Y que locura voy a cometer, solo voy a ir por mi mujer y eso es todo.

-Eso es a lo que le temo, precisamente a eso, recuerda que la vida de esas muchachas cambio de la noche a la mañana, no ha de ser fácil, un rato de distracción cualquiera lo desea.

\- Tienes razón, no lo había pensado, con tanto trabajo no me he dado tiempo de conocer que le gusta, soy yo el que decide donde vamos, ella acepta, pero nunca le he preguntado qué es lo que ella quiere o lo que le gusta.

-Albert y George, llegaron al lugar, en eso entraron estaba abarrotado de gente, tocaban, música de Marc Anthony, estaba tocando valió la pena.

En eso las comenzaron a ubicar, a lo lejos estaba Paty, que echaba lumbre la pista de baile, con un amigo que la había invitado a bailar, pero con la fina convicción de persuadir a Paty, para que lo ayudara con Candy, ya que estaba enamorado de ella, ya Paty le había comentado que se olvidara de ella.

Henry Montenegro, compañero de Paty, de la universidad, no era mal muchacho, al contrario, muy buen amigo solo que nunca se había atrevido a confesarse a la rubia, menos de saber que había salido con Terry, ya que este todavía mostraba interés por ella y al salir deliberadamente con Candy, era echárselo de enemigo cosa que nadie quería, eso era como suicidio social, pero se decía si tengo oportunidad lo voy intentar.

\- Por favor Paty, ayúdame con Candy, sabes que estoy enamorado de ella, solo háblale bien de mí.

-Lo siento Henry, pero no puedo ella por el momento, bueno no puedo decirte nada, solo que no pierdas el tiempo, jamás te aceptara.

\- Pero que acaso soy poca cosa para ella, digo no soy rico como Terry, pero sí le puedo dar comodidades, además mi familia si la aceptara y la de Terry no creo que lo haga.

En eso Candy, en la barra solo tomaba su Martini con Dorotty

\- salud amiga, me encanta este lugar.

\- Candy, acaso a ti, no te gusta salir con el SR. Anday.

\- No es eso, me encanta salir con él, solo que, con él, pues solo vamos a otros lugares, tú sabes de su status y yo pues a veces me aburro un poquito.

\- Si te entiendo, el protocolo para todo.

\- Diste en el clavo...

Henry, seguía intentando que lo ayudara con Candy, cuando le dice te parece si la invito a bailar.

Paty, se giró y vio a lo lejos que Albert y George iban entrando al lugar, grito Henry noooo, tratando de jalarlo.

-Por favor Paty, déjame bailar con ella, tal vez ya bailando, puedo decirle lo que siento.

-No Henry, por favor solo no te le acerques, cuando vio que ya estaba cerca de Candy.

Albert, se acercó y le susurró al oído,_ así que aquí estas, yo pensando que estabas dormida en el departamento.

Candy, cuando lo vio casi se atraganta con la bebida, cof, cof, cof solo sonrió que haces aquí.

\- Lo mismo te iba a preguntar, que haces aquí, te dejo sola una noche y te escapas.

\- No te enojes, solo teníamos ganas de salir a tomar algo y como mi agenda decía libre….

Albert, tomándola de la cintura se acercó a su oído le dijo, _me hubieses invitado, quitándole la bebida que estaba tomando y dándole un sorbo.

\- No sabía que te gustaban estos lugares.

\- No, es un lugar al que suela venir lo admito, pero tampoco me desagrada, la música es buena.

George, solo miro de reojo a Dorotty, muy buen lugar para tomar unos tragos, espero y no se le haga costumbre.

\- Si, es bueno, no creo que podamos venir seguido, tu sabes la agenda tan apretada, que tenemos que será muy raro, volver a venir. Muy nerviosa.

\- jjajajjajajjaaajajaj -Relájate Dorotty, solo estoy bromeando, el lugar es bueno ven busquemos una mesa y pidamos algo, me hará bien unos tragos.

\- Ven vamos a bailar, Candy, tomando la mano de Albert.

\- Bueno esta música, no la se bailar.

\- Yo te enseño, jalándolo a la pista.

\- Ya viste ya la sacaron a bailar y tu deteniéndome, Paty.

\- SI, pero tú no sabes quién es el, mejor vámonos, no te acerques a Candy.

\- Ha no, esta noche no me voy sin bailar con Candy.

Albert y Candy, tratando de bailar porque, se le dificultaba Albert, agarrar el ritmo, cuando pusieron salsa romántica, la canción de Marc Anthony " Y hubo Alguien" Y empezaron a bailar muy juntos él, la abrazaba y ella le cantaba…..

Y hubo alguien

Que se encargó de darme

Todo cada tarde

Que se moría por llenarme

De detalles y palabras amables

Sí hubo alguien

Que mientras tú vivías

Tu vida muy aparte

Se encargaba de la mía con coraje

Y logró conquistarme

Y a ese alguien

Una noche de locura interminable

Le entregué mi cariño, mi cuerpo

Mi alma, mi mente y mi ser

Como tú ya no sabes.

Albert, solo la escuchaba como le cantaba, veía como moví su cuerpo muy pegado al suyo, que le encantaba como lo hacía, ya hasta le estaba tomando el ritmo a la música, después bailaron una canción romántica.

" la de hasta ayer"

Fui dueño de su alcoba y de su almohada

La tuve beso a beso, piel con piel

Y el sol me sorprendió por su ventana

Cansado de delirio y de placer

Hasta ayer, hasta ayer

Y perdone usted señora

Pero cuando el alma llora

El silencio no es remedio

Para calmar el sufrir

Hasta ayer, hasta ayer, aquí la tomo de la cintura para bailar, muy pegados sintiendo el ritmo de la música, abrazándola, sintiendo su aroma lo tenía completamente hechizado.

Candy, se sentía entre nubes, bailando con Albert, todo se imaginó menos verse bailando con él y menos esa música, el millonario, el presidente de una gran empresa, no lo podía creer, simplemente el sentirse entre sus brazos era mágico.

Terminaron de bailar y se fueron a la mesa con George y Dorotty.

Herry, se acercó a la mesa, - Bueno Candy será mejor que nos vayamos ignorando que estaban acompañadas.

\- Candy, no ira a ningún lado, al menos no contigo , riendo…..posando su brazo sobre sus hombros.

\- ¿y usted quién es?

\- SR… que sorpresa, usted en este lugar….

Paty, ya no sabía qué hacer para que Henrry, solo se apartara de aquel lugar y no cometiera una indiscreción.

_Vamos Henrry a bailar.

\- No yo no me voy hasta que Candy vaya a bailar conmigo.

-¿Viene con ustedes?

\- No, contesto Candy.

\- viene conmigo, mirando a Henrry, haciendo gestos para que se retirara del lugar.

\- No me ha dicho ¿Quién es usted y que tiene que ver con Candy?

—Por favor Henrry, que te pasa, dijo Candy.

\- Candy, porque estas con este señor, pudiendo estar con nosotros.

\- Es algo que no te incumbe y no tengo porque darte explicaciones.

\- Candy, párate vamos a bailar, de una manera autoritaria, acercándose a la rubia, para tomarla de la mano.

\- Que no Henrry, ya te dije que no.

Albert, lo miro, ya muy fastidiado por la insistencia de Henrry, se levantó de la mesa le puso un puñetazo que al piso fue a dar.

_ Te dijo que no y es no.

Geoge, se levantó - William – Noooo

Candy, solo se levantó y se puso enfrente de Albert, - Henrry, será mejor que te vayas, mi novio ya se molestó, no me busques problemas.

Paty, tomo a Henrry, de la camisa, anda vamos gallo de pelea, te lo dije, no, te acerques, pero haya vas de terco.

Henrry, solo se limpió, la sangre de la nariz, - ni que estuvieras tan buena.

Albert, sentía que la sangre le hervía, quería molerlo a golpes, pero Candy, lo tranquilizo llevándolo a bailar a la pista.

Paty, muy enojada con Henry te pasaste, ahora si te pasaste, no sabes ni con quien te estas metiendo.

\- Y quién es ese y que es eso de que es el novio de Candy, porque no me lo dijiste.

\- Porque no tengo, porque hablar de la vida privada de mi amiga, lo único que te voy a decir que no te le vuelvas acercar, ella no es para ti, solo vas a perder el tiempo.

\- Dime ¿Quién es? Mañana mismo voy a poner una denuncia por lesiones.

\- JAJAJJAJAJAJAJ- anda hazlo, vas a ver como el jurídico de los Andlay, te van a poner una denuncia a ti, por hostigamiento.

\- ANDLAY, de EMPRESAS ANDLAY CORP.

\- SI, WILLIAM ALBERT ANDLAY. Decías Henry que vas hacer que…..

\- Solo cuando te pregunten en la Universidad, ¿qué me paso? les dices que yo a él lo deje peor….

\- Hay Henry…

\- EN EL DEPARTAMMENTO-

Así, termino la noche regresaron al departamento, muy cariñosos nuestros rubios, comiéndose a besos.

\- Cuando quieras salir a bailar, solo dímelo vamos juntos, no quiero que vayas sola y te molesten como ese tipo.

\- Si, lo hare.

\- Me lo prometes….Besandose.

\- Te lo prometo.

\- No quiero que bailes con nadie más, de ahora en adelante solo bailaras conmigo, hare espacio en mi agenda para llevarte, dándole un beso en la boca, ella correspondiéndole, con la misma intensidad.

Y así termino su noche con su sección de besos, como cada noche, hasta quedarse dormidos.

-EN EL CORPORATIVO-

Albert, estaba en el corporativo con su socio y amigo George cuando este le comento.

\- Ya falta poco para la boda, como te va con la señorita Candy, has avanzado con ella.

\- Bien, digo ya su aroma esta por todo el departamento, puedo sentirla a kilómetros.

\- jajajajaja_ Amigo te conozco Te has enamorando.

\- Muy a mi pesar, creo que sí.

\- Y ella.

\- No, lo sé corresponde a mis caricias, pero a un no me dice que me quiere.

\- Dale tiempo aún es muy pronto, ¿cuánto tiempo te vas a ir de luna de miel?

\- Una semana, quisiera que fueran 2 pero Candy, entra a exámenes por esas fechas y pues no lo podemos postergar, ya te diré a donde para que hagas las reservaciones.

Bueno, hay que apurarnos a terminar esto, si es que me quiero ir de luna de miel.

\- William, se lo piensas decir.

-Albert, dejo lo que estaba haciendo lo miro y contesto ¿Qué? a quién Te refieres.

\- Tu sabes, a quien me refiero.

\- No, ya hace mucho que no se de ella, me canse de esperar, aunque aparezca, mis planes siguen igual y no quiero volver a tocar el tema, ella ya no es mi prioridad.

-George, sonrió para sus adentros - contesto está bien como tú digas.

-EN LAUNIVERSIDAD-

Candy, se fue en compañía de Paty a la universidad, tenía que arreglar todo, para adelantar trabajos y si podía adelantar exámenes, hablaría con sus profesores, para poder tomarse las dos semanas de vacaciones, después iría a comer con Albert.

\- Terminé con Kevin, ya las cosas no estaban funcionando, quería que le dijera, como le hice para entrar a trabajar al corporativo, porque me había tenido que mudar, hasta insinuó algo que no me gusto.

Que le dijeron, que tenía un amante que me estaba dando lujos, porque no creía tanta belleza mi sueldo, como no le puedo contar nada, se molestó mucho, le dije que tenía que confiar en mí, pero el decidió creer en los rumores lo termine.

\- hay Paty, perdóname es por mi culpa.

\- No amiga, es culpa de él, por no confiar en mí, pero cambiemos de tema dime como te va con Albert, picarona si nada más te lo menciono, te pones roja y suspiras

\- Bien, hay Paty que te digo, es detallista, cariñoso, atento, caballeroso, me da mi espacio y tiempo.

\- No han intimidado aun, pero si duermen juntos.

\- No, decidimos esperar, hasta la boda, pero si nos besamos y mucho mordiéndose un labio, dios besa muy bien, que debo confesar que he estado a punto, de pedirle que no pare, poniendo roja como un tomate.

\- Es normal Candy, esas sensaciones son de toda mujer cuando esta con un hombre.

En ese momento Terry, las intersectaba, _ hola Candy puedo hablar contigo.

\- No Candy, no te metas en problemas, tu sabes a lo que me refiero.

\- ¿Qué quieres?

–- vamos a la cafetería, me gustaría platicar contigo

\- Está bien, solo si Paty va con nosotros.

\- Está bien.

-EN LA CAFATERIA-

.- Dime cuanto cobras, por una noche.

\- queeee como te atreves

-Eres de lo peor, dijo Paty.

\- De lo peor yo, mira quien lo dice, si tú también quieres acompañarnos, puedo pagar por dos.

\- Candy, se levantaba muy alterada de la mesa y en eso.

Terry, la tomaba de la mano, crees que no sé, qué te cambiaste de domicilio, te viene a dejar un auto con chofer, viste ropa de marca y te vi con un hombre al que acompañaste a cenar la otra noche, después se fueron a su departamento del cual, no saliste en toda la noche.

Si, era dinero lo que querías, yo te lo hubiese dado, por cuanto te vendes, dime yo puedo pagarte lo que él, té pago, es más te lo duplico, solo una noche, solo regálame una noche.

\- Que desgraciado, no te digo lo que te mereces porque no terminaría, vámonos amiga, deja a este sacar sus conclusiones, algún día te arrepentirás de lo que estás diciendo. Dijo Paty, muy molesta.

.-Candy, solo se soltó del agarre de su mano, no dijo nada solo salió corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos muy ofendida.

En la salida estaba Walter su chofer, pero Candy no subió al coche, solo siguió corriendo hacia un parque necesitaba llorar, sacar todo lo que traía adentro.

Era verdad ella, se había vendido, para los efectos que sean se había vendido, le dolía todo lo que Terry, le había dicho, que diferencia había hacerlo por los niños, la realidad era esa, se vendió al mejor postor.

Paty, llamo a Dorotty, porque se preocupó por el estado en que Candy se fue, la empezaron a buscar sin encontrarla, la llamaban a celular pero no contestaba, llamaron al chofer para averiguar algo pero nada.

\- Yo vi a la señorita, dirigirse a hacia ese parque, iba llorando, le dije que se subiera al carro, pero o quiso, pero parece que va a llover.

Dorotty, le llamo George, le comento lo que paso en la universidad y que no lograban encontrarla.

\- Ok –Dorotty, yo le aviso a William, solo que por el momento está en una reunión, en cuanto se desocupe le informo, sigan buscando.

Dos horas después George, le informaba lo ocurrido.

\- Albert, se levantaba de su asiento muy molesto,

_Porque no me informaste de inmediato, rápido hay que buscarla, informa al equipo de seguridad, dios está lloviendo con relámpagos, ella, les teme no puedo ni imaginar cómo ha de estar, vamos a buscarla saliendo del corporativo.

Ya con las muchachas- Paty no sabes donde podrá estar.

\- Ya no tenemos el departamento, no tiene familia, no sé dónde pudo haber ido, ya es de noche, se desplegó un equipo por los lugares a los que Candy, solía ir.

-Cuando uno de ellos _Sr. La señorita acaba de llegar a su departamento.

\- Albert, sintió que el alma le devolvía al cuerpo, me voy para haya George nos vemos luego.

Llego al departamento buscándola, todo estaba oscuras fue al de ella, ahí estaba en una esquina sentada abrazando sus rodillas, hecha un mar de lágrimas, Albert, encendió la luz y se acercó,

\- hey, bonita no llores.

\- No me toques. Llorando….

– Vamos Candy, ven deja de llorar, no soporto verte llorar, anda mírame, tú me lo dices todo.

Candy, levanto el rostro traía los ojos muy hinchados- no puedo, no puedo.

\- Albert, la levanto la recostó en la cama, le dijo

-No llores por favor pecosa, eres más bonita cuando ríes, que cuando lloras y la acomodo en su pecho Candy, el solo quería lastimarte por que no obtuvo lo que quería.

Tú, no eres nada de lo que él dijo, además tú vas hacer mi esposa, no mi amante, vas hacer la madre de mis hijos y él es un idiota que no sabe nada, de lo que tú y yo tenemos.

Limpiándole las lágrimas dándole un beso en la frente.

Candy, quieres que hagamos nuestro compromiso público, para que cesen las habladurías,

Candy, con la cabeza dijo que no,

\- Sera como tú quieras, como tú te sientas cómoda, yo no lo he querido hacer no porque no quiera que se enteren, sino porque nuestra privacidad se verá afectada.

Te seguirán los reporteros y paparazis, cuando salgamos nos tomaran fotos, en fin, va hacer difícil para ti, solo he querido protegerte. Pero si tú quieres lo hacemos de conocimiento público, hoy me preocupé mucho por ti, no sabía dónde estabas y pensé lo peor.

– No tengo a donde ir, no tengo familia, mi departamento ya no lo tengo, solo tengo a Paty, "Albert, tu eres mi hogar ahora. "

-Albert, al escuchar eso, la empezó a besar, suave, muy suave, parando para respirar y volviéndola a besar- hay Candy, te confieso ya quiero que sea la boda, comenzando a reír, cada vez me cuesta más trabajo parar.

\- Candy, solo comenzó reír- yo igual mordiéndose un labio y hundiendo su cabeza en su pecho.

-DOS DIAS ANTES DE LA BODA-

La pareja de rubios se disponía a desayunar, como cada mañana en los últimos meses, cuando tocaron a la puerta.

Nana fue abrir Sra. Pase por favor.

\- esta Candice.

\- SI Sra. Niña te buscan…

\- Tía a que debemos tu visita ya desayunaste

.- Ya hijo, ya desayune, solo vengo por Candices.

\- Y eso por qué.

– Bueno como la boda es el sábado, vengo por esta jovencita para llevarla conmigo a la mansión.

-Queee, como que se la lleva, tía.

\- Si tú no debes ver a la novia, antes de la boda así que vámonos,

\- Pero yo, yo, no.

\- Tu, nada ya tus molestas están listas, tanto para estar en la mansión, como para su luna de miel.

Así que tu aquí no regresas hasta después de la luna de miel, anda vámonos, Matide las maletas.

En ese momento entro el chofer por ellas, sobrino, no te preocupes yo te la cuido, ha y no te quiero en la mansión hasta dentro de dos días.

\- Albert no tuvo tiempo ni de refutar, cuando reacciono ya Candy, estaba rumbo a la mansión con Elroy….

\- Nana, tú lo sabias.

\- Si mi niño, pero es verdad, no puedes ver a la novia un día antes de la boda

\- Sí, pero en este caso serán dos días.

\- Hay mi niño, después ya van a volver a estar juntos no te preocupes.

Albert, con un puchero, ahora con quien voy a dormir…

\- Hay mi niño, no me digas que le temes a la oscuridad.

\- Nanaaaaaa con la mirada abajo.

Ya en la mansión la, Sra. Elroy, hace las presentaciones, Eliza Liganz, prima de mi sobrino y Anny Britear, esposa de Archivald, el otro primo de mi sobrino, me imagino que ya conoces a Aliestear, el otro primo de mi sobrino.

\- Si tía ya lo conozco y mucho gusto soy Candice White, pero llámenme Candy.

\- Ella es la futura SRA. ANDLAY, deseo respeto de parte de ustedes y la reciban en nuestra familia.

_Todos si, tía.

Llegando a la mansión Paty, Dorotty, junto con Anny, decidieron salir juntas al spa y después ir a un bar, para hacer una pequeña despedida de soltera, invitaron a Eliza, pero ella se disculpó diciendo que tenía otras cosas que hacer.

-Albert, llego a su departamento, como a las 8 de la noche, todo estaba en silencio fue a su bar y tomo una copa de whisky, se dispuso a trabajar un rato tratando de concentrarse.

Como su mente estaba ocupada por una rubia a la cual no debía ver hasta dentro de 2 días, se fue a su recamara a dormir, cosa que no pudo la extrañaba, se fue a la habitación de ella se acostó en su cama, abrazo su almohada, para percibir su olor y pensaba.

-Chiquilla atolondrada te has colado en mi corazón y sin darme cuenta, te instalaste, ahora como te saco de aquí.

En eso tocaron a la puerta, fue abrir y ahí estaban George, Archivald, Alistear, con botella en mano.

_ Que comience la diversión y un séquito de chicas detrás de ellos.

\- Aquí no muchachos, Candy va a notar el desastre….

\- Primo, Candy no va regresar hasta después de la luna de miel, además no me vas a decir que no extrañas tu soltería, dijo Archie.

Cuando una de las chicas lo comenzó a seducir, sentándose en sus piernas, comenzando a besarlo en el cuello, el muy caballeroso la levanto, la sentó en el sofá.

-Vamos primo, diviértete me vas a decir que de verdad estás enamorado, porque tú eras nuestro sensei en nuestras fiestas, voy a pensar que ya te domaron riendo Stier.

\- Albert, casi lo fulmina con la mirada- Stier, se te está aflojando la lengua, recuerda tu acuerdo de confiabilidad.

En eso dijo George_ Vamos William, diviértete con dos chicas en sus piernas.

\- Primo diviértete, después de que te eches la soga al cuello, ya no vas a poder, con una chica sobre de él, te habla la voz de la experiencia, dijo Archie.

\- Está bien, es mi despedida de soltero, tomo una chica y se la llevo a su recamara, la chica quiso besarlo, a lo que él solo le dijo:

Mira vamos hacer un acuerdo ok, no vamos hacer nada, solo platiquemos, te pago tus servicios, tu sales de aquí después de dos horas, diciendo que fue el mejor revolcón que te han dado en tu vida.

\- Tanto la amas.

\- Si la amo, aunque me cueste admitirlo, la amo, más que a mi vida y no quiero cometer una imprudencia.

\- Esta bien, lo que me acabas de decir tienes todo mi respeto, muy pocos se resisten a una noche de placer.

\- Después de dos horas, la chica salía de la habitación diciendo que no podía ni sentarse, que se iba a retirar.

-Todos- ese es el hombre, no podías fallar, eres el sensei.

\- No puedo creer lo que vas hacer, de verdad te vas a casar, susurro, Archie.

\- A todos, nos llega el momento de sentar cabeza, no creen, me voy a dormir, cuando termine la jauría sierran la puerta.

CONTINURA….

…OOOOOOO….OOOOOOO...OOOOOOO...OOOOOO...

Chicas muchas gracias por sus comentarios, en fin, hombres, no creen.

Quise hacer a mi güero, chulo muy fiel, pero la realidad es que al menos yo, no he conocido uno, que sea realmente fiel.

Espero y sigan disfrutándola historia, ya viene la boda y la luna de miel…

Ya saben por la XEW, Radio.


	5. Chapter 5

ESTE CAPITULO TIENE CONTENIDO SOLO PARA ADULTOS…

-EL DIA DE LA BODA-

Las chicas fueron con Candy, a comprar en una tienda muy exclusiva de ropa interior, todas las chicas habían decidido regalar un modelo para sus noches de luna de miel, ahí estaban escogiendo lencería fina para Candy,

– Mira Candy estos trajes de baño, deberías llevar algunos,

-chicas Albert aun no me dice a donde vamos a ir de luna de miel, dijo Anny.

\- Bueno yo solo sé que hay agua, así que deberías llevar algunos.

\- Si lleva este, se te ha de ver precioso, vas a dejar a Albert, con la boca abierta, por cierto, cuando sea la hora de la hora, no lo olvides tu flojita y cooperando jajajajaj.

\- no me digas que eres virgen incrédula.

\- Ay Anny, si lo dices más fuerte te van a escuchar hasta Atlanta.

\- Es cierto...

\- Sí que tiene de malo.

\- Yo tenía mis dudas, pero ya que lo eres, te podíamos dar algunas clases de lo que pasa.

\- Ya se lo que pasa en un hombre y una mujer, está bien que no he estado con nadie, pero confió en que Albert sabrá dirigir la situación.

\- No lo dudes, solo relájate, déjate llevar y tocaras el cielo, dijo Dorotty.

\- Solo duele al principio, pero ya después, hasta pides más jijijijiijij, dijo Anny.

\- Debes aprender a darle placer, no debes sentir vergüenza, va hacer tu esposo, te va ver desnuda y tú a él, así que no te puedes cohibir, dijo Paty.

\- Ya no sigan, porque soy capaz de ir ahora a su oficina y tener mi primera vez ahí en ese sofá de piel que tiene junto a su ventana.

\- No sabes lo que es hacerlo en la oficina, realmente cuando puedas hazlo, es delicioso verdad- Dorotty, esta última poniéndose roja solo de acordarse.

\- Haber Dorotty, cuenta con quien te encierras en la oficina.

\- Ay vamos Dorotty, es un secreto a voces, pero ya todos lo sabemos, no sé porque lo ocultan.

\- Hay porque, porque, bueno es George.

Paty y Candy juntas—George, de verdad quien lo diría tan propio él.

-Ay amiga no te preocupes, de nosotras no va a salir nada, además se ve que es muy buen hombre.

\- El mejor, no me veo con nadie más, bueno vámonos, que todavía hay que ir a la mansión, para arreglar a Candy, nos vamos a tardar varias horas.

-EN LA MANSION-

Candy, se enfundaba un vestido blanco, corte romano, con unas aplicaciones en el talle en pedrería, unos tirantes casi imperceptibles dejando la espalda desnuda o esa era lo que trataba de simular el vestido.

Candy, parecía toda una diosa griega, con un peinado recogido con una tiara a juego con el vestido,

\- Estas preciosa amiga…

\- Vas a dejar a William con la boca abierta. En eso tocaron a la puerta y era….

-La Sra. Elroy, que pidió hablar con Candy a solas.

\- Bueno hija, no me queda más que pedirte que trates de ser feliz con mi sobrino, sé que su unión no es precisamente en los mejores términos, pero si puedes, trata de quererlo, mi hijo es un niño que ha sufrido mucho y lo único que necesita es amor.

\- Tía usted sabe.

\- Si hija, yo sé; que no es lo que yo quisiera para mi sobrino, pero dios sabe porque hace las cosas, sé que mi hijo te quiere a su manera. Veo cómo te mira eso no se me escapa, sobretodo que lo veo feliz.

\- Tía, yo estoy enamorada de él, no sé cómo, pero me enamore créame que yo si me estoy casando enamorada. Y con la ilusión de ser feliz con él, si está en mis manos lo voy hacer feliz.

\- Ven dame un abrazo, saco una caja aterciopelada, ten esto era de la madre de mi William, hoy deberás pórtalas, era un dorsal con una insignia a juego con un par de aretes de diamantes.

\- Tía, pero esto yo no lo merezco.

\- Tonterías, claro que lo mereces serás la Sra. Andlay, así que pórtalas con orgullo, anda apúrate que ya llego el juez y William ya te está esperando.

Bajaron Anny, le dio un pequeño ramo de rosas blancas, entrando al jardín, ahí estaba.

Albert, con una sonrisa esperándola…

\- Primo sierra la boca, ten mi pañuelo, para que te limpies la baba.

\- Eh me decías….

Llegando Candy junto a él se tomaron de la mano.

Albert, le dio un beso en la frente- estas preciosa susurro….

Se dispusieron escuchar al juez, fue una ceremonia corta pero emotiva, procedieron a firmar las actas correspondientes, intercambiaron los anillos sellando la unión con un beso. Tomándose las respectivas fotos con la familia e invitados después continuaron con el brindis, solo fueron invitados algunos socios importantes y familiares cercanos.

La fiesta comenzó, los novios se dispusieron a saludar, como la gran mayoría no conocían a Candy,

-Albert la fue presentando con familiares, socios y amigos hasta llegar; con Eliza y Niel, a pesar de no ser familiares directos, siempre tuvieron la creencia que ellos, deberían tener un mejor lugar en las empresas de la familia.

Niel siempre decía que el debería ser el presidente del corporativo, pero en vez de eso había sido relegado en una empresa en Canadá, lo cual no le hacía nada de gracia.

\- Buenas noches espero se la estén pasando bien.

-Claro primo contesto Eliza.

\- Aunque para ser el presidente del corporativo, pensé que iba hacer una boda más fastuosa, dijo Niel.

\- No quisimos abrumarnos con tanta gente, por cierto, te presento a mi esposa Candice White Andlay.

\- Hola mucho gusto.

Eliza, que siempre había tratado de enamorar a Albert, sin éxito contesto – Hay primo yo pensé que la novia iba ser otra, vaya sorpresa que me llevé y ya lo sabe, al igual que nosotros también se va llevar una sorpresa.

\- Hay querida prima, así es la vida llena de sorpresa, contestando a tu pregunta no y no tengo porque hacerlo. Mi esposa es mi presente y mi futuro, a por cierto Niel ponte de acuerdo con George, para hacer una auditoria, necesitamos ver porque hay tantas perdidas.

Los dejamos vamos a saludar a los demás invitados vamos cariño.

\- No sabes cómo lo detesto, pero algún día me voy a cobrar todas las que me ha hecho, por cierto, hermana se lo contaras.

\- No creo que sea necesario, yo creo que se va enterar por la prensa cuando lo sepa se va a morir, quisiera ver su cara jajajaajaajj.

\- Yo pensé que eras su amiga.

\- Yo amiga de esa, cómo crees solo me acerque a ella para alejarla de William y lo logre, esto no me lo esperaba, sino nunca hubiese pasado, pero ya hare algo, no creo que este matrimonio dure mucho.

\- No se hay algo de tras de todo esto, yo no me trago este cuento.

Los novios, se dispusieron a bailar su primer tema como esposo, somethin, stupid de Robbie William y Nicol Kidman, la canción les iba como anillo al dedo, ellos solo bailaban con mucha complicidad.

Ya después fueron arrastrados por los chicos para el baile, al finalizar la noche

-Candy, lanzo el ramo y la afortunada fue Dorotty.

\- Cariño creo que ya es hora de irnos.

\- Está bien, voy a subir a cambiarme.

\- No Sra. Andaly, susurrándole al oído, toda la noche he estado fantaseando, con quitarte ese vestido, besándole el cuello.

–Candy, solo ruborizándote, se fueron a despedirse de la Sra. Elroy, saliendo por la puerta de atrás.

-LUNA DE MIEL-

Subieron al auto Albert, no quiso llevar chofer el manejo hasta llegar al hangar, subieron al avión ya el capitán los esperaba, se sentaron abrochándose los cinturones, el capitán les informo que el vuelo tardaría unas 2 horas, al llegar bajaron del avión y subieron a un auto.

–A dónde vamos

\- No seas curiosa ya mero llegamos, al entrar a un camino, llegaron a un muelle y subieron a una lancha.

El conductor de la lancha le informo_ Sr. En 15 minutos llegamos AL MONARCA.

-¿Qué es eso? Pensó Candy,

Ahí estaba en el mar, un lujoso yate como de 3 pisos, una enorme casa flótate.

-Hubiese sido más fácil llegar en helicóptero, pero hubiera arruinado la sorpresa, ven ayudándola a subir.

–Sr. Que la pasen bien alejándose de ahí. Un camarero subió las maletas

_Sr. Su suite esta lista, empezaron a subir a lo alto de la embarcación.

-Te gusta

\- Si mucho es muy bonito.

Albert, tomo su mano ven entremos.

La habitación, era enorme con una amplia cama, la luz entraba a borbotones por la luna, al entrar se encendió una lámpara con luz tenue, el lugar estaba arreglado con flores había una sala y un pequeño comedor, en el cual había una hielera con una botella de champán, algunos bocadillos, unas fresas con chocolate que adornaban un platillo de dulces, con un control puso música romántica.

\- Es muy grande el barco.

\- Mi amor es un yate, si es grande lo adquirí hace 2 años, en el vamos a navegar, haremos varias paradas en algunas islas te gustara.

Candy, se sentó en un escalón alfombrado, se quitó las zapatillas, _ya no los aguantaba murmuro.

–Albert, se acercó comenzó a masajearlos, estuvimos mucho tiempo parados, se levantó fue directo a la champaña sirvió dos copas y le dio una ¿quieres cenar?

\- No, comí mucho en la fiesta.

Albert, se acercó se sentó junto a ella, le dio un beso en el hombro moviendo ligeramente uno de los tirantes murmuro _ toda la noche fantasee con hacer esto.

Candy, sintió como un toque eléctrico la recorría por todo su cuerpo.

\- Albert, Comenzó a besar su cuello, hasta llegar hasta su boca le susurro _ sabes te extrañe estos 2 días se me hicieron eternos, quería colarme a la mansión y dormir como siempre contigo. Dejo de hablar poseyó sus labios.

Candy, estaba muy aturdida, ya casi ni lo escuchaba le correspondió al beso abrazándolo, poniendo sus manos en su espalda.

-Albert, la levanto, tomo su cintura con sus dedos movió el otro tirante, bajo el pequeño cierre, con el peso del vestido cayó al suelo, quedando solo con un pequeño bikini de encaje, la recostó en la cama sin dejarla de besar.

Candy, se sintió desnuda, pero no hizo nada por taparse, al contrario, estaba tan concentrada en los besos que Albert, le daba, que comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa botón, por botón mirándolo a los ojos.

Eso hizo que Albert, se le erizara la piel, su cuerpo empezara a reaccionar a tal excitación, él se reincorporo para quitarse los pantalones, el bóxer con rapidez, al verla ahí toda ella, lista para ser tomada. _ Eres preciosa me estaba volviendo loco por tocarte, ya eres mía.

Candy, puso sus manos sobre su pecho acariciándolo _ yo también quería tocarte, moviendo sus manos hasta su espalda, subiéndolas hasta su cuello acariciando su cabello y nuca.

Albert, siguió besando su boca, hasta que la dejo para pasar a su cuello lentamente, bajando hasta llegar a uno de sus senos, acariciándolo con su lengua uno de sus rosados pezones, tomando uno de su seno y el otro acariciándolo con su mano, deleitándose con cada caricia, pasando lentamente al otro.

\- Candy, al sentir sus caricias, se irguió soltando un gemido de placer, todo eso era desconocido para ella, pero le gustaba, aunque Albert, estaba tocando cada parte de su cuerpo, no sentía pena ni vergüenza, cosa que no pasó desapercibido para Albert.

Albert, siguió besando, bajando lentamente, hasta llegar a las caderas, besando cada parte de su piel, tomando su pequeño bikini, bajándolo para poder tomar su parte intima, al hacerlo descubrió un regalito, un corazón que le daba la bienvenida, con su lengua delineó el corazoncito para después bajar un poco más, con su boca y lengua poseyó tomando todo su néctar, de aquel recóndito lugar, que estaba aguardando para ser descubierto.

Candy, se retorcía de placer, sentía un calor que bajaba de su vientre que iba a explotar, se mordía un labio, estaba demasiado excitada, solo gemía y murmuraba _ya no puedo más.

\- Amor, apenas estoy comenzando.

\- Dios, me estas torturando, Albert, dejo ese lugar muy lentamente, volvió a subir para volver a besarla, puso sus manos en sus piernas acariciándolas, susurrándole al oído _te deseo y mucho desde que vi tus lindos ojos, mirándola, acomodándose para iniciar su faena tomando sus caderas, acomodando sus piernas acariciándolas, cuando Candy, lo sintió tembló un poco.

\- Relájate, te prometo que solo dolerá esta vez y lo voy hacer muy despacio.

\- sí.

–Albert, la comenzó a penetrar despacio, solo hizo un movimiento, para poder desprender la barrera que le impedía entrar, al hacerlo se detuvo preguntándole _estas bien.

Candy, al sentirlo se le salieron un par de lágrimas, pero le dijo _si estoy bien con voz entre cortada.

Albert, beso su cara, se bebió esas lágrimas, comenzó con movimientos lentos hasta llegar con ese vaivén de dos cuerpos que se unen para ser uno.

Candy, se aferraba a él, como si su vida dependiera de eso, hasta llegar al clímax terminando con un beso casi sin tener oxígeno.

Albert, le lleno la cara de besitos recostándola, sobre su pecho aun con la respiración alterada,

Candy, escuchaba su corazón y acariciaba su pecho.

\- Como te sientes estas bien no te lastime.

\- Bien, fue maravilloso….

\- Esto, es solo el principio cariño, por cierto, quien fue de la idea del corazón, mirándola.

\- Albert haces que me sonroje, Dorotty, casi como susurro.

\- Le voy a dar un gran, gran, pero gran bono, besándola y riendo estaba feliz.

\- No sabía, que así se sentía, hacer el amor.

\- Va hacer mejor cariño, te lo prometo jugando con sus risos.

Candy, mordió su labio inferior pensando (mejor, que puede ser mejor que acaso hay mas)

Albert, la toma de las caderas la pone a su altura para mirarla a los ojos – Me haces tan feliz. Volviéndola a besar, comenzando de nuevo a besarla, pero esta vez colocándola arriba de el, para verla, quería que su imagen de su cuerpo quedara en su mente para siempre, la guio para poder entrar en ella, se incorporó para tomar sus senos y volverlos a besar, pero esta vez con más pasión.

Candy, se erguía para dejarlos a su disposición apoyándose en las caderas de Albert, sintiendo un vaivén como si fuera una danza jadeando, veía como su esposo gemía de placer

Albert, tomando su cintura, sin dejar de besarla, estaba frenético murmuraba, eres mía, solo mía, mi Candy, hasta llegar de nuevo al clímax, abrazados aferrándose el uno al otro.

Cayendo exhausto, uno arriba del otro Albert, acostándose poniéndola encima de su pecho dándole un beso en la frente, así acariciándola hasta quedarse profundamente dormidos.

Al siguiente día Albert, se despertó solo la miro dormir, no podía creer que ella le hubiese dado tan preciado regalo, el sentía que el pecho se le salía de tanto amor, pensaba que dedicaría su vida hacerla feliz, con ella ahí a su lado la vida le estaba retribuyendo un poco de lo que le había sido arrebatado y por primera vez en mucho tiempo tenía ganas de vivir, si vivir para ella.

Se acercó a Candy, la comenzó a besar en la cara, despierta dormilona ya es tarde.

Candy, pestañeo y abrió sus ojos.

-Ven, vamos a bañarnos para desayunar no tienes hambre.

–Candy, jalo la sabana para cubrir su desnudes le contesto- yo siempre tengo hambre, entrando al baño con la sabana envuelta.

\- Amor, te da pena que te vea jalándole la sabana, si ayer te vi todita, quitándosela entrando a la regadera.

Candy, se deleitaba viendo a su marido, su escultural cuerpo, sus glúteos y ver aquella parte masculina, hizo que se ruborizara.

\- Albert, abrió la regadera y el agua fría sacándola de sus pensamientos el, la tomo de la cintura comenzando a tallarla con el jabón,

\- Candy, solo rodeo su cuello con sus brazos, al sentirlo de nuevo se dejó llevar por la pasión desbordante que comenzaba a sentir.

-Albert, la arrincono en una pared del baño, la levanto de las caderas y busco con su miembro su parte intima, comenzó a penetrarla.

–Candy, jadeo con un gemido de placer rodeándolo con sus piernas.

Albert, comenzó hacerle el amor suave y aplacible con todo el tiempo para disfrutar el momento, los besos que se daban no daban tregua, solo paraba respirar, jadeando llegando los dos al clímax no sin antes decirle al oído_ me vuelves loco mi amor.

\- Candy al escuchar eso se sentía deseada, pensaba me dice mi amor, será que de verdad lo siente o solo es para armonizar el momento, aun no creía que el realmente la amara, será posible que ya la quisiera.

Se cambiaron y salieron a la terraza a desayunar, el día estaba esplendoroso, el azul del cielo se combinaba con el azul del mar.

Al terminar de desayunar Albert, invito a Candy, a dar un tour por todo el yate, pasearon por los enormes pasillos, enseñándole los cuadros colgados, alguno obras de artes de reconocidos artistas, el salón de juegos, el amplio comedor, el estudio, casi se podía ver la mansión de la tía solo que flotante, un sueño de verdad.

Y para rematar Albert, no perdía la oportunidad de arrinconarla en algún pasillo para besarla, susurrándole cosas al oído, pareciendo que le encantaba hacerla ruborizar.

Después se fueron a la alberca a nadar.

\- Candy, se puso un traje de baño de dos piezas color rojo que hacia resaltar sus curvas.

Se sentaron junto a la alberca a disfrutar de un poco de sol.

Albert, rodeo con sus brazos su cintura para arrinconarla, en un extremo de la alberca, le quito la parte de arriba del traje de baño.

-Albert, no, nos van a ver.

\- No hay nadie amor, las órdenes son hacer su trabajo e irse, no me canso de tocar tu piel besándola, así estuvieron explorándose, solo tocándose para reconocer sus cuerpos el, a ella, ella a él.

En la noche, fueron a una isla a cenar, cerca de ahí había un complejo turístico con bungalós cerca de la playa.

Albert, le pidió que llevara 2 cambios de ropa, para llevarla a conocer el pequeño pueblo, que tenía un encanto singular.

Candy se puso para cenar, un vestido strapless color rojo en línea A hasta arriba de la rodilla, con unas sandalias de tacón corrido, no muy altas.

Albert, llevaba unos pantalones holgados color blanco y una camisa con manga corta tipo guayabera, del mismo color que el pantalón.

Se dirigieron hacia la lancha, al acercarse al muelle Albert, la cargo para bajar de la lancha, caminaron por la orilla del malecón, hasta llegar donde unas antorchas encendidas y detrás de un camino de palmeras llegaron a un restaurant, donde inmediatamente fueron atendidos, cenaron y comenzaron a platicar.

\- ¿Cómo te has sentido en estos días cariño?

\- Me he sentido como en un sueño.

Albert, tomo su cara dándole un beso en la mejilla, sabes aquí vine con mis padres y mi hermana, de ahí no tengo ningún recuerdo, de haber salido algún otro lugar juntos.

\- Debes de extrañarlos mucho.

\- Sí, pero te traje aquí, porque este lugar es preciado para mí, quería otro recuerdo similar, si llegamos a tener hijos quiero traerlos y tener nuevos recuerdos de este lugar.

\- Pero a al menos tienes un recuerdo de tus padres, yo no tengo ni uno.

\- Perdóname, tienes razón yo tuve ese privilegio, pero te prometo llenar con nuevos recuerdos de nuestra vida juntos, dándole un beso en la boca.

Salieron de ahí dirigiéndose al bungaló, donde volvieron hacer el amor entregándose toda la noche.

Al siguiente día, salieron a recorrer las tienditas de los lugareños.

\- Candy, llevaba unos pantalones holgados blancos con una blusa color coral de tirantes y arriba otra de manga tres cuartos transparentes, unas sandalias de piso, solo se enrollo el cabello con una dona y unos lentes negros.

Albert, por su parte llevaba una bermuda color café y una playera color gris igual con sandalias.

Candy, se detuvo para ver unos llaveros, bolsos y lámparas artesanales.

Albert, siguió caminando sin percatarse que Candy, se había quedado en una de las tiendas, cuando de repente.

\- William, pero que haces aquí.

Albert, se detuvo volteo al no ver a Candy, a su lado, pero vio que estaba parada unas tiendas detrás, _Sr. Gimzey que sorpresa estoy de vacaciones y usted.

\- Igual muchacho salí un rato con la familia, sabes qué bueno que te veo, he querido hablar contigo sobre unas inversiones.

\- Claro en cuanto regrese, nos ponemos de acuerdo para vernos en el corporativo.

Candy, estaba entretenida viendo los llaveros y queriendo comprar uno, pero, la señora no le entendía.

Cuando un joven le dijo _ Veo que estas batallando para comunicarte, ¿cuantos quieres llevar?

\- Cinco y estas lámparas

El joven le dijo a la Sra. de la tienda, que llevarían esos artículos en su idioma nativo, le dijo son 20 dólares.

Candy, saco 50 dólares,

\- Por favor, déjame pagar por ti.

Candy, se negó- no por favor no se moleste.

\- Por favor, déjame regalártelos.

Candy, negaba con la cabeza sonriendo, pagando con un billete de 50, pero la Sra. de la tienda le dijo que no tenía cambio.

El Sr. Gimsey, de reojo vio a su hijo que estaba abordando a Candy, sonrió y le dijo Albert _pero mira nada más, mi hijo no pierde el tiempo, quien iba a decir que en este lugar encontraría esa linda muñeca.

Albert, vio como Candy, era abordada se acercó a la tienda y noto cual era la disputa, _Amor que pasa tomándola de la cintura

_Es que no traigo cambio, el joven quiere pagar por mí, pero le digo que no gracias.

En eso se acerca el sr. GIMSEY- hijo deja de abordar a la señorita.

\- Señora, señora Andlay, mi esposa.

-Pero mira que sorpresa, pero, deja darte un abrazo, muchas felicidades, ¿cuándo te casaste?

\- La semana pasada, todo fue muy íntimo.

\- William, te presento a mi hijo Brayan Gimsey.

Albert, lo saludo con un apretón de manos, saco su billetera, pregunto cuanto era pagando, bueno los dejamos me dio gusto saludarlos, despidiéndose.

\- William, pon esa muñeca en su caja, porque te la pueden robar de tu juguetería.

\- Si lo tomare en cuenta, vamos amor, antes de que les parta la cara a esos dos entre dientes, serio tomo su mano, ¿Qué tanto te decía ese idiota?

\- Nada, solo que no le entendía a la Sra. de la tienda y el me ayudo a preguntar, cuando quise pagar, no traía feria quiso pagar por mí, le dije que no.

\- Y porque no me hablaste.

Candy, al verlo serio, le hizo un puchero_ te perdí de vista, se acercó lo abrazo_ no me vuelvas a dejar sola.

\- No, no lo hare creme abrazándola igual y comenzó a besarla.

\- Sr. Andlay, es usted insaciable

Albert, le susurró al oído, es que me tienes loco, me encantas quiero que estemos así siempre, quieres Candy, quieres ser mi mujer y estar así siempre.

Candy, solo lo beso _yo creía, que, desde hace una semana, ya soy tu mujer o no.

Y así transcurrieron las dos semanas, ya que la pareja decidió tomarse una semana más, para seguir disfrutándose.

Las vacaciones terminaban debían de regresar e hicieron sus maletas, pero un día antes de partir fueron de paseo a caballo cerca de la playa.

-Albert, ahora que regresemos dile a Dorotty, que te incluya clases de equitación.

\- Pero yo se montar

\- Si, pero quiero que lo hagas con más soltura y elegancia.

Regresaron al yate, para tomar sus maletas y volver a Chicago.

Desde que regresaron, Albert, no perdía la oportunidad de hacerle el amor a su mujer, trataba de que sus actividades en el corporativo, no afectaran su matrimonio, procuraba darse tiempo para ir con ella a comer, a veces iban a bailar salsa, que sabía que le encantaba.

Cuando iba de viaje y sabía que no iba a estar muy ocupado, la llevaba con él, para pasar tiempo con ella.

Candy, se incorporó a sus actividades tanto de la universidad, como a las que la tía Elroy, le indicaba.

A veces, ayudaba a Nana, a cocinar, salía de compras, visitaba la casa del hogar de pony, cosa que le gustaba mucho, ya que sus madres estaban felices de saberla felizmente casada, supervisaba las ampliaciones y revisaba que no les faltara nada.

Cuando llevo a la tía Elroy, a casa pony, los niños la rodearon adoptándola, como la abuelita oficial de la casa, estaba feliz verse rodeada de niños y se convirtió en la benefactora oficial del hogar de pony.

Candy, no creía que tanta felicidad existiera, pero nada es para siempre y nuestros rubios aún tenían pruebas que superar.

Continuara…..

Ooooo-oooooo-oooo-oooooo-ooooo-oooo

Bueno hasta envidia me dio de Candy, yo sin novio y ella comiendo pan enfrente de los pobres. Jajajjaja hasta yo me río de mis tonterías. Sobre las preguntas, si quieren saber sigan la historia…todo se develará a su debido tiempo.

Chicas muchas gracias por sus comentarios, de verdad me animan a seguir escribiendo, no soy escritora es la primera vez que hago algo como esto, antes más joven lo hacía, pero solo pensamientos o sueños. Sé que tengo muchas fallas y tratare de mejorar.


	6. Chapter 6

\- EN CHICAGO-

Terry -estaba más que furioso – Pero papa como que regalaste el terreno que te pedí que compraras donde iban a construir mi casa, pero porque lo hiciste.

–ROBERT- Terry hijo puedo comprarte otro terreno en otro lugar, a ver dime la verdad para que lo quieres porque yo no me creo eso de querer estar cerca del complejo para administrar los hoteles.

Terry -yo quería ese terreno, me enamore del lugar, ahora ya no podre pensando( maldita sea ese era mi llave para obtener a Candy ) a quien se lo regalaste.

ROBERT- Pague una deuda de honor créeme hijo que tenía que hacerlo, porque William me ayudó mucho a no caer en banca rota hace 8 años, sino fuera por el viviríamos en la miseria.

TERRY- William, ¿Qué William ? William Andry -

ROBERT- Si hijo, el presidente de Industrias y Corporativo ANDRY.

Terry- recordando el emblema del edificio donde vio entrar a Candy. (Desgraciado así fue como la obtuviste pero ya veré que hago para desquitarme).

En algún lugar de Europa IRINA BICHEL, primera bailarina del Ballet Bolshoi de Rusia, estaba en el escenario lista para dar una danza como solo ella podía hacerlo, tras bastidor estaba John Maquenna su más ferviente admirador y amante en turno con un ramo de rosas.

Al terminar John la abrazo, le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Irina- dentro de 6 meses vamos a ir con la compañía de ballet a América, la primer ciudad a visitar será Chicago puedes creerlo después de 2 años por fin regreso, solo daremos unas presentaciones en obras de caridad, de ahí a Nueva York a prepararme para volver a ser el cisne.

John- Irina yo no podre acompañarte, sabes tengo trabajo aquí, no se quizás tú puedas quedarte conmigo como mi esposa.

Irina- yo no me voy a quedar me ha costado mucho llegar hasta donde he llegado, créeme también he tenido que sacrificar el amor o que creías que eres el primero que quiere detenerme.

John- pero yo no te quiero detener puedes entrar a otro ballet.

IRINA- otro cual otro si estoy en el mejor, lo siento John pero no puedo es mejor terminar.

\- 6 meses después de la luna de miel-

Ya habían transcurrido 6 meses desde la luna de miel, tanto Paty como Candy cursaban el último semestre de sus carreras, ya de hecho Paty solo acompañaba a Candy en la universidad porque estaba haciendo sus prácticas en el corporativo, donde estaba comenzando una relación con Aliester un poco abierta su relación ya que solo tenía sexo sin compromiso, nada transcendental.

Candy- ya convivía más con Anny así como con la Sr. ELROY sobretodo porque los domingos siempre la pasaban en familia.

CANDY-ya estaba a punto de graduarse, cursaba en los últimos exámenes ya se hablaba todo sobre la fiesta de graduación, de hecho todas las chicas andaban buscando su vestido para la fiesta de graduación.

Cuando una le pregunto a Candy si ya había comprado su vestido, cosa que no se les hacía raro ya que los rumores se habían extendido, que según ella y su amiga trabajaban para una casa de acompañante para caballeros.

Esa era la razón, de su cambio en su manera de vestir, de los lujos que últimamente llevaba, que el chófer no era más que la persona encargada de llevarla con sus clientes.

CANDY- No aun no lo compro.

Chicas- Pues apúrate, porque todos los modelos exclusivos ya se acabaron, solo te va a quedar comprar uno en un centro comercial jjajajajajajajjajaj.

CANDY- Solo levanto los hombros, no comento nada. Pensó (arpías)

-EN EL DEPARTAMENTO-

ALBERT- Como te va en la universidad, ya mero acaba el semestre.

CANDY- Bien, si ya casi termino de hecho ya solo voy por unos exámenes, me vas acompañar a la graduación, es en dos semanas.

ALBERT- mmm no voy a poder, tengo una convención, para esas fechas, pero le voy a pedir a George y a mi tía Elroy que te acompañen, discúlpame por no poder estar.

CANDY- pero porque es importante, con un puchero…..

ALBERT-Lo siento cariño, ya lo tenía programado desde hace más de 2 meses, pero te lo compenso con un viaje te parece, nos vamos de viaje una semana.

CANDY- como quieras molesta….

Pasaron las dos semanas, Candy no hacia ni un movimiento, por buscar su vestido, de hecho había pensado en no asistir a la fiesta de graduación, solo ir al protocolo de recibir sus documentos , que caso tenía ir si iba a estar sola.

DOROTTY- vamos Candy, no piensas comprar tu vestido, le puedo llamar algún diseñador para que te manden uno, ya tienen tus medidas.

CANDY- no voy a ir a la fiesta, solo voy a ir por los papeles.

DOROTTY- Porque si es parte de todo tu trabajo y esfuerzo.

CANDY- Albert no va a poder acompañarme, qué caso tiene que vaya sola.

DOROTTY- Pero vamos a ir contigo, Anny, Archival, Paty, Aliestear, la Sra. Elroy, George y yo.

CANDY- ustedes van a ir conmigo

DOROTTY- si claro, ya hasta tengo mi vestido, el SR. ANDRY dispuso todo para que te acompañemos ya que él no va a estar, anda anímate, ya es pasado mañana.

CANDY- Tienes razón, pero no tengo ánimos de buscar vestidos ahorita.

DOROTTY- Déjamelo a mi ….

-DIA DELA GRADUACION-

ALBERT se iba muy temprano ya que tenía ese viaje previsto desde antes muy a su pesar. –Cariño llego mañana si, no te enojes, sabes que es por trabajo.

CANDY- Solo reviro los ojos, se metió a la recamara, no quiso darle ni un beso de despedida, estaba triste y sentida.

ALBERT- Nana te la encargo….

NANA- si mi niño yo te la cuido.

En la tarde tocaban a la puerta, un arreglo floral enorme con dos paquetes - detrás

Dorotty.- Vamos Candy anímate, esto te lo manda el SR. ANDRY.

CANDY- leyó la nota- "MUCHAS FELICIDADES POR TU GRADUACIÓN, DISFRUTA TUS REGALOS, CON CARIÑO Y AMOR W.A.A." era un vestido de fiesta VALENTINO- color dorado, chicfy, pegado al cuerpo recto con un escote en hombros de encaje en el talle pedrería incrustada, con una caída a lo largo del vestido, una zapatilla Valentino-Rockstud Garavani dorado cristal, tacon Maggie.

Un estuche aterciopelado un par de aretes –"Harry Winston Diamond Platinum Earring." Con una tarjeta (úsalos junto con tu pulsera. Te extraño)

DOROTTY- Vamos Candy hay que arreglarte, se hace tarde.

CANDY- ok comenzado arreglarse.

\- EN LA FIESTA-

Las chicas, compañeras de Candy cuando la vieron llegar inmediatamente dedujeron que la Sra. que la acompañaba era la que la vendía, que las demás personas que iban con ella, eran del mismo trabajo o algunos de sus amantes en turno, sobre todo al ver a George, Archival, Stear como a veces le decían, Paty, Dorotty, Anny y la Sra. Elroy todos acompañando a Candy.

El Director de la universidad se dispuso dar su discurso, anunciando las carreras que en ese momento se graduaban, anunciando reconocimientos y algunos otros diplomas, etc.

Llegando la hora de anunciar al padrino de generación y demos un aplauso al DIRECTOR GRAL. DE EMPRESA ANDRY CORPORT E INDUSTRIAS PETRO ANDRY. EL SR. WILIAM ALBERT ANDRY. Quien otorgara el premio a la excelencia.

ALBERT, con un traje impecable – Buenas noches:

ES muy grato estar hoy en esta noche, porque sé que es muy especial para ustedes, muchos entraran a un nuevo mundo en donde desarrollaran sus más grandes anhelos, no va hacer fácil, pero sé que están preparados para afrontar su nueva vida.

Los sueños son alcanzables en medida en que trabajamos para obtenerlos, sin más preámbulo me honra entregar el premio a la excelencia a la alumna CANDICE WHAY DE ANDRY, mi esposa, venga mi amor muchas felicidades.

CANDY- no podía creerlo su esposo, ahí parado dándole un premio, diciéndole a todo mundo quien era ella para él, subió al estrado a recibir su premio.

ALBERT- La tomo de la cintura y la beso ahí enfrente de todos, susurrándole, sé que era importante para ti jamás me lo perdería….

CANDY- Se le salían las lágrimas, lo abrazo, me sorprendiste.

ALBERT- De eso se trataba, espero mi recompensa cuando regresemos al departamento.

CANDY- Dándole un codazo Albert…. Nos escuchan.

La pareja bajo agarrados de la mano, todos se quedaron con la boca abierta.

QUEEEEE, su esposa...

sobre todo sus compañeras, que se imaginaron lo peor de ella.

Ahora todo concordaba, los lujos, el coche, pues si era esposa de unos de los hombres más ricos del país.

Cuando fueron a su mesa toda la familia la felicitaron, por su premio,

ELROY- Hija que orgullo abrazándola.

CANDY- Todos sabían, que malos.

ALBERT- La tenia de la cintura, mi amor era sorpresa, créeme me costó trabajo, porque te veía muy triste.

GEORGE- Muchas felicidades Candy.

CANDY- Gracias George por ser parte de esto.

Después de la cena de graduación, la tía Elroy se retiró, se sentía cansada, al otro día tenía un evento.

Los compañeros de Candy, fueron a felicitarla por su premio y no perder la oportunidad de conocer Albert.

Las compañeras no dejaban de preguntar cómo le hizo Candy para atrapar semejante hombre, algunas hasta se atrevieron a coquetearle, pero Albert solo tenía ojos para su Candy.

Terminando la fiesta todos se retiraron, nuestros rubios se fueron a su dulce hogar.

ALBERT- te gusto mi sorpresa.

CANDY- Casi me da algo cuando te anunciaron.

ALBERT- Yo solo quería callarles la boca a todos los que se atrevieron a insinuar cosas de ti.

CANDY- lo abrazo y le dijo gracias, dándole un largo besooooooo…

Terminaron haciendo el amor como muchas noches, entre caricias, mimos, besos, muchos besos hasta el amanecer.

En la universidad el chisme corrió como pólvora que una alumna de esa universidad se casó con un millonario, pero no ubicaban bien quien era, sobre todo los de otras carreras que no conocían a Candy.

Candy y Paty llegaron a la universidad como en los últimos meses, solo fueron por unos papeles que tenían que firmar, solo las personas que se graduaron esa noche supieron que Candy se había casado, aun la información no era de dominio público.

Incluso Terry seguía pensando lo peor de las muchachas.

Terry vio salir a Candy hacia la rectoría, la siguió cuando paso por un pasillo fue abordarla ya que la vio sola.

\- TERRY-Hola mi amor te vez cada día más hermosa.

–CANDY- Déjate de juegos Terry que quieres.

TERRY- Solo quiero saber cómo estas, si habías pensado lo de pasar una noche conmigo.

Candy- Trata de irse, pero Terry la sujeta.

Suéltame le dice Candy

TERRY- tengo una duda que te pidió William a cambio del terreno del orfanato.

CANDY- ¿Cómo sabes del terreno?

TERRY- Vaya di con el clavo, dime te pidió que fueras su amante en turno.

CANDY- no él es una persona bastante honorable como para pedir eso, no tengo por qué darte explicaciones pero te las voy a dar, yo no soy su amante, soy su esposa. Mi esposo adquirió ese terreno para ayudar a esos niños sin hogar.

TERRY- Así que eres tú la del show de los que se graduaron, vaya mira quién lo iba a decir pero dime ya te contó como lo adquirió, aun no lo sabes.

CANDY- Los asuntos de esposo, son cosas en las que yo no intervengo.

TERRY- No lo sabes, el infeliz no te lo ha dicho, bueno ese terreno mi papa se lo regalo lo obtuvo gratis, no gasto ni un centavo, ¿tú que le diste a cambio?

Candy- sintió al escuchar eso que su mundo se derrumbaba, pero aun así tuvo auto control para contestarle – y porque tu papa tenía en poder ese terreno, hasta donde yo se tenían otro dueño.

TERRY- lo compro con unos socios para un complejo turístico, pero yo al saber que los querían desalojar, pedí a mi papa que lo dejara para los pobres niños.

CANDY- Sabes Terry en otro tiempo hubiese creído lo de tu buen corazón, pero tú eres un monstruo que hace lo que sea para obtener lo que quieres, pero así seas el último hombre de la tierra no me acostaría contigo.

TERRY- bueno ya somos dos monstruos tu marido y yo, porque a ti si te creo hacer lo que sea por esos niños. (Pensando, al menos no vas a quedar como el héroe de esta historia ANDRY, Candy te va a odiar de eso estoy seguro)

CANDY- Ya terminaste ahora suéltame….

TERRY- Ya lo sabes, a ver si sigues pensando que es tan buena persona.

Candy se soltó de su agarre sus lágrimas no se contuvieron salió disparada hacia el corporativo. Solo pensaba (no puede ser, se lo regalaron y no pudo hacer una caridad, que no sea cierto lo que me dijo Terry), porque si no es así, no sé cómo voy a reaccionar debo hablar con él de inmediato, me tiene que explicar porque me hizo esto.

En el corporativo, estaba Albert con George en una reunión en la sala de juntas cuando la secretaria le anuncio, SR. Su esposa está aquí lo espera en su oficina.

ALBERT- Enseguida voy, George encárgate de todo, cuando entro a su oficina vio a Candy parada frente a la ventana, mi amor te ocurre algo alarmándose por verla con los ojos hinchados.

CANDY- Solo contéstame ¿cuánto pagaste por el terreno del Hogar de Pony?.

\- ALBERT- A qué viene eso, en ese momento Albert supo que se avecinaba una tormenta en su pequeño mundo de felicidad. Bueno pues lo obtuve yo.

CANDY- ¿Cuánto?- Solo contesta

\- ALBERT- Se desajusto la corbata, mi amor para que quieres saber, lo único que te debe importar que los niños están bien y las mejoras que le hemos hecho los han beneficiado.

CANDY- Se le quedo viendo- te lo donaron y tú fuiste un desgraciado, al no querer ayudarme fui tan ingenua, sabes eres igual de maldito que Terry, tratando de llegar a la puerta para salir.

ALBERT- Al verla que se iba, se adelantó alcanzando a cerrar la puerta, con toda tranquilidad le puso seguro, fue al teléfono, le dijo a su secretaria- Margarita cancela todas mis citas, tómese la tarde libre y no quiero a nadie rondando cerca de mi oficina.

– Ahora si tú y yo vamos hablar, si me lo regalo Robert Granchester, pero porque yo le ayude hace mucho con unos negocios, ahora tu solicitaste mi ayuda yo te la di, como lo obtuve o lo que pague eso no está en discusión, yo te dije desde un principio que era lo que necesitaba y tu aceptaste.

CANDY- Se le resbalaban las lágrimas, sabes me sentía orgullosa de ser tu esposa, no podía creer que tú la persona que nos había ayudado ahora era mi esposo, que estúpida fui, solo te preocupaste por ti mismo.

ALBERT- A dónde quieres llegar con todo esto.

CANDY- porque pudiéndome ayudar sin pedirme nada a cambio, ya que no afectaba tus intereses no lo hiciste.

ALBERT- acercándose mi amor tratándola de abrazar.

.- CANDY- no me toques.

\- ALBERT- bueno a todo esto quien te lo dijo, ¿fue Terry? Si tú sabes que él lo único que quiere es tenerte y al costo que sea, o tu que crees que iba hacer el con el terreno regalártelo, no seas ingenua, te iba a pedir algo a cambio.

El solo te iba a utilizar y después te iba a votar como si fueras basura.

–CANDY- Sabes en otro momento te hubiese dado la razón, pero ahora solo te puedo decir, qué diferencia hay entre tú y Terry.

Sí tú me vas a votar después de tres años, para mi tú y Terry son lo mismo igual de malditos.

En ese momento Albert sintió que le hervía la sangre del coraje, porque eso nunca había pasado por su mente, que ella lo comparara con Terry lo enfureció, pero sobre todo porque sentía celos ¿Qué hacía Candy con Terry? ¿Porque seguía viéndola? eso lo molesto de sobre manera.

Ahora si estaba enojado muy enojado si Candy quería verlo enojado este era el momento.

Se acercó la tomo de la cintura y la arrincono en la pared.

Candy se quería soltar de su agarre, le pegaba pero contra su fuerza no podía hacer mucho, - suéltame le decía.

ALBERT- ha no tu viniste hasta aquí, ahora me vas a escuchar y mírame cuando te hablo.

Candy -le desviaba la mirada.

ALBERT- La abrazo para inmovilizarla llevándola hasta su escritorio la recostó en el, tirando todo lo que tenía y comenzó a besarla.

\- CANDY- Le pegaba en el pecho, hasta que dejo de forcejearse ya que los besos de Albert la aprisionaban contra el escritorio.

ALBERT- mírame quiero que me mires y que me digas que soy un maldito al igual que Terry,

Candy- lo miro y vio que la mirada de Albert estaba oscurecida pero tenía algo más un fuego del cual no se resistió, se dejó llevar solo le dijo así no Albert a la fuerza no.

ALBERT- solo la levanto de la cintura, la llevo hasta el sofá de piel que estaba en su sala de su oficina- jamás te obligaría, volviéndola a besar le levanto el vestido y acaricio sus piernas.

Candy- le quito la corbata, desabrochándole los botones de la camisa con mucha euforia, quería sentir su piel, su pasión, debería estar enojada pero no podía, le desabrocho el cinturón y el pantalón junto con su bóxer, para dejar fuera el miembro de Albert que estaba deseoso de salir.

Albert- desabrocho el vestido hasta casi quitárselo, tomándolo de los senos acariciándolos sobre el sostén de encaje que llevaba, sacando uno besándolo y con la otra mano desabrochado con destreza el sostén, bajo sus bragas que era lo que le estorbaba sentándose en el sillón y poniéndola sobre de el a horcajadas, deleitándose con sus senos, los beso, los mordisqueo, los acaricio hasta cansarse.

Candy- gemía de placer, se había imaginado estar ahí en ese sillón, pero lo que nunca imagino las circunstancias que la llevaría a ese delicioso momento.

Albert empezó a jadear junto con Candy sin dejarla de bezar, bajando sus manos hasta sus glúteos acariciándolos y aprisionando sus caderas, los movimientos candentes de Candy lo hacían que tocara el cielo.

Esa mujer su mujer lo estaba llevando al borde de la locura, el saberla de él era algo que le encantaba, no iba a permitir que saliera de su vida, eso jamás, en un jadeo los dos llegaron al clímax dando un suspiro aprisionando sus cuerpos uno contra del otro.

Al terminar Albert se recostó en el sofá, la coloco sobre su pecho abrazándola y acariciando su espalda.

\- Candy perdóname, sé que no fui leal en lo que respecta al terreno, tienes razón yo debí ayudarte sin pedirte nada a cambio, pero las circunstancias nos llevaron a esto, yo ni siquiera tenía pensado tener una relación formal.

En el momento que tu llegaste a mi vida fuiste mi salvación y no me refiero a lo de la herencia, sino a todo, estaba sumergido en un abismo de soledad, tú me salvaste.

CANDY- yo me moleste, porque no me lo dijiste, sino que me entere por otra persona y de que persona.

ALBERT- tienes razón yo debí decírtelo, tu debías decidir, con respecto a que te voy a votar a los 3 años eso no va a pasar, yo no quiero que salgas de mi vida ahora eres mi mujer entiendes y menos si me sigues haciendo el amor de esta manera. ¿Me perdonas? Poniendo carita de perrito lastimado.

CANDY- solo si haces algo.

–ALBERT-"Lo que sea" tus deseos son órdenes.

-CANDY- Que construyas un dispensario, para la gente que vive cerca del Hogar de Pony, con médicos y medicamentos.

\- ALBERT- Eso es chantaje.

CANDY- Eso se llama negociar.

ALBERT- Dalo por hecho

– CANDY- Si así de fácil.

ALBERT- Si amor, voy a mandar hacer los planos para que los veas y autorizar la construcción.

CANDY- Chin, hubiera pedido mejor un hospital.

ALBERT- no abuses, Candy eso ya son palabras mayores.

\- CANDY- mi amor vas a seguir trabajando… ..

ALBERT- no; cancele todas mis citas.

CANDY- no sabes cómo imagine hacerte el amor en este sofá.

ALBERT- mmmm SRA. ANDRY, luego dice que el insaciable soy yo comenzándola a besar.

Así esa primera pelea se convirtió en una linda y apasionada reconciliación.

\- 2 meses después-

En Canadá, Neel, hermanita como que no has averiguado nada, ya no aguanto más el exilio, por favor ayúdame.

–ELIZA- En eso estoy, solo que la tonta de Romina no me quiere dar los documentos en su poder con los que podrás chantajear a William.

\- NEEL- págale lo que sea, pero que te los de.

ELIZA- pero no quiere dinero ya le ofrecí.

NEEL- ¿Qué quiere entonces?

-ELIZA- Que saque del corporativo a una tipa que sale con Alistear, pero no es muy simple lo he intentado, pero es protegida de la esposa de William, también es amiga del primo así que no es tan fácil.

Neel- paga que entren a su departamento para saquearlo, recupera eso documentos.

ELIZA- Está bien, así lo hizo pero lo que encontraron solo fue una copia del testamento.

–ELIZA- ya los tengo en mi poder, pero solo es una copia de un testamento a medias.

Neel- pero que es esto, de nada me sirve, necesito pensar darle donde más le duele un golpe certero y a la cabeza, pero ya pensare en eso.

En el aeropuerto de Chicago arribaba la compañía de ballet de Bolchoi de RUSIA, se planeaba una larga temporada en diferentes puntos del país comenzando en Chicago.

IRINA- Pensando ¿Qué estarás haciendo? ¿Me habrá olvidado?' no, eso no lo creo, olvidarme no se necesita una mujer mejor que yo para eso, no creo que la encuentre. Bien lo voy a buscar sé que me perdonara, él siempre lo hace, seré el cisne bailare para él.

El matrimonio ANDRY, Estaba muy bien a cada momento se demostraban su amor que cada día crecía mas, Candy ya había dejado algunas clases y las sustituía por otras, entre ellas las de equitación.

Cada vez convivía más con la Sra. Elroy y Anny, se reunían para hacer labor social también Dorotty las ayudaba.

Paty- ya trabajaba como abogada en el corporativo, su relación con Aliester era cada vez más sólida, desde que comenzaron a salir sentían que estaban hechos el uno para el otro, aunque aún no daban el gran paso de vivir juntos.

ALBERT por su parte aunque tenía mucho trabajo, porque estaba en medio de hacer una gran inversión en la industria petrolera.

Aun así trataba de dedicarle tiempo a Candy, cuando no podía ir a comer con ella, trataba de llegar temprano, cuando llegaba tarde se lo compensaba llevándola algún lugar exótico para disfrutar un fin semana o simplemente la llevaba a cenar y a bailar.

Aun él bebe no llegaba, eso tenía muy preocupada a Candy porque su vida marital era demasiado activa.

DOCTORA- Candy no hay nada de malo en ti, todos tus estudios están bien, solo estas estresada todos los estudios que te realice están bien al igual que los de tu esposo, solo deja de pensar y cando menos te lo imagines ahí estará solo relájate.

CANDY- Está bien doctora me relajare.

En ese momento arribaba a la ciudad el príncipe Hamdan ( príncipe de DUBAI) hijo del REY EMIR JEQUE MOHAMNED BIN RASHID, él se había adelantado ya que siempre viajaba con sus halcones y caballos por sus excentricidades.

EL REY- ya tenía conversaciones con el corporativo para una fusión en sus empresas petroleras, como otros negocios, esa relación tenía tiempo que Albert la estaba buscando.

Para invertir así entrar en desarrollo en otros tipos de negocios con ese país, como el gas licuado, petróleo, construcciones de hoteles, restaurantes pero todo se estaba manejando en estricto privado, por la importancia de las personalidades que llegaban a la ciudad.

Así que la prensa ni por enterada que un príncipe andaba por ahí.

Candy se presentó en el hípico para tomar sus clases de equitación como de costumbre, en los últimos meses, últimamente las chicas ya no la acompañaban por estar en sus ocupaciones.

-DOROTTY- por la llegada de Rey George le solicitud que estuviera esas semanas en el corporativo.

-PATY- trabajaba en las mañanas en el jurídico y por las tardes estaba tomando su especialidad.

CANDY- Así que iba sola a sus clase, en esa tarde en el hípico había una exhibición de caballos, le llamo mucho la atención uno en especial de cabellos dorados, nunca había visto uno igual, su largo cabello resplandecía como el sol.

Cuando un tipo alto de cabello negro ondulado, ojos negros profundos, barba de candado, con mucho porte le pregunto ¿son hermosos verdad?

CANDY- SI nunca había visto uno igual, realmente son una belleza.

Caballero- Hola me llamo HAMDAN,

CANDY- Hola soy Candy.

HAMDAN- Y a qué haces Candy en el hípico, ¿bienes a montar o trabajas aquí?

.-CANDY- Vengo a mis clases de equitación pero no encuentro al nuevo profesor.

\- HAMDAN- será que no lo encuentras porque yo soy el nuevo profesor, creo que ya me encontraste, cuando un joven se le acerco hablándole en árabe (pero príncipe como usted va hacer ese trabajo) el nuevo profesor estaba enfermo, era el motivo por el cual no había ido a trabajar.

HAMDAN- solo aleteo con una mano para que se callara, ensilla los caballos para comenzar la clase, fue muy cortes, todo un caballero, nada fuera de lo normal de lo que pudiera ser una clase de equitación. Se dedicó a observar, solo le dijo- debe cuidar su postura, veo que sabe montar muy bien creo que el antiguo profesor le enseño bien.

Bueno para la próxima clase, creo que empezaremos con los brincos, desde el sencillo hasta los más complicados, pero creo que eso Candy ya lo sabes, lo sé por el modo en que tomas las riendas.

CANDY- si se montar, solo que quiero aprender de la manera correcta. Creo que la clase término, se despidió – nos vemos la próxima semana Hamdan.

-HAMDAN-Está bien Candy, te esperare para la clase haciendo reverencia, pensando (Niña ojos de mi corazón te esperare el tiempo que sea necesario, ¿a qué familia pertenecerá?, ¿tendrá novio?, no me importa solo espero algún día ganar tu corazón).

AUXILIAR- príncipe ya es tarde sus caballos ya están en las caballerizas, las aves en sus casas, usted dirá si necesita algo más.

\- HAMDAM- Si; solo no me vuelvas a llamar príncipe enfrente de ella, de la niña ojos de mi corazón.

Walter su chofer ya la estaba esperando- SRA. el SR. ANDRY ya la está esperando en su casa.

-Candy si vamos Walter, al llegar al departamento.

\- Albert- estaba en la ventana esperando divisar el carro.

Candy- Entro al departamento, lo vio se acercó a él para darle un beso en los labios, le mordió el labio inferior abrazándolo.

\- ALBERT-mmm que rico beso dándole otro abrazándola de la cintura, se separó de ella un poco y le pregunto ¿Cómo te fue en tu día?

-CANDY- bueno me cambiaron de profesor de equitación.

ALBERT- Y eso…

-CANDY- pues el anterior creo que le ofrecieron un contrato en otro país o algo así, el nuevo profesor creo que es extranjero porque habla como raro, sus rasgos son diferentes como árabe.

ALBERT- ¿Y es guapo el nuevo profesor?

CANDY- se fue hacia la recamara se sentó en la cama levanto la pierna, empezó a quitar su bota de una manera muy sensual contesto- bueno tiene mucha personalidad y porte.

ALBERT-yo no pregunte eso, te pregunte ¿ es guapo?

CANDY- Levanto la otra pierna para quitarse la otra bota contesto- si es guapo, muy pero muy guapo.

ALBERT- con el ceño fruncido ¿ te gusta el nuevo profesor?

–CANDY- Quitándose el pantalón blanco muy despacio, de una forma muy sexy, - si me gusta es más me encanta desabrochando su blusa.

–ALBERT- recargándose en el marco de la puerta viendo a su mujer como se desvestía- ¿piensas engañarme con él?

\- CANDY- se quitó la blusa quedando en una pequeña lencería blanca de encaje, muy sexy - no se quizás tengo que pensarlo.

ALBERT –ya no aguanto mas, se fue sobre de ella tomándola de la cintura, le dijo- Lo vas a pensar comenzando a besarla, hasta que no pudo respirar separó su rostro susurrándole al oído no te voy a dar tiempo de que lo pienses.

Tirándola en la cama, comenzando hacerle el amor en una forma pasional y desenfrenada, eres mía, de nadie más, no quiero que pienses en nadie más susurrando.

\- CANDY- con voz entrecortada, apenas si podía contestarle, mi amor yo nunca te seria infiel, no podría.

ALBERT- más le vale Sra. ANDRY, porque soy capaz de encerrarte y al profesor ese lo regreso de tres patadas a su país.

Albert a pesar de que sentía que Candy, se entregaba completamente a el, cada vez que le hacia el amor, aún tenía sus dudas de que ella lo amara.

Tenía miedo de que acabándose el termino del contrato ella lo dejara, más aún que no había bebe de por medio su inseguridad era muy evidente.

00000000-00000000-00000000-00000000-

Hay esta pareja sigue dándose cariño y como no si casi están recién casados….

Hubo un comentario por ahí que esta pareja solo eran puro beso y beso, pero yo preguntó apoco cuando anduvieron de novios no andaban igual jajajajjajaj hasta peor, hay ya me estoy delatando.

Bueno chicas mis más sincero agradecimiento por seguir mi historia, aunque con errores ahí va.

Y sigan su radio novela por la XEW radio de México hasta el próximo capitulo, jajajajjaajaj les digo hasta yo me río de is tonterías.


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7

Al siguiente día Candy, Anny y la Sra. Elroy, tenían una venta de pastelillos para beneficio de un albergue para enfermos de cáncer, ellas siempre asistían a esos eventos, la compañía de ballet iba hacer una pequeña presentación para hacerse publicidad,

Eliza, supo que Irina iba estar en dicho evento.

Los flashes no se hicieron esperar en la aparición de Irina, cuando llego al evento todos querían fotografiarla y obtener una exclusiva lo cual se negó hasta el final del evento.

Cuando la Sra. Elroy y Anny al verla se notó la incomodidad, la cual Candy percibió, pero no pregunto nada, solo siguió con lo que estaba haciendo vio unos pastelitos de fresa, decidió comprar unos para su esposo.

\- Tía voy a comprar estos pastelitos para Albert, sé que le gustan en la cena se los daré, para que sepa que siempre pienso en él.

\- Si Candy endúlzale la vida, yo también comprare algunos para Regina y Archie.

\- Veo que las dos se preocupan por sus esposos, por la tía ni un dulce le compran.

\- Tía recuerde que le hacen daño y creo que por esta tarde ya comió bastantes pastelitos.

\- Créeme hija ahora después de ver a… hizo silencio, los voy a necesitar más.

Anny, tomo unos cuantos, la miro si tía creo que deberíamos llevar más, esta tormenta que se avecina no sabemos cuánto va a durar.

Candy, en realidad no entendía a que se referían, lo único que vio que a las dos les cambio el semblante.

En el corporativo estaban terminando de trabajar.

-William, creo que ya tenemos todo arreglado para la llegada del Rey, espero y todo fluya como lo esperamos.

\- Eso espero, pero sé que el Rey es quisquilloso, va ser difícil convencerlo, pero si lo logramos esto será una bomba en el mundo financiero, lo único de todo esto que no me gusta es que voy a dejar sola a Candy.

Una, quizás dos semanas sola, no sé si podré ir a mi casa o a qué hora terminaremos de trabajar, a veces ciento que se va aburrir de todo esto y va terminar por dejarme.

Si tan solo ya tuviéramos un bebe, yo no me sentiría tan ansioso, a estas alturas no veo mi vida sin ella.

\- Vaya, veo que te has enamorado, no te preocupes ella se nota que te quiere, te va entender, habla con ella en lo que estamos trabajando.

Pero eso si, terminando lo de la fusión, vete de vacaciones por lo menos un mes y lo del bebe, la naturaleza es muy sabia, ustedes primero tenían que conocerse, después enamorarse, de ahí vendrá la familia ya lo veras no te desesperes.

\- En todo tienes razón, bueno vayámonos porque quede de ir por Candy, al evento de beneficencia, si no arderá Troya, no quiero dormir en el sofá.

\- Que el gran tiburón blanco, temblando ante una mujer.

\- Aunque no lo creas, como de su mano y por nada del mundo quiero verla enfadada conmigo, así que amigo te dejo, que ya es tarde.

\- Pero si todavía falta por terminar.

Albert, poniéndose el saco_ termínalo y te pago la cena, donde quieras.

\- Para dos personas.

\- Amigo, vas a salvar mi matrimonio, pide una botella de la mejor cosecha cárgalo a mi cuenta.

George, solo sonrió _anda ya vete, salúdame a Candy.

En el evento, ya había terminado el espectáculo.

Candy estaba platicando con unas damas, que también ayudaban en los apoyos sociales.

Irina, al terminar fue para que le tomaran las respectivas fotos, para la publicidad.

Cuando entro al lugar EL TIBURÓN DE LOS NEGOCIOS, como le conocían el magnate WILLIAM ALBERT ANDLAY, cuando hizo su aparición dejaron a Irina, ya que la prensa sabía que estaba en algo grande, pero no sabían que era y querían la exclusividad.

\- Se sabe que está en algo grande con un importante Jeque Árabe

¿Qué nos puede decir al respecto? Es cierto que empezara a invertir, en un recinto turístico en Dubái

-Es verdad que invertirá una suma millonaria a este proyecto

-Hay un rumor que empresas ANDLAY, hará una fusión con las empresas árabes.

Así, los periodistas lo abordaban hasta que le preguntaron…

SR. Andlay últimamente se le ha visto acompañado de una mujer ¿que nos puede decir al respecto?

\- No hablare de mi vida privada.

PERIODISTA- Sr. Andlay ¿Quién es el amor de su vida?

En ese momento Irina se acercó sin previo aviso, lo nombro- WILLIAM lo abrazo y lo beso en la boca enfrente de todos, el no pudo ni pensar, lo tomo de sorpresa.

En eso tanto Candy, Anny y Elroy estaban sorprendidas, de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Candy, sintió que su mundo se derrumbaba, ¿quién era ella? - ¿porque beso a su esposo?, ¿porque decía que era su gran amor?

Albert, reacciono, se la quitó de encima con delicadeza - señores la Srta. aquí presente solo es una vieja amiga, haciendo una de sus tantas bromas, un aplauso para ella, quiero presentarles a mi amor, Candy, mi vida acércate.

Candy, se acercó Albert, le tomo de la mano, la abrazo de la cintura_ señores les presento a CANDICE ANDLAY, mi esposa.

Los reporteros estaban eufóricos, tomándoles fotos a diestra y siniestra haciendo a un lado a Irina, cosa que no le gustó nada.

Después de ahí Albert, fue a saludar a su tía y Anny.

Candy, estaba seria, después de eso no dejaba de pensar, ¿quién era esa mujer?, que se había atrevido a besar a su esposo, amiga de dónde, no la conocía, lo cierto es que pese a todo le había dado su lugar, pero aun así sentía unos celos, que apenas si los podía controlar.

Albert, estaba nervioso por lo sucedido, la reaparición de Irina, lo tomo por sorpresa, pero y ese beso, fue un solo beso, pero él no sintió nada, cuando antes con tan solo verle le hervía la sangre del deseo.

Ahora lo único que le importaba, es que Candy, no le diera ninguna importancia, a lo que había pasado.

Se despidieron, saliendo hacia el carro, adentro…

\- Mi amor, estas molesta, mirándola con cara de culpabilidad.

\- Tu qué crees, a ti te gustaría que lleguen mis amigos y me besen, así enfrente de todos.

\- Mi amor, ella no significa nada para mí, es más estoy molesto, porque ahora nuestra relación no será muy privada.

\- Tenía ganas de arrancarle los ojos.

\- Mi vida, de verdad ella no es importante.

\- Pero dejaste que te besara, yo vi todo, tengo ojos, desviando la mirada hacia fuera del carro.

\- Amor de verdad, ella no representa nada para mí, anda bonita mírame, no estés enojada conmigo.

\- No sé, no me convences, porque dejaste que te besara.

\- Me tomo por sorpresa, estaba contestando las preguntas de la prensa, cuando sentí ya la tenía encima, mi amor tu eres mi mujer, ella no sabe que estoy casado, quizás por eso lo hizo.

Candy, lo miro, reviro los ojos, eso es lo que más me molesta, pero yo también voy hacer lo mismo o que crees, que no puedo.

\- Candy ni se te ocurra, porque ahí si me vas a conocer.

\- Tú si puedes, yo no, eso no es muy equitativo, no se te hace.

\- Amor, acariciándole el rostro, te di tu lugar ante todos, creo que ya le quedo más que claro, que estoy casado y que tú eres mi mujer.

\- Lo sé, gracias por darme mi lugar, creo que con lo que hiciste, ya no le va a quedar duda de, que eres un hombre comprometido.

Acercándose para besarlo, la realidad es que no quería saber más de ella, ni quien era o qué tipo de relación había tenido con su esposo, sentía que, si lo sabía, entonces no iba poder contener sus celos.

La SRA. Elroy, se aseguró que su sobrino, se haya ido con su mujer, después fue tras bambalinas donde se encontraban los del ballet, pregunto dónde se encontraba Irina, una de las muchachas le informo donde encontrarla.

\- Sra. tanto tiempo, me da gusto verla.

\- A mí no, solo vengo a decirte, que no te acerques a mi sobrino, ahora está felizmente casado, como te diste cuenta.

-Que le sucede Sra. le da miedo que ahora que regrese, voy a volver a ocupar el lugar que me corresponde.

\- Si, el único lugar que te corresponde, es lejos de la vida de mi sobrino, no me hagas que use mi poder para destruirte, créeme que si te atreves acercarte lo haré.

Y si, es una amenaza.

\- jajajajjaj cuando regrese con William, la voy a mandar a un asilo de ancianos, ya lo vera.

\- Como pudimos estar tan ciegos contigo, si eres una víbora, saliendo del lugar muy enojada.

Irina, se había ido a cambiar a los baños, cuando fue interceptada por Eliza.

\- Hola amiga, que gusto verte, ya veo que te disté cuenta de las noticias y no de la mejor manera, me extraña que no lo supieras, pensé que William te lo había informado.

\- Desde cuando está casado, ¿cómo paso?

\- Sera mejor que vayamos por un trago y te pongo al tanto de todo, creo que es hora de que pongas todo en orden por aquí. Salieron a un bar cercano

\- Bueno, pues fue después de que William, fue heredado por el tío Isidro, al poco tiempo ella, apareció la llevo a vivir al penhause,

\- Al departamento donde yo viví con él, pero como se atrevió a llevarla ahí, si ese lugar era nuestro lugar.

\- Si ahí sigue viviendo, la verdad no sé porque, el hecho es que todo fue, ya sabes privado, nadie sabía que se iba a casar.

Hasta una semana antes de la boda, que nos informaron que teníamos que asistir, todo fue austero una boda simplona.

Ella, no sé qué estudio, algo de literatura o no sé qué, pero tanto la tía Elroy como Anny la aceptaron sin chistar y ni hablar de los primos.

Ahora hasta la amiga íntima de ella, trabaja en el corporativo, por lo que se William la complace en todo.

Pero la única que la puede sacar de la vida de William, pues eres tú, ya era hora que regresaras.

\- Si ya veo, que me he perdido de mucho, pero ya estoy aquí, debo hablar con William.

Aunque por la manera en que me fui, no creo que quiera hablar conmigo tan fácilmente, necesitare de tu ayuda.

\- Cuenta conmigo, que quieres que haga.

-Necesitare saber dónde está, a qué hora me puedo colar a su oficina para estar a solas con él, no se su agenda.

Tu puedes entrar al corporativo, saber a qué eventos va asistir, que después de saber eso, de ella yo me encargo, Candice White, me dices que se llama.

-Solo sácala de su vida, eso me dará gusto, para quitarle lo arrogante a esa maldita, que no merece el lugar que le están dando.

-EN EL CORPORATIVO-

Albert, encargo a George, que no sacaran casi nada, de lo que había sucedido en el evento de beneficencia, ya que no quería que la vida de Candy, se volverá un circo.

En algunos periódicos, solo dieron dinero, en algunos otros les iban a dar algunas exclusivas de las nuevas negociaciones, si no sacaban la nota.

En otras solo la nombraban, como la oculta esposa del magnate, con una foto borrosa sin darle tanta importancia.

Con respecto al beso de Irina, eso no entraba a discusión, simplemente no debía salir en los medios, movieron las influencias que tenía su apellido, para que la nota no saliera.

-Días después-

\- cariño necesito hablar contigo….

-Candy, saliendo de darse un baño secándose el pelo con una toalla- si dime.

\- Estoy en medio de una negociación, en la cual voy a estar muy ocupado, no sé cuánto tiempo estaré así, quizás 2 semanas o más.

Pero te prometo que después te lo voy a compensar.

\- Bueno amor, eso no es novedad, a veces así has estado, aun así, te das tiempo para estar conmigo.

Yo, te voy a esperar en la noche para cenar juntos, ya veremos cómo le hacemos, no te preocupes.

\- Amor no, créeme si te digo ocupado es ocupado, no voy a tener tiempo, ni de venir a comer o quizás ni de venir a dormir.

Voy a mandar a traer ropa para asearme, esto de la fusión me trae de cabeza, pero si logro llegar a una buena negociación, prometo llevarte de vacaciones a donde quieras, el tiempo que quieras.

Candy, con un puchero, no me gusta quedarme sola.

-Yo se amor, créeme que esto me pesa más a mí, el no poder estar contigo me pone triste, pero te mando a Paty para que te acompañe te parece.

\- No la vas a ocupar.

\- Bueno si yo voy a sufrir, sin ver a mi mujer, porque Aliestear, va hacer el único privilegiado, a no, te la mando desde hoy, vete de compras, gasta lo que quieras, no se, aprovéchate de este hombre, que se va a trabajar para ti.

\- Yo podría trabajar por ti y mantenerte guiñándole un ojo.

\- No me tientes, puedo aceptar abrazándola, _bueno me voy dándole un beso.

Ese mismo día, arribaba al corporativo el Rey MOHAMED, con un sequito de administradores Y todo su equipo de trabajo, así como todo su equipo de seguridad, que iba a estar encargado de cerrar el lugar para mayor seguridad por cualquier atentado.

Lo que iba a suceder ahí iba ser grande, había personas que no estaban de acuerdo con dichas negociaciones, sobre todo por parte de las empresas relacionadas con el rey.

Al igual George y Albert, también lo esperaban con todo su equipo de trabajo.

Cerraron un hotel completo propiedad de los Andlay, para que se hospedara el rey, ahí tener las reuniones.

Dorotty, no iba estar en la negociación, ella solo iba hacer la encargada de traer la ropa y cosas personales si así lo requerían, después de los saludos correspondientes se dispusieron a trabajar.

Ya había pasado una semana, Albert solo había podido hablarle a Candy, por unos minutos y no por que no quisiera sino por seguridad.

El Rey solicito no hacer llamadas al exterior, porque se podrían conectar y saber lo que ahí estaba sucediendo.

Todo estuvo dispuesto para poder trabajar en el Hotel, pero solo el equipo de trabajo que estaba en los asuntos del Rey, estaban ahí, los demás seguían en el corporativo desarrollando los demás negocios.

Eliza, había tenido relación con un mensajero de la empresa, a pesar de haber firmado el acuerdo de confiabilidad, el hecho era que la mujer lo tenía muy enamorado, le había informado que el Sr. Andlay, llevaba más de una semana sin ir a su casa, que habían estado enclaustrados en un hotel propiedad de los Andlay.

Por algo muy grande que estaban realizando, porque había mucha seguridad e inclusive no se podían comunicar con nadie del exterior, ni del corporativo, él había llevado varios paquetes que aún estaban en recepción, que no habían sido entregados.

Eliza, inmediatamente le dio la información a Irina, está ya sabía, cómo iba a insertar la duda en el matrimonio ANDLAY.

La puerta del penhouse se abrió.

Candy, salió corriendo pensando que era Albert, pero su sorpresa fue mayor, ya que la que se encontraba ahí era una mujer, la misma que se había atrevido besar a su esposo semanas atrás.

\- ¿Cómo entro?

\- ya veo que aún no cambia la contraseña de la puerta, sabes que esos números son la fecha de nuestro aniversario.

Por un momento me preocupe, que él me hubiera olvidado, pero ya veo que no, sigo presente aun en este departamento, no logras borrar mi esencia.

Tú debes ser la esposa de William, yo pensé que eras mejor, pero eres tan insignificante- mirándola de arriba abajo.

\- Le pido, que se vaya de mi casa, levantando la ceja.

–IRINA- solo vengo a decirte que soy la mujer de William, la mujer a la que ama, a la que siempre va amar, sentándose en un sofá.

Sabes me molesté mucho, cuando supe que se casó y que te trajo a este departamento, a nuestro departamento, William, lo compro para estar conmigo.

Pero ahora que regrese, me compro otro, no quiere tu recuerdo entre nosotros.

–Candy, estaba en shock no sabía que decir.

\- oh no me crees, mira moviendo un cuadro, detrás del cuadro había un poema escrito de puño y letra con dedicatoria para Albert.

Sabes, yo se lo regale, en su despacho encontraras otro igual, la cuestión es ¿porque no los ha quitado? será porque aun piensa en mí…

No, esa no es la respuesta.

Él, nunca ha dejado de amarme, sabes donde ha dormido todos estos días o me vas a decir, que piensas que ha estado en la oficina trabajando.

Que te dijo, que no iba a poder venir, solo una ilusa como tú, se cree eso.

Ha estado durmiendo en mi casa, en mi cama, nos hemos amado mucho, me dice que no sabe cuánto me extraño.

Esa es la verdadera razón, por la que no ha venido a dormir, por lo que ni te contesta el teléfono, bueno solo vengo a darte un recado de su parte.

Tomas tus cosas y desaparece de su vida, tu presencia ya no será requerida, después te enviará la solicitud del divorcio.

Bueno querida, eso es todo, te dejo, porque no tarda en llegar, a mi casa para estar conmigo riéndose, sembrando la duda en Candy.

\- Salga de mi casa, inmediatamente o llamo a seguridad.

\- Llama, veras como no se atreven a sacarme.

Candy, llama al portero para que la saquen.

PORTERO- Lo lamento Sra. Pero las ordenes con la joven, es que puede entrar a la hora que quiera.

\- Ya vez te lo dije, aún sigo siendo importante para William.

-Candy, fue hacia su recamara, tomo uno de los palos de golf de Albert, muy determinante - te sales de mi casa o te saco a palo, tú decides.

\- Está bien, me voy, no es necesario tu agresividad, ya dije todo lo que tenías que saber, adiós.

Después de que se fue Irina.

Candy, comenzó a llorar, no eso no, ¿Quién se cree esa mujer?

Pero como entro sin tener la clave, será era cierto lo de la clave, como sabía que Albert, llevaba días sin ir a dormir al departamento, que ni siquiera le había llamado.

Sus llamadas las mandaba al buzón, que era todo eso de los cuadros, ¿porque no se había desecho de ellos? se preguntaba ¿el aun la ama?

Candy, estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas, tratando de marcar al corporativo, contesto la secretaria, informándole que no estaba.

Volvió a marcar a su celular, mandaba a buzón, no sabía qué hacer, su felicidad se le escapaba de las manos, tenía tantas peguntas y solo Albert se las podía responder, pero porque no le contestaba, donde había estado realmente estos días.

No quería creer lo que la tipa le había dicho, si su Albert siempre había sido sincero, pero recordó cuando ella lo beso, eso hacía que su mundo se derrumbara.

Que hacer ahora, por primera vez se sentía sola, sin familia, sin esposo, sin nadie que la pudiera sacar de ese trance en que Irina, la había dejado.

Si le hablaba a la tía Elroy, no últimamente se no se había sentido bien de salud, preocuparla no esa no era una opción viable, donde demonios estas Albert, rayos tenía ganas de tenerlo enfrente, pero para matarlo de tanta rabia que tenía.

Que tenía que hacer, esperar a que su esposo se dignara a regresar a su casa, a que le hablara por teléfono o simplemente hacer lo que esa mujer dijo dejarlo.

Pues si eso Albert, quería si ella, ya no lo hacía feliz, pues estaría dispuesta a dejarlo libre.

Nana, llegaba a preparar la comida, cuando la vio ahí sentada llorando, niña pero que tiene, ¿Por qué llora? Si mi niño ya no ha de tardar en regresar.

\- Nana ¿Quién es Irina?

\- Donde escucho ese nombre.

\- Contéstame por favor (llorando)

\- No puedo, soy la menos indicada para decírtelo, lo único que te puedo aconsejar es que esperes a mi niño, él te explicara todo.

\- Se me olvidaba, todos ustedes nunca lo van a traicionar, no es verdad.

\- Niña no se enoje, entienda si yo hablo pudiera decir algo, que tú lo puedas malinterpretar, solo él te lo puede decir.

Tranquilízate, mi niño te quiere mucho, lo sé yo que lo conozco.

\- Ya no estoy segura de eso, ya no sé qué creer.

Nana, Pensando (donde estas mi niño, esa maldita mujer solo aparece para hacerte daño, en este momento sino apareces el daño será irreparable)

\- No prepares nada, no tengo hambre, lo único que quiero es morirme. (Llorando), sentía que había subido al cielo y había sido lanzada al infierno sin paracaídas.

-EN EL DEPARTAMENTO DE ELIZA.-

\- Como te fue, te creyó…

\- Es una ilusa, se lo creyó completo, todo el cuento ese, más a mi favor que William aún conserva los cuadros que yo le regale, no sabes cómo disfrute ver su cara de tonta, fue más fácil que con la anterior.

Ahora solo falta que ella, se vaya para poder habar con William, si no se va, por lo menos sembré la duda en ella.

William me buscara, al principio solo para reclamarme, pero yo lo estaré esperando lista para regresar con él.

\- Eres formidable, toda una maestra de la manipulación.

\- Crees que no sé, qué fuiste tú, la que pago para que yo entrara al ballet ruso, ay Eliza deberás creíste que te habías salido con la tuya.

Yo quería pase directo para entrar y tú me lo diste, lo cual te agradezco, en ese momento no me veía como Sra., aun no era el momento.

Pero ahora es mi lugar, ya es hora que retome lo que es mío y ese es ser, la Sra. ANDRY, lo siento querida, pero te vas a quedar con las ganas de ocupar ese lugar.

\- Irina yo, yo…..

\- Tu que, pensaste que me engañabas, no querida jamás, cuando tú vas, yo ya vengo, conozco a William, muy difícil que consigas que se fije en ti.

Pero ya que estamos poniendo las cartas sobre la mesa, dime que quieres, cuando regrese con William, lo voy a persuadir para conseguírtelo.

\- Que mi hermano, este en un lugar mejor dentro el corporativo, para mí que mis ganancias sean mejores, me gusta el dinero, pero las ganancias que obtengo no son las que quiero.

\- Dalo por hecho, de mi cuenta corre que eso suceda.

-EN EL HOTEL-

Albert, estaba que no lo calentaba ni el sol, el solo hecho de tener días sin ver a Candy, sentía que el aire le faltaba, en la noche solo sacaba una foto que había llevado junto con él, porque sabía que no iba ser fácil ir a su casa.

Ese día sintió que el corazón le dolía, no sabía que era, pero se sentía triste, quería escaparse para ir a verla, pero no podía, irse podría mal interpretarse, las negociaciones estaban fluyendo, para bien del corporativo.

\- Cálmate William, sé que es difícil, pero con estar así no ganas nada, solo hay que terminar esto, que estén de acuerdo, firmen la fusión y listo nos vamos a casa.

\- Si fuera tan fácil, el Rey se ha puesto muy quisquilloso en todo, es una suerte que ya esté aprobado lo del complejo turístico en Dubái.

Amigo quiero ir a ver a mi mujer, la extraño, no sé cómo he aguantado estar sin ella tantos días.

George, le da unas palmaditas en la espalda, animo amigo unos días más es todo.

Albert, sentía que esos días, para el habían sido un infierno, no creía soportar más estar lejos de Candy.

Ya no podía concentrarse, las veces que había hablado con ella, solo fueron unos minutos y no eran suficientes, como la quería, sabía que estaba muy enamorado, nunca pensó querer tanto a alguien, ni en sus más locos sueños.

Si había querido a Irina, en su momento sintió estar enamorado, pero la realidad es que todo ese enamoramiento era poco, para lo que estaba sintiendo por Candy, este amor era diferente a lo que había sentido antes.

Irina había llegado a su vida, después de la muerte de su hermana, fue su compañía en esos momentos, se convirtió en su amiga, hermana, madre, su todo, la persona en la que más confiaba, sobre todo en esos momentos que se había sentido vulnerable.

Era por eso que su apego a ella, lo hacía sentir bien, por la soledad que él estaba experimentando, aunado a eso, el hecho de compartir intimidad con ella, hacía que el sintiera no querer perderla.

Cuando ella se marchó, la primera vez experimento un abandono, que su ser no lo pudo resistir sumergiéndose en una soledad irremediable, simplemente sentía que sin ella no quería vivir.

Después de su regreso, hizo todo por apoyarla y protegerla, pero ella lo único que le demostró que todo estaba por encima de su amor.

Ella nunca le dio la prioridad, ni nunca aposto por él, simplemente su carrera siempre estuvo arriba de todo, nunca le dio prioridad a su relación, ni nunca estuvo disponible para él.

Lo contrario de Candy, que desde que se decidió a intentar una relación con él, lo hizo de una manera entregada, donde no había dudas, solo era para él, ahí no había más prioridad para ella que él.

Eso le encantaba tenerla solo para él, aunque suene egoísta, pero ya no quería enamorarse de nadie que lo pusiera en segundo lugar.

Cuando Candy entro a su vida, no supo ni como se enamoró, fue tan fácil quererla, protegerla, cuidarla, ella simplemente se dejaba querer.

Con su llegada su vida cambio, sus prioridades cambiaron, simplemente no quería que nada la dañara, deseaba hacerla feliz, quería tener hijos con ella, quería una familia.

Verla cada vez que llegara a su casa, esperándolo con su sonrisa, sentir su aroma, su piel, no quería por ningún motivo verla triste, al contrario, deseaba darle la máxima felicidad y si estaba en sus manos hacerla feliz lo haría.

Su pequeña, lo había hecho tan feliz, que estaba contento que su tío le haya estipulado esa cláusula.

Sin ella, él nunca hubiese tratado de ser feliz, desde que la vio por primera vez, supo que algo en su vida cambio, llego a su vida como un torbellino, arrasando cualquier vestigio de amor, que él hubiese sentido por alguien en el pasado, solo existía en su corazón su Candy, nadie más.

CONTINUARA…

-ooooooo-

Chicas gracias por sus comentarios, creo que mis rubios van a tener que sufrir un poquito, pero todo es parte de la vida, no todo es felicidad.

Bueno las espero en el próximo capítulo por la XEW radio, Mary Mar costeñita soy, hay no, esa es otra novela, chales ya me equivoque jajjajajaajja…..voy a buscar a pulgoso, para que me ayude arreglar este desastre.


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 8

En eso llego Paty, que vio a su amiga hecha un mar de lágrimas, Candy amiga que te pasa, ella comenzó a narrarle todo.

\- Bueno, sé que en el corporativo todos están muy ocupados, por la llegada de alguien importante, pero no se los por menores ya que el Sr. Andlay, me mando para que no estuvieras sola y Aliestear, me hablo para decirme que tenía mucho trabajo, que en mala hora el Sr. Andlay, me mando contigo.

Candy, no le creas nada a esa tipa, no le des el gusto, eso es lo que quiere que tu dudes de él.

\- Aun así, que hacen esos malditos cuadros aquí todavía, porque no ha cambiado la combinación de la puerta, llame al portero, ella puede entrar a la hora que quiera, porque….

\- Mira voy a llamar a Dorotty , ella nos podrá sacar de dudas.

\- Dorotty, sé que estas muy ocupada, pero necesitamos hablar contigo, puedes venir al departamento de Candy.

\- Si, de hecho, voy saliendo para comer, llego en 20 minutos.

Cuando Dorotty, llego Candy, comenzó a narrarle todo lo sucedido con Irina,

\- Bueno, quisiera ayudarlas, decir algunas cosas, pero no puedo.

Para eso Anny, también estaba ahí, puesto que había quedado con Candy, para ir a comprar algunas cosas para los niños del orfanato, pero al ver a Candy muy mal.

Anny, le sirvió una copa de whisky _ten bébelo te hará bien, yo también me voy a tomar uno, alguien más quiere.

Paty contesto _si también necesito uno.

\- está bien una copa para acompañarlas, no me caería mal dijo Dorotty.

Así, copa tras copa se acabaron toda la botella, arrasando con toda la reserva de whisky de Albert.

-Hay que ir por más dijo Candy.

Anny, ya entrada en copas_ no mejor hay que ir a un bar, deja llamo a la niñera para avisarle que voy a llegar tarde.

Paty, como siempre con la música por dentro _si vamos al Coco bongo…

Y así las damas se dispusieron para irse al dichoso bar.

En el hotel la tensión estaba a flor de piel, ya llevaban más de una semana trabajando sin descanso, todos estaban cansados, tanto del equipo del corporativo como del equipo del Rey.

Albert, estaba cada vez más desesperado, pasaba la mano por su cabello veía los pros y los contra, le dolía la cabeza ya sentía que sus ideas no estaban claras, realmente sentía ganas de mandar al diablo todo, pero no podía había mucho en juego.

El Rey, igual ya estaba al punto de explotar, fue cuando dijo _señores debemos parar todo y descansar, así no vamos a llegar a ningún lado, les parece descansar unos tres días ya con la cabeza más fría vamos a llegar a un mejor acuerdo.

Albert, de inmediato accedió, tiene razón le hemos dado muchas vueltas y solo llegamos al mismo lugar.

\- Necesito ver a mi hijo, ver a mis esposas, no es bueno dejarlas tanto tiempo solas.

-Si lo entiendo, estamos muy estresados. (Yo estoy igual pensando)

\- Le parece si los invito a cenar, estoy cansado necesito relajarme, no hay como una buena comida para relajarse.

Albert y George, no podían rehusarse a la invitación.

Mientras en el coco bongo, las chicas, se sentaron en una mesa privada.

Candy, volvió a preguntar _¿Quién era Irina?

\- Lo siento no puedo decirles nada, me metería en problemas, metería en problemas a George.

En eso Anny comento _ tú habrás firmado un contrato, pero yo, no, yo si, te voy a decir quien es Irina, ella es una perra, si eso es, una perra.

Ella fue el gran amor de William, cuando eran muy jóvenes, en ese tiempo ella solo era una estudiante de ballet, él se enamoró de ella y comenzaron a salir.

Después ella entro en una compañía como bailarina secundaria, pero quería más William, ya le había pedido matrimonio, pero ella no se veía como una simple ama de casa, sabía que al ser la señora Andlay tendría otras responsabilidades.

Irina, tendría que dejar el ballet, llego una compañía de España, le ofreció un contrato por dos años para hacer una gira por Europa, dejo a William.

El acepto por amor, sabia cuáles eran sus aspiraciones dándole su libertad.

Regreso al año y medio, pero no porque lo extrañara, ni por amor, regreso porque se había lastimado un pie.

William, aun enamorado, cegado de amor la acepto él, ya estaba saliendo con una amiga mía, de hecho, todo iba bien, solo basto que ella llegara, para que el terminara la relación con mi amiga.

William, le pago toda la recuperación, hasta la llevo con los mejores doctores del país, para que la atendieran, fueron a una clínica de Alemania para su rehabilitación, en menos de 6 meses ya estaba más que recuperada y sucedió que William, le volvió a pedir matrimonio, esta vez ella acepto.

Los preparativos iban viento en popa, cuando le llego una invitación para hacer un casting para el ballet ruso, no le dijo nada a William, dejo que todo siguiera como si nada, un día antes de la boda le llego la carta de aceptación.

El día de la boda, en la mañana William, solo recibió una nota diciendo "lo siento, pero no puedo", William estaba devastado, no podía creer que le hiciera eso, a unas horas de la boda, el tío Isidro quería usar su poder para destruirla, pero William, se lo prohibió.

A partir de ahí él, se convirtió en otra persona muy diferente a quien solía ser, salió con muchas chicas solo para olvidarla, pero no le funcionaba, se fue a vagabundear casi por un año, después regreso y se aboco a los negocios.

Pasaron casi 2 años después de lo de la boda, de repente regreso le pidió perdón, que ella quería lograr su sueño, tuvo la oportunidad y la tomo, se le volvió a meter en la cama.

Pactaron retomar su relación, sin ataduras.

William, acepto solo estuvo unos meses y se volvió a ir, como siempre sin avisar.

Esta vez William, lo tomo de mejor manera, aunque estaba dolido porque se le veía, siempre la esperaría hasta que ella, se decidiera por él, volvieron a pasar 2 años desde que ella se fue.

Pero de buenas a primeras anuncio que se casaba, a mí me sorprendió, bueno creo que, a todos, no sabíamos de donde saliste, pero si me dio gusto que no fuera con ella, eso quería decir, que la había olvidado a esa mujer que tanto daño le hizo.

Ahora no sé, qué quiere esta vieja, sé que se convirtió en primera bailarina del ballet ruso y eso que está sola, pues se ha sabido siempre de sus andanzas, como ha conseguido avanzar en ese mundo.

El último, fue un director de música, hasta salió en los periódicos, fue tal el escándalo porque el tipo es casado.

Candy, tienes que pelear, si lo amas lucha por él, no se lo dejes es muy astuta, tratara de meterse en su cama.

A mí, me costó mucho trabajo quitarles a todas esas arpías que revoloteaban cerca de mi esposo, ya con la llegada de Regina, bueno fue más fácil.

Ya al salir en él, los periódicos con nuestro bebe, pues supieron que está felizmente casado, bueno eso de feliz me lo invento.

\- Crees que todavía el, la ama.

\- Eso no te lo puedo contestar, pero si decidió rehacer su vida contigo, es porque decidido dejar el pasado atrás, tienes ventaja tu eres su esposa ahora.

\- Y de que me sirve eso, si el aun la ama, donde quedo yo.

\- Lucha, no se lo dejes es una mala mujer, solo lo va usar para sus fines y lo va a volver a dejar, no la dejes que se meta en tu relación, embarázate ten un bebe, con eso él nunca te va a dejar.

\- Y cómo voy a tener un bebe, si él ha dejado de ir a la casa (llorando)

Las copas, sin dejar de ir a su mesa, pasaron casi 4 horas seguían bebiendo, para esto ya casi eran dos de la de la madrugada y las chicas estaban completamente ebrias.

En eso se sube Candy, a la barra, le grita al cantinero, _sirva bebidas para todos yo pago, sacando la tarjeta dorada, dándosela al cantinero diciendo a todos salud.

Todos, estaban eufóricos, la gente que estaba ahí se quería acercar a las chicas, pero al ver eso el dueño del lugar se percató que esas chicas, no suelen venir a su bar a beber e hizo que la seguridad del lugar las cuidara.

En eso Anny, no se quiso quedar atrás e hizo lo mismo que Candy, saco una de sus tarjetas grito _copas para todos, a salud de mi esposo el infiel.

Y todos _bravo, salud, en eso llego un grupo de motociclistas tratando de acercarse, más al ver que una cadena para no permitir el paso a su mesa, se pusieron muy agresivos.

Dorotty, estaba muy ebria, ella al ver un motociclista se le acerco_ oye me dejas ver tus tatuajes.

Paty, se sentía como una artista a la que quieren saludar.

El dueño del lugar, pidió que revisaran la bolsa de una de las muchachas, para ver si podían venir por ellas, porque de seguir así, iban acabar con el lugar, sobretodo cada vez que una de ellas, subía a la barra a pagar los tragos.

El dueño, encontró una agenda, ahí vio los números del corporativo, pero al llamar nadie contesto, venia otro de una casa marco e igual nadie contestaba, en eso le marcaron a Dorotty, era George, el dueño le quito el teléfono para contestar.

Dueño del bar _ bueno Sr. será mejor que venga por unas chicas, que, si siguen así, me van a destruir el lugar.

\- Perdón ¿Quién es usted?

Soy el dueño del bar coco bongo.

\- De quiénes me habla

\- La castaña Dorotty, la de pelo negro ojos azules Anny, la de lentes Patricia ha si y la rubia Candy, vengan por ellas, mi equipo de seguridad no va a poder contener más este desastre.

En eso Albert, se despedían del Rey Mohamed , al salir….

George, les comenta_ ven acompáñame

\- A donde…

\- Por tu mujer, Paty, Anny y Dorotty, hay que llamarles a tus primos y vengan por sus mujeres, vamos rápido antes de que acaben con el lugar.

-¿Cual lugar?

\- El coco bongo, un bar a las afuera de la ciudad.

Les llamaron, Archival y Aliestear, que estaban en el jurídico trabajando, encontrándose afuera del bar.

Archivald, inmediatamente comento_ hay primo Candy, es una muy mala influencia para Anny, ella nunca había hecho esto.

\- Que te pasa Candy, tampoco.

\- A mí no me miren, Dorotty siempre ha sido muy sensata.

-AListier intervino _Si, ya sé, que, a mi Paty, le van echar toda la culpa, pero si sirve de algo, no les puso un arma en la cabeza para venir a este lugar o si "defendiéndola".

Cuando entraron Anny, estaba bailando en la barra como las de coyote ugly, muy sensual.

Dorotty, estaba contándole los tatuajes a un motociclista, diciéndole que sus brazos eran enormes.

PATY, estaba cantando arriba de una mesa con el karaoke.

Candy, estaba en la mesa agarrando al cantinero como paño de lágrimas, el cantinero consolándola con una caja de clínex en la mano, ella diciéndole cuanto amaba Albert, que no sabía cómo iba a vivir sin él, que nunca le había dicho que la amaba, tanto que el cantinero lloraba al par de ella.

George, tomo el bolso de Dorotty, para llevársela, pero ella le dijo…

\- Si, pero a que me hagan un tatúo ándale si, mira mostrándole donde lo quería.

\- No, como crees.

-Anda, te va a gustar, es más hay que hacernos uno.

\- Anda Paty, vámonos en el departamento me cantas lo que quieras.

\- Quiero ser cantante, desde mañana voy a ir a una casa discográfica.

\- Así y el jurídico lo piensas dejar.

\- Solo quiero cantar mira "los amigos no se besan en la boca" mjshskcgjkj no se duermen en la misma cama.

-Vámonos mi soprano que estoy cansado, saliendo del lugar.

Archie y Albert, al ver a Anny, como todo un coyote ugly.

\- Lo malo es que Candy, es una mala influencia….

-Está bien, retiro lo dicho, anda Anny, baja de ahí, vámonos para la casa.

\- Deja que baile, que no te gusta ajuaaaaa,

\- Baja de ahí, no me avergüences más

\- Se me olvidaba, con quien me case, con el tan bien portado Archie, crees que no se de tus andanzas, crees que no se con quién me engañas.

\- Vámonos, eso lo discutimos en la casa.

Cuando el dueño se le acerca le dice…

-Tenga su tarjeta, no se espante cuando reciba el estado de cuenta, déjeme su dirección para mandarle un cheque de su paga la joven, baila muy bien, me hizo ganar mucho dinero.

Archivald, no sabía, si golpear al dueño o solo llevarse a su mujer_ vamos antes de que me lleven a la cárcel, por matar algunos de los tipos que te comen con los ojos.

Albert, se sentó al lado de Candy, que estaba llorando junto al cantinero que le daba un clínex para que limpiara sus lágrimas, _ ven vámonos.

\- Yo, no voy a ir a ningún lado contigo

\- A donde piensas ir.

\- No sé, a donde sea, pero contigo no.

\- Bien, si así lo quieres, la levanta la toma de la cintura, se la hecha al hombro como si fuera un costal de papa y sale del lugar

Walter, estaba esperando con el auto abierto.

\- Albert, la mete al coche, la sienta a su lado.

\- Te digo, que me sueltes.

\- Walter, arranca el carro a casa.

-Walter, me bajo.

-Walter, no sabía a cuál de los dos, hacerle caso.

\- Walter, he dicho que al departamento.

-Pero Sr. yo soy chofer de la Sra.

\- Sí, pero quien paga tu sueldo soy yo, anda vamos al departamento.

–Albert, la sienta en sus piernas, le dice _bueno ahora que tienes, porque estas tan enojada, llevo días sin verte, tal parece que no quisieras que regresara.

\- Y todavía lo preguntas ¿Qué tu amante no te dijo?

\- De que me hablas ¿Cuál amante?

\- De tu amante, Irina.

–Albert, estaba en shock, sabía que estaba en la ciudad, pero él no la había visto desde el evento de la beneficencia _ Y que tiene que ver Irina en todo esto.

\- Que acaso no estabas con ella, si según Irina, todos estos días estuviste con ella, en su casa.

\- Queeee yo…

-Sr. llegamos.

\- Ábreme, la puerta del edificio y la del ascensor por favor.

Candy, manoteaba que no se quería bajar.

-Albert, igual la bajo, la cargo en su hombro.

Candy, se dio por vencida, solo cerró los ojos hasta llegar al departamento.

Albert, la llevo hasta la recamara, la sentó en un mueble le dijo_ voy por un café y ahorita me vas a decir que es todo eso, de mi amante.

Albert, al regresar a la habitación vio que Candy, seguía llorando, se acercó a ella, la sentó otra vez en sus piernas _haber deja de llorar, dime que paso, sabes que no me gusta verte llorar.

\- Que vino tu amante, me contó que todos estos días estuviste con ella y no solo eso, me dijo lo de los cuadros, que tu no la habías olvidado.

Puesto que ella, aun pudo entrar con la contraseña de la puerta, ya que es la de su aniversario, que yo solo soy tu juguete, que tú nunca me vas a querer como a ella.

\- En primera, yo no tengo ninguna amante, esta semana me la he pasado trabajando, te avisé, que iba a estar muy ocupado, por una negociación muy importante y bastante complicada, que requería todo mi tiempo.

Y no niego, si tuve una relación con Irina, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo, ella ya no me interesa.

\- Y porque no has cambiado la combinación de la puerta, entro aquí, como si fuera su casa y esos cuadros porque no te deshaces de ellos, claro como ella te los regalo.

¿Qué? te gusta conservarlos.

Llame a seguridad, para que la sacaran, pero tienen órdenes de que la dejen entrar a la hora que quiera.

\- Queeeeeeeeee…

\- Diablos, no retire esa orden lo olvide (pensando)_ Si es verdad no he cambiado la combinación, pero no es por ella, sino, porque creí que no era necesario. No pensé, que fuera a regresar y mucho menos venir al departamento a sabiendas que estoy casado, no sé cómo pudo.

Mi amor, nada de lo que te dijo es verdad, yo jamás regresaría con ella, es mi culpa por que nunca te hable de ella, pero pensé que no era necesario ella, me dejo hace 2 años. Por mi mente no ha pasado engañarte, mucho menos con ella que tanto daño me hizo, me tienes que creer.

Candy, le da un beso en los labios de pollito, se levanta de donde estaba, claro que te creo mi amor.

Albert, respiraba aliviado. (pensé que se iba a poner peor)

Candy, lo mira y sonríe le comenta_ Pues lo que dijo lo hizo con mucha seguridad, dirigiéndose hacia donde guarda los palos de golf, tomando uno.

Bueno, si no te importa, no te molestara si me deshago de algunas cositas., rompiendo una lámpara que estaba encima de un buro.

\- Candy, cálmate amor, que estás pensando hacer.

\- Nada, solo me voy a remodelar un poquito el departamento, cosas que no te van hacer falta, aventando un cenicero de cristal en un espejo cerca de la puerta, creo que no me gustaba verlo ahí.

\- Amor, tranquila….

\- Quítate o te doy con el palo….

Albert, al verla enfurecida, solo la dejo pasar, pensando que era lo único que iba a romper.

Candy, con el palo que traía, rompe un jarrón que se encontraba en la sala, que este también te lo regalo, rompiendo todo a su paso, lo que encontraba se lo arrojaba, hasta llegar a su despacho.

\- No te atrevas Candy…

\- Queeee, hay cosas que te regalo y aun las conservas, te enoja que me deshaga de ellas, anda ven a rescatarlas, anda atrévete, veras que con la adrenalina que traigo, soy capaz de matarte.

\- Amor, ahí tengo cosas valiosas.

\- Me va encantar deshacerme de ellas, agarrando un frasco de tinta de la impresora arrojándosela a la pintura que tenía en el despacho, con el palo rompiendo todo a su paso, lo que no lo arrojaba por la ventana, hasta que tomo un caballo de porcelana que tenía en un librero.

\- Amor, eso no, eso me lo regalo mi tía.

\- Hay esta bonito, será que la tía tendrá buen gusto, arrojándolo hacia la pared haciéndolo cachitos.

\- Tranquilízate, por favor de verdad, ya es todo lo que había de ella.

\- No, si todavía no término, saliendo del despacho hacia a donde está una vitrina, donde exhibía sus trofeos de golf y de polo, con el palo que traía en su mano rompió la vitrina, los trofeos se los aventaba sobre la cabeza de Albert

-Candyyyyyy, ya tranquila, por el amor de dios.

\- No, aun no termino, no pienso volver a dormir en esa maldita cama, tu veras como le haces porque yo aquí no me quedo.

En eso llama el portero, preguntando si pasaba algo ya que se escuchaba, muchísimo ruido.

\- no, nada solo paso un huracán, pero espero ya se disipe…., Candy amor ya rompiste todo, te podrías calmar un poquito.

Todo, absolutamente todo, lo que se podía romper y hasta lo que no, Candy lo arraso con su furia, realmente estaba demasiado enojada con Albert, al grado que cuando termino se puso a llorar de impotencia y de rabia.

\- Mírame a los ojos, ya no la amo, desde que tu llegaste a mi vida, dejo de importarme.

\- No me mientassssss…. todo te soportaría menos que me mientas. (con mucha rabia)

\- Mi vida, no te estoy mintiendo, yo sé, que soy un distraído, se me olvidaron ciertos detalles, pero nunca te he mentido, anda deja de llorar.

Candy solo se sentó en un rincón, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, no sabes lo que sentí cuando la vi ahí parada diciéndome, que todo lo que aun sientes por ella, que aún es importante para ti, que tú nunca la habías olvidado.

Y realmente, no sé, que estoy haciendo aquí, por mi olvídate del contrato, total, puedo conseguir buenos benefactores para la casa hogar.

\- Me piensas dejar…(mirándola con expectativa y temor)

\- Te doy tu libertad, si es lo que quieres adelante.

\- Candy, mírame sé que tienes todo el derecho a estar enojada, lo sé, pero te pido que me escuches.

\- No sé, qué quieres de mí, si ya te lo di todo, me entregue a ti completamente, aposte a esta relación, aposte por ti y que recibo a cambio, ser solo una sustituta de tu ex.

\- No mi amor tú nunca serás una sustituta.

\- ¿Qué soy para ti entonces?

\- tú para mi eres mi todo, yo sin ti no puedo vivir…

Amor escúchame.

Sé que Irina, te lastimo y fue mi culpa, porque nunca te hable de esa relación, lo que, si te puedo decir, que yo no tengo ni un interés en ella, es más no sé a qué regreso.

Yo no pienso volver con ella, ni quiero poner en riesgo mi relación contigo, Candy desde que llegaste a mi vida, todo mi mundo cambio, no sé como, pero te empecé a querer, de una manera que nunca había querido a nadie, ni siquiera a Irina.

Tú transformaste mi vida, mi vida sin ti, sería un martirio, ya no tendría sentido.

Mi amor, tu pusiste mi mundo de cabeza, entraste como un torbellino arrasando todo vestigio de amor, que yo pudiera sentir por alguien más.

Ella no me importa en lo más mínimo, solo me importas tú, porque yo te amo, te amo desde hace mucho.

Por favor no te vayas, no me dejes. Candy TE AMO….TE AMO….

Candy, al escuchar esas palabras que había deseado escuchar de su esposo, desde hace tiempo, dejo de llorar, - ella no te importa, ya no la amas.

-hace mucho que no siento nada por ella.

Tomándole la mano poniéndosela en el corazón.

\- Aquí solo vives tú.

No cabe nadie más.

A mí solo me importas tú.

Que no te has dado cuenta que solo vivo por ti y para ti.

YO TE AMO Candy, Te amo a ti.

\- Candy, lo abraza - le dice es que yo, yo, también TE AMO, Te amo mucho.

–Albert, mirándola a los ojos, era la primera vez que ella le decía que lo amaba, tanto había esperado para escuchar esas palabras, sentía que su pecho iba a explotar, su mujer le acaba de decir que lo amaba.

Esas palabras resonaron en su cabeza y en su corazón, desde cuando lo amaba, si eso era verdad, no quería que nada dañara su relación, menos Irina.

\- TE AMO…

-Mi vida, si yo te amo más que a mi vida.

-Yo tenía miedo, que no me quisiera con un puchero- que te quisieras ir con ella y perderte.

\- No me vas a perder, si te he extrañado mucho, todos estos días he estado a punto de mandar al carajo todo y venir a estar contigo, empezando a besar con pasión intensa, cortando hasta que no puede más su respiración.

Te parece si te traigo tu café, anda quítate la ropa para meterte a la tina, para que te relajes.

\- Si, pero hoy dormimos en la que era mi recamara.

\- Donde tú quieras, hasta debajo de un capulín, si quieres… Saliendo por el café…

Ve el desastre en su departamento, se dirige a su mini bar a buscar su whisky, pero no encuentra nada.

-Candy, se empieza a desvestir, quedando solamente en una sexy lencería de encaje color negro.

\- Albert, entra a la recamara que era de Candy, se recarga en el marco de la puerta embelesado, mirando esa silueta que tanto adoraba. Y le pregunta - _amor, el whisky no lo encuentro.

\- Las chicas y yo, bebimos toda tu reserva especial de whisky.

\- Se bebieron todo.

\- No quedo ni una gota.

\- No sé, si darte un par de nalgadas o agarrarte a besos….

Hay no, mejor te agarro a besos, se acercó a ella, la tomo de la cintura, la recostó en la cama susurrándole al oído, te amo, te extrañe no tienes idea cuando, te necesito, mi amor mi Candy, empezando a explorar ese cuerpo que tanto deseaba.

Esa noche, le hizo el amor a su mujer, como si fuera la última vez que iba a estar con ella, aferrándose con todo su ser amándose toda la noche.

Candy, correspondiéndole con toda esa pasión contenida.

Quien iba a decir, que esa noche la vida les iba a regalar, lo que habían esperado por tanto tiempo.

-oooo-ooooooo-oooooo

Al siguiente día la tía Elroy, como sabía que Albert, no estaba fue por Candy, para salir de compras, para los niños del orfanato, cuando toco a la puerta…

\- Tía, que sorpresa, no te esperaba.

\- Si ya veo que no me esperabas, viendo como todo el departamento estaba completamente destruido.

Candy, con el pelo enmarañado se venía levantando.

\- Pero que paso aquí…..

\- Paso un huracán, tía….

\- Tía, que sorpresa, nada no pasó, nada, solo que decidí que es hora de redecorar el departamento, total tengo un esposo que solo trabaja para mí, no es así, mi amor.

\- Si mi vida….

\- Mejor voy a visitar, a uno de tus primos, espero y no se les haya metido la idea de redecorar.

\- Le recomiendo que vaya a visitar Aliestear, porque se me hace que Archivald, también le han de ver dado ganas de Redecorar.

\- Si ya veo, estuvo fuerte la pelea.

\- Hay tía, si no peleamos, solo nos pusimos de acuerdo en algunas cositas.

\- Está bien, me voy hija, te puedo mandar a una decoradora para que veas que quieres cambiar.

\- Si tía, yo con gusto la llamo…

\- Bueno sobrino, me voy, dándole un beso en la mejilla y susurrándole, quien gano.

Albert, mira a su tía con ironía _ Ella tía, ella gano…

\- Al menos no te vas a divorciar, eso te lo aseguro….

Albert, solo reviro los ojos.

-EN EL CORPORATIVO-

Se presentaba George y Dorotty, para presentar su carta de renuncia.

\- Pero Dorotty, sino estoy enojado contigo.

\- No, es por eso, bueno si, en parte.

\- Yo estoy más que agradecido, porque has acompañado a Candy, en todo este proceso, pero no como mi empleada, sino como su amiga.

Tu más que nadie sabe, cómo puede ser nuestra vida llena de soledad, que tú la acompañes créeme me alegra mucho.

Sé que Candy, es impulsiva y tú eres como su conciencia, no quiero ni pensar cómo se va a poner de triste, cuando sepa que renunciaste.

\- William, no renuncia por eso, es que ella y yo, nos vamos a casar.

\- De verdad, vamos amigo que felicidad, dándoles un abrazo, pensé que nunca darían el siguiente paso.

\- Sr. -Yo a la Sra. Candy, la considero mi amiga, espero esto no cambie nada y pueda seguir frecuentándola.

\- Más te vale, sino mi mujer se me va atrincherar, para no dejarme entrar a la casa.

\- Los dejo, voy arreglar mis cosas para dejar mi oficina. (Saliendo)

\- Estoy muy enamorado William, Dorotty, es una buena mujer, después de mi divorcio creo que ha llegado el momento de rehacer mi vida.

\- Me da gusto amigo, de verdad te deseo que seas, muy feliz.

Me imagino que Candy y yo vamos hacer los padrinos.

\- Supones bien, a penas te lo iba a pedir.

\- Sabes que cuantas conmigo para todo, es más te voy a regalar tu viaje de luna de miel, a donde tú quieras, solo no te ausentes mucho tiempo jajaajajaj.

\- Estaba pesando dos semanas.

\- Me parece bien, Candy, se va a poner como loca cuando le cuente, regresando a eso necesito que me investigues algo, mira Candy, me contó que Irina, entro al departamento, le dijo una sarta de mentiras, necesito saber quién le pasa la información, ya que al parecer sabía que no había ido al departamento, sus movimientos, quiero saber que quiere, porque, su regreso, no es casualidad.

Llama a los de seguridad, que cambien la contraseña del departamento y dale una foto al portero para que nunca más la deje entrar.

No quiero ver enfadada a mi mujer, ayer casi me deja, porque esa mujer le lleno la cabeza de tonterías.

Candy, se puso como loca, destrozo todo el departamento, pero todo es poco, para lo que esa mujer le dijo. No sabes lo que me costó convencerla para que no se fuera.

– Tomando el teléfono Srta._ mande a llamar a la de bienes raíces, cítala para esta semana.

\- Piensas comprar algo…

\- Sí, quiero comprar una casa, quiero empezar de cero con Candy, el departamento ya no es una opción, si Irina entro, cualquiera puede hacerlo.

Además, no quiero que recuerdos del pasado afecten nuestra relación, cuando lleguen los bebes ya no vamos a caber, los niños necesitaran su espacio, un jardín donde jugar.

\- Me alegra mucho que pienses así, pero si realmente quieres una relación sana, empezando desde cero, te sugiero que rompas ese contrato.

\- Lo pensare, lo pensare…

CONTINUARA…

-OOOO-00000-

Se le apareció el diablo a mi rubio…

Chicas muchas gracias por sus comentarios y todo su apoyo, es un honor que lean mi fanfic, de verdad mil gracias.

Para mí que la cama estaba maldita, nada más cambiaron de cama y pum, chamaco seguro jajajajajja por cierto ese día Candy, grataba llévame al cuarto rojo, llévame al cuarto rojo, pero como lo destruyo la tarada, solo le toco retozar en su cama jajajajajajj. Sigan su radio novela ya saben por la XEW, RADIO…


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO 9

En los ensayos del ballet, estaba una Irina muy molesta, ya había pasado unas semanas y William, no la había buscado ni para reclamarle, que era ahí donde ella trataría para persuadirlo, seduciéndolo para que regresara con ella.

\- Que paso Irina y tu novio el millonario, ¿dónde está? que ya no le interesas, no decías tu que con tres chasquidos el regresaría contigo.

\- Búrlense todo lo que quieran, pero él va a venir a buscarme, me voy a casar con él, me voy a convertir en una dama de sociedad.

\- JAJAJAJAJAJA sueñas, eso fue en el pasado, ya no tienes 20 años, de hecho, los directores, piensan cambiarte cuando termine la temporada, ya estas sobre la edad de ser muy mayor para el papel querida.

Yo que tú, agarro el primer enamorado que tengas para que te establezcas, porque aquí ya solo te van a dar papeles de abuelita. Jajajjajajajaja

No es que Irina, sea una vieja, era que solo que ya pasaba de los 30 y para el papel del cascanueces, la compañía siempre buscaba jóvenes, que parecieran adolescentes al igual que el papel del cisne, en eso llego…

\- Amiga, como que no has podido hablar con William, hoy va estar solo en su despacho, me lo acaban de informar, yo que tú, lo voy a buscar, saca tus armas sedúcelo.

\- si lo voy a buscar, le pediré perdón por haberlo dejado, sé que regresara conmigo.

-00000-0000-

En la oficina George, salió al banco Albert, había quedado con Candy, de verse en el corporativo para ir a comer, pero a un faltaba para que ella llegara, la secretaria se había ido, ya que era la hora de su salida a comer, quedándose completamente solo…

Albert, muy metido en su trabajo en su ordenador, sintió cuando alguien entro a su oficina

\- George, regresaste rápido, pensé que te ibas a tardar.

\- No soy George, mi amor, necesito hablar contigo.

\- Tu y yo, no tenemos nada de qué hablar.

\- Sé que estas muy enojado conmigo, te entiendo, sé que no porte bien en el pasado, me fui porque quería alcanzar mi sueño, lo logre soy bailarina principal.

\- Que bueno, me da gusto, que tú hayas alcanzado tu sueño.

\- Te he extrañado, no sabes cuánto, cada día que salía al escenario bailaba para ti, solo para ti.

\- Si esto tú me lo hubieras dicho hace 2 años, me hubieras hecho muy feliz, pero ahora es tarde, ya no te espero, te deje de amar hace mucho tiempo.

\- Amor, por favor hemos logrado grandes cosas, un amor como el de nosotros no puede morir así, acercándose para besarlo.

Albert, tomo sus muñecas, muy suavemente, la aparto de él, acercándose a la ventana…

\- No sabes cuánto daño me hizo, que te fueras así, a unas horas de la boda, me dejaste en ridículo, devastado. No podía creerlo, que tú, la mujer que tanto quise en su momento, me dejara así solo con una nota, después regresas, aun así, te perdoné todo.

No te fue suficiente, lo volviste hacer, te fuiste sin decir nada, que pensaste, que te iba a esperar toda la vida.

\- Sé que te lastime, pero entiéndeme tenía que hacerlo, sino lo hacía iba a vivir frustrada, pero ya estoy aquí, volví amor, por favor regresa a mis brazos.

\- Sabes lo que más me enoja, no es que hayas aparecido, sino que sientas que aun tienes poder sobre mí. Te atreviste a entrar a mi casa, a importunar a mi mujer, le dijiste un montón de mentiras

¿Qué pretendes?

Que vuelva contigo, como si nada hubiera pasado.

\- Esa muchachita, no es nada a lado mío, yo soy mil veces mejor, tú no la amas, me di cuenta de eso, porque aun conservas la contraseña de nuestro aniversario y los cuadros que yo te regalé.

\- No te creas tan importante, no vivía ahí hasta hace poco de que me case, como quería que mi esposa y yo tuviéramos privacidad la lleve al departamento, estuvimos muy ocupados como para poner atención algunos detalles.

Por eso no hice los cambios pertinentes, suelo ser un poco despistado con ciertas cosas, pero eso tú, ya lo sabias, porque lo utilizaste para engañar a mi esposa.

\- Mi amor, lo hice para recuperarte, divorciarte yo estoy dispuesta a ocupar su lugar, como tu esposa, veras que vamos hacer muy felices.

\- JAJAJJAAJJA, - Lo dices enserio, yo divorciarme, no sabes lo que dices...

Escúchame, jamás me voy a divorciar, amo intensamente a mi mujer, la amo con locura, con deseo, con pasión, ella despierta en mí, cosas que tu ni soñando, lograrías despertar en mí.

\- Lo dices porque estás enojado, pero sabes que ella no es mejor que yo, nunca podría lograr lo que yo te hice sentir, sabes que soy mejor que ella, nunca podrá estar a mi altura, nunca será como yo.

\- Si tienes razón, jamás la compararía contigo.

Nunca, escúchame bien, te compares con ella, si es cierto nunca será como tú, porque lo que tú tienes de malicia, ella lo tiene de bondad.

\- Como te atreves, a decir eso…mi amor, escúchame

Yo sé, que me va costar trabajo recuperarte, pero lo voy hacer, pongamos de nuestra parte, ya no voy a irme, acaso ya no me deseas (desabrochando su blusa)…

\- Ni lo intentes, realmente eres patética, que te hace pensar que aun te deseo, solo te ridiculizas, pareces corriente en recurrir a tu cuerpo, para tratar de conseguir lo que quieres.

Candy, había llegado al corporativo, porque últimamente Albert tenía mucho trabajo, ella iba a su oficina, pedían comida o ella le llevaba, para estar más tiempo junto, era su manera de verse un poco más.

Al llegar, se percató que Albert, estaba hablando con alguien, reconoció la voz de Irina, estuvo a punto de irse, pero al escuchar todo lo que Albert, le decía espero para entrar.

\- Es mejor que te vayas.

Candy, entra muy determinante, se para en la puerta _Que no escucho a mi esposo, que se vaya, pero como vas, chasqueando los dedos.

\- Mi amor, por favor piénsalo, conmigo siempre has sido feliz, siempre te he amado, por favor dile que se vaya, tenemos que seguir hablando de nuestra relación.

\- Perdón, (riendo) cual relación, tú y yo, no tenemos ninguna relación.

Creo que no te he presentado a mi esposa….

Candy, mi amor pasa, ven a mi lado, te extrañe tanto.

Candy, se acerca Albert, lo abraza, lo besa como siempre muy apasionadamente, le muerde el labio inferior, sabiendo que es algo que le encanta Albert.

Se voltea a ver a Irina - creo que mi esposo, le dijo que se fuera.

No entendió…Si quiere se lo repito con manzanas.

\- Te vas arrepentir de esto, me rogaras que regrese contigo, lo harás….

\- No te vuelvas acercar a mi mujer, porque si lo haces, créeme no me querrás conocer enojado, mi relación con ella es sagrada, soy capaz de matar a quien sea, que trate de separarnos.

Cierras la puerta al salir….

Irina, salió furibunda de la oficina, abrochándose la blusa, en el camino casi atropella a George, que venía entrando.

\- William, te traje estos papeles perdón Candy, buena tarde.

\- Hola George, ¿cómo esta Dorotty?.

\- Bien con los preparativos de la boda, a que vino esa mujer.

\- A recuperarme, según ella.

\- Primero la mato, me la como viva, una muy molesta Candy.

\- Mi amor, si yo solo te amo a ti, ya te lo dije.

\- Sí, lo sé, pero creo que la que no ha entendido, es la tipa esa.

\- Voy hablar con seguridad, como es que pudo entrar, es inconcebible alguien la está ayudando.

\- había órdenes de no dejarla pasar, voy a checar eso, dijo George.

\- Amor nos podríamos ir, tengo mucha hambre.

\- Si, ya vámonos.

Se despidieron de George, saliendo del corporativo, antes de entrar al auto Albert, la arrincono contra la puerta del auto para besarla Candy, lo abrazo y beso con la misma intensidad, después le abrió la puerta del carro para que subiera.

A lo lejos una Irina, muy enojada miraba la escena, como era posible, si ella, había sido el gran amor de Albert, como pudo quitárselo, pero ella se encargaría de separarlos de una o de otra manera lo haría, solo era cuestión de tiempo.

Después de separarlos el, volvería con ella como siempre, si todavía no estaba dicho la última palabra.

-0000-

Ese mismo día, en la tarde.

\- Ya hablaste con seguridad, no quiero ver a esa mujer por mi oficina, nunca más.

\- Aquí tengo lo que me pediste, al parecer a Irina, ya se le acaba el contrato este año y no la quieren renovar, de hecho, ya se le acabo su carrera de ballet, después del escándalo con el director de música, está desesperada, solo quiere una tabla de salvación para su vida.

\- Lo supuse, como fui a enamorarme de ella, en su momento creí morirme sin ella, ahora solo vivo y respiro por Candy.

\- Eso se lo debes de agradecer a tu tío, que te puso eso como clausula y a Terry.

\- A ¡Terry! ¿Por qué?…

—Si él, no hubiese pedido que compraran ese terreno, tú nunca la hubieses conocido.

\- Tienes razón, ya sabes quién le está pasando la información.

\- Ya, no te va a gustar, tu prima Eliza, ayudada de un mensajero, ya me encargué del mensajero, pero de tu prima no sé cómo proceder.

\- Bueno ella, se lo busco, lo siento por mi tía porque la aprecia, pero la voy exiliar al igual que su hermano, ni siquiera son de la familia y siempre me causan dolores de cabeza.

\- Ese muchacho y su hermana, siempre se han sentido con derechos en la compañía, que no les corresponde.

\- Si, es hora que hable con sus padres no los quiero cerca, los voy a mandar lo más lejos que se pueda.

-DOS MESES DESPUÉS-

Las muchachas estaban con Candy, organizando la boda de Dorotty, ya estaba programada, para dentro de dos semanas, todas las chicas se encontraban ayudando a una novia muy nerviosa.

\- Chicas soy un manojo de nervios.

\- Cálmate Dorotty, todo va a salir bien.

\- No es eso, es que George, es muy bueno, una persona culta, aunque no proviene de familia de alcurnia, es un hombre importante y pues yo, solo soy una asistente.

\- George, te ama, es lo único que debe importante le decía Anny.

Candy, también comento,_ Te recuerdo Dorotty, que cundo yo me case con Albert, no distinguía el vino blanco de la champaña y tú me enseñaste, además él se casa contigo porque lo que eres, por lo que llevas en el corazón, a leguas se ve que te ama.

Dorotty, sonrió… una lágrima rodó por sus mejillas.

\- No llores, mejor vamos a seguir con las invitaciones, te tienes que medir el vestido.

\- Oye engordaste, el vestido no cierra dijo Anny, con sorpresa.

Dorotty, con una sonrisa, quizás tendrán que ajustarlo, la verdad es porque tengo casi tres meses de embarazo.

\- Queeeee

Paty, dijo _ Mira que tú y George, no pierden el tiempo, que bueno felicidades.

\- Que alegría vas hacer mamá, dijo Candy.

Anny, comento_ mira que guardadito se lo tenían, por eso lo de la boda.

\- En realidad, no me había dado cuenta, apenas lo descubrí el mes pasado.

\- George que dice, pregunto Candy.

\- Está feliz, nunca creí que reaccionara así.

Anny, comento _ este vestido, ya no tiene arreglo hay que comprar otro.

\- Chicas y si vamos de compras a Nueva York, dijo Dorotty.

\- Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, todas en un solo sonido.

En eso Candy, se levantó y se mareo, sentía que se le perdiaa el piso.

Paty, se percató de eso _ te encuentras bien.

\- No, todo me da vueltas, tengo muchas ganas de vomitar, corriendo a vomitar al baño.

\- Candy, no estarás embarazada, cuando fue tu último periodo, pregunto Dorotty.

\- No me acuerdo, perdí la cuenta, con tantas cosas que tuve que hacer, para redecorar el departamento.

Paty, muy entusiasta, _ voy por una prueba casera a la farmacia y salimos de dudas.

30 minutos después.

Candy, entra al baño con la prueba y sale a esperar el resultado_ ¿Cuánto hay que esperar?

\- 5 minutos.

Anny, muy nerviosa comento _ Hay que nervios – cuanto ha pasado.

\- A penas van 2 minutos dijo Paty.

Candy, caminaba de un lugar a otro con nervios.

Paty, dijo _ han pasado los 5 minutos, ya a ver, abriendo la prueba, aquí hay dos rayas, que dice la caja.

Anny, viendo las indicaciones _ dice una raya no estas, dos rayas estas.

Paty con ojos desorbitados _son dos rayas…

Candy, brincaba de alegría estoy embarazada, voy a tener un bebe, dios gracias, estoy embarazada, voy a ser mamá.

Todas, la abrasaban muy contentas por la felicidad de Candy.

_ Tendrás que ir al ginecólogo, para que te revise, ya no podrás tomar tus clases de equitación, puede ser peligroso.

\- Dorotty, no te preocupes, ya tengo casi dos meses que deje las clases.

Anny, dijo _ si supe lo del príncipe.

Paty y Doroty_ PRINCIPEEEEEE

Candy, comenzó a narrar_ resulta que el príncipe (HAMDAM) príncipe de Dubái, se hizo pasar por un maestro de equitación, mi profesor se enfermó y el príncipe se hizo pasar por mi profesor sustituto, dándome clases casi un mes hasta que:

FLACK BACK

– Amor hoy vamos a ir al hípico a comer, te voy a presentar al REY MOHAMED Rey de Dubái, con el tuve las últimas negociaciones, quiero que lo conozcas, no todos los días se conoce a un Rey.

-Como un Rey de verdad, lo voy a conocer, Rey de donde Dubái, no sabía que hubiera reyes en ese país. Como me tengo que comportar, hay que hacer un protocolo supongo o como.

\- No mi vida, él es muy sencillo de hecho no le gustan los protocolos, ya verás es un hombre muy amable.

Candy, se puso un vestido color verde jade, con una falta plisada, de la parte de arriba tipo halter, con una pequeña abertura de enfrente, al igual de tras, unas zapatillas de pulsera, el pelo se lo peino de lado.

Albert, vistió un traje italiano, color gris Oxford, aunque iban al hípico, iba a comer con un socio y no quería que lo viera de otra manera.

El jeque, estaba con sus súbditos, en una mesa cuando Albert y Candy llegaron.

\- Su majestad, le presento a mi esposa, Candice White de Andlay.

Candy, sonrió extendió su mano para saludarlo_ hay perdón su majestad, debo que hacer reverencia por que no sé.

\- jajajaajajjajjaa _no mí querida señora, a mí no me gustan los formulismos, solo llámeme Emir o Mohammed, como mejor le parezca.

Uno de sus súbditos _Mi rey, el príncipe, pide su permiso para venir a saludarlo.

\- Sí, que venga quiero presentarlo a mi socio y a su hermosa esposa.

}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}

El príncipe, venia vestido con sus ropas de jugar polo, se acercó al rey, lo saludo con un beso en la mano solicitando su bendición, levanto el rostro, se sorprendió de ver a Candy ahí con su padre.

\- Padre, ella es la mujer de la que te hable, la niña ojos de mi corazón, (todo en árabe), tratando de tomar la mano de Candy.

Candy, sorprendida puesto que hasta donde ella sabía él, era un simple maestro de equitación e hizo lo que corresponde, mi amor él es mi profesor de equitación del que te hable.

Cuando Hamdan, trata de tomar la mano de Candy el Rey lo detuvo.

\- No hijo mío, no…. poniendo su brazo para que no lo hiciera.

El príncipe, se sorprendió, pero hizo caso a su padre.

\- Sr. Andlay, le presento a mi adorado hijo el Príncipe HAMDAN BIN MOHAMMED AL MAKTOUM, mi segundo hijo y príncipe de Dubái.

\- salam aleikum….-La paz este contigo

\- salam aleikum salam…-La paz sea contigo.

-Y a su acompañante su esposa, la Sra. Candice Andlay.

\- señora a sus pies.

\- Príncipe, pero si es mi profesor, confundida.

Albert, que no se le escapaba nada, se dio cuenta inmediatamente, cual fue la verdadera razón de hacerse pasar por otra persona, le había gustado Candy, a quien no si él estaba loco de amor por ella.

\- Disculpe a mi hijo, suele hacer ese tipo de bromas, solo para saber si lo reconocen.

-Discúlpenme Candy, no quise engañarte, solo que a veces no me gusta que me traten diferente, pero nunca lo hice con mala intención. Me despido padre, Sr. Andlay, Sra. Tengo que sacar a volar a mis damas.

\- ¡damas!

\- Mis halcones, le gustaría verlos.

\- Si, no muerden

\- No, son muy amables, ven te las muestro.

Hamdan, llevo a Candy a ver los halcones, le enseño a volarlas y hasta les dio de comer, sin percatarse de que Albert, a lo lejos estaba que le daba un colapso de celos. Después el príncipe llevo a Candy de nuevo con el REY.

Sr. Andlay, sé que es usted muy bueno jugando polo.

\- Sí, he ganado varios premios, pero sé que usted también es muy bueno jugando polo.

\- Así es, este fin de semana tengo partido, le gustaría unirse para tener un enfrentamiento, me gusta encontrar nuevos contrincantes.

\- Sera un placer, enfrentarme a usted, realmente estaré encantado, mirándolo como un adversario, pero no en el juego, sino que sabía exactamente qué es lo que el príncipe, quería probar, quien de los dos será mejor.

\- Sr. Andlay, está hecho el sábado se enfrentarán, yo voy asistir para ver el partido.

La pareja de rubios comió con el REY, estuvieron un rato en el hípico, hasta que se llegó la hora de despedirse Albert, estaba molesto Candy, lo veía de reojo, pero no deducía el porqué.

\- Amor, te pasa algo…

\- Eres una coqueta, mi profesor de equitación pamplinas, todavía preguntas damas y te vas con él, a ver los dichosos halcones, si vi cómo te miraba.

\- Coqueta yo, si ni siquiera sabía quién era, pregunte porque dijo damas, fue solo curiosidad. Además, quien quiso que tomara clases de equitación, que para que montara con más soltura y elegancia, fuiste tú. Si acepte su invitación a ver las aves, fue por cortesía y porque nunca había visto uno.

\- Si, pero nunca te dije, que coquetearas con el príncipe y lo enamoraras.

\- Que se enamoró de mí, estás loco él, es un príncipe, además, aunque ese sea el caso, yo no tengo ojos para nadie más que no seas tú.

\- Pues ya no regresas, no señora, capas que te enamora y te lleva lejos a Dubái.

\- El, solo fue amable conmigo, solo eso jamás me insinuó nada.

Así, siguieron discutiendo hasta llegar al departamento.

\- Todavía, me dijiste que era guapo y que te gustaba, me lo dijiste en mi cara.

\- Eso lo dijiste tú, lo recuerdo muy bien, te conté de él, desde que lo conocí, porque se me hizo raro su acento, pero si ya no quieres que tome las malditas clases, no las tomo contento.

\- Tomo su vaso de whisky, no si, ya no las vas a tomar, te lo prohíbo.

\- Que, como dijiste, que me lo prohíbes, que te pasa, si no eres mi dueño.

\- Soy tu esposo, con eso basta, mirándola a los ojos.

Candy, al ver que Albert, estaba furibundo de celoso, cosa que le agradaba, la realidad nunca lo había hecho abiertamente, con una sonrisa para sus adentros.

Le dijo- WILLIAM ALBERT ANDLAY, deja de inventarte cosa en la cabeza, tomándolo de la mano sentándose en la sala, ella acomodándose en sus piernas.

-Mírame Hamdan, no me interesa, yo no puedo mirar a nadie más, que no seas tú, porque yo solo te amo a ti; dándole besitos en la cara hasta llegar a sus labios.

Albert, correspondía el beso, le susurró al oído- me muero de celos, el solo pensar que otro te mire, te dese, que tu quisieras dejarme e irte con otro, me dan celos.

\- Yo no voy a ir a ningún lado, que no sea contigo mi amor.

FIN DEL FLACK BACH.

En un lugar no muy lejano estaba una herida IRINA junto con Eliza Y Neil, fraguando que hacer en contra de Albert, los tres tenían motivos para estar molestos con él.

NEAL- Su razón la envidia, que le tenía por no poder manejar el dinero del Corporativo, como él quería, en cambio había sido exiliado a otro país con una empresa, que según era una ofensa para él.

ELIZA- tras lo que paso de descubrir el apoyo hacia Irina, fue enviada igual que Neil a Canadá lejos de su vida social que tanto le gustaba.

IRINA- Molesta por no lograr que el regresara con ella, como lo había deseado, al contrario, solo la humillo, cosa que no le perdonaba.

\- Ya se, lo que se estaba cocinando en el corporativo, hay mucho dinero de por medio y quiero mi tajada de eso, como sé que mi primo no me va a compartir nada, lo voy a obligar que me lo de, un muy decidido Niel

\- Y como lo vas a lograr, digo solo que …..Secuestrar a la tía, el daría lo que sea por ella.

I- Secuestrar a su tía, no mejor a su mujer, si eso, me deshago de ella, ustedes obtienen su dinero. Yo lo que quiero, es sacarla del camino, para poder estar con William.

-EN EL DEPARTAMENTO-

\- Y nunca, te diste cuenta que él era un príncipe, preguntaba Dorotty

\- No si ni siquiera sabía que había un príncipe en Dubái, solo conozco los del Reino Unido y eso porque salen en las revistas.

\- Hay Candy, es que solo ti te suceden cosas extraordinarias, oye, pero es guapo, preguntaba Paty.

-Bueno si guapo, atractivo con mucho porte, pero yo no tengo ojos que no sea para mi Albert, nunca lo vi con otros ojos, que no sean más que de mi profesor.

\- si está bien papacito….

\- Todas, volteando a ver a ANNY.

\- Que el hecho que este, casada no quiere decir que este, ciega si el hombre está hecho un bombón, no te culpo si alguna vez deseaste por lo menos darle un besito.

\- Cómo crees, no, además con lo celoso que es Albert, ni pensarlo jajjajajaaj.

\- Y que paso con el partido, se enfrentaron.

\- No, sabes qué día, de verdad, Albert se puso insoportable.

INICIO DEL FLACK BACH.

-EN EL CORPORATIVO-

Albert, se estuvo preparando, toda la semana con su equipo de polo para el enfrentamiento.

\- Te estas preparando, para el juego de este sábado.

\- Si por nada del mundo, quiero que el principito me gane.

\- Van a jugar tus primos.

\- No voy a jugar con mi equipo de socios, los de siempre.

\- Pero porque te reto, eso se me hizo raro.

\- Porque ha de ser, se enamoró de mi mujer, se hizo pasar por profesor de equitación, más de un mes, para estar cerca de ella. Pero eso me pasa por dejarla tanto tiempo sola, dijera el rey no es bueno dejarlas solas mucho tiempo. Ahora entiendo porque lo dice, ese principito se quiere pasar de listo.

\- Creo que te estás haciendo ideas en la cabeza, además Candy se ve que te quiere.

\- Si yo sé que me quiere, pero eso no quita que le guste a otros hombres y luego a un príncipe, cualquiera estuviera loca, por conseguir llamar la atención de un príncipe.

\- Deja esos celos amigo, es solo eso, ideas y celos.

\- Ideas, si lo vieras como se comía a mi mujer con la mirada, no dirías que son ideas.

\- Pues concéntrate, últimamente toda tu energía las estas usando para ese enfrentamiento y estas dejando de lado las negociaciones.

\- Solo quiero poner en su sitio ese príncipe, hacerle saber que mi Candy es solo mía, que no tiene ni una oportunidad con ella.

\- No se supone que ella, ya es tu esposa, que oportunidad puede tener, mejor te dejo firma estos papeles que te traje.

-00000-000000-

Sábado en la mañana Albert se levantó muy temprano para desayunar, Candy últimamente ya presentaba algunos cambios por los efectos del embarazo, dormía mucho ya que se sentía muy cansada.

\- Dormilona, ya es tarde no te piensas levantar.

\- Déjame dormir, tengo mucho sueño.

\- Si amor, pero hoy voy al hípico, para el partido de polo.

Candy, se levanta como resorte de la cama- es verdad me arreglo y te acompaño.

\- Amor, te espero en el comedor para desayunar.

Albert, se veía arrebatadamente guapo con su traje de polo, esos pantalones pegados a sus piernas que hacían que sus glúteos le resaltaran, con sus botas cafés hasta las rodillas, su cabello recién lavado que lo llevaba en una forma despeinado, para que se le secara para poder ponerse su casco.

Candy se arregló para acompañarlo al hípico, se sentó a desayunar como siempre, devoró todo lo de su plato y un poco más.

\- Amor, como que estas comiendo de más.

\- Te parece, es que tengo mucha hambre, mi amor no te he dicho que te ves muy guapo vestido así.

\- No, me lo habías dicho, ven acá.

Candy se sienta a horcajadas sobre de él, le da un beso, le muerde su labio inferior, te amo, no quiero que lo dudes, si pierdes a mí no me importa yo te amo a ti.

\- No voy a perder, eso te lo aseguro.

-00000000000000-

EN EL HIPICO.

El Príncipe Hamdan, bueno el hombre terriblemente guapo, esa barba de candado con su traje de polo color vino, que hacían ver sus prominentes glúteos bien torneados resaltaran de esos pantalones y su cabello muy bien arreglado, cual muñeco de aparador, se sabía guapo y eso era su mejor carta de presentación.

Albert, llego con Candy, agarrados de la mano, saludando a Hamdan y al Rey.

Hamdan, ya estaba preparado, tenía su caballo listo para usar, Albert fue a revisar su caballo dejando a Candy con el Rey.

\- Mi querida señora, me da gusto verla de nuevo, me imagino que debe estar nerviosa con el enfrentamiento, se juegan muchas cosas, veremos de que esta hecho el Sr. ANDRY.

Candy, solo sonrió_ no sabe cuánto, los nervios los tengo a flor de piel, (si sabía que su esposo, era bueno en el polo, pero había visto jugar a Hamdan y para ser honesto, dudo que le pudiera ganar) lo peor aún, como se iba a poner Albert si perdía.

El príncipe, se acercó para pedir la bendición de su padre, lo cual el Rey accedió al ver a Candy ahí….

\- Usted Candy, no me va a desear suerte.

\- Claro príncipe, le deseo suerte, aunque no creo que lo vaya a necesitar.

\- En estos juegos siempre se necesitan, tomándola de la mano para enseñarle como dar la bendición.

Albert, cuando vio eso ya mero le da el colapso, se subió a su caballo, pero estaba que trinaba de los celos.

El equipo de Albert, ya estaba listo para el primer chukker (tiempo del partido) todos tomando su posición, teniendo sus primeros "hándicap" (goles anotados) sintiendo que el equipo del príncipe estaba en desventaja.

En el segundo Chukker, el equipo del príncipe los alcanzó, dejando evidente que eran buenos contrincantes, realmente el partido de polo se puso interesante en varios chukker, los hándicaps no paraban iban literalmente empatados.

El príncipe, trabo el taco de Albert, atajándolo con su caballo, Albert al ver eso se giró de un revés, cayendo al suelo rodando.

Candy, al ver esto se levantó puso su mano en la boca, desmayándose de la impresión, el Rey inmediatamente la auxilio, le trajeron un poco de alcohol recuperándose, al ver que Albert, estaba bien solo se quedó ahí sentada.

Albert, se levantó sacudiéndose el polvo, se volvió a subir a su caballo. Termino el chukker para cambiar de caballo.

Albert, fue a cambiar su caballo encontrándose con el príncipe.

\- Si quiere podemos terminar el partido, si es que no se siente bien.

\- Esto no termina príncipe, me puedo caer mil veces, pero me levanto, el juego aún no se termina, el orgullo y los celos estaban haciendo que Albert perdiera la cordura.

El Rey, le pregunto a Candy, si se encontraba bien.

\- Si solo fue la impresión, pero ya estoy bien, levantándose para ver Albert, amor te encuentras bien.

\- Si mi vida, solo fue una caída, no te preocupes estoy bien.

\- Amor deja el partido, ya demostrarte que eres bueno, solo déjalo ya.

\- Tu también, deja de regañarme, si bien que te vi, cómo le agarraste la mano al principito.

\- Hay ya vas empezar, sabes que, pues si quieres matarte hazlo.

Yo, ya me voy, no me siento nada bien, te veo en casa.

\- Candy, tú no te vas, te quiero aquí, para que me felicites cuando gane.

\- yo, no voy a seguirte el juego, te voy a decir una cosa, Hamdan realmente no está jugando como él, sabe de hecho, te está dando muchísima ventaja, así que ni sueñes que vas a ganar.

\- Viniste a verlo a él, o a mí, porque tal parece que deseas que el gane.

\- Te espero en la casa.

Se fue a despedir del Rey, saliendo del hípico…

En el último, Chukker ya estaba la tensión a todo lo que daba, solo quedaban unos minutos y estaban empatados, cuando de repente el príncipe galopea a su caballo agarrando su taco dio un giro metiendo un hándicap.

El príncipe, se fue con todo dejando de tras al equipo de Albert, ya cuando termino el partido, se saludaron diciéndose ambos equipos que fue un buen juego.

Albert, saludo al Rey…

\- Vaya señor Andlay, realmente es usted muy bueno, fue un buen contrincante para mi hijo, me gusto que no se intimide ante el príncipe, su señora se impresiono con su caída y se desvaneció por un momento, decidido mejor irse a su casa.

\- Se desvaneció, será mejor que vaya con ella.

\- Si estaba muy asustada, se ve que lo quiere mucho.

\- Sr. Andlay, fue un honor haber jugado con usted, es muy bueno en el polo, realmente sentí que la suerte que Candy, me dio me hizo efecto, sonriendo (sabía que se ponía celoso y disfrutaba ver como su cara se transformaba cada vez, que se acercaba a Candy)

\- Al escuchar esto, sintió que la sangre le hervía del coraje, era una humillación haber perdido, más aún que Candy, se lo dijo.

\- Ahora sé, de qué está hecho, créame ya tome mi decisión con respecto a la fusión, está aprobada, el haber caído de ese caballo y haberse levantado me hizo reconocer, que mis inversiones con usted estarán en buenas manos.

– Muchas gracias, por su confianza, haré lo mejor para que todas nuestras negociaciones den buenos frutos, despidiéndose….

Candy, llego al departamento le dolía la cabeza, se sentía cansada, tenía revuelto el estómago.

Cuando llego Albert, súper furioso por haber perdido…

\- Amor, que bueno que llegaste, al menos sé que estas bien.

\- Esperabas que estuviera mal.

\- No bueno, pero después de tu caída, podría pasarte algo peor.

\- Claro como tu esperabas que perdiera, pues bien, ya está perdí, contenta.

Candy, solo corrió al baño a devolver todo el desayuno de la mañana, así que solo lo dejo ahí hablando, martirizándose por haber perdido.

Cuando termino de vomitar, se recostó en la cama, no tenía ganas de pelear, se sentía realmente mal, como para continuar con una pelea, que definitivamente no iba a ganar.

Albert, se metió a la recamara al verla ahí recostada, te sientes bien, me dijo el Rey que te desvaneciste cuando me caí.

\- Se me revolvió el estómago, creo que el desayuno no me cayó bien, si me desvanecí, fue porque tuve miedo que algo te pasara.

\- Nada me paso, estoy bien, se cómo caer del caballo de manera para no lastimarme, no te preocupes.

\- Si, pero, aun así, me dio miedo, acercándose para abrazarlo, calmándolo por toda la furia que traía.

Albert, la abrazo y la recostó en su pecho, sabes el Rey aprobó la fusión, pero aun así no me siento satisfecho.

\- Amor, te lo dije, a mí no me importa que hayas perdido, yo aun así te amo.

\- no se me olvida, que le deseaste suerte al príncipe.

Candy, solo hundió su cabeza en su pecho, le dijo- - hoy no mi amor, hoy no quiero pelear, ya con la impresión que tuve en la mañana, fue más que suficiente.

\- Solo la abrazo, está bien mi amor, quieres ir al médico.

\- No solo quiero dormir, con eso se me pasara.

\- Segura, si sigues así, te llevo aunque no quieras.

Cuando noto que ella, estaba totalmente dormida, su mujer, su esposa, la amaba con locura, se moriría si la perdiera.

Pero era suya, ese príncipe no podría ser una sombra en su relación, si Candy, le daba la seguridad que el necesitaba, siempre le demostraba que su amor era solo para él, que más podía pedirle a la vida, solo tener un hijo para formar una familia.

FINAL DEL FLACK BACK

-OOOOO-

Candy, relatándoles a las chicas los sucesos con el príncipe, aún seguía con la prueba en la mano. Tengo que ir a decírselo Albert, lo hemos esperado tanto, que llegue a pensar que nunca me iba a embarazar.

\- Candy sabes lo que significa, llevas en tu vientre al heredero del Clan Andlay, bueno suponiendo que sea niño, te tienes que cuidar, no debes estresarte.

\- No me importa lo que sea, si es niña o niño yo sé, que tanto Albert como yo, lo vamos a querer igual, brincando de alegría.

-TOCAN A LA PUERTA. -

Paty,_ Voy abrir.

Entra un hombre, con el kafiyyeh (prenda usada en la cabeza) y el thawb (túnica larga hasta los tobillos) saludando salamu alaykum (que la paz este contigo).

Paty, se lleva las manos a la boca_ es, es, es, el príncipe suspira…

Candy, con la prueba en la mano, gritando estoy embarazada, estoy embarazada, cuando ve a Hamdan, que sorpresa a que debo tu visita.

\- Vengo a despedirme, no antes de hablar contigo, veo que tienes buenas nuevas, viendo la pequeña prueba en la mano de Candy.

\- Si, mi esposo y yo, lo hemos esperando desde hace algún tiempo, estoy muy feliz, pero pasa al estudio por favor.

\- Que bueno felicidades, me gustaría si hablamos en el hípico, tengo algo que enseñarte.

\- Está bien, solo de regreso me dejas en el corporativo, quiero ver a mi esposo.

\- Claro como tú quieras, vamos saliendo hacia el hípico.

-ooooooo-

CUATRO HORAS DESPUES….

El rey Emir, pidió ver a WILLIAN…

-Por favor, pase a que debo el honor de su visitan

-Desgraciadamente a nada honroso, de hecho, vengo a pedirles disculpas, no espero que me entienda, pero yo haría cualquier cosa por mi preciado hijo.

Es por eso que me encuentro aquí, para darle la cara.

Albert, se puso serio, no sé de qué me está hablando, si me lo dice tal vez lo comprenda…

-Mi hijo, está muy enamorado de su esposa, desde que la conoció, poso sus ojos en ella, trate de persuadirlo, pero el, la quiere y fue a buscarla para que se vaya con nosotros. Ella, acepto, yo no me voy a oponer, no será la primera esposa puesto que por protocolo él, ya está comprometido, pero le dará el título de segunda esposa y mi hijo le entregará su corazón.

Lo siento, pero tenía que venir y decírselo de frente, usted no tiene hijos a lo mejor no me entienda, pero yo daría la vida por mi precioso hijo, lo único que deseo es que sea feliz.

Albert, apretaba el puño y la mandíbula se desencajaba, no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

\- Yo sé, que cualquier alianza será terminada, no le reprochare nada, es más mi inversión en la cadena hotelera la perdería, su inversión en mi empresa petrolera la voy a respetar, lo siento por lo que esto le va a causar, pero mi hijo se enamoró, ante eso no puedo hacer nada.

\- Está seguro, que mi mujer, acepto a irse con él.

\- Si, no, hubiese aceptado, no estaría aquí, dándole la cara, ella estará bien será una princesa. Me retiro, no sin antes reiterarle mis disculpas, en nombre de mi hijo Y en mi nombre.

CONTINUARA….

-0000000000000-

Chicas muchas gracias por su apoyo y sus mensajes.

Pinche Candy, me encanta como le da el avión Albert, pero es que a veces así se ponen de insoportables…

Bueno antes de que pongan el grito en el cielo, porque mi rubio perdió el partido, les recuerdo que, afortunado en el juego, desafortunado en el amor y mi querido rubio tiene el amor.

Ya checaron al príncipe HAMDAN, el realmente es príncipe de Dubái, es un bombón, les dejo el dato para que se recreen la pupila. Digo por si quieren conocerlo y darse una idea porque anda tan celoso. jajajjajaaja

Ya sé que muchas querían que Candy, le pusiera su madrina a Irina, pero no hay que rebajarla a ese nivel, mejor vamos a darle un terrible final, ahí en sus reviw, díganme como les gustaría que terminara.

Y ya saben sigan su radio novela por la XEW. RADIO…. Hasta el prox. Capitulo. Sera que Candy se la llevaron los árabes?


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo10

Albert, estaba en shock, inmediatamente le llamo a Candy, lo mandaba a buzón, llamo al departamento, - contesto Paty.

\- Candy, salió vino el príncipe de Dubái, pidió hablar con ella, salió creo que iban al hípico, pero después ella iría a verte, pero de eso ya hace 3 horas.

Albert, no creía lo que escuchaba, como que se fue con el príncipe, a que iría al hípico, de eso ya hace horas, solo se agarraba la cabeza, será posible que haya aceptado, no ella no es así, ella no lo dejaría, no….

\- ¿Te pasa algo William?

\- El Rey, vino a decirme que Candy, me dejo por el príncipe.

\- ¡¿Cómo crees?!, ¿qué te hace pensar eso, que acaso su ropa no está en el departamento o algún indicio que te haya dejado?

\- Cuando la lleve al departamento, me la lleve sin nada, ¿qué te hace pensar que va a necesitar algo? - golpeando con un puño el escritorio.

\- Deberías de hablar con ella, debe haber una explicación, muchacho tu mujer no es de esas, búscala no creo que solo así se vaya, tendrá que hablar contigo.

-El rey personalmente vino a decírmelo, que quieres que piense, resbalándose una lagrima en la mejilla, déjame solo que nadie me moleste.

George, no podía creer lo que Albert, le había dicho y decidió investigar, fue directamente hasta donde el Rey se estaba hospedando, pidiendo audiencia con él.

REY- Se negó a verlo, solo le mando una nota. -"EL SR. ANDRY DEBERÁ CONFIAR EN SU MUJER"

.- No entendió que quiso decir, pero se fue a investigar al hípico, efectivamente estuvieron ahí pero de esa ya hacía más de 3 horas, entonces donde se encontraban, el príncipe no se iría sin su padre.

Había demasiado movimiento muchos hombres armados, algo estaba pasando pero que.

-OOOOOOOOOOO-

Saliendo del Hípico, Candy y Hamdan, salían rumbo al corporativo, cuando fueron interceptados por un movimiento armado, los subieron a una camioneta, llevándoselos a rumbo desconocido, Candy se dio cuenta que había sido secuestrados, le pusieron una manta en la cabeza no podía ver nada, fueron depositados en un almacén, estaban seguros que pedirían rescate por ellos.

Los que fraguaron todo esto eran Irina, Niel y Eliza, contrataron unos hombres que hicieran el trabajo había mucho en juego, sobre todo por el príncipe, pedirían un rescate por el cual lo liberarían, pero para Candy, Irina tendría otros planes.

En ese momento pidieron por el príncipe, MIL MILLONES DE EUROS, en un camión, para transportarlo, acomodados en maletas.

Pero Irina pidió al Rey, que fuera él personalmente a decirle A William, que su mujer decidió irse con el príncipe, que lo había abandonado.

El Rey no pudo negarse, el haría lo que fuera por la vida de su hijo, ni siquiera el Rey tenía entendido, el porqué de esa petición, de hecho, se le caía la cara de vergüenza, eso de ir y desacreditar a una mujer de esa manera, más porque él, fue testigo del amor que se profesaban el uno al otro.

Una cosa le había quedado claro, su hijo quedo prendado de la SRA. ANDRY, desde que la conoció, pero no al grado para dañarla, una vez que se dio cuenta que estaba casada, dio por perdida esa batalla, si hacia emberrinchar Albert, era porque teniendo el amor de su mujer porque dudaba.

GEORGE- Fue a buscar a un amigo que tenía en el FBI, para indagar que había pasado, si lo peor que se le había venido en la mente estaba sucediendo.

Candy, había sido secuestrada, pero no por los árabes como imagino, sino por otros, pero ¿Quiénes?

Fueron al hípico, las cámaras de seguridad, se veían como claramente el príncipe y Candy, al salir fueron interceptados, pero una sombra en una de las camionetas se veía una mujer.

No podía decir nada, ni siquiera a William, metería en problemas a su amigo, perdería cualquier contacto para saber cualquier avance, pero tendría que hablar con él, para que pasara lo que pasara, confiara en su mujer, como el Rey le decía.

George llego a su casa muy alterado, que no podía con la preocupación,

Dorotty, de inmediato se percató. - amor que tienes, te noto alterado, pasa algo.

\- Te lo voy a decir, pero no debes decir nada, ya tengo todo un movimiento en este asunto, pero es muy delicado, al parecer secuestraron a CANDY.

\- Dios no amor, Candy está embarazada, que no le hagan daño.

.- QUEEE

\- Hoy se dio cuenta, estábamos juntas cuando se hizo la prueba, William ya lo sabe.

\- No; él, cree que ella lo abandono.

El rey, vino personalmente a eso, es lo que me intriga. porque el Rey, le vino a decir eso a William, acaso fue obligado, pero, aun así, quien tendría interés de destruir su matrimonio, con una intriga como esa.

Realmente estoy preocupado, más con lo que me acabas de decir, si le hacen daño a Candy, si pierde ese bebe William, se va a morir de tristeza.

\- No amor, no le harán daño seguro pedirán rescate, deberías hablar con William, creo que el debería estar enterado.

\- No puedo, si lo hago, él se va enloquecer va tratar de rescatarla el mismo, poniendo en riesgo cualquier movimiento del FBI, esto es demasiado delicado, mi amigo perdería su trabajo, ya no tendría ningún contacto para saber los avances del rescate, también está de por medio la vida del Príncipe, si algo les pasa por abrir la boca, no me lo perdonaría.

-oooooooooo-

EN LA BODEGA.

Tanto el príncipe como Candy, fueron depositados en una bodega, muy lejos de la ciudad, ambos amarrados de las manos, les quitaron la capucha, los sentaron en un colchón viejo.

\- Candy, no se preocupe nos van a recatar, mi padre no dejara que nos hagan daño, por favor este tranquila.

Candy, comenzó a llorar, no sabía dónde estaba y solo pensaba en Albert, de cómo se iba a poner cuando se diera cuenta de que la habían secuestrado.

Lo único que logro esconder, fue la pequeña prueba que traía en su mano, la puso entre su ropa, para ella era su manera de proteger a su bebe, ¿Por qué? ahora que era feliz le ocurría esto.

\- Esto es el motivo, por lo que no quiero que sepan quién soy, pasar desapercibido es muy difícil, pero el peor temor de mi familia se acaba de hacer realidad, lo siento Candy esto no es por usted, sino por mí.

Pero le prometo que vamos a estar bien, solo deje de llorar.

\- Tengo mucho miedo Hamdan, no por mí, sino por mi bebe, si nos hacen algo, ¿Qué van hacer con nosotros?

\- Tranquilícese esto es solo por dinero, mi padre pagara el rescate, no tardan en dar con nosotros, no se preocupe, en cuando no tenga noticias de mi escolta, comenzara a buscarme.

\- Pienso en Albert, como se va a preocupar cuando lo sepa, siempre me negué a traer guarda espaldas, no me gustaba me sentía observada, por eso nunca quise traer seguridad.

Era una de nuestras tantas peleas, de hecho, una vez hasta lo mande a dormir al sofá, porque quería ponerme la escolta y yo, yo, yo (seguía llorando)

HAMDAN- Deje de llorar, por favor, mejor sígame contando del SR. ANDRY, es muy celoso con usted, tal parece que no le gusta que la miren y ya no hablo por mí.

Sino de cualquiera que lo haga, eso me causa mucha risa, el teniéndola, otros solo soñando, aun así, tiene mucha inseguridad.

\- Creo creer, cuál es su motivo de ser así, una vieja relación lo marco a tal grado, que tiene mucho miedo que yo lo deje, pero yo, voy a tratar de ayudarlo a superar eso.

\- Prometo ya no hacerlo emberrinchar, discúlpeme si lo hice, es que realmente me era imposible no hacerlo, hasta mi padre me llamo la atención, por ese motivo, pero ahora por lo que me comenta, no lo volveré hacer.

Entro uno de los hombres fue por el príncipe- Vamos principito es hora de pedir tu rescate, vamos a ver qué cara pone tu padre, cuando le pidamos dinero por ti y algunas otras cosas.

Dejando sola a Candy, en espera de su destino, solo la dejaron amarrada de las manos.

Candy, cuando la dejaron sola, como pudo se levantó , se percató que estaba en una bodega vieja, en un lugar abandonado, solo se oía las palomas, que picaban, se asomó por una pequeña ventana, vio que venía alguien, efectivamente entraba en ese momento IRINA.

\- Hola disculpa la manera en que te trajeron, pero era necesario.

\- ¿Qué quieres?

\- Sabes pensé en pedir dinero por ti, pero no, nos trajiste un mejor regalo, quien lo diría un príncipe, sabes quisiera ver la cara de William, cuando se entere que lo dejaste por ese hombre, con el que estabas en el hípico, vaya si no tienes malos gustos.

\- El, no te creerá…

\- A mí no, pero al Rey en persona si, a él, si le va a creer.

-¿Dónde estoy?.

\- muy lejos de Chicago, no te preocupes yo voy a consolar a William, volverá conmigo como desde el principio debió ser.

\- ¿Qué vas hacer conmigo?, vas a matarme…

\- No, hasta eso, no soy una asesina, te mantendré aquí unos meses en lo que William, se da cuenta que de verdad lo abandonaste, para cuando quieras buscarlo, el ya estará conmigo, William siempre va a creer que o dejaste por otro.

CANDY- Suéltame, si quieres dinero Albert te lo dará, solo déjame ir no voy a decirle a nadie, esto quedará entre tú y yo.

IRINA- No, él es mío, así fue siempre y así será.

Tu solo fuiste una distracción, yo voy a ser su mujer, el volverá conmigo, yo estaré ahí para él.

No te preocupes, contrate a alguien para que te atienda, te va a dar de comer y te mantendrá aquí, después no se, te dejare ir, pero ya va hacer tarde, el ya no te aceptara, serás como una fruta mordida por otro, él no te va a perdonar.

Aun no entiendo que te vio, realmente eres tan insignificante, mira que casarse contigo, no puedo creer que él, me humillo ese día, prefirió quedarse contigo, eso nunca se lo voy a perdonar.

Pero bueno con el tiempo, seremos lo que fuimos, una pareja muy ardiente.

Sabes, extraño que me haga el amor, no veo la hora de que sepa que lo dejaste, tendré que esperar para presentarme ante él, pero esta vez no me rechazara.

\- Pensara en mí, cuando te lo haga, porque a mí sí me hace el amor, contigo solo tendrá sexo.

\- Cállate, no sabes lo que dices, aun puedo deshacerme de ti, así que no me provoques.

Te dejo, tengo que ver que el Rey, cumpla con mi petición.

\- Tu no lo amas, si lo amaras, lo dejarías ser feliz.

\- claro que lo amo, lo amo tanto, que sé que contigo, nunca va hacer feliz, no voy a discutir contigo, me voy, espero que mi hospitalidad sea de tu agrado.

\- Tenia temor, no por ella, por su bebe, la cuestión era que ella iba ser secuestrada, con el príncipe o sin el príncipe, lo que querían conseguir era separarla de Albert y estaba pensando que lo habían conseguido.

DOS DIAS DESPUES.

ELIZA Y NIEL, estaban esperando el rescate, cuando recibieron lo esperado, mil millones de Euros, en un camión todo en maletas, cuando vieron todo ese dinero no podían creerlo.

Comenzaron a sacar las maletas, poniéndolas en una camioneta, se fueron manejando creyendo que se habían salido con la suya, lo que no sabían era…

Hamdam, se encontraba en un almacén cerca donde estaba Candy, cuando de repente se escuchó mucho movimiento, se escucharon disparos, helicópteros, se oía ruidos de carros en movimiento.

Los que se filtraron para rescatar al príncipe, entraron….

Al príncipe, inmediatamente lo subieron a un helicóptero, él les dijo.

\- Por favor hay que sacar a la niña ojos de mi corazón, no puedo dejarla búsquenla, por favor, les ordeno que bajen y la busquen.

Lo sentimos príncipe, el Rey dio órdenes explicitas de rescatarlo y llevarlo inmediatamente al hangar para sacarlo del país, llevarlo directo a Dubái.

No tenemos otras ordenes, lo sentimos príncipe.

De ella se encargará el FBI, no podemos rescatarla, las leyes americanas no lo permiten, no es nuestra jurisdicción….

Hamdan- por más que grito, pataleo, nada podía hacer solo veía como se alejaba del lugar.

Candy, se percató que todo se encontraba en silencio, aun con miedo, como pudo se desamarro de las manos, empezando a explorar, solo silencio, vio que la puerta estaba abierta.

No lo pensó dos veces salió temerosa, de que alguien la viera, pero no había un alma alrededor.

Comenzó a caminar hasta llegar a una carretera, había bosque a su alrededor, pero siguió caminando.

A lo lejos vio un carro que se acercaba, le dio miedo, pero vio que era un par de ancianos, les pido ayuda, ellos se pararon la subieron al coche.

.- niña de donde bienes, estas muy lejos, este lugar puede ser peligroso para ti.

\- Ayúdeme solo lléveme a Chicago, mi esposo les dará para los gastos, solo lléveme a mi casa.

\- Estamos muy lejos hija, como a 5 horas de aquí.

\- Por favor ayúdenme fui secuestrada, solo llévenme a mi casa.

\- Está bien te llevamos solo cálmate.

-oooooooo-

En un Motel fuera de la ciudad.

ELIZA, NIEL E IRINA- estaban contando el dinero, pensando que todo les había salido a pedir de boca, lo que no sabían, era que en una de las molestas traía un chip de rastreo, que les pusieron para dar con los que habían secuestrado al Príncipe.

NIEL- Creo que es hora de que llame, para que suelten al principito, una vez suelto esto va arder así que, hay que salir inmediatamente del país.

HAMDAM- Muy enojado, le pedía a su papa que rescataran a Candy – Padre por favor hay que rescatarla, la deje ahí sola, no sé qué le puedan hacer.

REY- Hijo mío, lo siento, eso yo, no puedo hacerlo, si estuviera en mi país, las cosas serían diferente.

Pero en este país, las leyes son diferente, sé que ya van por ella, no te preocupes.

Hay otras cosas, por las cuales, si debo de preocuparme, las personas que te secuestraron, no tenían ni la más remota idea de cómo hacerlo, todo se les fue de las manos, inmediatamente supe dónde estabas, solo que no me dejaron sacarte de ahí, tuve que hablar con la guardia nacional y pedir permiso para rescatarte.

Hay otra cosa, por ese motivo, tuve que hacer algo, que aún no sé cómo lo voy arreglar, tuve que desacreditar el honor de la Sra. Andlay.

Es algo que no logro descifrar, cuál sería el motivo de esa petición, si ese matrimonio es muy estable, lo sé porque antes de unirme a su compañía, los investigue la Sra. tiene una reputación intachable.

Después pediremos disculpas personalmente, espero no haber hecho mucho daño.

\- Pero padre que te pidieron.

El Rey, comenzó a relatarle como tuvo que ir a ver Albert y decirle que su esposa había aceptado irse con el príncipe.

\- Padre la Sra. Andlay, está embarazada, si el Sr. Andlay, no le cree yo estoy dispuesto ayudarla, me haré cargo de ella y de su hijo, no con otra intención, sino como un amigo.

\- Yo igual hijo, después de lo que me obligaron hacer, jamás la desampararía, pero si su amor es grande ellos superaran esta prueba, descansa hijo mío estaré al pendiente del rescate.

Cuando la policía llego, junto con el FBI buscando a Candy, no la encontraron, siguieron buscando tratando de averiguar si la llevaron a otro lugar, vieron los rastros de un carro, pero solo eso.

-0000-0000-00000-

El Rey, pidió hablar con George contándole todo – sé que no debí hacerlo pero me vi obligado, yo ya voy Rumbo a Dubái con mi hijo, discúlpenme con el Sr Andlay.

Pero no podía quedarme, por seguridad tenía que sacar a mi hijo de ahí, ya las autoridades de su país están rescatando a la SRA. espero regrese sana y salva, pedí que la llevaran directo a su casa.

Ya después mandare mis disculpas con el Sr. Andlay.

Por el momento debo estar en mi País y no dejar que esto se filtre, le pido muchísima discreción.

Y por los secuestradores, no se apure, de ellos ya me hice cargo, de igual manera con muchísima discreción, se metieron con la persona equivocada.

Efectivamente cuando Eliza y Neil iban saliendo del país, abordaron que un avión que rentaron rumbo a las islas caimán, viajando con el lujo que les gustaba, lo que ellos no sabían es que ese avión no aterrizaría en las islas caimán, sino en Arabia.

Cuando bajaron, se percataron que no era el rumbo a donde se dirigían, sino que era un lugar muy, muy diferente.

Unos hombres los subieron a unos carros, llevándolos para abordar un helicóptero, los bajaron en medio del desierto, sin comida, ni agua.

Jamás volvieron a saber de ellos, todos pensaron que se habían escapado en algún lugar para darse la gran vida. Eliza se quería volver loca, gritándole a Neil que esto era su culpa.

\- Hermanita, tú fuiste la de la idea de secuestrar a alguien de la familia.

\- Si, pero porque cambiaste de objetivo, secuestrar a la tía hubiese sido más fácil, pero como quisiste quedar bien con la pazguata esa.

\- tú fuiste quien contrato a esos idiotas, que no saben hacer nada, sigue caminado tenemos que encontrar a alguien que nos ayude.

Siguieron caminando por rumbo desconocido, sin encontrar ayuda….

-ooooooooooo-

Albert, había estado recluido en su despacho, pensando que efectivamente Candy, lo había abandonado, ni una llamada, ni un mensaje, nada solo silencio.

Supo que el Rey, había partido ya rumbo a su país, suponiendo que también Candy, iba en ese avión.

Llevaba bebiendo whisky desde la desaparición de Candy, había ido buscarla al departamento interrogo al portero, pero este le dijo que la vio irse con el hombre del turbante muy contenta.

También fue al hípico, le dijeron que se subió a una camioneta con el Príncipe que iba muy contenta.

Cuando fue al hotel del REY, le dijeron que ya no se hospedaba ahí, que tenía unas horas que se habían ido. Toda prueba del secuestro fue recuperada por el FBI, nadie debía decir nada, por lo delicado del asunto.

Albert, solo se metió a su oficina, pidió no ser molestado por nadie, no quería regresar al departamento, todo le recordaba a Candy.

Solo pedía que le llevaran whisky, para seguir bebiendo.

George, estaba preocupado, porque le informaron que no habían encontrado a Candy, en el lugar donde estaba el príncipe, que quizás la habían llevado a otro lado, que estaban investigando, para dar con su paradero.

Candy, Llegaba a chicago, fue directo a su casa entro buscando a Albert, al no encontrarlo, fue a la caja fuerte saco una buena cantidad de dinero, se las dio a las personas que la ayudaron.

Se dirigió al corporativo.

-Cuando George, la vio llegar sintió un alivio – Gracias a dios Sra. Candy está bien.

\- Necesito hablar con Albert, se encuentra.

\- Si, pero espere, deje que yo hable con el primero.

Candy, ni lo escucho, entro al despacho sin más, con su pruebita en la mano.

Albert, estaba mirando hacia la ventana con un vaso de whisky en su mano, cuando se escuchó que se abrió la puerta. - pedí no ser molestado.

\- Soy yo, por favor escúchame.

\- A que bienes, a burlarte de mí, a reírte, no era necesario, si ya decidiste dejarme, pues vete, yo no te voy a detener.

\- No sé, qué te habrán dicho, pero yo, yo.

\- Por dios Candy, no le des más vueltas a esto, solo vete y ya _Volteándose y aventando el vaso a la pared. - Si ya no me quieres, no tienes ningún derecho a lastimarme, para que enamorarme sino sentías nada por mí. - De hecho, yo, ya te hacía en Dubái, siendo una princesa, riendo burlonamente.

Candy, después del estrés recibido, estaba muy molesta, sabia por lo que le había dicho Irina, que le iban a decir mentiras de su desaparición.

Pero al verla ahí que 2 más 2 dan 4, tenía que sacar sus conclusiones, porque no confiaba en ella, que acaso todo el tiempo vivieron juntos, no la había conocido un poquito, como para saber que ella era incapaz de hacer algo así.

Enojada, muy enojada solo se acercó, agarro la pequeña prueba de embarazo, se la puso en la mano le dijo -¡ WILLIAM ALBERT ANDLAY, eres un idiota!.

¡No tienes una maldita idea, por todo lo que pase!

¡Pero sabes que, cree lo que quieras! -Ya no me importa. Saliendo muy enojada…

Albert, sale de la oficina, le grita, aun no terminamos, ven acá….con la prueba en la mano

George, hablaste con Candy, te dijo lo del secuestro.

\- ¿Cual secuestro? -Tremendamente ebrio.

\- ¡Hay muchacho!, por tu estado de seguro que ni la dejaste hablar, vamos te voy a dar un café, después vas a ir a pedirle perdón por todo lo que le habrás dicho. - ¡Espero te perdone! - llamándole a Walter- por favor la señora va para la entrada, llévala al departamento y no la dejes salir por ningún motivo.

\- Si

Candy, salía llorando del corporativo.

\- Señora, la llevo al departamento, por favor suba al carro.

Candy, furiosa no, no quiero ir ahí, bueno si, voy hacer mi maleta me voy a ir, si no confía en mí, no sé qué hago con él. - Tocándose el vientre_ no te preocupes chiquito, yo te voy a cuidar, si tu papa ya no nos quiere, yo si te voy a querer.

-EN EL CORPORATIVO-

George le daba Albert la nota que el rey le mando, comenzó a relatar todo lo sucedido y por qué no podía hablar, las cosas tenían que ser así, ellos se estaban ocupando, solo faltaba saber a donde tenían a Candy. Cuando fueron a rescatarla, ella ya no estaba, supongo que logró escapar, lo primero que quiso hacer fue venir a verte, decirte todo lo sucedido.

Albert, se agarraba la cabeza, tengo que pedirle perdón, porque George, porque me dejaste que me hiciera ideas que no era.

\- Te conozco, se jugaban muchas cosas, no solo la vida de Candy, sabía que los iban a rescatar, el Príncipe trae en su cuerpo un rastreador, lo ubicaron, pero como estaban esperando a que la INTERPOL Y EL FBI actuaran.

Por las leyes americanas, el Rey no podía rescatar a su hijo, fue el motivo por el cual se presentó a decirte esa sarta de mentiras, fue obligado, por petición de uno de los secuestradores.

\- Pero ¿Quién puede tener la mente tan retorcida, como para querer dañar nuestra relación?.

\- IRINA….

\- Tus primos Eliza y Niel, el objetivo principal era Candy, querían secuestrarla pedir dinero por ella, pero como vieron la oportunidad de secuestrar al príncipe, el objetivo cambio, malo para ellos fueron extraditados a Dubái, como archivo clasificado esto no salió de mi boca.

Irina, está en un hospital en estos momentos, igual archivo clasificado, la enviaran a una penitenciaria a donde no se.

\- George, me puedes decir ¿qué es esto? Candy me lo dio cuando se fue, pero no sé qué es.

\- ¡No te lo imaginas!, ¿qué has esperado que suceda desde hace meses, muchacho? - es una prueba de embarazo, vas hacer papa.

Albert, se quedó en shock,

¡Candy está embarazada!

¡Voy hacer papá!… con una sonrisa, tengo que hablar con ella, llévame al departamento.

-DEPARTAMENTO-

Albert, entro buscando a Candy, la vio en la recamara acomodando todo en una pequeña maleta, se incoó llorando, por favor perdóname, soy el peor idiota, lo siento mi amor, perdóname, acercándose y tomándola de la cintura por la espalda, perdóname mi amor.

\- ¡Suéltame!, no quiero verte, no quiero que me toques.

Albert, la voltea, la abraza con fuerza- por favor perdóname, te amo, te amo, no quiero perderte.

Candy, se forcejeaba y le pegaba con sus puños, en el pecho- eres un maldito idiota llorando, no sabes por lo que pase.

\- Si lo soy, lo sé, soy un idiota, pero estaba celoso, pensé que me habías dejado, que me habías abandonado, abrazándola llorando, yo no sabía nada.

El rey, me dijo que te habías ido con el príncipe, te busque todo apuntaba que efectivamente me habías dejado, que querías que pensara…. Candy me mintieron.

\- Como te voy a dejar, ahora menos que nunca, si a eso iba al corporativo, solo que el príncipe se vino a despedir, fuimos al hípico quería mostrarme un nuevo potrillo, saliendo de ahí nos interceptaron, yo, yo comenzó a llorar.

Albert, la abrazo, perdóname de verdad, no sabes cómo me duele lo que nos hicieron, solo para separarnos, no puedo ni pensar por lo que sufriste, dime te lastimaron.

\- No, solo me amarraron de las manos, tuve mucho miedo por mi bebe.

\- Mi amor, no sé qué hubiera hecho si algo les hubiese pasado, me moriría de tristeza. - Yo no sabía, ahora se quien fue y porque lo hizo.

Candy, se soltaba de el – secándose las lágrimas, _sabes lo que más me duele, es que ni siquiera me diste el beneficio de la duda, no pudiste esperar por mí, solo dedujiste que te había traicionado. - Ni siquiera pudiste pensar, por el tiempo que me conoces, que yo no te haría algo así, te lo dije desde el inicio de nuestra relación, tengo principios, si yo amo a alguien jamás lo lastimaría. -Sabes lo que más me molesta, que solo puedes pensar lo peor de mí, nunca has confiado en mí, eso sí duele y mucho.

-Amor perdóname, tienes toda la razón, te doy toda la razón, los celos me cegaron, no me dejaron pensar, te amo Candy, tengo mucho miedo de perderte, sin ti me muero.

\- Creo que te he demostrado todo este tiempo, que te amo, no sé qué más hacer para que me creas y te des cuenta que yo, no soy como tu ex.

\- Amor no, tu jamás serias como ella, tu eres lo más bonito que me ha pasado en la vida, por favor perdóname, mi amor abrazándola…

Candy, lo abrasa por unos momentos y después se vuelve a separar de él -Yo sé que llegue a tu vida de la peor manera, sé que firme un contrato, tal vez pienses que a mí solo me mueve el dinero, pero la verdad cuando nos casamos, yo ya estaba muy enamorada de ti, sino te lo dije antes, fue porque pensé que tú no me querías._ Me daba miedo ser la única, que amara en esta relación, pero si de algo estoy segura es que te amo mucho, amo a este bebe, pero yo no voy a permitir, que le arruines su vida con tus dudas y sabes a lo que me refiero a no, eso no.

-No amor, eso no…

Amor, sé que es nuestro bebe. - mirándola a los ojos, - lo sé. -Te amo, amo a nuestro bebe, te lo voy a demostrar, se dirigió al despacho, de la caja fuerte saco unos papeles, enfrente de ella rompió el contrato, el acuerdo prematrimonial y divorcio etc.- Ya está, ya no hay contrato, sin ataduras, sin clausulas, sin nada que arruine nuestra vida, nuestra relación y mucho menos a nuestro bebe.

\- Sé que te dijeron mentiras, que el rey, en persona te dijo cosas que no son ciertas, pero aun así, ¿porque no me búscate?

\- Lo hice, pero todo apuntaba que me habías dejado, todos me dijeron que te fuiste muy contenta con el príncipe en su camioneta, que querías que pensara.

\- Y como no iba ir contenta, si tenía la mejor noticia de mi vida.

\- Perdóname, por favor, si ya sabes que me dijeron mentiras, sabes que no actué consiente, de lo que estaba sucediendo.

\- No es suficiente, es claro que tienes un fuerte problema, con el abandono emocional que tu ex se encargó de alimentar y eso celos. - Lo siento Albert, pero si no te tratas con un psicólogo, no podre vivir contigo.- Es muy feo, sentir que no te tienen confianza, deberás trabajar en eso, si realmente quieres que te perdone, deberás tomar terapia.

\- Si amor, lo que tú digas, haré lo que sea por ti y por nuestro bebe, pero por favor perdóname, no te vayas.

Candy, no aguanto más, amaba a su esposo más que su vida, no podría vivir sin él, lo abrazo y lo empezó a besar - te amo mucho, mucho, mucho mi amor, nuestro bebe también te ama, nunca óyelo bien te vamos a dejar, nos tendrás que aguantar toda la vida.

Albert, la cargaba, le decía - yo también te amo, mucho, mucho, muchísimo, no quiero que se vayan de mi vida nunca, te necesito, necesito estar contigo para que mi vida tenga sentido, nos tomaremos unas vacaciones te parece.

\- Y el trabajo.

\- Al diablo el trabajo, tu eres más importante, tú y mi bebe, besándola.

\- Mi vida, creo que deberías de darte un baño primero, no es por nada, pero mi sentido del olfato esta al mil jajajajjajja.

\- Tienes toda la razón, ven acompáñame a la tina, ya en el jacuzzi –oye amor donde te pensabas ir.

\- Con quien más, con la tía Elroy, ella nunca dudaría de mí, así que no la iba a dejar sin conocer a su nieto.

\- Solo cerró los ojos, mi tía era capaz de matarme a palos.

\- Precisamente por eso lo iba hacer, te hace falta un jalón de orejas.

Amor…

-Dime…

\- Y si no es niño, te importaría mucho.

\- Yo lo voy amar igual, aunque sea una niña, sería mi princesa, es más si los otros que tengamos son niñas, las voy amar muchísimo, por ser nuestras.

Te amo Candy, no sabes lo feliz que me haces, no sabes lo que siento, al saber que voy a ser papa.

-Nuestro bebe y yo también te amamos…

-DOS SEMANAS DESPUES-

La boda de George y Dorotty fue hermosa, ella lucia radiante, con un vestido con corte en el busto, largo algo holgado por lo del embarazo, George con un frac negro elegante, se casaron por la iglesia con una ceremonia muy emotiva.

Albert y Candy, fueron los padrinos, la recepción fue en un elegante salón de Chicago. Asistió casi todo el corporativo, empleados del banco y algunos socios.

George, estaba feliz.

Dorotty, estaba radiante, muy feliz.

Se fueron de luna de miel a una isla paradisíaca.

-DOS MESES DESPUÉS-

Albert, siempre acompañaba a Candy a todas sus revisiones, se emocionaba cuando le mostraban a su bebe en la ecografía.

Candy, se había puesto insoportable una por las hormonas, otra era su pequeña venganza por haber dudado de ella. - Así que, hacía de las suyas pidiendo antojos a altas horas de la noche, a veces cosas que no usualmente se podían encontrar.

Albert, siempre tenía que salir a altas horas de la noche, a conseguir lo que Candy le pedía, ya sabía dónde conseguir los perritos calientes que tenían que llevar mermelada, cuando tenía antojos de crepas iba personalmente hasta la casa de la dueña para que se las preparara._Y ni hablar de esa nieve de chocolate que no podía faltar en su nevera, en fin todo lo que se le antojaba lo conseguía no importaba la hora.

La Sra. Elroy, estaba súper emocionada por él bebe, desde que le dieron la noticia, no hacía más que comprar estambre, para hacer la canastilla para él bebe, arrastraba a Candy para que aprendiera a tejer.

\- Anda hija, pon atención, esa puntada no es así, comienza de nuevo.

\- No, no, definitivo yo no sirvo para esto, mejor compramos la ropa.

\- No es lo mismo, esto lo estamos haciendo con mucho amor,

\- Si amor, si tengo, lo que no tengo es paciencia, como era un derecho, dos reveses a no, dos reveses un derecho.

En ese momento llegaba Albert - como están las mujeres de mi vida.

\- Hay hijo aquí tratando de tejer, ya casi término la canastilla.

\- Pero tía, eso no es necesario, lo podemos comprar todo.

\- Yo lo estoy haciendo, con mucho amor, no sabes la ilusión que me da recibir a mi primer nieto y de una vez les digo, por lo menos quiero 2 más.

\- Tía deja que llegue el primero, ya después decidiremos.

\- Amor se está moviendo, ven pon tu mano siéntelo.

Albert, puso su mano sobre la pancita de Candy, sintiendo como se movía, de hecho, cada vez que oía su voz, se movía, no podía creer que esa bolita ahí dentro era su hijo, diciéndole hola.

-00000-00000-

DESPUES DEL SECUESTRO.

Irina, estaba fraguando como presentarse con William, para ir a consolarlo, pero al salir ya se encontraba el FBI por ella, cuando la iban a subir a la camioneta para ser trasladada, trato de huir, pero le dispararon en una pierna.

fue llevada al hospital, donde no tuvieron más remidió que amputarla, cuando despertó se encontraba con unas esposas en la mano y sin una pierna, gritaba horrorizada, nunca jamás podría caminar, al menos no sin ayuda de muletas.

Cuando ingreso al penal, fue llevada a su celda, una de las reclusas le leyó la cartilla de cómo eran las cosas ahí, solo que ella se rehusaba acatar órdenes diciendo, que ella era una gran bailarina de ballet, la gran Irina, cosa que a todas les daba risa jajajjajajaj.

Pues aquí solo vas a bailar, con tu silla de ruedas, como todo se manejó como archivo clasificado, IRINA, nunca tuvo un juicio, ni un abogado, jamás se le permitió hacer o recibir llamadas, solo borraron su nombre de los archivos y así quedo recluida en ese lugar, por el resto de su vida.

ELROY ANDLAY, fue notificada de todo lo que había sucedido, cuando supo quién quería hacerle daño a su sobrino, utilizo su poder para poder verla.

\- ¿Que quiere?

\- Solo vine a visitarte, te traje algunas revistas de ballet, supuse que querrás saber, quién se quedó en tu lugar.

\- ¡Se viene a reír de mí!

\- No solo vengo a decirte, que me voy a encargar, de que no salgas de aquí nunca.

\- Es usted, una maldita.

\- No querida, te lo dije desde un principio, que te alejaras de mi sobrino, tú no lo hiciste, de ahora en adelante, voy a venir cada mes, para asegurarme que aquí estas, tras esas rejas.

\- Es usted, una víbora.

\- Yo una víbora, mira quien lo dice, la mujer que tanto daño le hizo a mi hijo.

\- Sueña vieja decrepita, usted está seca por dentro, jamás pudo tener hijos.

\- Así es, tú tampoco, pero sabes que mi sobrino sí. -Ya van a tener a su primer bebe y será muy feliz con su familia. - Su familia, cosa que contigo nunca pudo.

\- No, él me ama, siempre me va a mar, ese hijo no es de él, lo está engañando, ella estuvo con otro hombre, dígale a William que venga, que me saque de aquí.

\- Él no sabe, ni sabrá que tú estás aquí, disfruta tu revista, nos vemos el próximo mes.

\- Maldita, eres una maldita, sácame de aquí, soy la gran Irina, William ven por mí.

Entran los guardias, la llevan a su celda casi a rastras, para que calmara su histeria…

CONTINUARA…

-000000-00000-

Chicas muchas gracias por leer mi historia.

Que mal pensadas son, deberás pobre del príncipe, casi me lo queman con leña verde y él estaba en las mismas.

Bueno chicas esto aún no se acaba, la historia sigue, esperemos que este matrimonio pueda superar sus pruebas, ahora como papas.

Y continúen con su radio novela, de CANDELARIA MARTINA PETRONILA DE LA CONCORDIA Y WILLIAM ALBERTO MAXIMILIANO ANDRY RUBALCABA, a no esos nombres son de televisa, bueno los espero para la próxima ya saben por la XEW, RADIO….


	11. Chapter 11

La escolta de Candy, se integraba por 4 guarda espaldas, pero parecía que Albert, los había sacado de los peores terroristas del país, no podían ser más feos al ojo de la gente tal parecía que Candy pertenecía a la mafia.

Hasta los niños del hogar de pony, lloraron cuando los vieron de feos que estaban.

Candy, ya tenía 6 meses de embarazo, su pancita había crecido de acuerdo a los meses que tenía, aun después del secuestro se negaba a traer escolta, pero esta vez Albert, no accedió a esa suplica.

\- Lo siento Candy, pero deberás llevar escolta, después del secuestro no quiero ni pensar si te pasa algo.

\- Amor, pero eso era por la tipa esa, pero ya no está, por favor no me pongas escolta.

\- No insistas Candy.

\- Amor, lo podemos negociar.

\- No, no y no, así que no hay nada que negociar.

\- Por lo menos quítame 2 solo déjame 2, Albert ayer me dijeron que me parecía a la Reyna del sur, no seas así además están bien feos.

\- Jajajajajajjaj, Amor no te voy a contratar unos modelos.

\- Ya veo, que la terapia no está funcionando, con un puchero.

\- Ven acá mi Reyna, pero de mi corazón abrazándola de la cintura, sé que no te gusta traer escolta, pero es necesario, anda deja de estar enojada lo hago por tu seguridad.

\- Candy, lo mira, está bien, pero, pero.

\- Pero nada, no voy a cambiar de parecer, anda vamos a tu consulta.

-EN LA CLINICA-

En la sala de ginecología, se encontraba un Terry muy afligido,

\- Ya me reviso dice que tengo 2 meses de embarazo.

\- Te dije que te cuidaras, yo apenas voy a ser una estrella y no puedo presentarme como un papa que dirán mis admiradoras.

\- Lo siento, me cuide, pero algo fallo, ni modo tendrás que hacerte cargo.

\- Pues me hare cargo, pero ni sueñes que me case contigo.

\- Pues yo no busque esta situación, si no quieres casarte conmigo ni modo solo hazte cargo de los gastos del bebe.

La pareja seguía discutiendo cuando Albert y Candy llegaron a su cita, pasaron de largo sin darle importancia a la pareja que estaba discutiendo.

Pero a Terry, no perdió con la mirada de quien se trataba, Candy- (Que bonita esta, hasta embarazada se ve bonita, si ese hijo fuera mío, yo no dudaría en casarme, pero fui un idiota, se le ve tan feliz)

\- Que ves, no respetas la mujer está embarazada, aun así, te gusta, ella ya te olvido que no ves que está acompañada y a ti se te van los ojos.

\- Ya cállate, me desesperas, con respecto a Candy, claro que me di cuenta que está casada, pero eso no quita que se vea hermosa, ya vámonos después de tu gracia, todavía te pones insoportable, te aclaro espero sea varón sino, no cuentes conmigo para nada.

-En el consultorio-

-Bien, pasa te voy a revisar, poniéndole su gel en la pancita de Candy, ahí está su bebe.

Albert, se emocionaba, mucho cuando lo veía, tomando la mano de Candy.

\- Ya está, se ve muy bien, se oye muy bien su corazón, su tamaño es normal, querrán saber el sexo del bebe supongo.

-Candy- no

ALBERT- NO

\- Ya veo, ¿quieren que sea sorpresa?

\- Si, ya lo hablamos y hasta que nazca, sabremos.

\- Lo vamos a querer igual, cualquiera que sea su sexo, verdad amor.

\- Si mi vida, emocionado escuchando el corazón.

\- Ya veo, espero y busquen el nombre.

\- Si es niño tendrá que llevar el William por tradición.

\- ¿Y si es niña?

\- ¿Te importaría que le pusiéramos el nombre de mi hermana?

\- Amor, por supuesto que se llame como tu hermana.

\- Bueno Candy, sigue con tus vitaminas, trata de no excederte con tus actividades, descansa ya entraste al último trimestre de tu embarazo, es la parte más difícil ya que él bebe, se acomodará para el parto.

\- Yo, me ocupare que haga caso.

\- Hay amor, lo dices como si fuera una niña, claro que me cuido.

-SALIERON DEL CONSULTORIO DIRECTO A CASA DE LA TÍA ELROY.-

\- Tía, ¿cómo ha estado?

\- Bien hijo y él bebe ya saben que es.

\- No, aún no sabemos, contesto Albert.

\- No coma ansias tía, hasta que nazca sabremos.

\- Pero hija, ¿cómo vamos a decorar el cuarto del bebe, si no saben qué es?

\- Decidimos, que hasta tenerlo en casa, nos ocuparemos de eso.

\- Pues esperaremos y ¿cómo estas, como te has sentido?

\- Gorda tía, muy gorda.

\- JAJJAJAJAJJA, Amor si te ves muy bonita.

\- Lo dices porque tú te ves muy guapo, mientras que yo parezco pelota.

Albert, La abraza, mi amor para mí, no hay nadie más bonita que tú, aunque estés muy gordita.

\- Ya escucho tía, como me dice.

\- jjaajajaa, hija, después de unos meses recuperaras tu figura y tendrás tu recompensa.

\- Si, ya quiero conocer a mi bebe.

\- Si, amor yo también.

-EN EL CORPORATIVO-

\- ¿Cómo esta Candy, que tal como va el embarazo? - pregunto George.

\- Amigo, que te digo, esta insoportable, sobre todo por sus antojos de media noche, pero lo hago con gusto, sino fuera porque la adoro, no aguantaría sus histerias que le da cuando se pone un vestido y me pregunta si se ve gorda, no sabes cómo se pone.

\- Que te puedo decir, yo, ya pasé por eso y estoy muy feliz ya Damián, alcanzo su peso por nacer prematuro, pero está muy bien, quien diría a mi edad vuelvo hacer papa.

Sabes, tengo una situación mi hijo, se puso rebelde la edad, su madre ya no lo aguanta y me lo va a mandar una temporada.

¡No sé cómo va reaccionar Dorotty con esto!

\- Amigo, tu divorcio fue muy complicado, la madre de tu hijo se lo llevo lejos solo para hacerte enojar, creo que es una oportunidad para que te acerques a él.

Sobre Dorotty, es una buena mujer ella te comprenderá solo habla con ella de tu situación de cómo están las cosas, ella te va a poyar.

– Tienes razón, voy hablar con Dorotty para que me apoye, realmente quiero tener a mis dos hijos juntos, como una familia.

Y margarita no la vi, no me digas que renuncio.

\- No, se enfermó, me enviaron un remplazo.

En eso entra Archivald a la oficina.

\- Oye primo, ya vi a tu nueva secretaria, de donde la sacaste, esta de muy buen ver.

\- Te parece, no me había dado cuenta, pero dime cuando vas a cambiar, no puedes seguir llevando esta vida, como si fueras soltero, digo un día Anny, se va a fastidiar y te va a dejar.

\- Hay primo, la relación con Anny, se enfrió después de que nació Regina, ella le dio prioridad hacer mama, ya no se preocupó por mí, además que puede pedir, vive como una reina, gasta lo que quiere, tiene privilegios que otras ni sueñan en tener.

\- Y no has pensado, que lo que quiere ella es atención, tu atención, amor, respeto, tiempo como pareja para ustedes.

\- Hablas así porque apenas y si tienes poco tiempo de casados, pero Anny y yo, ya llevábamos algo de tiempo juntos, que te gusta 8 de noviazgo, más 5 de matrimonio, ya esto se agotó.

\- A lo que voy Archivald, que te voy a delegar el patriarcado, yo ya con lo que tengo de trabajo con el Rey, la fusión y las nuevas contriciones apenas si tengo tiempo para Candy, muy pronto nacerá mi hijo, así que te tocará apoyarme.

\- No primo, eso son palabras mayores, como crees que yo lo llevaría, todo el tiempo estarían sobre de mí. Digo si es una oportunidad de crecimiento, pero no, mejor que lo lleve Alistar.

\- No puede, una porque lo necesito en el jurídico y dos porque me va apoyar a George con la Dirección de PETROANDLAY.

\- Delégame otra cosa, digo me haré cargo de lo que quieras menos del patriarcado, ya no tendré tiempo para mis andanzas, no seas así.

-Precisamente eso quiero que sientes cabeza y te responsabilices de lo que realmente es importante, además solo te lo voy a delegar yo siempre voy hacer la cabeza, tu puedes, este viernes haré el anuncio.

\- Esta vez, te pásate enserio, pues si no hay de otra me haré cargo.

\- Sé que podrás te va a servir, realmente consideraras muchas cosas como la importancia de la familia.

-EN CASA DE LA TIA ELROY-

\- ¿Qué te pasa Anny te noto extraña, te sientes bien?

\- Lo de siempre ya sabes, le descubrí Archie, unos mensajes de la tipa esa con la que anda.

\- Hay Anny, que te digo la verdad, eso Albert no se lo aguantaría, lo amo mucho pero que me sea infiel no.

\- Ay Candy, lo dices porque te acabas de casar, pero cuando ya tienes tiempo en una relación, es muy difícil dejarlo.

\- Si Anny, pero primero te tienes que valorar tú, quererte primero, para que puedas querer a los demás, así lo único que has conseguido es lastimarte e inconscientemente has lastimado a Regina.

Anny, comenzó a llorar, es que no sé qué hacer para recuperar mi matrimonio, lucho realmente lo hago, pero Archie ya no quiere poner de su parte.

\- Entonces hazlo tú, creo que en principio debes poner las cartas sobre la mesa y decirle que sabes que el mantiene otra relación, que no estas dispuestas a seguir así. También date tiempo para tu vida como pareja, hace cuanto que no salen solos como pareja.

\- Es que no me gusta dejar a Regina sola, solo la he dejado pero mi mama está al pendiente, no estoy a gusto sí sé que se queda sola con la niñera.

\- Yo te la puedo cuidar, Regina es una niña muy tranquila, cuando quieras la dejas conmigo, Albert la adora y ahora que vamos hacer padres nos servirá para aprender.

\- Deberás Candy, harías eso, así yo podría hacer algunas cosas para Archie y para mí.

\- Cuenta conmigo, pero si debes hablar con él.

\- Si eso hare.

-CASA DE LOS CORWELL-

L- Vengo muy molesto, diantres no puedo creerlo, de todo lo que me ha tocado hasta ahora, me deja algo que es muy difícil.

\- ¿Que te ocurre?

\- Que va hacer, el primo me delego el patriarcado, preferiría que me delegara los asuntos de Dubái.

\- mmmm ¿y nosotras que Archie, nos dejaras aquí solas?

\- Anny, no empieces, no te hace falta nada, gasta lo que quieres, te das vida de reyna que quieres.

\- A ti, Archie.

A ti….

-Tú ya no estas, las pocas veces que nos vemos solo te vas a tu despacho, ya ni tu hija te reconoce, hasta llora cuando te ve, porque no te conoce.

\- Anny, tu sabes que es por el trabajo.

\- No es verdad, sé que estas saliendo con alguien más, lo sé desde hace meses y ha llegado la hora de poner las cosas en claro, dejas de andar de infiel o definitivamente te daré tu libertad, quieres llevar vida de soltero, pues bien, así será.

–Anny, por favor hoy no.

\- Si no es hoy ¿Cuándo?, ¿cuándo Regina, sea mayor de edad?.

\- No seas exagerada por favor, ya sé que me he distanciado pero mi amor, todo lo podemos arreglar, no te enojes.

\- Pues vamos hablar de una buena vez, ya no soy feliz contigo y antes de que me busque un amante, para no darte lata, mejor nos separamos.

\- No seas dramática, a donde vas a ir, quien te dará vida de Reyna, además Regina a ella no te la llevas, mi hija se queda conmigo, anda vete, pero sola.

\- Sé que en el acuerdo prematrimonial que firme, los hijos se te quedaran, pero es mi hija también, que harás dejarla sola con la niñera, por favor Archie, tu sabes que no puedes cuidarla.

\- ¡Has lo que quieras!, pero a mi hija, no te la llevas.

Después de esa discusión, Anny estaba muy determinante a dejar Archie, si no por lo menos darle una lección, así que espero unos días, despido a la niñera, arreglo toda su ropa, dejo comida preparada para su pequeña hija, le dejo una pañalera con suficiente ropa.

Regina, era una pequeña de dos años, apenas y si podía hablar algunas palabras, dejo todo acomodado dejando una nota.

"Me voy Archivald, si ya no me quieres es mejor separarnos, me duele dejar a Regina por que la amo, es el futo de nuestro amor, pero no puedo continuar así, cuida de nuestra hija, deje todo para que encuentres su comida y ropa."

Archivald, palideció cuando leyó la nota, como que se fue, así nada más, pero en que estaba pensando, como dejar así a su hija. Llamo a la niñera, ella le dijo que ya tenía otro trabajo, Para esto ese día tenía una junta con sus nuevas actividades del patriarcado.

Llego con su pequeña hija a la oficina, la niña no paraba de llorar, realmente no quería estar con él, extrañaba a su mama, desde la mañana que salió quiso dejar la niña con alguien, pero todos le dijeron que estaban ocupados y no podían cuidarla.

Anny se las ingenio, para que a los que llamara le dijeran que no podían ayudarlo, esa era la razón por la cual no había encontrado a nadie disponible, desde la tía Elroy, Candy, Dorotty, hasta Paty le llamo, pero le dijo- hay sino me puedo cuidar de mí misma, no creo poder cuidar de una niña.

Archivald, estaba histérico, la niña no quiso comer.-anda Regina toma tu leche, no quieres, a hora que hago, no sé qué hacer, vamos hija deja de llorar en su oficina, entra Albert.

\- ¿Y Anny, ¿dónde está?, a ella no le gusta ver a la niña llorar.

\- Ni me recuerdes a esa mala mujer, me dejo esta mañana, solo dejo una nota, puedes creerlo no le importó su hija.

\- Seguro que te dejo, digo no será que solo salió por algo, no cometas el mismo error que yo búscala.

\- La llame a su teléfono y me lo dijo, que se iba de mi lado, que ya no es feliz conmigo. (Regina con llanto)

Albert, carga a Regina, ya bebe deja de llorar ahí está tu papa, mira ahí está.

\- Es inútil, no está acostumbrada a mí.

\- Tienes que cambiarle el pañal, está sucia.

\- No sé cómo hacerlo, de eso siempre se encarga Anny, ahora entiendo a qué se refería hace unos días, por favor dile a Candy que me ayude.

\- No puede ya está en los siete meses, ya no puede andar agachándose para cargar a Regina, lo siento, vamos tomate el día yo cancelo tu junta.

\- Salió de la oficina, no sabía qué hacer, así que se fue a un parque, observo una mujer con niños y le pidió que le enseñara como cambiar el pañal, la niña no paraba de llorar.

Se rascaba la cabeza, daba vueltas en el mismo lugar, trataba de calmarla, pero nada funcionaba, le dio su biberón ella la tiraba, no quería nada ya había pasado 8 horas de que Anny lo dejo y realmente estaba desesperado.

Se sentó debajo de un árbol, se puso a llorar junto con su hija, ya no sabía porque lloraba, si lo hacía por haber perdido Anny o porque no sabía cómo calmar a su hija, cuando de repente alguien se acercó, era Anny.

\- Ven chiquita, anda deja de llorar, sabes porque llora, porque no le has dado su muñeco preferido. Le dio un muñeco de peluche y en automático la niña dejo de llorar, a esto es a lo que me refiero, no conoces a tu propia hija, tú prefieres estar en otro lugar que pasar tiempo de calidad con tu familia.

\- Tienes razón Anny, por favor perdóname me he equivocado, pero sé que puedo cambiar, solo regresa conmigo, no por Regina, sino porque yo aún te amo. Sé que no me he portado bien contigo, hasta he sido un patán contigo, pero ahora que no estuviste realmente te valore y no puedo estar sin ti.

\- Yo aún quiero recuperar nuestro matrimonio, pero deberemos trabajar juntos, para eso tomaremos terapia de pareja, además quiero que te des tiempo para nosotras, para estar con tu hija pases una tarde con ella, sepas lo que le gusta, lo que no. Y también darnos nuestro tiempo como pareja, tomarnos un fin de semana para nosotros solos tu y yo, si estás dispuesto a tratar dímelo ahora, sino no tendrá caso seguir.

– Estoy dispuesto, lo que tú digas, tienes razón le he dado prioridades a otras cosas te he dejado relegada, pero sabes estamos a tiempo Anny, sentí que se me iba el corazón cuando vi que me dejaste.

\- Aquí está la cita para nuestra terapia, he dispuesto que los jueves te tomes por lo menos 3 horas para que estés con tu hija, tú te harás cargo de ella, sin ayuda y no quiero saber que pongas pretexto, porque a la primera te olvidas de mí, además si vuelvo a ver algún indicio que estas con alguien más, solo me voy a ir y no me volverás a ver nunca.

\- No mi amor, yo dejare de andar donde no debo, acepto todas tus peticiones, de ahora en adelante nuestra familia será mi prioridad.

Recuperando un matrimonio, que estaba totalmente perdido, pero con amor todo es posible.

-ooooooooo-

EN CASA DE LOS JOHNSON.

\- Mi vida, tengo algo que hablar contigo.

\- Dime cielo, ¿qué pasa?

\- Mi hijo vendrá a vivir con nosotros el próximo mes, mi ex esposa, me dijo que quiere que pase una temporada conmigo y no sé cómo te vas a sentir con esta situación.

\- Mi amor, cuando me case contigo, sabía que tenías un pasado, que tenías un hijo el cual estaba lejos y eso te dolía.

Pero sé, que tu mayor ilusión es estar con él rencontrarse, tu eres un excelente padre solo que la vida con él, no te dio esa oportunidad, amor yo te apoyo en lo que tengas que enfrentar.

\- Gracias, por ser tan buena conmigo, a veces siento que no te merezco, eres tan comprensiva.

\- será porque te amo, sé que es lo que te hace falta para ser completamente feliz, tener a tu hijo cerca.

-0000000000000-

Ya habían pasado los meses Candy se encontraba en club con Anny y Paty estaban conversando.

\- Anny como vas con Archie.

\- Pues despacio, ya sabes la terapia no es de la noche a la mañana, pero si ha servido, además con tu ayuda y con la de la tía nos hemos dado tiempo de pareja, cosa que habíamos dejado de hacer.

\- Ya sabes que lo hago con gusto, aunque ya últimamente no podre cuidarla, ya me cuesta mucho trabajo andar tras de ella.

\- Busque una buena niñera, cuando vamos a salir la mando con mi tía o con mi mama, he dejado de ser muy sobreprotectora, eso también lo he aprendido en la terapia.

\- Solo de verlas, ni ganas me dan de tener hijos.

\- ¿Que pasa Paty, apoco no te piensas casar con Stear?.

\- No, soy demasiado liberal, de hecho, ya decidimos vivir juntos, pero sin casarnos.

Candy, sintió una punzada y se levantó, chicas, sentí un pequeño dolor.

-Sera una patada, ese bebe va hacer futbolista.

-¿Porque no quisieron, saber el sexo del bebe?.

\- Quisimos que sea sorpresa, con que nazca sano o sana, que importa que sea lo vamos amar igual.

Ayyyyyyy, otra vez, cuando de repente un líquido empezó a escurrir por sus piernas.

Chicas rompí fuente, llévenme al hospital.

\- Sr. Solo para avisarle que Candy está en el hospital.

\- Albert, muy alterado- ¿cómo esta Candy, él bebe están bien?.

\- Ya rompió fuente, al parecer ya va dar a luz, venga por favor.

\- Salgo inmediatamente para haya.

En el auto iba un nervioso futuro padre, aunque sabía que ya la estaban atendiendo aun así se sentía preocupado.

Llego casi corriendo con la recepcionista.

\- Srta. ¿dónde están atendiendo a mi esposa?, va a dar a luz a nuestro hijo.

RECEPCIONISTA- Cálmese y dígame su nombre.

\- Candy Andlay.

La recepcionista en cuanto escucho el nombre, se encuentra en cuarto 106, aún está en espera el trabajo de parto aun no inicia, ya el doctor la está atendiendo.

\- Apenas si escucho, se dirigió hacia la habitación, afuera estaba Paty y Anny, muy nerviosas.

\- Esta ahí adentro pasa, solo que esta alterada, ten valor.

Albert, al entrar ya la estaba atendiendo, el doctor junto con una enfermera. -Soy WILLIAM ALBERT ANDLAY, el padre.

Candy, estaba histérica- Por tu culpa estoy así, eres un desgraciado, por tu culpa me duele ayyyyy, eres un maldito (llorando), me duele muchoooooo…

Albert, se acercó el tomo su mano, si mi amor yo soy el culpable, lo siento sé que te duele, pero ya va a pasar.

\- Sr. Andlay, su esposa ya rompió fuente, pero aún no tiene dilatación habrá que esperar unas 2 horas para ver cómo avanza.

Candy, quería matarlo, al sentirse con mucho dolor le decía hasta de lo que se iba a morir, hasta lo llego a morder cuando tenía fuertes contracciones, realmente los espasmos eran insoportables.

Albert, solo la acariciaba, la tomaba de la mano, le secaba el sudor.

Pasaron las horas y Candy aun no dilataba.

\- Pero después de esto, no volverás a tocarme, ya no…..

-¡Ha, no, Candy, eso no!, ni lo digas, te aguanto lo que quieras, pero eso no, yo no sirvo para el celibato.

-Si, tu sintieras los dolores, jamás volverías hacerlo ayyyyyyy que dolor….

-Calma mi amor, ya pasara, ya veras, ¡doctor haga algo!

\- Sr. Andlay- tengo que hablar con usted, por favor venga.

Candy, al ver que Albert, salía de la habitación le decía, no te vayas, no me dejes sola, no puedo con esto yo sola.

\- Mi amor, solo voy un momento con el doctor, en un momento regreso, dándole un beso en la frente.

\- Sr. Andlay, su esposa no ha dilatado tendremos que hacer una cesárea, es lo más prudente en estos momentos.

\- Pero ella y él bebe estarán bien.

\- Si, solo necesito su autorización, para realizar la cesárea, sino él bebe corre el riesgo de tomar líquido amniótico, eso puede ser contraproducente.

\- Haga lo que crea necesario, pero que estén bien por favor, muy afligido se quedó ahí esperando.

Ya en el hospital, arribaba la Sra. Elroy, hijo ¿Cómo está?

\- Le van hacer una cesárea, estoy muy preocupado tía, no sé qué hacer.

\- Nada hijo, solo esperar, va a estar bien ya verás.

Así llevaron a Candy al quirófano, para realizarle una cesárea, 2 horas después.

\- Sr. ANDRY, felicidades ya es usted padre de una pequeña rubia ojiverde, tanto su esposa como su hija están bien.

Albert, sonreía ampliamente, su tía Elroy y George ya se encontraban con él, en la sala de espera, lo abrazaron y felicitaron.

Archivald, Anny, Paty, Stear, estaban compartiendo el momento en que fueron informados que Candy había dado a luz a una niña.

\- Sr. Andlay, su esposa esta en recuperación en este momento, en cuanto esté en su cuarto podrá pasar a verla.

\- Si, doctor gracias.

Dios ya soy papa Tía, no puedo creerlo…

Casi 2 horas después.

Candy, estaba aún dormida por el efecto de la anestesia.

Albert, entro se sentó junto a ella, la beso en la frente le susurró al oído, te amo mucho amor.

En ese momento entra una enfermera con un cunero y un bebe, de piel blanca, mejillas y labios rosados, su cabecita una pelusita rubia.

Albert, se acercó para conocerla, al verla le dio un vuelco el corazón, ahí estaba con sus manitas, su naricita respingada unas pequeñas pecas muy pequeñitas.

En un momento abrió sus ojitos, para mostrar 2 preciosas esmeraldas, que inmediatamente se le clavaron en el corazón.

\- Hola mi amor, yo soy tu papa tenia tantas ganas de conocerte, no sabes la alegría que siento que seas tú quien llegara a mi vida, derramando un par de lágrimas por sus mejillas.

Eres perfecta, te amo, te amo mucho.

En ese momento logro recordar las palabras del rey unos meses atrás.

"Yo daría mi vida por mi adorado hijo, con tal de verlo feliz."

Y comprendió a que se refería, no sabía cómo su corazón soportaba tanto amor, que estaba sintiendo en ese momento y a partir de ahí supo que su vida ya no le pertenecía, ya no era de él, ahora estaba en otras manos.

En ese momento Candy despertó, escucho todo lo que Albert le estaba diciendo a su hija, -mi amor espero no haberte decepcionado….

\- se acercó a Candy- decepcionado ¿Por qué?

-Porque no fue varón.

\- Tomo su mano las beso y fue a ver a su hija de nuevo, jamás me decepcionaría, nunca había sido tan feliz como ahora, me alegro que haya sido así, porque me acabo de enamorar como un loco.

Y a ti, te amo más, por este regalo que me diste.

\- Perdóname, por todas las tonterías que te dije, pero realmente me sentía morir.

\- No te preocupes amor, fue muy frustrante verte así y no poder hacer nada.

\- Te amo, te amo mucho.

Albert, le da un beso en la frente.

Entro la enfermera, le entrego él bebe a Candy para que le diera de comer.

Candy, se la acerco a su pecho, la beba comenzó a comer, cuando termino de comer. - Mi amor quieres cargarla.

Albert, sonrió, es que no se hacerlo, si la rompo.

CANDY- Ven acércate, se la acomodo en los brazos, sé que no la vas a romper, al contrario conociéndote la vas a sobreproteger, a eso si le tengo miedo.

ALBERT- Tomo a su hija en sus brazos, se fue a sentar en un pequeño mueble, estaba embelesado viendo a su bebe, le dio un beso en la frente, ella se acurruco buscando protección.

Sintió como un toque eléctrico recorrió todo su cuerpo, en su vida pensó sentir tanto amor por una persona, amaba a Candy, pero esto era diferente, este amor que sentía lo superaba en definitiva agradecía a Dios por todo lo recibido, agradecía a su difunto tío, que, gracias a él, su vida cambio.

Ahora estaba con una mujer en sus brazos, la mujer de su vida, su pequeña, su bebe, la nueva razón para vivir.

ELROY- entro a la habitación, vio a su sobrino con la bebe, la observo – es toda una ANDLAY susurro- Rouse, regresaste volviste a nacer, lloro en silencio.

Albert y Candy; bautizaron a su hija con el nombre de ROUSE ESMERALDA ANDLAY, en nombre de su hermana fallecida a su gran parecido con ella y Esmeralda por sus ojos verdes, cuando dieron de alta a Candy se fueron en el coche.

Walter, el chofer comenzó a conducir, pero tomo un camino diferente al que era para llegar a su departamento.

\- Walter el camino al departamento no es por esta calle.

\- lo siento Sra. lo que pasa es que hay una manifestación y tendré que tomar otro camino, pero en un momento llegamos.

\- Amor cálmate, estas muy nerviosa.

\- Sr. Llegamos parando en un enorme portón el cual se abrió entro con el carro, cuando llegaron a la entrada de la casa.

\- Amor ¿quién vive aquí?...

Albert, descendió del auto, la ayudo a bajar, a partir de hoy nosotros, espero te guste, compre esta propiedad para nuestra familia y empezar de cero.

\- Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, no podía creerlo, el jardín era inmenso la casa espectacular.

Albert, tomo de la mano a Candy, con su bebe en brazos y entraron a su nuevo hogar.

Adentro ya se encontraba Nana, esperándolos, junto con George, Dorotty con su pequeño Demian, también se encontraba la Sra. Elroy, Paty, Stife, Archie, Anny con la pequeña Regina. Todos organizaron una pequeña fiesta de bienvenida en el jardín de la casa.

Albert, compro la propiedad, solo la remodelo a sus necesidades, agregaron una piscina, cancha de tenis, en el jardín había juegos para niños, una casa del árbol y varios árboles alrededor con un apartado especial donde había otro jardín lleno de flores.

Dentro de la casa, había varias habitaciones, para las visitas y en un apartado de la casa las habitaciones para los empleados que se unirían para ayudar a Candy en su nueva casa.

Arriba se encontraba igual varias recamaras, donde se encontraba la habitación principal, con una conexión especial al cuarto de a bebe, se recreó una simulación de un castillo digno de una princesa.

\- ¿Pero ¿cómo?, si no sabíamos que era, ¿cuándo hiciste todo esto?

\- En cuanto me dijeron que había sido niña, le hable a la decoradora para que se encargara, pero si no te gusta lo cambiamos.

\- Si, ¡esta hermoso!, ni en sueños lo hubiese imaginado así, gracias, muchas gracias por amarnos tanto.

\- Las amo muchísimo Candy, más que a mi vida, no hay nada que no haría por verlas feliz.

En la noche se encontraba en la recamara, acomodaron la cuna en la habitación porque la bebe aún era muy pequeña para dormir sola, además Candy tenía que levantarse para darle de comer y era más cómodo si la tenía cerca, habían puesto una mecedora para que estuviera cómoda.

Albert, estaba viendo a su pequeña hija en la cuna, parecía que estaba hipnotizado ahí parado sin poder alejarse.

\- Amor, hay que dormir, deja que duerma es hora de descansar.

\- No puedo quedarme aquí viéndola, velándole el sueño, tal vez despierte y tenga hambre.

\- No, cuando tenga hambre ella no los dirá.

\- Pero está muy chiquita, tan frágil, como la vamos a escuchar.

\- Amor su cuna solo está a un metro de nosotros, la escucharas ya lo veras.

\- Está bien, si no hay más remedio, dándole un beso en la frente, acariciando su cabecita.

En la madrugada, la niña se despertó, Candy estaba muy cansada aun de todos los cambios del parto, estaba profundamente dormida.

Albert, se levantó, fue a la cuna la vio que estaba con un chillido, la levanto la acuno en sus brazos, bajo con ella a la sala, la puso en su portabebés y comenzó a tocar el piano, para que se calmara.

La bebe, en cuanto escucho el piano, se quedó quieta solo escuchaba la música, Albert la veía como le ponía atención, su hija, su bebe, aun no creía que estuviera ahí viéndola.

Candy, sintió que Albert no estaba, fue a la cuna y no vio a Rouse, se asomó a la sala ahí estaba sus más grandes amores, Albert en el sofá cargando a Rouse sobre su pecho, tenía puestas sus manos sobre la bebe, para que no rodara.

Amor, vamos a dormir, llevare a Rouse a su cuna,

\- Es que despertó y no quise molestarte.

\- Lo sé, amor anda vamos, tomando a Rouse en sus brazos, profundamente dormida, acomodándola en su cuna.

Albert, se acostó en su cama e invito a Candy a recostarse sobre su pecho, te amo Candy, siento que el pecho me va a explotar de tanto amor que siento.

\- Yo también te amo, y ese pedacito de cielo que está ahí también te ama.

-EN EL CORPORATIVO-

\- Amigo, ¿cómo estas ya llego tu hijo?

\- Ya de hecho ya tendrá un mes con nosotros, ha sido difícil su adaptación, pero es un buen muchacho, al principio llego muy sentido, creyó que yo no quería estar con él.

Que decidí formar otra familia, tener otros hijos y que, a él, lo abandone, pero le platique todo lo que pasamos con el divorcio, como su mama solo lo alejo de mí, su pequeña venganza porque según ella, yo no luche por nuestro matrimonio.

Pero bueno, mi hijo ya está conmigo, ahora solo quiero que me conozca y se integre a mi familia ya le busque escuela.

\- ¿Y Dorotty?….

\- Realmente tengo una muy buena mujer como esposa, ella me apoya en todo, no se mete con él, pero si le platica como yo lo eche de menos, eso ayudó mucho, vamos poco a poco no es fácil, pero lo lograremos.

Y tú ¿cómo te va como papa?, ya Rouse, cumplió 2 meses de nacida.

\- Estoy enamorado de mi hija, no puedo pedir más a la vida, solo quiero llegar a mi casa para reflejarme en sus ojos, la quiero tanto que no sé cómo soporto tanto amor.

\- Solo no te olvides de Candy y reforzar su vida como matrimonio.

\- Pues que te digo, está cada día más hermosa, no sé cómo me contengo porque aún no podemos, hasta que le dé el alta la doctora, pero bueno que más da, la recompensa es lo más bonito.

\- Lo sé, yo ya pasé por lo mismo 2 veces, al principio es difícil adaptarse, ya después todo transcurre normal.

Con Dorotty, fue más fácil, ya tenía la antigua experiencia, así que me fue más rápido la adaptación.

\- Que te digo amigo, soy yo el que tiene que entender que Rouse, tiene que dormir sin que yo este velándole el sueño.

\- Si eso es ahorita, no sé qué va a pasar cuando te traiga a su primer novio.

\- Hay no, me duele el corazón, ni lo menciones porque me va a dar algo.

\- JAJAJAJAJJA ni modo es la ley de la vida.

\- Lo dices por que los tuyos son varones, pero deja que tengas una hija, ya te veré igual o peor de celoso que yo.

\- Seria muy feliz con una hija, ojala y Dorotty me de esa dicha.

-0000000-

PASARON VARIOS MESES

\- Anda ROUSE come tu papilla, anda que abuelita Elroy, ya no tarda en venir por nosotras.

\- Amor, si no quiere esa papilla cámbiasela.

\- No solo puede comer lo que le gusta, tendrá que comer verduras también, es por salud.

\- Pero no quiere, que no ves los pucheros que te hace, verdad mi amor que no quieres eso de comer.

\- WILLIAM ALBERT ANDLAY, con la comida de mi hija no se meta, ya vete que se hace tarde.

\- Ya no te enfurezcas, mejor dame un beso.

Candy, lo abrazo y lo comenzó a besar, cuando de reojo ve que Rouse, se bacía toda la papilla en la cabeza, la vierte en la mesita de su silla, hay no Rouse, mira tendré que volverte a bañar, eso fue trampa, Albert.

\- Ya me voy amor, nos vemos al rato. jajaaaajjaajajaj

\- bribón, si todo lo haces para que tu hija haga lo que quiera, vamos Rouse a tomar baño y a cambiarte.

-ooooooo-

OTRO DIA.

\- Vamos Rouse, di ma-ma, mírame di ma- ma.

Rouse, solo jugaba con su pequeño peluche.

\- Deja eso, anda di mama, ma-ma…

Albert, venia llegando, te apuesto lo que quieras que su primera palabra será papa….

CANDY- Yo soy quien la cuida, le da de comer, la baño, le cambio el pañal, ella dirá MAMA, ya lo veras. Mírame eso dijeron en la clase de mamas primerizas que tengamos contacto con los ojos y le hablemos, vamos Rouse, di ma-ma….

Así pasaron 3 días Candy seguía enseñándole, como decir mama y Rouse, no hacía por decir nada, ya Candy se estaba desesperando.

\- Deja eso amor, ella va hablar cuando tenga que hablar.

\- Tengo que estimular para que diga mama…

Albert, carga a Rouse, la besa en la frente, las dejo mis amores nos vemos en la noche.

En la noche, la niña estaba en la mesa, Candy le estaba dando de comer cuando se escuchó que entro alguien a la casa.

\- Amor ¿eres tú?, estamos en la cocina.

Albert, hacia su aparición y al entrar se escucha un sonido de Rouse, PA, PA, PA,PA,PA, Mi amor me dijo papa, ya escuchaste, sorprendido con una sonrisa, me dijo papa…

\- Eres una traicionera Rouse, yo que te lleve 9 meses en mi vientre, pase más de 12 horas de labor de parto, casi me partieron a la mitad para sacarte, te cuido, te doy de comer, te cambio los pañales y tu primera palabra va dirigidas a tu padre, me has perdido.

\- Candy, no te pongas así, yo estoy feliz, verdad cielo soy tu papa

\- PA- PA-PA-PA.

En la recamara…

\- Ya amor, no estés sentida con la niña, ella no sabe ni lo que dice.

\- Es que, cuando va a decirme mama, sueño con escucharla decirme mama, con un puchero.

AL- Hay, mi corazón, esta sentida con la beba porque no le dice mama, ya mi vida si Rouse te ama, mucho

\- Lo sé, amor, pero quiero que me diga mama.

Pasaron las semanas, Candy dejo a Rouse en su cuna, en lo que tomaba un baño, cuando empezó a llorar.

\- Ya voy mi vida, ya mero salgo, cálmate desde el baño.

Rouse- Llorando.

Candy, salía con su bata su una toalla en la cabeza, en cuanto la vio se le ilumino el rostro y comenzó a decir ma, ma,ma,ma, Candy se emocionó tanto que hasta lloro junto a Rouse, cuando la estaba calmando, ya hija deja de llorar ya estoy aquí, si soy tu mama, mi vida, mi cielito.

-ooooooo-

En el corporativo

\- Lo siento amigo, pero deberemos de ir a esa firma de acuerdo a Nueva York, sé que no te quieres separar de tu familia, pero solo serán 2 días.

-Pero ¿porque no quisieron venir aquí a firmar?, le dijiste que no puedo salir por el momento de la ciudad.

\- Si, pero aun con eso se negaron a venir, es su territorio, así que se sienten más tranquilos allá, ni modo.

\- Pues si, no hay de otra.

-00000-

Albert, se despedía de su familia, ya me voy amor, cualquier cosa voy a estar al pendiente del teléfono, no dudes en llamarme.

\- Si amor no te preocupes, las dos esteremos bien.

\- Es que es la primera vez que salgo, desde que nació Rouse, me siento ansioso, eso es todo.

\- Amor, vamos a estar bien, anda ya vete se te hace tarde.

Albert, se fue, no hubo ninguna contrariedad, en la noche llamo a Candy.- Amor como va todo están bien.

\- Si mi amor estamos bien, Rouse dormirá conmigo, de hecho, aquí está jugando ya no tarda en dormir.

\- Bien, cuídense las extraño, te amo.

\- Yo también te amo.

En la madrugada, la hora que Rouse se despertaba, para que su papa le tocara el piano, pero al no verlo se puso a llorar.

\- Inmediatamente se despertó, que pasa Rouse, quieres tu biberón aquí esta, anda deja de llorar, pero Rouse no no se calmaba, así pasaron las horas hasta que dieron las siete de la mañana, muy afligida llamo a la Tía Elroy.

\- ¿Que pasa hija?

\- Es que, no sé qué tiene Rouse, no para de llorar, ya no sé qué hacer.

\- Llama al pediatra, no vaya hacer algo malo.

El pediatra revisa a la niña, pero no encuentra nada fuera de lo normal, le revisa la temperatura, le sugiere darle un baño con agua tibia para que se relaje y le da algo para los cólicos.

Pero Rouse, no paraba de llorar, Candy estaba desesperada, llamo a Anny.

– Candy hacen algo para que la niña duerma, no sé cómo arrullarla de algún modo, le hablan o le cantan alguna canción.

\- Si de hecho ella se despierta a las tres de la mañana, y Albert le toca el piano, le da el biberón, después la pone en su pecho hasta que se duerme.

\- Pues eso tiene extraña a su papa, tendrás que llamarlo para que se regrese o en su defecto tendrás que llevarla hasta donde este, porque si sigue así se va a lastimar la garganta de tanto llorar.

Candy, llamo Albert para decirle lo que ocurría, puso el altavoz del teléfono, Rouse al escuchar a su papa, en automático se calló.

\- Amor, ahora que hacemos, no me puedo regresar.

\- Voy para allá, Rouse no deja de llorar y no aguanto, estoy punto de volverme loca.

\- No amor, voy a cancelar todo, me voy inmediatamente para la casa.

Hablo con George, para decirle que se hiciera cargo, que en su defecto que cancelara la junta y si no querían hacer negocios, pues ni modo para el su hija y su familia son primero, saliendo inmediatamente al hangar para regresar a Chicago.

En cuanto el llego a la habitación donde estaba Candy, a punto de la histeria y una Rouse muy chillona.

La niña, al verlo dejo de llorar, fue la cargo, ya mi vida ya estoy aquí, Rouse hasta temblaba de tanto que lloro.

Candy, se puso a llorar igual como niña, ya no sabía que hacer estaba al borde de volverme loca, tendrás que dejar de hacer lo que haces, si es que quieres salir fuera de la ciudad, porque ella es muy posesiva, yo ya no quiero volver a pasar por esto.

\- Ya amor tranquila, le dio un beso en la frente, ya estoy aquí, si voy a dejar de hacer cosas que hacen que Rouse, se ponga así, pero no puedo evitarlo la quiero tanto.

\- Yo igual, pero me asuste tanto el verla llorar y no saber que tenia o si le dolía algo (llorando)

Así, se estrenaron como padres, realmente les paso cada cosa, como cuando se les olvido la pañalera en la casa, se tuvieron que regresar del evento porque Rouse se convirtió en una bomba molotov.

Cuando dejaron su chupete, en la heladería y el dueño le dijo que no se iba a levantar a las dos de la mañana para abrir ni, aunque le ofrecieran un millón de dólares y Albert

–Que le parecen 2 millones me lo entrega en mi casa. El dueño pensó que era una broma, hasta que lo vio en la puerta de su casa con la chequera en la mano.

La vez que Rouse, olvido su muñeco en el parque y tuvieron que hacer una búsqueda exhaustiva para poder encontrarlo, hasta daban rescate por el muñeco, si alguien lo encontraba, para su suerte quien lo tenía fue un niño de bajos recursos, que no se lo quería entregar.

Esta vez, con todo el dolor de su corazón, tuvo que acceder por primera vez a decirle su primer no a su hija.

Y verla llorar por un tiempo, en lo que se acostumbraba a un remplazo del muñeco con otro, pues entendió que así deberán ser las cosas, no siempre podrá darle toda la felicidad a su hija, aunque quisiera.

CONTINUARA….

-0000000000000-

Bueno que les digo, realmente uno se quiere morir cuando estás dando a luz, yo por experiencia propia dije no lo vuelvo hacer y lo he cumplido una para muestra. Jajajajjajja

Chicas gracias por sus comentarios, esto sigue espero y les guste ver a mis rubios con familia ver los problemas que tendrán que solucionar.


	12. Chapter 12

ESTE CAPITULO ES SOLO PARA ADULTOS...

-EN EL CORPORATIVO-

\- William, tendremos unos nuevos socios, en la empresa, PETROANDRY ha crecido mucho y nuevos inversionistas quieren sumarse a la compañía.

\- Me da gusto amigo, pero esas negociaciones las llevaras tú.

\- Si y no mira hay una socia Carolina Moncada, quiere conocerte e inyectar un buen capital, sobre todo ahora que sumió la dirección de su compañía, pero pidió estrictamente que los negocios solo sean contigo

\- mmm supongo que, si no hace negocios conmigo directamente, no querría firmar, ya sé por dónde va el asunto y que es lo que en realidad quiere.

\- Tendrás que sortear las adulaciones, como en los últimos tiempos.

\- Ahora que tengo una familia lo que menos quiero es que algo así lo arruine, por otro lado, se quién es Carolina la mujer es hermosa como peligrosa.

\- Si realmente no lo voy a negar, demasiado voluptuosa.

\- Si, no fuera porque estoy completamente enamorado, quien sabe tal vez caería en sus redes. Jajjajajajja

\- Bueno, que te digo si hasta yo gustoso caigo ahí, jajajjaj

\- Ya sabes que hacer, arregla todo para el viaje.

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

Paty, llega a casa de Candy- Amiga, (llorando) ahora si la embarre y feo.

\- ¿Qué te pasa, que te ocurre?

\- Creo que estoy embarazada, realmente no sé cómo paso, bueno si se cómo paso, pero me he estado cuidando, que no se rayos.

\- Ya fuiste al médico, (cargando a Rouse)

\- No

\- ¿cómo sabes si estas embarazada?

\- Porque tengo un retraso, ya me hice 5 pruebas caseras, todas salen positivas.

\- pues ves a que te revise el médico y te lleve tu embarazo.

-(comienza a llorar) es que no estoy preparada para ser madre, realmente siento miedo, no puedo cuidar de mí, voy a cuidar de una criatura.

\- Nadie nace sabiendo, yo lo sé más que nadie, pero sobre la marcha vas aprendiendo, no sabes las que pasas al principio, pero ya después todo se vuelve más fácil.

\- Si amiga, pero tú eres diferente a mí, yo soy muy liberal, amo mi libertad y con un hijo no me veo, aun no.

\- Amiga dios sabe porque hace las cosas, además un hijo es una bendición, si te lo manda es por algo. Anda seca las lágrimas, ve al médico y comunícaselo Aliestear, que se va a morir con la noticia.

\- Eso es a lo que le tengo miedo, que va a querer casarse de inmediato.

\- ¿Que no ya viven juntos?, qué más da si firman el papel o no.

-No amiga, acepte a vivir con él, pero igual con mis reservas que si no funcionaba, pues ya nos separamos sin tanto rollo.

\- Hay Paty, si ese hombre te ama y si sabe que van a tener un bebe, se va a poner muy feliz, hasta ahora viven bien juntos ya llevan varios meses así.

¿Qué te hace pensar que las cosas van a ir mal?, tranquila amiga, mejor cámbiale el pañal a ROUSE, para que vayas practicando.

Mira Paty, sabes que te quiero mucho, pero tendrás que cambiar tu manera de pensar, tendrás que involucrar Aliestear en esto, ni modo él es el papa.

Tendrán que trabajar los dos en su relación, por que a ti lo que te pasa es que te es difícil confiar en tu pareja, él no te va a dejar sola, ni te va abandonar como lo hizo tu papa.

Sé que es un buen muchacho, de hecho, es muy centrado, responsable y te quiere pero él, quiere seguridad de tu parte, sea lo que sea lo que Stier quiere es que cuando las cosas se pongan feas tu estés ahí para él. (Poniendo a Rouse en el mueble para cambiar pañales) ten aquí está el pañal y las toallas húmedas.

\- Toma el pañal, haber Rouse que regalo le tienes a la tía Paty, huacalaaaaaa, que barbará Rouse te estas pudriendo, pues que le das de comer Candy, que mala eres esto es terrible, corriendo al baño a vomitar.

\- Hay, si ni huele, se pone peor con la papilla de frijoles que a veces le doy, verdad mi amor, que es cuando realmente te apesta tu popo, (ROUSE con una risotada).

\- Hay no Candy, no sé cómo aguantas eso, de verdad eso es para gente con estomago yo no lo aguanto.

\- Tendrás que hacerlo vas a tener un bebe, tendrás que cambiarle el pañal, bañarlo, darle de comer y otras cosas que bueno mejor no te asusto.

\- No mejor no me digas, tragando saliva, creo que todo esto es epidemia, se embaraza una y todas las demás salen igual.

-00000000000000000000-

EN ATLANTA COMPAÑÍA DE CAROLINA MONCADA.

\- Ya me tienes todo sobre PETROANDRY.

Mary -ya prima, esta todo es esta carpeta.

-mmm WILLIAN ALBERT ANDLAY, Lo he visto en alguna recepción, solo que mis intereses no iban por ese rubro y no le puse atención, casado tiene una hija, en fin, eso a mí no me detiene.

\- Él, es muy guapo, pero por ahí dicen que está muy enamorado de su mujer, realmente es guapa, hubo rumores que un príncipe se enamoró de ella ya estando casada.

\- Prima aún no ha nacido el hombre que se resista a mis encantos, este no creo que sea el primero, se ve que es un coqueto, me gusta hasta para tener una relación con él.

CAROLINA MONCADA, Viuda heredera de una gran fortuna, su compañía era una de las más adineradas de Europa, muy voluptuosa, cabello castaño claro, ojos avellana, alta 1.75 de estatura, cintura de avispa, piernas de infarto, realmente una belleza para cualquier ojo de los caballeros.

Era de esas mujeres que no pasan desapercibidas, imponente de personalidad, aunado a eso muy buena en los negocios, solo que sus negocios a ella le gustaba cerrarlos con un encuentro muy pasional.

Le gustaban los hombres, solo que no los conservaba por mucho tiempo y le encantaba cuando encontraba alguno que se le tornaba difícil.

Ella era de las mujeres que entre más difícil el hombre, más se encaprichaba hasta conseguirlo, no importaba si estuviese casado, eso para ella era lo de menos.

\- Prima chasqueado los dedos, te quedaste pensando, pasa algo.

\- ¿Con quien hablaste sobre la inversión?

\- Con GEORGE JEOHNSON, pero el solo es el director y socio, no es el dueño, toma las decisiones desde que ANDRYCORP cerró una fusión con los árabes, pero aun así a ti no te gusta los intermediarios.

\- Así es, yo sé cuándo un negocio es bueno y eso solo se sabe en la cama, si el tipo es bueno en eso, entonces es bueno en todo.

\- Ay prima tú y tus cosas, George es guapísimo a pesar que es un tanto mayor, los años le suman interés a su persona, es realmente encantador, a mí me encanto lo vi, waooo tiene mucha presencia, lástima que este casado.

\- Y de cuando acá eso te ha impedido estar con un hombre, si te gusta quédatelo solo te vas a costar con él, o me vas a decir que ya tienes moral, jajajajajjaj

\- No bueno solo que el tipo, no se me dejo claro que su corazón está ocupado, así como el del SR. ANDLAY.

\- Si yo no quiero su corazón, yo solo quiero su cama, eso es todo, su mujer que se haga cargo de lo demás, yo soy mujer de mundo como para jugar a la casita.

\- Prima no piensas no sé, en volver a enamorar rehacer tu vida, digo desde que enviudaste solo brincas de cama en cama sin una relación fija.

\- Cuando me case lo hice sin amor, solo por dinero me vendí, el día que llegue a las manos de FELIPE MONCADA, me destrozo la vida en la noche de bodas me violo.

Yo solo era una niña, por dios y no le importó me monto como si hubiese sido un caballo sin ningún miramiento, después como me trato.

Sabía que mis padres me obligaron a casarme con él, todas las humillaciones por las que pase, crees que quiero pasar por lo mismo, no prima jamás.

\- Si, pero ahora es diferente, digo hay hombres que no son violentos al contrario puedes encontrar uno que te cuide, te mime, no sé qué te valore.

\- Hay prima, antes a lo mejor si hubiese soñado con eso, pero los hombres solo se acercan por mi dinero.

A mí me gustan los hombres, con carácter que vayan por lo que quieren, que sea caballeroso, de esos de los que no le temen a nada.

Y porque no, uno fiel, pero eso no existe, no sabes cómo desee que mi esposo me fuera fiel, aun teniéndome como anduvo con otras y todavía me humillaba presentándomelas, siempre quise un matrimonio con amor, donde el me hiciera una caricia, donde se enorgulleciera de llevarme del brazo.

Al contrario, siempre me decía que esas eran ridiculeces, ni mencionar que me embarazara que no quería que yo perdiera mi figura, que el ya tenía un hijo que con eso bastaba, crees que no quise por lo menos tener un hijo, para no sentirme tan sola.

Yo sufrí mucho con él, si encuentro un hombre como el que sueño, no dudes que lo atraparía así tenga que utilizar todo mi poder y dinero para tenerlo.

\- Eres guapísima, cualquier hombre estaría feliz de tener una relación estable contigo, pero bueno es tu forma de pensar y sé que no la voy a cambiar.

\- Cuando llegue el correcto lo sabré, no lo dejare escapar.

-oooooooooooooooooo-

CASA DE LOS ANDRY.

ROUSE- PA,PA,PA,PA,PA

Albert, la besa en la frente te adoro mi niña, cargándola dándole un beso a Candy, hola mi vida.

-Hola amor, como te fue en tu día.

-Bien, tendré que ir Atlanta a cerrar un contrato con una compañía extranjera, como ahí están sus oficinas pues bueno con un suspiro.

\- Amor es trabajo, George no se puede hacer cargo.

\- No la dueña no quiere intermediarios, realmente no quiero ir, sabes que no me gusta dejarte sola.

\- Amor no te preocupes, ya Rouse, no despierta en la madrugada, sé que te extraña, pero con ponerte al teléfono ya se calma, cuando te vas.

\- Dentro de 2 semanas, serán 3 días.

\- Amor, pero será tu cumpleaños.

\- Lo sé, pero que hago para PETROANDRY esto será muy beneficioso, George ya vio los pormenores y las ganancias serán muy buenas.

\- Bueno, pues festejaremos a tu regreso.

\- Espero, un gran, pero gran regalo ese día, pero me lo puedes adelantar.

\- Amor no podemos, ando en mis días, así que tendrás que esperar.

\- Rayos, porque abrazándola.

\- Porque así es la naturaleza, yo también lo odio, créeme.

-00000000000000000000000-

CASA PATY- ALIESTATEAR.

-Tenemos que hablar, es algo muy delicado

\- ¿Que pasa Paty? dime…

\- Estoy embarazada, ya está lo dije.

Stife entro en shock, mudo

\- Chasqueando los dedos, Stife, Stife, Stife.

Lo sabía que no te iba a gustar la noticia, pero yo puedo sola, no te preocupes yo puedo sacar este bebe adelante, no será necesario que te responsabilices.

Stife, la toma de la cara y la besa, cuando no podía más la deja de besar- ya cállate patricia, si es la mejor noticia que me hayan dado.

\- De verdad Stife, te agrada la idea de ser papas.

\- Claro que sí, pero tenemos que casarnos, tú lo sabes somos abogados es por tu seguridad patrimonial.

\- Pero, no Stife, yo no me quiero casar.

\- Pero porque no, te imaginas como le vamos a decir a nuestra hija, que no se fugue con el novio sin casarse, si su mama no cumplió con ese requisito.

\- Todavía no sabemos que va hacer y tú ya estás pensando que se va a fugar con el novio.

\- Pues que piensas, tengo que prepararme para lo peor, si tú eres muy rebelde, si ya parece que veo a una mini Paty chiquita.

\- Pero que no quieres que seas varón, digo porque muchos esperan que el primero sea varón.

\- Todos menos yo, además no quiero competencia, tú lo querrías más que a mí.

\- De verdad, si me gustaría mucho que sea niña.

\- Entonces por ella hay que casarnos, acaso no me quieres lo suficiente como para casarnos.

\- Es que tengo miedo, de que algún día te divorcies de mí y nos abandones como lo hizo mi padre.

\- Yo no soy tu padre, nunca me divorciaría, desde que llegaste a mi vida me ha sido difícil porque no estas acostumbrada al compromiso, pero creo que estamos construyendo una relación a base de comunicación, sé que podremos con esto y más.

\- Estas seguro, de que es lo que quieres.

\- Tan seguro que no deseo otra cosa.

Paty, lo abraza y besa, no me abandones nunca (llorando)

No nunca, Paty ni a ti ni a nuestra mini Paty, te lo prometo.

-00000000000000000-

-CASA ANDRY-

\- ¿Ya conseguiste niñera? -

\- No Anny, aun no ninguna me convenció, es que me cuesta dejar a ROUSE sola con una extraña.

\- Lo sé, pero a veces es necesario, tú me lo dijiste una vez, que me tenía que dar tiempo para mi pareja y ahora te digo lo mismo, desde cuando no sales con William, digo porque tú crees que no le revolotean las mujeres a tu esposo, guapo y millonario muy mala combinación.

\- Lo sé, realmente me he dedicado mucho a Rouse, que he dejado a mi esposo un poco de lado, sin contar que entre más grande me deja totalmente agotada.

\- No le va a pasar nada, créeme puedes dejarla bajo supervisión de la tia Elroy o mía puedes contar conmigo, para que se vaya acostumbrando a estar con otras personas, ser demasiado sobre protectora no es bueno lo aprendí en la terapia.

\- Tienes razón, te haré caso Anny, tienes razón ya tiene mucho que Albert y yo no salimos como pareja, sin contar que Rouse se hace cada vez más posesiva.

\- Bueno te voy a dejar el teléfono de la casa yo cuido a tu bebe, créeme ahí fue donde me mandaron a mi niñera y es bastante buena.

\- Si llamare….

-000000000000000-

EN EL CORPORATIVO

\- ¿Ya contrastaste niñera?, le mande una lista a Candy con varias candidatas.

\- No aún no se decide, yo no creas también no estoy muy convencido, solo que, pues creo que ya es necesario, peo no dejo de pensar que la niña, está muy chiquita aun como para dejarla sola con una extraña.

\- Si a Dorotty le pasaba lo mismo, pero si es necesario sino nunca puedes llevar tu vida normal, pero pues si es difícil ala principio.

\- Que te digo adoro a mi hija, entiendo a Candy, pero tenemos que confiar en que encontraremos una buena persona que cuide a nuestra hija, mi nana fue excelente pero ahora ya es muy mayor como para cuidar de un bebe.

\- Ya está todo arreglado para Atlanta, todo lo que pediste está listo.

\- Está bien, no me gusta dejar a mi familia, si no fuera por la inversión, me negaría.

\- Lo sé no creas, a mí también me cuesta dejar a mi familia, pero Carolina quiere tenernos en su territorio, tu sabes por qué.

\- Si, me tocara sortear sus insinuaciones, bien me vámonos es la hora de comer.

-0000000000000000000000-

Albert, desde que nació Rouse, rara vez no iba a comer a su casa, de hecho, era una de las cosas que más disfrutaba estar con su familia, las veces que faltaba era porque realmente algo importante se lo impedía.

Donde están las mujeres más importantes de mi vida...

Candy, le daba de comer a Rouse, 20 minutos antes de que llegara Albert para poder comer con él. Amor…

Albert, llega le da un beso en la frente a Rouse – te adoro mi cielo. -Mi vida dándole un beso a Candy.

\- Amor ya decidí que, si voy a contratar una niñera, me cuesta hacerme a la idea, pero la necesito.

\- Pensé que nunca te decidirías, que te hizo cambiar de opinión.

\- Bueno creo que ya es tiempo que Rouse, se acostumbre a otras personas, si no nunca podremos salir como pareja.

\- Ven acá, la sienta en sus piernas, sé que te es difícil, pero la necesitamos, a mí también me cuesta poner a mi hija en manos extrañas, pero no tenemos otra solución, ya tiene tiempo que no me acompañas a ningún evento.

\- Lo sé, es por eso que ya me decidí, ya estoy viendo candidatas.

\- Me parece bien dándole un beso.

Terminan de comer Albert, carga a Rouse, sin percatarse de que tiene papilla en la mano y lo mancha de la camisa.

\- Amor, ya te mancho Rouse.

\- mmm tendré que cambiarme subamos para cambiar mi camisa, en lo que se acomodaba a Rouse, para dormir la pone en su cuna.

Candy, se mete al closet a buscar una camisa, cuando regresa ve que Albert solo está en bóxer, amor pensé que solo te ibas a cambiar la camisa no el traje.

Albert, la toma de la cintura ven acá mi vida y la sienta en el tocador metiendo sus manos bajo el vestido para tocar sus piernas comenzando a besarla.

Candy, como puede, trata de alcanzar el pequeño reloj que está cerca.

\- ¿Qué haces? concéntrate, anda bajando las bragas que le estorbaban.

\- Viendo cuanto tiempo tenemos.

\- ¿Cuánto es eso? ….

\- 30 minutos no más.

\- Tiempo suficiente, para todo lo que te quiero hacer, cargándola para llevarla a la cama.

Candy, lo rodea con sus piernas y se cuelga de el para dejarse caer sobre la cama, corriendo su espalda con sus manos.

Albert, le quita el vestido, compensando a besar su cuello, bajando hasta los senos con destreza, desabrocha el sostén dejándolos en libertada, comenzó acariciarlos con su lengua, cada uno en la forma que solo él sabía hacerlo, bajando hasta sus caderas, acariciando sus piernas poniéndolas sobre sus hombros para comenzar su faena.

\- A estas alturas ya reconocía cada caricia que su esposo le hacía, sobre todo a las diferentes posiciones en las que el la sometía, cosa que le encantaba, gemía de placer con cada una de ellas, disfrutando cada caricia, cada beso, cada vez que hacían el amor.

-Estaba frenético comenzó a penetrarla, observándola como disfrutaba de estar con él, con una forma comenzó su vaivén juntos de éxtasis hasta lograr ser uno, le bajo las piernas poso sus manos bajo sus glúteos cargándola y abrasándola de la cintura.

\- Correspondía con cada caricia, diciéndole que no parara, que siguiera mordiéndose un labio inferior que le gustaba.

\- Realmente se excitaba cuando veía que ella disfrutaba con él, hasta llegar al clímax junto con un beso que no pararon hasta respirar, raro en algunas parejas, pero ellos ya se conocían al grado de saber el punto exacto para hacerlo.

Cuando terminaron, solo se recostaron juntos ella sobre su pecho, el acariciando su espalda desnuda, cosa que le encantaba, diciéndose uno al otro te amo.

Se acomodaron, para descansar un poco, pero Albert quería seguir disfrutando de su mujer, cuando comenzó a besar su espalda para volver a comenzar un nuevo encuentro…

De repente en el aparato del bebe se escuchó un chillido Rouse, a gritos pidiendo atención.

\- ¡No puedo creerlo exactamente 30 minutos!

\- Te lo dije, un minuto más no acabamos, ya voy mi cielo, levantándose para ponerse su bata y correr a ver a su hija.

\- Solo se recostó, solo porque la adoro sino ya la hubiera tirado por la ventana.

\- Ya parece que vas hacer eso, poniéndola con ellos sobre la cama.

Albert, la recuesta sobre su pecho, la niña comienza a tocar la cara de su papa.- ya Rouse, deja de llorar tenías pesadillas.

\- Con los ruidos que hicimos a lo mejor, jajajajjajaj,

\- Que te digo, 30 minutos no es suficiente.

\- Lo se amor, te prometo que lo voy hacer de verdad, mañana hablo para contratar la niñera, la voy a dejar bajo la supervisión de la tía Elroy, ella me dirá que es lo que piensa de ella y si la aprueba.

\- Me parece bien, no crees que se pueda volver adormir.

\- No, ahora ya no duerme como antes, no dormirá hasta dentro de 4 horas.

\- Rouse, necesito estar con tu mama, me la podrías prestar unos 40 minutos.

Rouse, solo movía la cabeza, como si supiera lo que su papa le estaba diciendo.

Albert, solo le daba un beso en su cabeza, te adoro mi niña, nunca te tiraría por la ventana si te quiero más que a mi vida, primero me aviento yo, dándole de besos a Rouse en la cara.

-00000000000000000000000-

CORPORATIVO 1 SEMANA PARA EL VIAJE.

\- ya está todo listo, así como lo pedí.

\- Si todo listo, las habitaciones ya están preparadas suite presidencial, como siempre.

\- Así es.

\- Ya están todos los contratos listos, Archival va acompañarnos para cerrar este trato.

\- Eso estará bien, solo espero que…

No nada no me hagas caso, solo estoy ansioso, por cierto, ya Candy contrato niñera, aunque Rouse, llora todavía al verla a penas se tiene que adaptar a ella, siento que el proceso va a tardar.

\- Quizás un mes, es lo Demian tardo en acostumbrarse no es fácil al principio, igual Dorotty estaba con el hasta que la fue identificando, pero lo hará bien ya verás.

\- Eso espero….

-0000000000000000-

Albert, llegaba a su casa como todas las noches después de trabajar, donde están las mujeres más importantes de mi vida.

\- en la sala de juegos amor, Rouse esta irritada le quiere dar gripe, está muy chillona.

\- Ya llamaste al pediatra…

\- Si ya, pero contra la gripe no puedo hacer nada, más que esperar que le haga el medicamento.

Albert, carga a la niña ya mi vida, en unos días te sentirás mejor y la niñera como te va con ella.

-Aun no logro que Rouse, se quede con ella sin que llore.

\- Es un proceso, ya disté el primer paso, durmió a Rouse la coloco en su cuna.

Ya en la cama, se puso cariñoso con Candy, bajando uno de sus tirantes de la bata de dormir.

\- Hoy no amor, perdón, pero estoy agotada, Rouse fue muy demandante el día de hoy, realmente estoy muy cansada.

\- No te disculpes, lo sé es difícil más cuando se pone enferma, es normal que estés agotada, ven solo te abrazo. Espero que la niña ya se vaya acostumbrando a su niñera, necesitas descansar.

Candy, se recostó en su pecho y se quedó profundamente dormida.

-0000000000000000-

Antes del viaje.

\- Mi vida, van a estar bien, realmente cada vez que salgo me voy con un mal sabor de boca.

\- Amor, no te preocupes, vamos a estar bien, tanto Rouse como yo estaremos bien.

Albert, toma a su mujer de la cintura para darle un beso que la dejara sin aliento, te voy a extrañar, las voy a extrañar a las dos, estaré al pendiente del teléfono, no dudes en llamar.

\- Si amor, de regreso festejaremos tu cumpleaños.

\- Ay mi amor me cuesta, ya me voy dándole un beso a su hija en a frente abrazándola, se cuidan.

-ooooooooooooooo-

EL VIAJE ATLANTA.

Llegaban al hangar donde ya los esperaba Mary, sean bienvenidos, Sr. Andlay, George, Archivald ya mi prima los está esperando.

En las oficinas de Carolina Moncada.

-Caballeros, adelante tomen asiento, me presento soy Carolina Moncada y en las carpetas esta mi oferta.

\- Mucho gusto, estoy aquí por su petición, su oferta es muy tentadora, espero y podamos llegar a un buen acuerdo.

–Eso espero, comencemos.

Las negociaciones, no pararon durante toda la mañana, Carolina se las ponía difícil para retrasar cada día más la negociación, sabía lo que quería y no pararía hasta conseguirlo, no dejaba de hacerle saber Albert su intención, de hecho, cada vez el hacia un movimiento ella lo seguía con la mirada parecía hechizada con él.

\- Carolina, tengo lo que me pediste podrías venir al privado.

\- Me disculpan señores.

Todos levantándose como unos caballeros.

\- Realmente lo está poniendo difícil. Dijo George.

\- Si te tira a matar, te quiere comer con la mirada. Dijo Archivald.

Albert, suspiro, lo sé, pero sé que puedo esto, es como caperucita y el lobo, aunque en estos momentos no sé, si yo soy el lobo o caperucita.

En el despacho de Carolina.

Realmente no sé cómo hacer para que me mire de otra forma, el hombre no me sigue el juego, realmente está muy enamorado de su mujer o no le gustan las mujeres, porque no lo he visto que mire mi cuerpo.

\- Tranquila, a lo mejor si es un caballero, por eso no lo hace, por loco que parezca aún existen.

\- Me estoy desesperando, cualquier otro ya hubiese pedido hablar conmigo a solas, no puedo creerlo realmente, haber dame todo lo de su mujer.

\- Le da un reporte, ten aquí está todo.

\- Ya veo es guapa, pero acaba de tener un bebe, con eso lo tengo en mis manos, estará falta de sexo, más aún con una mujer primeriza, solo es cuestión de tiempo, pero me dejo de llamar Carolina sino cae en mis redes.

Mary, solo movía la cabeza en señal de negación.

REGRASANDO A LA SALA DE JUNTAS.

-Bien señores, les parece si salimos a cenar, para después puedan ir a descansar.

\- No podemos negarnos, si vamos.

Todos fueron a un restaurant a cenar.

\- Sr. ANDLAY, Sé que mañana es su cumpleaños, me apena mucho tenerlo aquí lejos de su familia.

\- Si así es esto, que le digo lo bueno que mi mujer es muy comprensiva y bueno mi hija aun es un bebe.

\- Ya veo, apenas se están estrenando como padres.

\- Si, así es usted tiene hijos

\- No, soy viuda, y la maternidad no está en mis planes, aun no encuentro el hombre correcto.

\- Me cuesta trabajo creerlo usted es muy guapa. dice George.

\- Gracias, solo que en este ambiente uno no sabe si lo quieren por uno mismo o por su dinero.

\- Si es difícil, pero si buscas, quizás encuentres alguien que quiera ser un compañero de vida. Dice Archivald.

\- Veo que ustedes están muy enamorados de sus esposas, por como hablan.

\- Totalmente enamorado, bueno me retiro, tengo una mujercita que si no hablo a mi casa es capaz de no dejar dormir a su madre, con permiso, Carolina nos vemos mañana, los veo en el hotel para revisar los avances.

-EN EL HOTEL-

ARCHIVAL- Te admiro, realmente no sé cómo le hiciste para no mirar ese escote, yo no pude si mire, de reojo, pero mire.

GEORGE- Que te digo, yo estoy igual de asombrado, no sé cómo le hiciste para no bajar la mirada, creo que Candy te ha congelado la sangre, porque igual me contuve, pero miré.

Dinos el secreto, porque aún no sé cómo hiciste.

ARCHIVAL- Si dinos porque yo ya, no sé cómo hacer para concentrarme.

\- Mire sus aretes, traía unas esmeraldas, así que cada vez que sentía que podía flaquear, miraba sus aretes y recordaba a mi hija lo que sufriría si su madre me descubre siendo infiel.

Es muy tentadora la oferta, no lo voy a negar, pero amo a Candy, no pienso poner en riesgo mi relación, así sea por la mejor inversión si tengo que declinar lo haré.

GEORGE- Te admiro tu fortaleza es gigantesca, cualquier otro ya se la hubiese llevado a la cama si se te ofrece en charola de plata.

ARCHIVAL- Realmente necesito esa fortaleza, pero se lo que puedes perder, ahora que voy a terapia lo he entendido.

\- Que bueno que lo entienden, me voy a dormir los dejo, voy a llamar a mi casa.

TELEFONO- Como están las mujeres más importantes de mi vida.

CANDY- Bien amor extrañándote, Rouse está en mi cama hoy dormirá conmigo, te pongo en el alta voz para que te escuche.

ROUSE- Al escuchar a su padre pa,pa, pa, pa

ALBERT- Mi cielo te extraño, mi niña, te amo mucho, Te amo Candy.

CANDY- Yo igual te amo mucho.

Albert se le estrujaba el corazón, por estar lejos de su familia, aunque por su trabajo era necesario, quería delegar más funciones solo que algunas como este caso, tenía que ser el que personalmente tendría que negociar.

Por su parte Candy, lo extrañaba mucho, aunque sabía que su esposo estaba trabajando no quería separarse de él, en los últimos meses se había acostumbrado a que Albert, ya casi no salía fuera de la ciudad, si lo hacia ella iba con él, pero en este caso no quería importunar, menos con Rouse que tendría que llevar un montón de cosas para su comodidad.

Aunque era necesario, ya Candy estaba en eso, tratando de acostumbrar a Rouse a estar con otras personas, entre ellas su niñera, también ya había implementado formas para no necesitar tantas cosas cuando salían.

Como ya estaba creciendo, cuando la llevaba a casa de su abuela Elroy le llevaba menos cosas, para irse entrenado para hacer viajes fuera de la ciudad.

Albert, tenía planeado llevarlas a la isla donde pasaron su luna de miel, pero no lo había hecho porque Rouse, aún no estaba acostumbrada a viajar e iba a extrañar su casa, sus cosas y era una de las razones por las cual no habían salido desde el nacimiento de Rouse.

Para ellos su prioridad siempre fue su hija desde que nació, no había cosa que no hicieran para su bienestar, realmente Candy se desvivía como madre, siempre estaba a todas horas no separaba de ella, solo cuando Albert estaba en casa podía desatenderla un poco ya que él, la cuidaba.

Albert, por su parte no le gustaba ver a su hija sufrir, si estaba en sus manos hacia lo que sea para evitarlo, realmente adoraba a su hija, lo que menos soportaba era verla llorar, disponía tiempo para estar con ella.

Ayudaba a Candy a la hora de su baño, cambiaba sus pañales, realmente quería estar con su hija en los momentos especiales, su primera palabra, ver sus ojos abrir en la mañana cuando demandaba su comida.

Quería estar presente cuando diera sus primeros pasos, disfrutar cada uno de esos momentos, cada detalle, no percibía su vida sin sus mujeres "las mujeres más importantes de su vida"

Era el motivo que odiaba alejarse de ellas, aunque su vida cambio su amor por su mujer y el deseo por ella no, al contrario, sabía que nada podría ser como antes, desde el nacimiento de Rouse ellos supieron que su relación como pareja no iba ser igual.

Pero darían todo por encontrar la manera de estar juntos, hacerse el amor, disfrutarse, no iba hacer fácil, pero todo era cuestión de adaptarse.

Oportunidades le llegaban con mujeres, que no les importaba que estuviera casado, pero por nada del mundo le gustaría perder a su mujer, sabía que al cometer una imprudencia podría perder a su familia y su felicidad.

-000000-

Carolina Moncada, ya estaba en su casa muy intrigada, - no puedo creerlo ahí nos dejó ni siquiera se quedó para tomar una copa, era ahí donde me le iba insinuar, ni siquiera permitió que haya un rose, nada.

MARY- Cálmate prima, si lo hacías te ibas a ver muy desesperada, estuvo bien que así pasaron las cosas, mañana después de las firmas te le presentas en su suite, con la intención de celebrar, ya está todo arreglado para que puedas entrar a su habitación, sin que tengas problemas.

CAROLINA- De ganas voy hoy mismo, pero tienes razón es mejor esperar, mañana no tendrá escusa, no se negará.

-ooooooooooooooooooooooo-

Al siguiente día, igual fue un día de trabajo, Carolina Moncada se fue con una vestimenta, que, aunque elegante si un poco provocativa, una falda entallada con una abertura de tras, con una blusa semitransparente que mostraba sus más grandes atributos, con un sostén de encaje del color de la blusa que se mostraba muy apetecible, ella sabía que gustaba de los hombres y sabia como seducirlos.

Al terminar la jornada hasta el medio día era hora de la comida, Carolina inmediatamente dispuso que fueran a un restaurant en el cual ella se sentaría junto Albert, para que hubiese por lo menos un roce.

Todo el personal se trasladó al restauran para comer, Carolina dispuso los asientos ella quedando al lado de Albert, platicando sobre las negociaciones no perdía la oportunidad, de poner su mano en su hombro, inclusive poso su mano en una de sus piernas.

Albert, cuando sintió eso, pensó que ya estaba entrando en terreno peligroso, se estaba convirtiendo en caperucita, pero que hacer para salir de esa situación, se disculpó para ir al baño.

George, que no perdió ningún detalle, fue al baño junto con Albert, amigo esto se está poniendo difícil.

\- Me siento acosado jajajajjaa

\- Si, vi te tiene con una navaja en el cuello, voy a inventarme algo para que te puedas zafar, te puedas ir del restaurant.

Así lo hicieron, fingieron una llamada en la cual Albert, tenía que ir a su hotel por unos documentos que tenía que firmar y no podían esperar, regresando después a las oficinas para seguir con la negociación.

Carolina, estaba cada vez más desesperada, no había logrado que Albert la admirara, como ella deseaba había hecho de todo y a estas alturas estaba dispuesta a todo, realmente no le importaba lo que los demás pensaras, deseaba a ese hombre, lo tendría al costo de lo que fuera.

Por la tarde Sr. Andlay, sé que es su cumpleaños es mañana, le parece si vamos a festejar esta negociación digo no se puede negar.

George- De hecho, ya tenemos algo preparado para festejar, no podríamos dejar una fecha así sin celebrar.

ARCHIVAL- Si primo ya tenemos el festejo, junto con el equipo de trabajo.

\- Señores, ustedes saben que más tardar a las diez tengo que estar en mi hotel, tengo una llamada importante que hacer, así que no esperen que me quede después de esa hora.

\- Yo pensaba, que usted era el que mandaba en su casa. Dijo Carolina.

\- Si, en teoría, solo que si no llamo mi hija no se duerme así que realmente quien manda es la pequeña Rouse, que le hago soy un hombre enamorado de su hija.

\- Bueno, que les parece si dejamos hasta aquí esto y podemos ir a festejar, para que el Sr. Andlay, Pueda regresar antes de las diez.

Así dispusieron ir a un bar a tomar unos tragos, ya pasaban de las seis tiempos suficientes, para estar un rato con su equipo de trabajo y después ir a descansar.

Igual fue el equipo de Carolina y no paro de insinuarse, Sr. Andlay, que le perece si después de su llamada no podríamos ir no se seguir con el festejo.

\- Me gustaría, pero realmente voy a quedarme trabajando, para tener todo listo para mañana, ya sabe el trabajo es primero.

Al término del festejo, como a las nueve de la noche Carolina se disculpó alegando un dolor de cabeza.

Tanto George, Archival y Albert, pensaron que ahí había acabado todas las insinuaciones que al menos había desistido, pero estaban muy lejos de imaginar sus verdaderos planes.

Carolina, no se dirigió a su casa de hecho se fue al hotel de Albert, subió hasta su suite, llevando una botella de champan junto con dos copas, pidió que llevaran unos bocadillos, se desvistió, se puso un sexi baby doll de encaje, pidió que arreglaran el jacuzzi con esencias y pétalos de rosa se dispuso a esperarlo.

Albert, llego a su hotel fue a la recepción para saber si no tenía algún recado, o alguna llamada, algún paquete, le comentaron que no, subió en el elevador a su suite para hacer su llamada pasaban de las nueve de la noche.

Llego a su habitación, abrió la puerta y ahí estaba ella, esperándolo con un diminuto baby doll de encaje solo con una bata encima….

\- ¿Pero tú que haces aquí, en mi habitación?

Ella- Te importa

\- La verdad no, solo que no me lo esperaba.

ELLA- ¿Te gusta lo que ves?

\- Me encanta lo que veo, estuve pensando todo el día en ti, no podía sacarte de mi cabeza.

ELLA- mmm Sr. Andlay, no pensé que yo estuviera en su cabeza, eso puede ser perjudicial para la negociación.

\- Sé que está concluida, es por eso que no deje de pensar en ti, acercándose ella, quitándose el saco y desabrochando su camisa.

ELLA- Dejo caer su bata, para solo quedar con esa diminuta ropa que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, abrazándolo, desabrochando el pantalón para dejarlo caer y disfrutar de su miembro que ya estaba deseoso de salir.

Albert, comenzó a besarla con fiereza, con lujuria, realmente había deseado ese encuentro, se lo había imaginado.

ELLA- Lo comenzó a besar con la misma intensidad que él, realmente estaba disfrutando ese encuentro, solos, Sr. Andlay, pensé que tenía que hacer una llamada

\- Aún tengo tiempo, poniéndola en la cama y arrancando esa pequeña tanga para disfrutar de esa parte intima, con su lengua saboreando cada néctar de ese lugar.

Ella, se retorcía de placer pidiendo más, disfrutando cada caricia, gemía de placer poniéndose a su disposición, para ser poseída por él, solo decía ya por favor me estas matando de deseo.

Albert, por su parte, se estaba tomando su tiempo, la volteo comenzó a besar su espalda hasta donde pierde su nombre, acariciando esa retaguardia, le separa las piernas no sin antes poner una almohada bajo su pelvis, comenzó a penetrar su vagina en esa posición, realmente disfrutando cada arremetida que daba.

ELLA- Solo decía no pares, sigue me encanta, así, irguiéndose, para poner sus manos en los senos para que se los acariciara.

Albert, después de eso la giro para comenzar a besarla muy excitado comenzó a disfrutar de sus senos, sin dejar ninguno de los dos sin disfrutar.

ELLA- Hasta sentía que no le alcanzaba la respiración, de ese encuentro tan frenético, realmente el hacerlo así de esa forma estaba fuera de contexto, él era muy bueno en lo que hacía, realmente un buen amante.

Albert, la acomodo para volver a penetrarla levantando sus caderas acomodándola de manera que ella sintiera tocar el cielo, sabia como hacerlo así que ni dudo, comenzando una faena de un vaivén que si apenas y si podía controlar la respiración, vaciando todo su ser dentro solo espero por ella, para llegar al clímax.

Quedando exhausto de ese encuentro, ella solo le dijo me encanto.

\- Aun no termino.

ELLA- Lo sé, levantándose de la cama completamente desnuda sin ningún pudor, no le daba pena se sentía segura de todo su cuerpo, sirvió dos copas de champan, para darle una a él, para celebrar, feliz cumpleaños.

En lo que ella regreso a la cama Albert miro su reloj las Diez, tomo el teléfono e hizo una señal con su mano puso su dedo en su boca diciendo ssshhhh…

TELEFONO- Como están "las mujeres más importantes de mi vida".

DEL OTRO LADO- B I E N…

CONTINUARA…

00000000000000-000000000000000000

Chicas que les digo, la tentación es la tentación…

Agradezco sus comentarios, realmente me encanta leerlos por ahí hay uno que dice "me encanta el lenguaje muy mexicano" que les digo soy mexicana, Veracruzana pues, orgullosa de mis raíces, JAJAJJAJA mil gracias por leer mi fic. un fuerte abrazo para todas (os) por si hay un caballero.

Esto aún no se acaba, así que las espero en el próximo capítulo en su radionovela por la XEW radio.


	13. Chapter 13

En lo que ella regreso a la cama Albert miro su reloj las DIEZ, tomo el teléfono e hizo una señal con su mano puso su dedo en su boca diciendo ssshhhh…

TELEFONO- Como están las mujeres más importantes de mi vida.

DEL OTRO LADO- B I E N…

\- Hijo que te digo, bien todo tranquilo por acá, la niña a estado tranquila, ya casi se duerme solo está esperando escuchar tu voz.

\- No la pongas en altavoz todavía.

\- Supongo que ahí está Candy contigo, llego bien.

\- Si tía, pero si Rouse, oye mi voz se va inquietar, ¿cómo te va con Lupita todo bien?

\- Muy bien hija es maravillosa realmente un amor de niñera, excelente decisión.

\- Ahora si tía, pon la alta voz, le da la señal a Candy, ssshhh. -Hola mi vida, mi niña, soy papa, ¿dónde está mi bebe?

Rouse- solo abre sus ojitos al escuchar, esa voz masculina que tanto adora. Pa,pa,pa,pa,pa,pa.

\- Mi niña, te adoro mi cielo ya mañana te veo mi amor deja dormir abuelita cielo, descansa.

\- Ya hijo, ya casi se duerme, no se preocupen pásenla bien y feliz cumpleaños mi amor.

\- Si mi bella dama, sabes lo importante que eres para mí, una de las mujeres más importante de mi vida.

\- Y tú, el único hombre importante de mi vida.

\- Te adoro tía.

Fin de la llamada.

\- En que nos quedamos….

\- No sé no me acuerdo jajajjajajj no me hagas cosquillas, revolcándose por que su esposo le hacía cosquillas…

\- Realmente me sorprendiste, como le hiciste para que Rouse, se quedara con su abuela.

\- Bueno me costó trabajo, pero la empecé a entrenar con Anny, me fui alejando dejándola con su abuelita, primero una hora, después dos y así ayer se la dejé toda la noche, hoy estuve con ella todo el día hasta mi vuelo, con la ayuda de la niñera bueno es más fácil.

Y la tía que te digo, feliz de tenerla con ella, realmente al principio lloraba, pero se fue acostumbrando.

\- ¿Porque no me dijiste?

\- Porque era una sorpresa, quería que saliéramos para tener una noche romántica para tu cumpleaños, pero se atravesó tu viaje.

\- Te amo Candy, por tener estos detalles conmigo.

\- Que te digo estoy loca por ti, comenzando a besar, ya me acorde en que nos quedamos.

Así pasaron una noche amándose, realmente lo necesitaban como pareja, explorarse, sin pensar en responsabilidades, sabían que su más grande tesoro estaba en buenas manos.

-ooooooooo-0000000-

Al siguiente día, despertaba una Carolina Moncada, realmente furiosa, donde se metió el hombre que espero toda la noche deseosa de estar con él.

Que había pasado, porque no llego si era su habitación, si lo checaron, los empleados le notificaron que ahí se hospedaba, entonces con quien paso la noche sino fue con ella.

WILLIAM ALBERT ANDLAY, realmente sabia como se manejaba ese rubro de los negocios, sabia como eran los clientes, se tomaba la tarea de revisar cada detalle de cada uno de ellos por mínimo que sea, desde que se casó, realmente tomaba muy enserio el saber cómo actuaban sus clientes sobre todo si estas eran mujeres.

INICIO FLACK BACH.

CORPORATIVO 1 SEMANA PARA EL VIAJE.

\- Ya está todo listo, así como lo pedí.

\- Si todo listo, las habitaciones ya están preparadas suite presidencial, como siempre.

\- Así es.

\- Ya están todos los contratos listos, Archivald va acompañarnos para cerrar este trato.

\- Eso estará bien, solo espero que…

No nada no me hagas caso, solo estoy ansioso,

\- No te preocupes, ya los hoteles están listos siempre reservamos en uno las habitaciones, pero nos quedamos en otro, llegaremos como siempre nos registraremos, inclusive dejamos maletas, pero no las ocupamos.

El otro hotel lo registró con otro nombre distinto al de nosotros, ellas nunca sabrán donde estamos.

\- Me parece bien, por nada del mundo quiero una situación donde me vea implicado con otra mujer, si algo sé que Candy no me perdonaría seria que le fuera infiel, yo me muero sin mis mujeres.

\- Lo sé no te creas, estamos en las mismas, a veces DORROTTY me llega de sorpresa y que la sorprendida sea ella, no.

Siempre le digo en que hotel, bajo que nombre estamos por cualquier cosa, no quisiera ni imaginar una situación así.

\- Hay no nada más de imaginarme eso, hasta me da dolor de corazón, si eso pasara, ahora si Candy me deja.

FINAL DEL FLACK BACH.

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

CASA DE LA TIA ELROY UN MES ANTES DEL VIAJE ATLANTA.

\- Hola hija, que bueno que me traes a mi niña, ven acá mi beba hermosa.

ROUSE- Con una risotada.

\- Tía necesito que me ayude en algo, ya platique con Anny, me van apoyar, quiero darle una sorpresa Albert por su cumpleaños.

\- Claro que si hija, ¿qué quieres que haga?

\- Que, si se puede quedar Rouse con usted, sería una noche también se quedaría Lupita su niñera, la acabo de contratar, pero es muy buena con los niños y con Rouse, es excelente.

\- Pero crees que no llore.

\- La vamos a entrenar para que se acostumbre a dormir aquí, de eso me encargo yo.

Así lo hicieron, cada vez que Albert se iba a trabajar, Candy iba a la casa de Elroy Andlay para que la niña se fuera acostumbrando a su casa, a su presencia a la de su nueva niñera y fue dejándola hasta que no notara que Candy no estaba por largos periodos, lo único era que si escuchaba su voz se inquietaba.

-0000000000000000000000000000-

DOS SEMANAS PARA EL VIAJE ATLANTA.

\- Dorotty, necesito de tu ayuda.

\- Dime Candy, que puedo hacer por ti.

\- Dentro de dos semanas cumple Albert y quiero darle una sorpresa, se en que hotel se va a quedar solo necesito que le digas a George, que yo voy a llegar que me deje una llave para entrar.

Quería hacerle una cena romántica, pero se atravesó el viaje, ya no voy a poder solo que vaya hasta allá con él.

\- Si, yo arreglo todo para que te deje la llave en recepción y lo entretenga para que tú puedas llegar.

– Gracias Dorotty, no sé qué haría sin su apoyo.

\- Sabes que te quiero amiga, y lo que más deseo es verlos feliz a ti y a William.

-00000000000000000000-

Una Carolina Moncada, despertaba en la suite, desvelada, derrotada, hasta lloro de que sus planes se vinieron bajo, pero donde diablos se había quedado William, que acaso tenía una amante, era por eso que la rechazo.

Pero esto no se va a quedar así, no esta se las pagaba, si tenía que ir al mismísimo infierno para invocar al demonio lo haría, ese hombre no la podía rechazar, quien se creía.

Vistiéndose para regresar a su casa, para ir después a sus oficinas.

Llego a su casa que trinaba del coraje, realmente furiosa.

-¿Cómo te fue con Wiliam? que cara debió ser muy bueno para verte dejado con esa cara de no tener ganas de nada.

\- Maldita sea no, ni siquiera llego a la suite, realmente me desvele esperándolo, no llego el muy maldito, puedes creerlo me dejo esperándolo. (Llorando del coraje)

\- Tranquila prima, te voy a traer un café, para que te tranquilices y pienses con claridad.

\- No si no quiero pensar, estoy muy molesta, quien se cree que es, no me puede rechazar, a mí no.

\- Te dije que su corazón está ocupado.

\- Debe tener una amante, porque no llego a su suite, sino donde durmió, porque checaste lo del hotel, no es así.

\- Te dije que lo cheque de hecho, llego a ese hotel se registró yo estuve ahí.

\- Pues no se la razón por la cual no llego, me arreglo para irnos él, me debe una explicación y me la va a dar.

\- Te estas arriesgando, que por un capricho dejes de lado esta negociación, de hecho, es muy buena negociación para las dos partes, por favor piénsalo.

Carolina, ni la escuchaba tenia dolido el orgullo, no sabía cómo la había rechazado era una afrenta para ella, si ella era la que jugaba con los hombres como era posible que él, no hubiese caído en sus redes que no tenía sangre en las venas.

-000000000000000000-

EN LA SUITE DE ALBERT-

Albert, ve a su mujer recostada sobre de él, no pude creerlo como se las ingenio, para que su hija pudiera desprenderse de ellos, solo ella tenía ese poder.

Candy, despertaba de su sueño, casi no habían dormido, pero aun así pasaron una estupenda noche, muy tranquila.

\- Buenos días mi vida, como amaneciste, dándole un beso.

\- Bien mi amor, que hora es….

\- Las ocho de la mañana, ¿a qué hora llega?

\- A las once, la va a traer Anny, junto con Regina, en lo que tu están trabajando, nosotras iremos de compras, las niñas necesitan ropa, dios crecen tan rápido.

\- Me parece bien, nos quedaremos unos días.

\- Estaba pensando, si nos vamos de vacaciones a nuestra isla.

\- Piensas en todo, te amo Candy, abrazándola, comenzando a besarla.

\- Amor, de verdad que no te cansas.

\- De ti nunca vida, ya encontramos la manera de pasar más noches como esta.

\- Solo espero y la tía no se aburra de cuidar a Rouse.

\- Estará feliz con su nieta, si está loca por ella.

-000000000000000-

Carolina Moncada, se arreglaba para ir a sus oficinas no sin antes averiguar qué había pasado, eran casi las ocho treinta de la mañana.

\- Ya está la información, hable con una de las que trabaja en el hotel dice que ellos se registraron en el hotel pero que no ocuparon las habitaciones, solo ocuparon los restauran a la hora del desayuno el primer día, después ya no se les vio.

\- Búscalo y dime donde está, lo voy a ir a buscar ahora mismo, de mi nadie se burla, a no este no va ser el primero que me rechacé no señor.

-Una hora después-

\- Ya indagué está en FOUR SEASONS son las características que me dieron, tras interrogar a una mucama.

\- Eso lo hubieras investigado antes, hoy solo tengo hasta el mediodía, pero aun así voy a ir con todo con él.

Estaba dispuesta a todo, llevaría todo su arsenal de seducción, para este día ni dudarlo al menos pediría charlar a solas o algo se le iba ocurrir.

-000000000000000000-

Matrimonio ANDRY.

\- Mi vida, te veo al rato, a la hora de la comida en el restaurante del hotel.

\- Si amor, yo ya me voy al aeropuerto por Rouse, solo espero y no este inquieta en el avión.

\- Nos vemos al rato amor, dándole un beso.

En el aeropuerto.

\- Hola Anny, como se portó mi bebe.

\- Bien hasta eso se durmió todo el viaje, estuvo muy tranquila, anoche dice la tía que igual estuvo muy tranquila, ya ni te pregunto cómo te fue, si se te nota en la cara lo feliz que estas.

\- Se me nota, no me digas eso, que pena.

\- Jajajajajaj, estoy bromeando, bueno vayamos de compras que a eso vine, bueno también a ver mi marido, porque de seguro por ahí a de andar revoloteando alguna mujer sin escrúpulos si abundan.

Así se fueron, de compras desde las once de la mañana hasta que dieron las tres de la tarde.

\- Quede de ir con Albert a la hora de la comida y se me hizo tarde, vámonos Rouse tu padre ha de estar desesperado por verte.

\- Es cierto es tardísimo, pero bueno almeno llevamos lo que venimos a buscar.

LLEGANDO AL RESTAURANTE.

Habían dispuesto ir a comer todos después de la firma de acuerdos, como siempre Carolina se sentó al lado de Albert, sin perder oportunidad de insinuarse, ponía su mano en su hombro le rosaba la pierna con su pierna, en fin, ya no hallaba como llamar su atención.

En ese momento hacia su aparición Candy junto con Rouse y Anny con Regina.

Albert, en cuanto vio a Candy se le ilumino el rostro, al verlas inmediatamente se levantó de la mesa y fue a su encuentro, para su equipo de trabajo ya estaban más que acostumbrados al ver sus actitudes hacia su esposa e hija.

\- Mi vida, mi niña ya llegaste, te extrañe mucho dándole un montón de besitos en la cara, recibiendo a Candy con un beso y cargando a Rouse, pasa amor tomándola de la mano para sentarse con ella en la mesa.

ARCHIVAL, igual hizo lo mismo con Anny.

Albert, hizo las presentaciones correspondientes, sentó a Candy a su lado y pidió una silla para bebe para sentar a Rouse, pidiendo algo para comer.

Carolina, barrio a Candy con la mirada y la saludo con una mueca, no le gustó nada verla ahí.

Candy, noto la actitud de la nueva socia de su esposo- amor voy a darle de comer a Rouse, se nos hizo tarde es su hora de su papilla.

\- Mi vida come, yo le doy su papilla, en cuanto llego la comida de la niña se dispuso a dársela, muy feliz de tenerlas ahí.

\- Vaya Sra. Andlay, tiene un modelo de marido, realmente se desvive por su hija.

\- Si lo sé y usted es casada

\- No soy viuda.

\- Lo siento, en verdad no sabía.

\- Ya hace tiempo de eso, no se preocupe, pero pensé que las esposas se quedaban en casa, no que se dedicaran a seguir a sus esposos en horas de trabajo, mirándola desafiante levantando una ceja.

Anny le contesto- Bueno en realidad, no es necesario seguirlos ya que siempre sabemos dónde están, solo que como tenemos unos esposos tan trabajadores, que entendemos sus necesidades y tendemos auxiliarlos en ese aspecto con eso de que hay cada mujerzuela revoloteando por ahí, como usted...

\- Perdón…

\- Como usted comprenderá, que acaso cuando estuvo con su esposo, no lo visitaba cuando salía fuera de la ciudad, regresando la mirada en ayuda de su amiga.

\- Si claro, ya veo.

\- Para mí fue un gran detalle que las mujeres más importantes de mi vida estén aquí conmigo, es mi cumpleaños y sé que mi esposa no se lo perdería.

(dándole de comer a Rouse)

\- Claro amor, jamás te dejaría solo, en una fecha tan importante, contestando a su pregunta, Carolina, la puedo llamar así, o prefiere que la llame SRA. Moncada.

\- Carolina, está bien.

\- Cuando me case decidí ser la compañera de mi esposo, muchas veces he tenido que buscar la manera de estar cerca de él, ya que su trabajo es muy absorbente eso lo entendí desde que me case, si tengo que ir hasta el mismísimo infierno para acompañarlo iría, no es así amor.

\- Si, así es mi vida, por eso te amo.

Carolina, al ver que su batalla estaba perdida, la junta había terminado todos los documentos firmados, y una mujer territorial junto con una chiquilla que no daba pie a que le diera la atención que ella quería, no le quedo de otra que retirase, yo me retiro me dio gusto estar con ustedes, despidiéndose de todos.

Hasta que llego con Candy, me dio gusto conocerte con una mirada desafiante era un duelo de titanes realmente, Candy me dijiste que te llamas.

\- Prefiero que me llame Sra. Andlay por favor, Candy es solo para los amigos, sonriendo.

\- Me despido Sra. Andlay, saliendo del lugar, furiosa realmente todo paso por su mente menos que la esposa llegara en ese momento.

Pero que fue todo eso, realmente le dieron celos de como William la atendió se desvivía por ella, desde la sonrisa que le dio de bienvenida, la manera en que la presento, como le dio su lugar aunado a eso él, se dedicó a su hija para que ella pudiera comer con tranquilidad.

Donde se consigue un hombre así, donde que ella nunca había podido encontrar uno, aparte fiel ya que nunca le dio pie de nada, ese hombre definitivamente tenía que ser de ella, aunque tuviera que hacer un pacto con el mismísimo diablo.

El equipo de trabajo después de comer, se fue para tomar su vuelo de regreso a Chicago junto con George, solo quedándose…

\- No te parece que fuiste grosera con nuestra socia Anny, creo que te pasaste con el comentario, molesto.

\- No realmente me molesto en la manera que nos criticó, que le pasa que los andamos siguiendo, si leguas se ve la clase de pros…

\- Anny, no sigas.

-Anny, se levanta muy molesta -me retiro, William, Candy, nos vemos en Chicago.

\- Anny, espérame que te pasa…

\- Que crees que no vi como estabas de bobo, con la tipa esa, no soy ciega, te vi cómo te la comías con los ojos.

\- Amor ella no me interesa, créeme es mas no es a mí al que se le insinuó.

\- También vi eso, por eso le conteste así, porque es una tipeja.

ARCHIVAL- Ya linda no te enojes, si te doy la razón, discúlpame, pero aun así ella es nuestra socia tendremos que aguantar estas cosas, que le hacemos. Saliendo rumbo a Nueva York

Quedando solo el matrimonio ANDRY…

-¿Que tú también te vas a enojar de como la trate?..

Albert, le toma de la mano, te amo eso no lo dudes nunca, estuvo bien no me gusto como te miro mucho menos lo que te dijo, es mi socia, pero no le da derecho a criticarlas.

Candy, se le acerca, estuve a punto de uuyychh que le pasa.

\- Ya amor, no te pongas celosa o te mando a terapia, dándole un beso.

\- No son celos, es simplemente que no me gusta esa mujer.

Salieron, dirigiéndose rumbo al hangar para tomarse unas pequeñas vacaciones en su isla, llevando a su pequeña con ellos, esta vez ya incluyeron a la niñera para que los ayudara con Rouse, más cuando querían estar solos, retomando su vida como pareja ahora como padres.

PASARON 6 MESES.

Ya Rouse empezaba caminar, andaba por toda su casa, muy acostumbrada a su nana como la cuidaba ya hasta la nombraba, era la luz de sus padres realmente sus risas se escuchaban por todos lados, cuando Albert llegaba corría a su encuentro.

\- Mi vida, ¿dónde están?, buscándolas.

Candy, junto con Rouse, se escondían para que las encontraran, sobre todo cuando regresaba temprano de la oficina, que era la hora de juegos de Rouse, realmente había disfrutado mucho a Rouse, siempre se la pasaban en familia.

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

CORPORATIVO.

\- Te tengo una noticia que no sé, cómo lo vayas a tomar, Carolina Moncada, acaba de trasladar sus oficinas a Chicago.

\- mmm, eso no me gusta, si trata de contactarme ya sabes que hacer, tu eres el director de PETROANDRY, tu atiéndela como hasta ahora.

\- Eso es precisamente a lo que voy no quiere que yo la atienda, de hecho, esa es la razón por la cual traslado sus oficinas a Chicago para estar cerca, esa mujer es peligrosa.

-Lo sé, pero, aun así, no quiero tener mucho rosé con ella, realmente me puede traer problemas, nunca le di pie a nada.

\- Bueno ahora sí, que tú tomas la última palabra, tú decides que hacer con esta cuenta.

\- Solo déjala, lista para salir de corporativo si es necesario, tomando una copa de su whisky.

-000000000000000-

CASA DE ALISTEAR Y PATY.

Tanto Alistear como Paty, le daba la bienvenida Alan Stife Corwell , su hijo, contra todo pronóstico ya que esperaban un niña, les llego el varón Stife estaba muy emocionado no podía creerlo toda la familia estaba de fiesta.

\- No puedo creerlo, de verdad ese es mi bebe, sí, yo iba a tener una niña, hasta en la ecografía el doctor me dijo que iba ser una niña.

\- Bueno igual se equivocó, el caso es que tendremos que cambiar todo el cuarto del bebe, porque todo está de color de rosa.

\- Vuelve a checar seguro que fue niño.

\- Si Paty, ya lo chequé, es niño.

Paty, - llorando a donde se fue la minipaty.

\- Amor tenemos un ministife, no te agrada.

\- Siiii, solo que ya me había hecho a la idea que va hacer niña, ahora todo va hacer más difícil, porque lo voy a querer más que a ti.

\- Ay Paty, yo te voy a querer más cada día, besando su frente.

\- Es que, era más fácil, pensar que la minipaty se fugara con el novio, no que una lagartona se lleve a mi hijo, eso sí me va a doler.

Todos riendo, de los pensamientos de Paty realmente la maternidad estaba haciendo sus efectos.

-ooooooooooooooooo-

CASA DE LOS JOHNSON

\- Amor, como estas te he visto un poco mal, los últimos días, te pasa algo.

\- Cielo te tengo una noticia, estoy embarazada no se algo fallo porque me estaba cuidando, pero pues paso.

\- De verdad amor, que alegría, no sabes cómo me siento de feliz.

\- Realmente me hubiera gustado esperar más Demian, aún es muy pequeño que no sé.

\- Amor, es el momento, yo ya no soy joven si me espero más, ya no podre disfrutarlos digo a mi edad y yo teniendo hijos pequeños.

\- Amor, a mí no me importa tu edad, me encantas como estas con esa experiencia que les suman a tus años interés, crees que no veo cómo te miran las mujeres.

\- Mi vida que cosas dices abrazándola, yo jamás les prestó atención si te tengo a ti, te amo no hay nadie más que tú para mí, espero y llegue la niña para completar la familia, después de este bebe, si ya debemos cerrar la fábrica.

\- Si yo también estaba pensando lo mismo, ya después de este bebe, se cierra la fábrica y podemos abrir un parque de diversiones.

\- JAJAJAJAJAJAJJA, Muy buena idea.

-000000000000000000000-

CASA ANDLAY.

\- Hola Anny, ¿cómo estás? que gusto que vengas a visitarme.

\- Solo vengo advertirte, la tipeja esa de Atlanta, la tal Carolina ya puso sus oficinas aquí en Chicago, puedes creerlo.

Candy, respiro, bueno solo toca esperar a que la tipa no se acerque, porque soy capaz de despellejarla.

\- Si, yo te ayudo, no creas esa tipa se las da de mucho mundo, pero es una prosti millonaria, pero prosti que eso ni con agua bendita se cura y esas son las peores.

\- Pero Anny, es la socia de nuestros esposos, más respeto para la señora, jajajaaajja

\- Si, ya parece que ella nos va a respetar, si la prima vi cómo se comía con los ojos al mío, conozco a mi hombre sé que ahora me es fiel, pero también sé que esas son unas ofrecidas, la tentación es la tentación.

\- Si, eso lo note ese día que nos las presentaron, en el restaurante, ella se portó de una manera que no me gusto y note su incomodidad cuando llegue, que, si no fuera porque Albert me dio mi lugar, no sé cómo hubiese reaccionado.

\- Archivald, le costó una semana dormir en el sofá, el hecho que la defendió, no me dio coraje que me reprendió como si fuera una niña, le dije que si lo volvía hacer pobre de él.

\- Bueno, yo hubiese hecho lo mismo.

OFICINAS DE CAROLINA MONCADA.

\- Prima pues aquí estamos, ya instaladas, realmente me gusta el nuevo ambiente.

-Que te digo, yo estoy más que satisfecha, cerca de mi objetivo, realmente estoy enamorada de ese hombre, me encanta voy hacer lo necesario para que sea mío.

\- Estas obsesionada, prima eso es lo que pasa, eso no es amor.

\- Yo quiero una aventura con él, no me importa contra quien tenga que luchar o lo que tengo que hacer para conseguirlo, lo amo no me importa ser su amante, solo un poco de tiempo es lo que pido.

\- Está bien, no voy hacer cambiar de opinión, llego una invitación para una fiesta de ANDLAYCORP, para este fin de semana.

\- Estaba pidiendo una oportunidad y ahí está la fiesta perfecta para opacar a su mujer y vea de lo que se está perdiendo.

-00000000000000000000000-

CASA ANDLAY.

\- MI vida, ya llegué, ¿dónde están?

\- Sale al encuentro, para ver a su papa…

\- Ven mi chiquita, ¿dónde está mama?, dime donde está.

\- mama, apuntando con su dedo.

\- Mi vida, ¿dónde estás?….

Candy, sale y lo abrasa por la espalda posando su rostro en su espalda, aquí estoy amor.

\- Mi vida, se voltea y la abraza, te amo tanto Candy tanto, dándole un beso muy apasionado.

Rouse, viendo a sus papas como se quieren.

Albert, carga a su hija, le da un beso en la frente, Mi vida tenemos un evento muy importante, la compañía cumple su 50 aniversario, todos los socios vendrán.

Te digo para que te prepares, le digas a Lupita que se va a quedar con la niña en casa de la tía Elroy, ella solo hará acto de presencia y se retirara, todos los bebes se quedaran con ella, bendita tía haber sino la vuelven loca de tanto chiquillo.

\- Pobre de la tía, pero quería muchos nietos, ni modo.

-00000000000000000000-

DIA DE LA FIESTA.

Candy, se arreglaba, como siempre para cada evento en el cual debía acompañar a su esposo, como siempre un vestido especial hecho a la medida por algún diseñador en esta ocasión Ralph Lauren, vestido de fiesta color verde dorado estilo red carpet corte sirena, con unos tirantes de brillantes incrustados, zapatillas del mismo diseñador.

Albert, con un frac negro impecable para la ocasión, mi vida ya estas lista.

\- Ya amor, solo que no sé qué joyas ponerme.

\- Porque no usas estas, abre un estuche con un collar Trinity 3 oros, perlas iamanes de Cartier junto con unos artes a juego, espero y te gusten.

\- Amor no debiste, esta precioso dándole un beso mordiéndole el labio inferior.

\- Lo vi y no me pude resistir pensé en lo hermoso que luciría en tu cuello, poniéndoselo y dándole un beso en la nuca, te amo Candy me haces muy feliz, nunca lo dudes.

\- Yo también te amo…

Salieron rumbo a la fiesta, en la cual ya estaban algunos socios importantes esperando a los Andlay, inmediatamente se vio su arribo al salón los reporteros no dejaron de fotografiarlos.

Realmente disfrutaban fotografiar a la pareja, se veían tan enamorados que no era necesarias algunas poses, Albert siempre abrazaba a su mujer para las fotos y hasta un beso candente le daba enfrente de todos, en señal de pertenencia.

Carolina Moncada, ya estaba en la recepción, Elroy Andlay la había atendido, sin parar de preguntar por Willim, Elroy había conocido muy bien a Felipe Moncada por ende conocía de sobra a Carolina, su procedencia y hasta donde podía llegar, no le iba a quitar el ojo de encima ya que había mucho interés por su sobrino eso no le gustaba.

si él fuera soltero no metería las narices, pero ahora tenía una familia, una hija que por nada del mundo la vería sufrir.

También, llegaba a la recepción el Príncipe Hamdan, en representación de su padre, aunque su padre no quería que regresara él se empeñó en asistir.

El matrimonio Andlay hacia su entrada, saludando a todos los invitados, cada uno de los socios tomando sus lugares.

Elroy Andlay, tomaría la palabra- buenas noches, hace 50 años mi difunto esposo junto con sus hermanos hicieron que ANDLAYCORP se creara como una empresa familiar que hasta ahora sigue de pie a cargo de mis sobrinos.

Me siento satisfecha por los frutos conseguidos que el legado de tanto trabajo aun exista, esta noche sedo la palabra a mi sobrino el presidente de industrias ANDRY CORP el SR. WILLIAMS ALBERT ANDLAY.

Albert, sube al podio le da un beso a su tía, - mi bella dama, sabes que te adoro tía…

-Muy buenas noches, así es el legado de mi padre como el de mis tíos aún sigue de pie, en verdad esta empresa familiar desde que se fundo fue con el proyecto de dar frutos y mejorar cada día, realmente estoy muy satisfecho de que en estos momentos sigamos de pie como una de las empresas más importantes de este país.

Hay proyectos a futuro para seguir creciendo y agradezco cada uno de los socios, por formar parte de esta familia, por su confianza que depositan en mi compañía.

En nombre de mi familia, los CORWELL, JOHNSON Y ANDLAY les damos las gracias, no me queda más que decir que disfruten de la fiesta.

Carolina Moncada, no perdió detalle desde que llego, acercándose Williams que gusto verte si sabes que ya monté mis oficinas en Chicago.

\- Si, me acabo de enterar, que bueno que pudiste acompañarnos, me permites voy a saludar algunos otros socios.

\- Si, pero espero bailar una pieza esta noche, digo como socia que soy me lo debes.

\- Claro, nos vemos después, retirándose a saludar a los demás socios que acababan de llegar, sin perder de vista a su Candy.

Candy, estaba en compañía de Anny, Paty, Dorotty, Elroy todas platicando del nuevo bebe de Paty.

\- Como te va hija con él bebe, ya estas más tranquila digo a cada rato corrías al hospital.

\- Hay es que Paty corría solo si le veía una ronchita, decía Candy.

\- Me acuerdo cundo lo llevo porque su popo salió de color verde jajaaaaa sin parar de reír Anny.

-No se burlen de mí, es que me da miedo que algo le pase.

\- No es burla, creo que a todas nos pasó cosas, cuando recibimos a nuestros bebes los primeros meses, pero antes de que te espantes pregúntanos y podremos sacarte de la duda. - dijo Candy.

-Sí, lo hare, como le hago para que duerma toda la noche.

\- No amiga, eso nunca lo vas a lograr hasta después del año. - decía Anny.

\- Si lo sabré yo, apenas empezaba a dormir y véanme otra vez inflada, jajajaja

PATY- Como puedes, otra vez no, yo ya no lo vuelvo hacer.

CANDY- Hay yo si quiero otro, solo que Rouse, aún es muy pequeña.

Al otro lado del salón, estaba Albert, platicando con los muchachos y algunos socios, realmente con la plática sobre negocios, cuando se les sumo Carolina con Mary.

\- Caballeros, que ninguno de ustedes piensa invitar a estas damas a bailar, digo la plática de los negocios es buena pero la música aun es mejor.

\- Claro, si me permites una pieza. Comento George.

\- No, yo quiero bailar con William, me debe una pieza.

Albert, no le quedo de otra que ir a la pista a bailar con ella, obviamente todos los invitados se giraron para mirar con quien estaba bailando.

Carolina, se le pego tanto al cuerpo que Albert se sintió incomodo, aun así, termino de bailar la pieza, ella no paraba de insinuarse, le susurraba cosas al oído, hasta que le dijo- te deseo, quiero una aventura contigo.

Albert, le susurró al oído igual, si estuviera soltero no dudaría en aceptar tan buena propuesta sobre todo de una mujer tan bella con usted, pero soy casado y amo a mi mujer deberá comprender que eso pesa mucho para no aceptarla disculpe.

Carolina, Williams no tiene por qué enterarse, podemos ser discretos, mirándolo.

\- Lo siento, no, es mejor que regresemos con los demás socios.

Candy, no perdió detalle de todo, aun a la distancia se percató de todo lo sucedido sabía que esa mujer era peligrosa, pero no pensó que tanto, realmente estaba furiosa por su proceder, en ese momento llego…

Hamdan, saludando a las damas, hola buenas noches.

\- Hamndan, que gusto verte, ¿cómo está tu padre? - pregunto Candy.

\- bien te manda sus saludos, realmente me da gusto que estés bien, después de lo que nos sucedió, no pude regresar, como está tu tesoro.

\- Muy bien, creciendo ya pronto cumplirá dos años, aun no puedo creerlo.

H- Me da gusto, el SR. Andlay, ya cambio o sigue igual de celoso.

\- Creo que va mejorando, aunque aún a veces le da por ponerse celoso, no lo puede evitar, pero la terapia va bien.

\- Entonces, no le molestara que te invite a bailar, pronto deberé irme y me gustaría bailar una pieza contigo digo si al SR. ANDRY no le molesta.

\- No creo que le moleste vamos

Handan, ya bailando, le menciona- sabes quería regresar por ti, pero no me dejaron, perdóname.

\- No te disculpes en realidad, tu vida estaba en juego les urgía sacarte de ahí, yo salí después aquí estoy, muy bien nada me paso.

\- No me hubiera perdonado si algo te hubiera pasado, fue por mi culpa.

\- En realidad, debes estar enterado que el objetivo era yo, no tú.

Del otro lado del salón estaba viendo a lo lejos un Albert muy furioso, pero como se atreve, casi tronaba la copa en su mano.

\- Cálmate, William no hagas un escándalo, ellos tienen que hablar de lo que paso, realmente fue muy perturbador, te lo recuerdo antes de que cometas una imprudencia.

Carolina, no perdía detalle, eso no lo iba a dejar pasar, Williams te parece si bailamos, digo si su mujer está bailando con un príncipe, yo podría bailar contigo.

\- Claro vamos, comenzando a bailar con Carolina, sin perder detalle de lo que hacía Candy.

Carolina, no perdía oportunidad de repagar su cuerpo y acariciar su nuca, su cabello, hasta de tanto que se acercó le dio un beso en el cuello.

Albert, solo se separó de ella disculpándose dejándola en compañía de sus socios, se fue muy rápido para acercarse a Candy, al verla platicando muy amenamente con el príncipe.

Candy, le relataba todo lo que paso después del secuestro y todo lo que supo de sus secuestradores.

\- Buenas noches príncipe, amor no te parece que estas acaparando mucho al príncipe el tendrá otras personas a quien saludar.

\- De hecho, a lo que vine Sr. Andlay, es para ver a Candy, después de lo que nos pasó ya no pude regresar, quise saber cómo estaba.

Albert, con una mirada desafíate, pues está bien como la está viendo.

Handan, con una sonrisa de lado, si ya veo, me despido Sr. Andlay, Candy me dio gusto saludarte.

\- Príncipe, que le vaya bien, saludos a su padre.

\- Se los daré de su parte, retirándose.

Albert, estaba furioso, no se te hace que estuviste platicando mucho con él.

\- Te parece, yo no te digo nada de la operada esa, que pensaste que sus pechos son reales, por cierto, límpiate ese beso en el cuello.

\- Candy, yo, solo baile con ella eso fue todo.

\- Yo, solo estaba platicando con un amigo, eso es todo retirándose para los baños, en el camino se encontró Dorotty y Anny, adentro.

\- Si viste a las coquetas esas, rameras prostitutas si la tal Mary no deja de acosar Archi, la he estado observando y no para de tocarlo achhhshsh.

\- Que te digo la operada esa no suelta Albert desde que llego, cuando de repente entra.

Carolina con Mary, platicando esto es demasiado fácil Mary, ya no tarda en caer en menos de tres patadas estará a mi lado, su mujer se quedará con un palmo de narices Williams será mío.

\- Que te digo prima, yo voy con todo atrás de su primo, es un encanto lo quiero para mí.

En ese momento sale Anny al tocador, que había escuchado todo lo que platicaban enfurecida toma de los cabellos a Mary, la mete al baño acercándola al inodoro, te vas a quedar a quien esto es lo único que te vas a quedar metiendo su cara al inodoro, te vuelves a cercar a mi esposo y te saco los ojos oíste maldita ramera de quinta.

\- Déjala no toques a mi prima, acercando para auxiliarla.

Candy, al notar eso la tomo del brazo, a no tú no te acercas le doblo el brazo, la pego al espejo con la otra mano, la tomo de los cabellos, te voy a decir lo mismo no te acerques a mi esposo, porque soy capaz de todo escuchaste. Más vale que vayas tomando tus maletas y te regreses Atlanta por que la próxima vez no sabes de lo que soy capaz, golpeándola sobre el cristal del espejo.

Anny, soltando a Mary al igual que Candy soltando a Carolina, saliendo del baño como cualquier niña que hicieron una travesura acercándose a Dorotty y a Paty, comenzando una plática.

Cinco minutos después, salió una Mary con una Carolina furiosa gritando, me pego ayúdenme ella me pego, la otra completamente bañada con agua del inodoro.

CONTINUARA….

-oooooooooooooooooooooooo-

Hola chicas de verdad que no le dan crédito a mi güero enamorado, algunas hasta están juntando leña verde para quemarlo, pobrecito como no se iba a sentir tentado si su mujer se le aparece así muy sexy o que acaso no puede si tiene con qué.

Yo estoy igual que Carolina, donde me encuentro un hombre, así como mi Albert, nada mas no lo encuentro por más que busco.

Gracias por sus comentarios, realmente estoy muy agradecidas con sus comentarios ya hasta yo decía vamos quemar al infiel, vamos a quemar el infiel y después pensé hay no bruta sino fue infiel, deja de pensar que es infiel, pero ya saben la borregada. jjjajajajja

Ya saben sigan su radio novela por la XEW RADIO…


	14. Chapter 14

Anny soltando a Mary al igual que Candy soltando a Carolina, saliendo del baño como cualquier niña que hicieron una travesura, acercándose a Dorotty, que las esperaba afuera para encontrarse con Paty, comenzando una plática.

Cinco minutos después salió una Mary y una Carolina furiosas, gritando me pego, ayúdenme ella me pego, la otra completamente bañada con agua del inodoro.

Carolina, apuntando a Candy, ella me pego, pero esto no se quedará así, te voy a denunciar te meteré a la cárcel, las meteré a las dos por habernos atacado, llorando.

Todos volteando a verlas que paso, en eso Albert se acerca para auxiliarla, - ¿qué les paso?

\- Tu esposa me ataco en el baño, mira me dejo un chichón en el rostro y mis manos aquí se ve como me dejo los rasguños.

\- A mí me pego la otra, la esposa de Archivald.

Candy junto con Anny, nosotras si hemos estado aquí todo este tiempo, ¿no es verdad chica?, Dorotty y Paty, así es Williams ellas no se han separado de nosotras ni un instante, en eso.

Yo puedo dar fe de eso, aún estoy aquí estuve platicando con ellas todo el tiempo, será Carolina que quizás refalaste al igual de tu prima dijo Elroy.

\- Claro que no, ellas nos pegaron, pero mañana te mando mis abogados, realmente esta afrenta no se quedara así.

Muchas señoras cuchichiaban, sobre lo que había pasado, algunas hasta riendo porque esas ya tenían un buen de camino recorrido y realmente necesitaban un buen escarmiento.

Candy junto con Anny, solo ponían cara de asombro.

La señora Elroy dijo- Las acompaño al baño para que se asearan, me gustaría platicar con las dos ya en el tocador del baño, mira Carolina no me voy a andar por las ramas, se lo que tratas de hacer desde que llegaste hacer socia de la compañía se tu proceder.

Te voy hablar lo más claro posible para que me entiendas, conozco de donde bienes se tu pasado, así como tu notario, sé cómo está el asunto de tu herencia.

Si no quieres que yo envié una carta a tu hijastro, relatando como te has comportado desde que su padre murió y que has tenido infinidad de amantes será mejor que dejes esto así, retires tu dinero de mi compañía.

Tu posición, se está tambaleando a tu hijastro le dará gusto saber de tus andanzas, para quitarte la presidencia de tu compañía y lo que es peor dejarte en la calle así que te doy 2 días para que te largues de Chicago tú decides.

\- No se atrevería.

\- Pruébame, realmente me molestan las mujeres como tú, tuve que batallar con algunas en el tiempo que mi esposo estuvo trabajando, no voy a dejar de apoyar a las esposas de mis sobrinos, así que tu decidirás si me quieres tener de enemiga.

Saliendo del baño de la recepción una furiosa Carolina, acompañada de una apestosa Mary derrotadas, sin obtener nada de lo que deseaban.

\- Anny ¿qué hiciste?

\- Yo nada, ya te dijimos que nosotras estuvimos aquí todo el tiempo, sino pregúntale a la tía.

\- ¿Candy que paso?, dime llevándola hacia la terraza.

\- ¡Nada yo no la toque!, me la pase con las chicas todo el tiempo.

\- Eres una traviesa, como si no te conociera.

\- Bueno si me conoces, sabrás que no le hice nada, sonriendo.

Albert, se rascaba la cabeza, conocía a su mujer y sabía que cuando traía esa risita, es porque algo escondía.

\- Mejor vamos a bailar, que no has bailado conmigo en toda la noche.

\- Si amor vamos, no podía decir nada, todo le pasaría a su mujer, así la hubiese matado el sería capaz de echarse la culpa, con tal que ella no padeciera- amor necesito saber que hicieron.

\- ¡Ya te dije que nada!, porque no me crees, en verdad le vas a creer más a esa mujer que a nosotras.

\- Está bien en la casa hablamos, suspirando te amo Candy, te dije que no dudaras no era necesario todo esto.

Candy, lo miro - ¿Qué? no era necesario - Creo que esas mujeres se estaban pasando de listas, ya era hora de ponerlas en su lugar no crees, dejando de bailar, con una mirada desafiante mejor me voy con las chicas, porque si sigues así, al que voy a golpear va hacer a ti.

Albert, solo suspiro, al ver a su mujer molesta. (Pensando- que se me hace que me va tocar sofá esta noche)

TERMINO LA FIESTA.

Candy llego a su casa se fue directamente a su recamara, se empezó a desmaquillar y se quitó sus joyas, detrás iba Albert un poco molesto, pero no por lo de Carolina, el hígado lo tenía hinchado por otro nombre Hamdan.

\- Ahora me vas a explicar, que fue todo eso de que le pegaste a Carolina, que te pasa Candy si tú no eres agresiva.

\- Ya te dije, que yo no le pegue.

\- Mañana me enviara a sus abogados, para ver lo de las demandas de ustedes.

\- ¡Que no le pegué!, no te dijeron las muchachas que estuve todo el tiempo con ellas.

\- ¡Te conozco!, sé que me estas mintiendo, quitándose el saco y el corbatín del frac desabrochándose la camisa, además no es solo eso, ahí estabas bailando con el príncipe sabes que me molesta ¿porque lo haces?

\- ¡Te molesta!, ha, pero no te molesto bailar con Carolina, hasta un beso en el cuello te planto, eso a mí no debe molestarme, Hamdan, es un caballero jamás me ha mencionado nada ni una insinuación al contrario de Carolina, que no deja pasar alguna ocasión para regalarse contigo.

\- Eso, bueno yo le dije que no quiero nada con ella, que solo te amo a ti, solo que es bastante terca, pero yo no estoy interesado.

\- Eso lo sé, te creo, de ti no dudo, pero de ella sí.

\- Amor, no quiero pelear, se supone que vamos a terminar con una noche romántica.

\- ¡Pues si no me crees!, que no le pegue, creo que dormirás en el sofá.

\- Auchs, eso duele no, está bien te creo, aunque aún no sé cómo es que Mary termino toda bañada.

Candy, no se aguantó la risa jajajjaaajaajja.

\- ¿Que te causa gracia?

\- De como termino así, de bañada.

Albert, suspiro me vas a contar, digo tengo que saber para poder defenderlas y no nada más a ti sino Anny también, amor esto es muy serio de verdad, mira no me voy a enojar solo necesito defenderlas.

\- Pero no le pegue, realmente si le hubiese pegado, ¡créeme no solo se le viera ese chichón!

Albert, se empezó a reír, bueno cuéntame.

Candy, le relata lo que paso en el baño y como tuvo que meterse apoyar Anny, no la iba dejar ahí que le hicieran algo, así que como la pitufina operada esa ya me había provocado, solo la inmovilice y la puse contra el espejo.

Así, que no le pegue, se pegó solita por quererse soltar del agarre, claro que ya estado ahí pues le dije que se alejara de ti o me iba conocer.

Albert, se empezó a reír, jajajajjajaj – no te conocía así, pero se lo gano.

\- Amor, con respecto a Hamdan, el solo quiso saber cómo estaba solo eso.

\- Ven mi vida- abrazándola, -sé que solo platicaste con él, solo que igual que tú, no lo soporto, ok simplemente no lo tolero no lo puedo evitar.

Sé que está enamorado de ti y me lo hace saber me siento celoso, aun no lo puedo superar sé que algún día ya no lo veré como un rival, pero por el momento aún no puedo con eso.

\- Si está bien ya te entendí, pero Hamdan no es tu enemigo si lo trataras más tal vez.

\- Lo siento Candy no puedo, aun no estoy listo me hierve la sangre solo de ver cómo te mira, tal vez con más tiempo podre, digo la terapia funciona, pero no es de la noche a la mañana.

\- Esta bien, ya no voy a insistir, está bien hasta que tú te sientas seguro como dices, lo puedas ver de otra manera y lo puedas tratar como un amigo.

\- Tal vez algún día, regresando a Carolina, no fue necesario nada de eso, yo mismo le dije que no estaba interesado en tener algo con ella, jamás te seria infiel, eso ni lo pienses, pero si, ya sobre paso los limites, voy a sacar su cuenta del corporativo, porque no quiero tener roses con ella.

Aparte de seguro mañana me enviara sus abogados junto con su demanda y lo menos que quiero es mala publicidad, sé que va tratar de molestarlas hasta de llevarlas a juicio, pero no te preocupes yo las voy a defender.

\- Amor, es mucho el dinero que perderás por esto….

\- mmm bueno unos 2 o 3…

\- A bueno millones, no es nada verdad.

\- Billones amor, billones riéndose- pero el verla ahí con ese chichón en la frente eso no tiene precio, abrazándola -no te preocupes cuentas más grandes he sacado del corporativo.

\- Si tú lo dices…

\- Solo que te va costar, porque esto no se quedar así Sra. Andlay, tenemos que negociar.

\- ¿Qué quieres a cambio?

\- Quiero otro bebe, que te parece sí, sí, quiero mi varón.

\- Hay Albert, Rouse aún está muy chiquita, siento que no voy a poder con dos bebes.

\- Billones, amor…billonesssssss

\- Está bien tu ganas, pero hasta dentro de un año, si no es varón, esperaremos unos años para otro embarazo, pero sería el último ya no más.

\- ¡Solo tres! no seas así, que sean cuatro, quizás cinco.

\- No, como a ti no te va a doler, por eso solo pides, dos más es mi última oferta.

\- Está bien, pero podemos empezar a practicar ahora como vez…

\- No sé, aun no te perdono ese beso en el cuello, es más ni a sofá llegas, creo que te tocara, dormir en la casa de árbol.

\- 2 o 3 billonesssssss.

\- A si sean 10, te pasaste que no le podías decir que no, simplemente.

\- Amor le dije que no, si me ofreció algo más, pero mejor no te digo sino eres capaz de mandarme a dormir a la intemperie.

Candy, solo respiro, lo dicho duermes en el sofá.

Esas mandadas a dormir en el sofá, era lo peor, porque Candy aparte de que no lo dejaba tocarla, todavía salía en toalla del baño se ponía crema en las piernas y se le paseaba en unas batitas muy provocativas, solo para hacerlo sufrir, como sabía que su mujer lo hacía con ese propósito, detestaba cuando lo exiliaba al bendito sofá.

-ooooooooooooooooooooo-

Carolina y Mary salían de la recepción, como se atrevieron a ofenderme de esa manera, primero las mujeres esas después la vieja Elroy amenazándome, haciendo una rabieta pero que se creen.

Para colmo el me rechazo, me dijo que no quiere nada conmigo, que según ama mucho a su mujer, que tiene ella que no tenga yo, pero yo le voy a dar donde más le duele.

Así que no pude vivir sin ellas, pues bien, yo voy hacer que viva sin ellas, si es lo que quiere eso le daré.

-Yo muero de la vergüenza, todas esas mujeres riéndose de nosotras y ellas haciéndose las inocentes, te apoyo en lo que les quieras hacer prima, lo que sea para hacerlas sufrir.

Llama a mis abogados, que entablen las demandas en contra de sus mujeres, quiero a los de finanzas y a todos mañanas temprano, quiero a los números de, el servicio de impuestos internos (IRS) INTERNAL REVENUE SERVICE.

Voy a llamar a uno de mis amantes, para que me ayude a hundir a WILLIAM ALBERT ANDRY, si no es para mí, tampoco será para ella, esto es la guerra, si eso quiere, eso tendrá, lo voy a refundir en la cárcel por muchos años ya verás.

-0000000000000000000000-

CORPORATIVO ANDLAY.

Un desfiladero de abogados, llegaba muy temprano en el Corporativo.

Albert, ya esperaba su llegada, de hecho, ya hasta le había hablado Alistear, para darle solución al problema que se le avecinaba, ya hasta tenía preparado algunas ofertas, para la salida de la cuenta de Carolina Moncada del corporativo.

\- Que noche ahora, resolver lo que las señoras hicieron- con una mueca Archivald.

\- ¿Pero que hicieron?, ¡ellas no hicieron nada!, realmente no le crees a tu mujer, "ELLAS NO HICIERON NADA".

\- Hay primo tu porque le crees todo a Candy, pero yo conozco a mi mujer y se de lo que es capaz, se lo que hizo porque otra vez me mando a dormir al sofá.

\- Bueno no eres el único, sonriendo.

\- ¿Qué? ¡tú también!

\- Pues sí, que le hago tengo una mujer de fuego y no perdono el beso que me dio Carolina en el cuello, que ni cuenta me di.

\- No pues merecido te lo tienes, pero yo ni la debía ni la temía aun así me castigo, solo porque le pregunte si le pego a Mary, estaba enfurecida como dice que no le creí, pues al sofá otra vez.

\- Solo se rascaba la cabeza, que te digo, pero bueno si lo hicieron o no para los efectos que sean, "Ellas no hicieron nada" la tía va a testiguar que toda la noche estuvieron con ella, y la palabra de mi tía pesa.

\- Aun no entiendo como mi tía las apoya a ese grado, por eso son como son, porque ella las consecuenta, las otras hacen de las suyas.

\- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? las adora, a veces creo que las quiere más que a nosotros, (riendo)

\- SR. -Los abogados de la Sra. Moncada están aquí, desean hablar con usted,

\- Gracias Margarita, pásalos a la sala de juntas que me esperen, primo gustas un trago.

\- ¡No es muy temprano para un trago!

\- Créeme lo vas a necesitar.

-00000000000000-

CASA DE ELROY ANDRY

Llegaban las chicas por sus bebes, Candy por Rouse, Anny por Regina, Paty por Alan solo Dorotty que dejo a su hijo con la niñera en casa de su madre.

\- Haber hijas, cuénteme ¿qué paso realmente?, por favor porque se avecina una tormenta muy grande, después de su travesura, está mujer no se va a quedar así, realmente es una mujer vengativa.

\- Hay tía pues que le digo, si le di su merecido a la prima de la tipa esa, pero es que ya se lo merecía realmente se la paso de resbalosa con Archivald, toda la noche no respeta que está casado y que yo estaba ahí.

\- En cuanto a mi pues la Carolina, iba a tratar de meterse en la pelea de Anny, pues yo la inmovilice, solo eso no le pegue.

\- Hija, yo que tú le doy un par de cachetadas, que merecido se lo tenía la muy desvergonzada, hoy mandara a sus abogados para atacarlas, pero yo las voy apoyar, si es solo eso no se preocupen, no pasara de una multa monetaria que gustosos sus esposos pagaran, pero si se va por otro lado tendré que sacar todo mi arsenal.

-oooooooooooooooooooooo-

EN EL CORPORATIVO

Para sorpresa de Albert, los abogados solo fueron a finiquitar la cuenta de la sociedad, realmente no se lo esperaba, pero sospechaba que había algo de tras eso era realmente muy fácil, ni siquiera le mencionaron nada del asunto de lo de la noche anterior que era lo más raro.

\- Que piensas de todo esto, ya hice la transferencia de la cuenta de Carolina, pero se me hace raro que no haya hecho nada en contra de las señoras- dijo George.

\- Yo estoy igual que tú, ya sabes que hacer realmente estoy intrigado, pensé almeno una demanda en contra de Anny, pero no nada solo finiquito la cuenta. Investiga el trasfondo de esto, no se algo no me cuadra siento que está tramando algo pero que…

\- Voy a estar alerta, sobre todo con las cuentas en movimiento, no te preocupes todo está en regla.

\- Se están preocupando a lo mejor simplemente se dieron por vencidas, digo después de la madrina que les pusieron, a lo mejor solo decidieron retirar su dinero, pensando que nos desequilibrarían, pero digo estamos bien. - dijo Archivald.

\- No mi querido Archie, esto no funciona así, una mujer despechada es capaz de grandes cosas solo hay que estar alerta.

-00000000000000000-

CASA MONCADA-

\- Ya está, ya le di una cita al director del INTERNAL REVENUE SERVICE. Le dije que tu querías hablar con él, acepto encantado.

\- Para esta tarde.

\- si esta tarde, aquí estará.

\- perfecto, arregla todo.

EN LA TARDE-

Llegaba el director a la casa de Carolina, muy intrigado por saber a qué se debía su invitación, pasó a la sala a esperar cuando hace su aparición semejante mujer.

Santino Vega, casado tres hijos de 52 años, una carrera brillante nunca se dejó corromper por nada ni por nadie, pero todos tienen un precio.

\- Santino, gusto en conocerte realmente me agrada que hayas aceptado mi invitación.

\- Sra. Moncada, el placer es mío, pero dígame para que me mando a llamar, digo por lo que se su empresa está muy bien o hay algo que deba saber.

\- Si y no, mi empresa está bien es solo que paso algo tuve un detalle con una empresa de finanzas (llorando) me humillaron, realmente se burlaron de mí, quiero regresarles la afrenta.

\- De que empresa me habla, mandare hacer una auditoria, algo he de encontrarles.

– ANDLAYCORPOR.

Santino, arqueo la ceja, mmm vaya será difícil, realmente esa empresa nunca ha tenido problema con nosotros, siempre han tenido todo en regla.

\- Santino, sé que tú me puedes ayudar solo quiero darles una lección, destruirlos quizás, si me ayudas podrás retozar un rato con este cuerpecito, dejando caer una bata quedando totalmente desnuda.

\- Nunca me he dejado corromper por nadie, que te hace pensar, que es lo que quiero.

\- Porque se lo que les gusta a los hombres y sé que no me vas a rechazar acercándose para besarlo.

La tentación lo invadió, accediendo a las caricias de la mujer para después ayudarla a sus fines, a pesar de que nunca había accedido, esta vez no pudo negarse la oferta era demasiado apetitosa.

Dicen que una venganza es un platillo que se come frio, para saborearlo mejor, por obvias razones Carolina tendría que esperar para poder saborearlo.

No era fácil lo que ella quería, podría hacerlo rápido pero no haría el daño que ella quería, al contrario, solo se pondría en evidencia así que esperaría el tiempo necesario, para poder dar ese gran golpe.

-oooooooooooooooooooooooo-

-6 AÑOS DESPUÉS….

Estaba Albert contándole un cuento a sus hijas (2) niñas Rouse Esmeralda Andlay de 8 años y Topacio Jazmin Andlay de 4 años próximos a cumplir 5. Las dos con nombre de flores y piedras preciosas, porque para eso eran para Albert, sus más grandes tesoros.

PAPI- Que más paso….

\- Pues así fue como el príncipe de Dubái, se enamoró de la princesa Candy, pero ella estaba enamorada del Caballero William y el príncipe se la quería robar, pero William no se lo iba a permitir, que ese malvado de Hamdan se saliera con la suya.

\- Amor no les cuentes cosas que no pasaron, Hamdan no es malo, nunca lo fue, al contrario.

Albert, solo se ríe, mi vida deja que lo cuente así para hacerlo más dramático.

\- sí, yo igual se me uno, de una bruja llamada Irina, si quieres luego se los cuento.

\- Cof, cof, cof, Cariño si te he dicho que te ves muy linda sonriendo.

Candy, solo levanto los ojos en señal de ironía, bueno mis pequeñas a dormir que es tarde Esmeralda, Topacio.

NIÑAS- si mami…

Albert, arropándolas dándole un beso en la frente a cada una de sus pequeñas…

TOPACIO- la más pequeña, Papi cuando yo sea grande también se va a enamorar un príncipe de mí.

Albert- No sabía que contesta solo abrió sus ojos – sí, pero para eso falta mucho, mucho tiempo.

\- Papi ya quiero que pase muy rápido el tiempo, para conocer a mi príncipe.

\- Duerme mi amor, duerme ya hablaremos después de eso.

EN LA HABITACION…

-Amor no les cuentes historias a las niñas, donde Hamdan es malo porque no lo es.

\- No lo defiendas, que lo que quería era enamorarte, crees que no me di cuenta, si lo hubieses aceptado te hubiera llevado lejos.

-Eso no es cierto, él fue todo un caballero jamás me insinuó nada, si lo hubiese hecho tal vez quien sabe hubiera aceptado jajajjaj riendo.

\- Me acabas de apuñalar el corazón, estoy sangrando, mirándola- me hubieses dejado verdad, mala mujer.

\- Hasta cuando vas a superarlo, ya es hora que dejes eso en el pasado.

-Amor, no vamos a pelear por el o sí.

-No, claro que no, solo te recuerdo que Dorada es la yegua que adora tu hija y él se la regalo.

\- Si, si, si y no lo olvido, por cierto, porque te lo regalo.

\- A mí no me lo regalo, se lo obsequio a tu hija, pero bueno nunca te lo dije.

FLACK BACH.

EN EL HIPICO….

\- Candy lo que quiero hablar contigo es que, bueno yo sé que tu corazón ya está ocupado y jamás podrías amarme.

\- Hamdan, yo, yo….

\- Déjame terminar, yo jamás te pediría algo que sea malo para ti, yo fui quien se enamoró de ti, me gusto el hecho de que me trataras como una persona normal y eso nunca lo voy a olvidar, mi corazón se queda contigo.

Sé que estas esperando el mayor tesoro que le puedes dar a un hombre, sobre todo al hombre que amas, es por eso que quiero obsequiarle este caballo a tu más preciado tesoro.

\- ¡Pero es tu caballo!

\- No lo rechaces no es para ti, es para esa personita que esperas, recuérdame siempre. Me despido de ti, hoy parto a Dubái, yo siempre voy a recordar a la niña ojos de mi corazón.

\- Así fue como se despidió y me dejo el caballo que ahora tu hija adora.

FIN DEL FLACK BACH...

-Amor sabes que eres mi mayor tesoro y que te amo.

\- mmm no sé, tiene mucho que no me lo dices.

\- SRA. ANDLAY, USTED ES MI MAYOR TESORO Y LA AMO.

\- Yo también lo amo SR. ANDLAY.

AL SIGUIENTE DIA….

ROUSE- Papa, ya vamos a desayunar apúrate.

\- Ya voy mi princesa.

CANDY- Topacio apúrate a desayunar se hace tarde para la escuela.

TOPACIO- Papi, ya sé de qué quiero mi fiesta de cumpleaños.

-Si mi princesita dime…

\- De Aladino…

\- Bueno tus deseos son órdenes, será de Aladino, ya pensaste que quieres de regalo de cumpleaños.

\- Sí, quiero que invites al príncipe Hamdan a mi fiesta.

\- Cof,cof,cof, Albert, ya mero se atraganta con el café, ¡queee! no hija eso no se va a poder.

\- Papi, yo quiero conocer al príncipe del cuento.

\- Ya ves para que les metes ideas.

Albert, no sabía cómo persuadir a su hija, hasta le prometió un perrito cosa que se habían negado a tener por la responsabilidad que implicaba. Pero su hija dijo que no, que ella solo quería conocer al príncipe del cuento y que si no venía no quería nada.

EN EL CORPORATIVO….

Albert, llego muy pensativo a su oficina, no se podía ni concentrar en su trabajo.

\- William, que te pasa, estas en otro mundo.

\- Es que mi hija me pidió algo, que no le voy a poder cumplir.

\- Ahora que quiere, la diablilla de Rouse…

\- Ese es el problema que no es Rouse, la que pidió ahora fue Topacio.

\- ¡Topacio, te pidió algo!, eso si es una novedad y que quiere.

\- Su fiesta con temática de Aladino.

\- Contrata una especialista, eso no es problema y lo sabes.

\- El problema no es la temática, sino a quien quiere de invitado, quiere que invite al príncipe HAMDAN.

\- Bueno, no creo que sea problema, puedes llamarlo no creo que se niegue.

\- La peor época de mi matrimonio fue cuando paso lo de Hamdan, no estoy seguro de querer recordar esa etapa.

\- Bueno contrata a alguien, que se haga pasar por él.

\- Crees que mi hija es tonta, si es su fan lo conoce muy bien lo sigue en Instagram, así que, si hago eso, inmediatamente sabría que no es el príncipe.

\- Pues deberás tomar una decisión, porque Topacio es la primera vez que te pide algo, piénsalo creo que ya es hora de superar esos celos, más aún porque sabes que Candy te ama.

\- No sé, lo pensare…

-OOOO-OOOOO-0000-0000

CANDY Y PATY – estaban platicando en el spa…

\- Que crees que le pidió su hija Albert.

\- ahora que pidió, la caprichosa de Rouse.

\- No fue Rouse, sino Topacio.

\- Eso si es novedad, Topacio pidió algo…

\- Que su papa le traiga al príncipe del cuento, al príncipe Hamdan.

\- Wow , ¿cómo crees?, eso sí es extremo, y que piensas hacer.

\- Apoyar a mi hija, voy hacer que Albert, invite a Hamdan a la fiesta o me dejo de llamar Candy.

\- Amiga la tienes muy difícil…

-0000-00000-00000-0000-

EN LA NOCHE EN CASA….

\- Amor las niñas ya se durmieron ven, te estoy esperando….

-Mira mi nuevo baby doll, te gusta, un baby doll, de encaje color negro con bordado en hilos dorados solo tapando el área de los senos, con una tanga de encaje totalmente bordada en la parte de enfrente. ¿Dime te gusta? - poniendo crema en las piernas.

\- ¿Que, si me gusta?, me va a dar un ataque cardíaco nada mas de vértelo puesto, ¡espera no creo tardar en quitártelo!

\- Mmm lastima, te vas a quedar con las ganas, acercándose a la puerta, hasta que no le llames a Hamdan, no podrás quitarmeloooo, con un puchero aventándole un beso y saliendo de la recamara.

\- Candy, Candy, ven acá, ¡no puedes hacerme esto!, ¡no puedes dejarme así!…

Candy, metiéndose a la recamara de sus hijas, poniéndose una bata en el camino, cerrando la puerta con seguro.

Albert, no le quedo de otra que tomar una ducha bastante fría, auch esto es peor que el sofá.

-OOOOOO-

AL SIGUIENTE DIA….

\- Vas a desayunar mi amor…

\- No tengo hambre - enojado.

\- Como quieras, niñas a la escuela.

\- No se van a despedir de mí, ni un besito para papa…

NIÑAS- no

\- ¿Pero porque, ahora que le hice?, que se pusieron de acuerdo en hacerme la vida difícil.

\- Decidimos, apoyar a Topacio, para que le traigas al príncipe- una Rouse determinante.

\- Bien, pues a ver quién gana, porque no lo voy hacer.

TOPACIO- Sale muy triste, yo solo quiero conocer el príncipe…llorando.

\- Tú tienes la culpa de esto, Candy -con una mirada fulminante.

\- Si échame la culpa, mejor me voy a trabajar.

-oooooo-00000-

EN EL CORPORATIVO 2 SEMANAS DESPUÉS….

\- William, cálmate andas de un humor, creo que deberías tomar vacaciones.

-No, si mi casa parece campo de batalla, me han declarado la guerra, que se creen si yo mando en mi casa, no ellas, ahora sí, sino hago lo que ellas dicen no me van hablar.

\- Te estas ahogando, en un vaso con agua.

\- Lo dices porque tú, si tienes dos aliados en tu casa, pero yo tengo a todas en contra.

\- Te sugiero, que lo pienses, solo es una invitación, llámalo a demás, que puedes perder, aparte así le demuestras a tu mujer, que ya superaste tu problema emocional de abandono.

\- Tienes razón, solo que ellas van a ganar, rascándose la cabeza.

\- Amigo ellas siempre ganan, ¡así es la vida!

-00000-00000-

En la noche cenaron las niñas, simplemente no le dirigían la palabra a su papa.

\- ¿Hasta cuándo me van hablar?, digo que soy un mueble en esta casa.

\- Yo no tengo nada que ver, aquí quien tiene la culpa eres tú, porque papi las complace en todo, aunque yo no esté de acuerdo.

ROUSE- Solo tomando su leche con su sándwich.

TOPACIO- Con su leche con chocolate y su sándwich- Papi, ¿me vas a traer al príncipe del cuento?

\- No, ya dije que no.

TOPACIO- Papi, te quiero mucho, pero me voy a ir de la casa.

\- A si señorita y ¿a dónde se piensa ir?, digo que yo sepa usted, no tiene a donde ir.

Topacio, no le contesto nada, simplemente dejo lo que estaba comiendo, se fue a su habitación.

\- Topacio lávate los dientes, en un momento subo, Albert que ganas con negarte tú siempre eres muy complaciente, porque no cedes en esto.

\- Dije que no Candy, no insistas ok, además no siempre les voy a cumplir todos sus caprichos.

\- Está bien, no voy a insistir, pero recuerda que es la primera vez que tu hija te pide algo, nunca se ha encaprichado en nada, es la primera vez y es algo tan fácil sabes que no se negara.

\- Solo se quedó pensando en lo que le decía Candy, cruzado de brazos.

Candy, después de que las niñas se dormían se levantaba en la madrugada, a revisar que sus hijas no se destaparan, ya que hacía frío y Topacio siempre se destapaba en la noche.

Fue a la habitación de sus hijas, pero no encontró a Topacio en su cama, reviso el baño nada, solo Rouse en su cama, reviso el closet se empezó a preocupar, fue hasta su habitación a despertar Albert.

Amor despierta, amor…

\- ¿Qué pasa?, ¿qué hora es?

\- Amor, Topacio no está en su cuarto, ya la busqué y no la encuentro.

Albert, se levanta de inmediato, voy a llamar a seguridad, la niña no puede salir de la propiedad levantándose inmediatamente para buscar a su hija. Los de seguridad la buscaban en los monitores y solo se ve cómo sale de su casa para el jardín, comenzaron a buscarla no tardaron mucho en dar con ella.

Candy, ya estaba al borde de la lágrima, por no saber a dónde había salido su hija, su tesorito como ella le decía.

Albert, llego hasta la casa del árbol, había dejado su peluche en el suelo porque no pudo subirlo, la empezó a llamar Topacio hija, baja por favor soy papa, hija.

Topacio, despierta se asoma, no papi no voy a bajar, me acabo de ir de tu casa y no pienso regresar.

\- Anda princesa, te vas enfermar hace frío.

\- No papi, no voy a bajar.

Albert, como puede sube a la casa del árbol, haber dime porque no quieres regresar a la casa que ya no nos quieres, como para estar con papi y mami.

\- si los quiero, es solo que yo quiero conocer al príncipe.

\- Haber mi corazón, usted porque quiere conocer a ese joven, digo no tiene nada de especial.

Topacio, con sus ojitos azules iguales a los de su padre lo mira le dice- ¡porque yo me voy a casar con el papi!, ¡yo voy hacer su princesa y él va ser mi príncipe!

Albert, no podía creer lo que su hija estaba diciendo, ¡queeee su hija ya estaba pensando en casarse! y luego con quien, hay hijas vas hacer que a tu padre le dé algo, pero él es muy mayor para ti mi vida.

\- Yo quiero que él sea mi príncipe, yo me quiero casar con él, muy determinante.

\- Voy hablar con el príncipe, aunque es una persona muy ocupado, a lo mejor no pueda venir, anda vamos para la casa que aquí hace mucho frio, bajando con su hija.

Candy, la abrazo y la llevo a su recamara, a dormir en su cama, - duerme mi tesorito duerme.

UNA SEMANA DESPUES.

La fiesta se hizo con toda la temática de Aladino, como siempre hubo de todo para los niños, una gran merienda, invitaron a los niños del hogar de pony, estuvo Jazmín, Aladino, el Genio de la lámpara, etc.

Se partió una gran tarta, la vistieron como una princesa árabe, la abuela Elroy le regalo una muñeca de Jazmín, Topacio estaba feliz, pero aun de cuando en cuando volteaba, hacia el portón esperando a su invitado especial.

Cuando de repente, voló un halcón y se paró en un árbol, entro una camioneta a la propiedad con un remolque con un hermoso caballo atrás, detrás una limusina, se paró enfrente del jardín y bajo un hombre con una vestimenta árabe, era Hamdan.

Topacio, en cuanto lo vio se llevó sus manitas a la boca, es el príncipe, papito, es el príncipe, no podía créelo, el halcón regreso a las manos de su dueño, se los dio a uno de sus súbditos para que lo tomaran.

\- SALAM ALEIKUM,( La paz sea contigo).. Hola supe que una muñequita me quería conocer.

Candy, se acerca lleva a su hija delante de él, -hola Hamdan, ella es Topacio mi hija y tu más grande admiradora.

Hamdan, se acerca le da un beso en la mano, hola Topacio yo también quería conocerte.

SUBDITO- Príncipe, ya bajamos el caballo.

\- Topacio, como sé que es tu cumpleaños te traje un obsequio, un caballo negro azabache, espero te guste se llama "noche", pero si no te gusta puedes ponerle como tú quieras.

\- ¡Wow, de verdad es mío! Con sus ojitos brillantes.

\- Si, es uno de mis favoritos.

La fiesta siguió, Topacio se subió a su caballo, la pasearon por el jardín, Hamdan, les enseño a los niños como volar un par de halcones que llevo, disfrutaron toda la tarde jugando.

\- Muchas gracias príncipe, por aceptar mi invitación, acaba de hacer muy feliz a mi hija.

\- No es nada, alguna vez yo me enamore de su madre, ahora soy el amor platónico de su hija, ¡quién lo diría!

Albert, solo sonrió, tienes razón era verdad su hija estaba experimentando su primer amor, quien era el para romper esa ilusión.

\- Puedo llamarte suegro. (sonriendo)

\- mmm no… ni se te ocurra.

\- Lo supuse, solo espero ya podamos ser amigos- sonriendo…

\- Si, ya somos amigos, creo que mi terapia ya funciono, podemos ser amigos.

\- Bueno es hora de retirarme, mi esposa me espera en el hotel, no es bueno dejarlas solas tanto tiempo.

\- Que la paz este contigo.

HAMDAN- Cuídalas mucho, Que la paz este con ustedes, despidiéndose.

-ooooo-00000-000000-0000-

-EN LA NOCHE-

\- Mi amor, gracias, gracias, por amarnos tanto.

\- Me costó trabajo, no te lo voy a negar, pero por mi hija hago "lo que sea"

\- Amor debajo del vestido tengo tu regalo, quieres quitármelo todavía.

\- Más vale que corras Candy, ¡porque no voy a tener piedad!

Candy, sale disparada hacia la recamara, Albert despacio, no seas cruel…

\- Pobre de ti Candy, pobre de ti atrapándola y tirándola a la cama, te amo.

\- Yo más…

La mejor recompensa, ver a su hija feliz, después una gran noche de pasión con la mujer que amaba con locura, que podía pedir más a la vida.

-00000-0000000-000000-

En unas oficinas, no muy lejos de Chicago.

\- Prima ya está todo lo que pediste….

\- Está bien, no me lo quiero perder, quiero estar en primera fila, para ver todo lo que he estado tramando desde hace mucho tiempo. Mi venganza pronto la voy a saborear.

-000000000000000-

CASA ANDLAY.

Candy, estaba dando de desayunar como todos los días, niñas ya bajen, el desayuno ya está.

Una Rouse, junto con una Topacio bajan como marabunta hacia el comedor.

ROUSE- hola mami, mi papa aun no baja.

TOPACIO-se quedó dormido otra vez.

\- No está en el despacho, vayan hablarle para que desayune.

Corren las dos niñas, papi, papi, ya ven a desayunar.

\- Ya voy mis tesoros, ya voy.

Tocan a la puerta, uno de los de seguridad. Sra. buscan al Sr. Es el FBI.

\- ¿Para qué lo querrán?…

SEGURIDAD- Quieren hablar con el SR.

\- ¿Qué pasa? Un Albert intrigado, dígale que pasen- saliendo a recibirlos.

FBI- Sr. WILLIAM ALBERT ANDLAY.

\- Si soy yo, ¿qué pasa?

FBI- Queda arrestado, por los siguientes delitos, lavado de dinero, fraude con cuentas nuevas, malversación de fondos. Tiene el derecho a guardar silencio. Cualquier cosa que diga puede y será usada en su contra en un tribunal de justicia. Tiene el derecho de hablar con un abogado y que un abogado esté presente durante cualquier interrogatorio. Si no puede pagar un abogado, se le asignará uno pagado por el gobierno. ¿Le han quedado claro los derechos previamente mencionados?

A- Si, Candy, llama a George y Stier, no te preocupes amor, esto debe ser un error.

\- No se lo lleven, ¿porque hacen esto? es mi esposo, por favor llorando, abrasando a sus hijas que igual que ellas estaban llorando viendo cómo se llevaban a su papa.

Al igual que Albert, Archivald estaba siendo arrestado por los mismos delitos.

Carolina, que iba en una camioneta junto con su prima, estaba cerca viendo como se lo llevaban, arrestado riéndose de lo que había logrado.

CONTINUARA…

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

Chicas muchas gracias por sus comentarios, los agradezco de corazón, mil gracias por acompañarme en esta aventura.

Sigan su radio novela por la XEW, próximamente, ya casi rumbo al gran final.


	15. Chapter 15

\- Sr. WILLIAM ALBERT ANDLAY.

\- Si soy yo, ¿qué pasa?

\- Queda arrestado, por lavado de dinero, fraude con cuentas nuevas, malversación de fondos. Tiene el derecho a guardar silencio. Cualquier cosa que diga puede y será usada en su contra en un tribunal de justicia. Tiene el derecho de hablar con un abogado y que un abogado esté presente durante cualquier interrogatorio. Si no puede pagar un abogado, se le asignará uno pagado por el gobierno. ¿Le han quedado claro los derechos previamente mencionados?

\- Si, Candy, llama a George y Stier, no te preocupes amor esto debe ser un error.

\- No se lo lleven, porque hacen esto es mi esposo, por favor llorando, abrasando a sus hijas que igual que ellas estaban llorando viendo cómo se llevaban a su papa.

Al igual que Albert, Archivald estaba siendo arrestado por los mismos delitos.

Carolina, iba en una camioneta junto con su prima, estaba cerca viendo como se lo llevaban, arrestado riéndose de lo que había logrado.

-ooooooooooooooo-

Candy, como puede recupera la cordura, hace las llamadas correspondientes, empezando por George.

\- ¿Que pasa Candy?…

\- Se llevaron a Albert los del FBI, que por delitos financieros, por favor regrésamelo (llorando) por favor.

\- Tranquila debe haber un error, no te preocupes voy inmediatamente para saber de qué se le acusa.

DOROTTY- Amor es Anny, está muy alterada al parecer se llevaron Archivald, acusado de delitos financieros.

\- Dile que ya voy, ayúdame a marcar a la empresa que se reúnan todos los abogados, en lo que le llamo a Stear.

\- Si amor, en un momento llamo….

-0000000000000000000000-

-EN EL CORPORATIVO-

El corporativo iniciaba su trabajo, como siempre cuando llegaron los expertos en la materia, para un cateo en la oficina con una orden para revisar, computadoras, documentos, cuentas etc. Todos los empleados tenían que dejar lo que estaban haciendo, para dar paso a las autoridades para el cateo.

SANTINO VEGA, una de las autoridades encargadas de llevar esa revisión, sabía que encontraría algo pues fue el encargado de llevar acabo, de inyectar dinero a unas cuentas por medio de hackers para poder inculparlos, acumulando en empresas fantasmas que el mismo diseño con el nombre de ANDLAY CORPORT.

\- Aun no estoy satisfecha, Santino quiero más, quiero rodar cabezas y quiero destruirlos…

George, no sabía ni por dónde empezar, por un lado, Albert y Archivald detenidos, por otro la empresa en caos.

Los reporteros como buitres en la casa de Anny, Candy sin dejar de lado el corporativo.

\- No te preocupes amiga, todos los del jurídico estamos trabajando para sacarlos, solo no se desesperen decía Paty.

Aliestiear, se fue inmediatamente para presentarse, como abogado defensor de Albert y Archivald.

Candy, Anny y Dorotty, se trasladaron con sus hijos a la casa de la tía Elroy.

Candy, llorando a mares es que porque se lo llevaron.

Anny, igual llorando como magdalena, pero no sé qué paso ellos no son capases de hacer eso de lo que se les acusa.

Elroy, con todo su auto control para no llorar, tranquila es mejor que dejen de llorar, veamos qué hacer para ayudar, esto es algo inesperado lo sé, pero nada remediamos con llorar sequen las lágrimas, mis niñas y hay que averiguar de dónde viene este golpe.

Esto no es casualidad, esto es algo que preparado, pero tengo que averiguar de dónde viene todo esto para poder ayudar a mis niños, se fue a su despacho a desahogar sus lágrimas.

-00000000000000000-

En el corporativo George, trataba de arreglar el desastre, pero el barco se estaba hundiendo, cada vez más socios dejaban el corporativo con el miedo de perder su dinero, solo se estaban salvando por el dinero invertido en Dubái, y otras inversiones fuera del país.

\- Que pasa Aliestear, háblame con la verdad ya llevamos una semana aquí y no sé nada.

\- Tranquilo primo, no es fácil pedí una fianza para llevar sus casos por fuera, pero el fiscal me la negó, tendrán que llevar su caso adentro no pude hacer más, tengo a todo mi equipo trabajando, pero te prometo que te voy a sacar de aquí. ¿Cómo está mi hermano?

\- Desesperado, preocupado que te digo. ¿Cómo está mi familia?

\- Con la tía no te preocupes, igual Anny esta allá con ella, los reporteros las acosan no pueden ni salir.

\- Lo que más me preocupa son mis hijas, las quiero ver, pero no quiero que me vean aquí.

\- Voy a pedir permiso, para que te las lleven alguna oficina, solo que no se hay muchas restricciones con ustedes, ni con los peores narcotraficantes se han puesto así.

\- No, mejor no este lugar no es para ellas, ¿Que es todo esto Stife? ¿Qué será lo que quieren? Porque inculparnos de algo que no hicimos.

\- Estamos investigando, Candy quiere verte, ya no sé cómo persuadirla.

\- Yo también quiero verla, pero este no es lugar para ella, así que no, dile que se lo prohíbo.

\- Cuídate voy hacer todo para sacarlos de aquí.

-00000000000000000-

Todas las revistas, periódicos de chicago hablaban de los delitos de ANDLAYCORPORT, de los desvíos de dinero, lavado de dinero y otras cosas que se hablaban en la escuela de las niñas, había unas hermanas Emma Granchester y Luciana Grancheter que eran compañeras de Rouse, le tenían mucho coraje y envidia porque Demian siempre andaba con ella en la escuela ya que eran amigos desde que nacieron.

Los padres de Demian, siempre le decían que tenía que cuidar tanto a Rouse como a Topacio, pero Demian cuidaba más de Rouse, ya que iban en el mismo grado escolar, pero las hermanas Grancheter, le tenían envidia por ser la niña más bonita de su salón, al ser menos agraciadas no soportaban que sus compañeros la querían mucho.

\- Hola ya supimos que tú papa, está en la cárcel y que ahí se va a quedar, entre risas jajajjajajaj una Emma muy burlona.

\- Mi papa me dijo que es un ratero, que le roba a la gente para que tu vivas como princesa, buuu decía Lucina.

\- Eso no es cierto mi papa, no es nada de eso él, es un buen papa… se puso a llorar.

Topacio, a pesar de que estaba en preescolar, iban al mismo colegio se veían a la hora del receso iba llegando cuando escucho todo lo que las niñas Grancheter le decían a Rouse, muy molesta les contesto –Mi papito es el mejor del mundo, porque siempre esta con nosotras, no se metan con mi hermana porque se las verán conmigo.

\- Y que vas hacer enana, si tu apenas si puedes hablar jajjajajajaj

Topacio, tomo su vaso con jugo de su lunch lo destapo se la arrojo en la cara, que hizo que Emma se volteara y cayera a una banca.

Llegando el prefecto- Topacio y Rouse Andlay a la dirección.

Mandaron a llamar a Candy al colegio, llego apresurada ya que le dijeron que había atacado a una niña.

\- Dígame que paso con mis hijas.

DIRECTORA- Lo siento señora, pero vera lo que pasa es que en este colegio no se aceptan que nuestras alumnas sean violentas, se agredan entre sí, es por eso que la mande a llamar.

\- Si mis hijas, en estos momentos están pasando por algo de estrés, por el problema que estamos pasando, pero también las otras niñas las molestaron primero.

\- Eso no es motivo para que sus hijas, agredan a sus compañeras, su hija le arrojo jugo a la cara de una de sus compañeras, esta al esquivarla fue a caer a una banca.

Si se hubiese lastimado, eso no lo puedo pasar por alto, lo siento no me queda más que expulsarlas del colegio.

\- Pero estamos a mitad del curso, con los problemas que tengo, en que colegio me las van acepar a estas alturas del año escolar.

\- Lo siento su papa está muy enojado, no va hacer nada en contra del colegio, pero me pidió que las expulse, no tengo más que hacer el Sr. Granchester, puede hacer un daño irreparable al colegio si no hago lo que me pide.

\- Ya veo, esto no es por sus hijas, ni por las mías, esto va más allá de lo que usted cree, no importa es mejor así, prefiero cambiarlas de colegio a que estén cerca de esa familia.

Saliendo Candy con sus hijas en el carro- Walter llévame a la mansión de mi tía por favor, niñas quien de ustedes le aventó el jugo a Emma.

ROUSE- Yo mami, yo fui.

TOPACIO- fui yo mami, estaban hablando mal de mí papito.

\- Así que no me va a decir quien de las dos fue, ya veo está bien, no las voy a reprender solo que, si no lo vuelvan hacer, el agredir a alguien de esa manera no está bien, así que mis niñas por favor prométanme que no lo volverán hacer.

ROUSE- Te lo prometo mami.

TOPACIO- Te lo prometo mami.

\- Ahora a buscar escuela para ustedes, por lo pronto estarán con la abuela.

-00000000000000000-

CORPORATIVO.

George, junto con Dorotty, que se sumó al trabajo, así como Stear, Paty, como todos sus colaboradores checando cuenta tras cuenta hasta hallar las afectadas, realmente fue un arduo trabajo de casi un mes recabando datos, pruebas para aclarar la culpabilidad de Albert y de Archie.

\- No sé qué pasó, todo estaba en orden de donde salieron esas cuentas con tanto dinero, no entiendo y todo parece que fue hecho estratégicamente. Dijo Stear

\- No sé cómo no las vimos, esto debe ser por medio de un hacker, mi equipo lo tengo trabajando a marchas forzadas, así como los de informática. Decía George.

Necesito saber quién está detrás de esto, debe ser alguien que realmente quiera dañarnos, como para montar un fraude de esta magnitud.

\- No se George, pero yo cada vez veo a mi primo más deprimido, sin contar que se acabaron los privilegios ya los van a pasar con los demás, si no hoy mañana eso me preocupa mucho, no sé cómo los van a recibir los demás presos.

-00000000000000000000-

-EN LA CÁRCEL—

CELADOR. – Andlay, a la célula, se acabaron los privilegios, tendrán que convivir con los demás.

Albert, sale al patio junto con Archivald.

Un grupo de criminales- Pero mira nada más, las estrellas de cine donde vinieron a caer, realmente se les acabo la suerte, más vale que se cuiden o les pueden pasar cosas muy malas.

Archivald, solo esquivaba las miradas de los criminales. - Déjenos en paz nosotros no hicimos nada.

Albert,solo los miro sin decir nada, realmente estaba abrumado de todo lo que estaba viviendo ahí, nunca se imaginó que eso les pudiera pasar.

Uno de los criminales se quería pasar de listo con Archivald, cuando de repente se les acerca Marcos un reo de los que ya tenía tiempo ahí, sabía perfectamente como tener su propio territorio.

\- Dejen a los nuevos ese, ustedes solo se buscan problemas gratis.

\- No te metas donde no te llaman.

\- Ese te dije que no molesten a los nuevos, enseñándoles una navaja, los dejan o tendrán problemas.

El criminal, al ver que se tensaron las cosas los dejaron por la paz, no sé porque te metes, si yo los vi primero.

\- Porque se me da la gana, muchachos síganme, vamos a tener junta en mi celda.

-Albert ni lo pensó, si vamos.

\- Primo, no que tal si nos quieren hacer algo.

\- Si nos quisiera hacer daño ya lo hubiera hecho, vamos para saber cómo vamos a vivir aquí.

\- Pasen, tú debes ser Williams ese y tu Archie.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabe?

\- Me contrataron para cuidarlos, me dijeron que hoy entraban a la célula, sus características, así que antes de que los lastimen, yo tenía que interceptarlos nadie se atreverá meterse con ustedes.

\- ¿Quién lo contrato?

\- Elroy Andlay, vino personalmente para hablar conmigo para contratarme.

\- La tía, pero ¿cómo es que te conoce? Preguntaba Archivald.

\- Es una señora, muy peculiar no le tiene miedo a nada, ella ayudado a muchos de nosotros a salir de aquí, de hecho, yo no estoy aquí porque haya cometido un delito, sino que me metieron para cuidarlos.

Salí de aquí gracias a ella, me dio la oportunidad de estudiar, me reivindiqué me dio trabajo en una de sus empresas.

Ella me pidió ayuda, no me pude negar así que me toca cuidarlos.

\- Gracias, de verdad no se ni como pagarte tu ayuda.

\- Ya lo hizo tu tía, tranquilo ese, van a salir de aquí solo tengan paciencia.

\- Paciencia ya llevamos más de un mes, no hay avances, - decía Archivald.

\- Tranquilo primo, no te debes desesperar, si lo haces no vas a ganar nada, nunca me imaginé que mi tía pudiera tener estos contactos.

\- Ella tiene contactos que ni te imaginas, mirándolo a los ojos, sé que los sacara de aquí, por lo pronto van a dormir en mi celda, procuren no separarse, también hay otros que los cuidaran ya después se los presentare.

-oooooooooooooooo-

CASA DE LA TIA.

\- Por favor Stier, llévame a verlo, por favor llorando no puedo estar sin verlo, no puedo estar tranquila sin ver que está bien.

\- Lo siento Candy, pero mi primo no quiere que vayas, te lo prohibió, así que no insistas no puedo ayudarte.

\- Yo sé que al principio se va a molestar, pero entiéndeme por favor, sino lo veo me voy a morir de la tristeza, solo imagínate estar en su lugar, que Paty no pueda visitarte como te sentirías, como estaría Paty, por favor ayúdame a verlo.

\- No me lo prohibió Candy, el ya no está en donde lo tenía ya paso a comunidad, no puede tener privacidad, entiende si te llevo se va enojar mucho.

\- Seguía llorando a mares, estaba realmente desesperada, sabía que el la necesitaba.

\- Hija, cálmate deja de llorar, yo te voy ayudar, solo dame tiempo para organizar todo para que lo puedas ver, hablare con alguien para que me ayude.

\- De verdad tía, hará eso, la abrazo, gracias se va a ir al cielo con todo y zapatos.

-oooooooooooooooooo- CASA DE CAROLINA-00000000000000000000000000

\- Ya estoy disfrutando mi venganza, no sabes como la estoy saboreando, solo que aún falta los quiero ver en la calle, tanto las malditas esas, como esa anciana metiche.

\- Si prima de risa, una vez ellas nos humillaron, ahora nos toca a nosotras.

\- Es hora de echar andar el plan B…

\- Ya está todo preparado, listo para iniciar esta etapa.

\- Perfecto, quiero verlas llorar lágrimas de sangre, no creo que aguante tanta presión, lo va a dejar a las primeras que se vea sin dinero.

-000000000000000000-

CELADOR- Albert Andlay, te espera en la oficina del director.

Albert, entro a la oficina del director esperando encontrar al director, pero lo que encontrar lejos de alegrarlo se le helo la sangre.

Carolina Moncada, ahí esperándolo mirándolo como aquella que iba a ver un espectáculo- hola querido, ¿cómo estás? ya veo que no muy bien.

\- Carolina, que haces aquí, pensé que estarías en Atlanta, pero aun no entiendo tu visita.

\- William, tu tuviste la culpa de todo esto, si tan solo me hubieras aceptado, nada de esto hubiera pasado.

\- Así, que detrás de todo esto estas tú, vaya no me lo esperaba.

\- Aún estamos a tiempo, puedo devolverte todo con un tronar de dedos, solo tienes que aceptarme, pero no como tu amante sino como tu mujer tu esposa y esto se acaba.

Albert, la miro con desprecio, así tenga que pasar el resto de mi vida aquí, no me vas a tener, suplente porque me das asco.

\- Yo te doy asco, asco deberías de tener de tu mujer, que a las primeras te cambia por otro, enseñándole unas fotos estando ella en un restaurant con Hamdan, que pensaste que te esperaría jajajajjaja.

Albert, toma las fotos y se ríe, tal vez si me las hubieras enseñado hace unos años atrás, te hubiera creído, pero sabes confió en mi mujer, en la mujer que amo, sé que estaba haciendo ese día con Hamdan, ella jamás me seria infiel sabes porque, porque sé que me ama. Pero tú que vas a saber de amor, nunca lo has sentido, nunca lo has tenido, ni lo tendrás así que te dejo con tu veneno y nunca más te quiero ver aquí, no me apetece verte. Tocando a la puerta para que lo dejen salir.

\- Te arrepentirás, sabrás hasta donde soy capaz de llegar.

-ooooooooooooooooooooo-

Albert, solo estrujo las fotografías, dejando una tirada en la oficina del director, 20 minutos después…

\- William Andlay, a la oficina del director, vaya que como te buscan las mujeres que suerte tienes.

Albert, entra a la oficina y ahí estaba ella, la persona que tanto amaba, pero que haces aquí, te prohibí venir.

Al verlo Candy, se le cristalizaron los ojos, corrió abrasarlo, te extraño tanto amor, ¿cómo estás? dime no te han lastimado.

\- Mi vida, le dije a Stier que no te trajera, este no es lugar para ti, entiéndeme por favor, no quiero que este aquí, estoy bien no te preocupes, nos están cuidando.

\- Dije que así tuviera que ir al mismísimo infierno, yo te iría a buscar, (abrasándolo).

Albert, solo busco su boca para besarla, olerla, sentirla, mi vida si supieras la falta que me haces, como están mis bebes, mis niñas.

Candy, se limpia las lágrimas, bien solo tristes porque no te han podido ver, pero te mandaron unas cartas, aquí están, te traje algunas cosas, amor todos están trabajando para conseguir las pruebas para sacarte de aquí.

\- Lo sé, aunque estoy desesperado, pero tratare estar tranquilo, amor no quiero que vuelvas a venir, te lo pido por favor, este lugar es muy feo, para que vengas a verme.

\- Lo siento, pero eso no lo puedo prometer, en eso baja la vista, alcanza ver una foto de ella que se deslizo por donde estaba una pequeña mesa, la recoge se lleva la mano a la boca, amor quien te trajo esto.

\- Ni te lo imaginas, le puedes decir a George, que ya sé quién está detrás de todo esto, Carolina Moncada.

\- Amor, tu no creerás que yo…

\- No mi vida, yo sé que no, ni lo pienses, mírame confió en ti, tal vez si me la hubieran enseñado años atrás, hubiera pensado otra cosa, pero ahora no, sé que es lo que hacías ahí te conozco.

\- Amor solo fuimos, digo fuimos porque mi tía estaba conmigo, solo que la quitaron de la foto, hablar con Hamdan, para que no saque su dinero del corporativo.

\- Mi vida, no tienes que explicarme lo sé, ven mejor abrásame quiero tener tu olor, para aguantar este encierro, te amo Candy, te amo mucho, solo tú me das la fuerza para aguantar esto, pero no quiero que vuelvas a venir.

\- No me pidas eso, yo sin ti me muero, te amo mucho amor, así que lo siento esta vez no te voy hacer caso.

\- Amor entiende, este lugar es muy peligroso, no sabemos cómo están las cosas no te quiero exponer.

\- Se acabó el tiempo, Andry a tu celda.

\- Mi amor te amo, te encargo a nuestras niñas, cuídalas te amo.

\- Si no te preocupes, yo cuido de ellas, cuando salgas te estaré esperando. (llorando)

-0000000000000000000000000-

CASA DE ELROY ANDRY.

Topacio, lloraba desconsolada en las escaleras.

\- Mi tesorito que tienes, mi bebe.

\- Mami extraño mucho a mi papito, porque no podemos verlo.

\- Hay bebe, porque gente muy mala decidió llevarlo a una casa, donde ni tu ni yo podemos entrar, pero muy pronto estará con nosotras te lo prometo.

\- de verdad mami, porque yo, yo (llorando) quiero abrasar a mi papito.

\- Si mi amor, ya verás que pronto estará con nosotras limpiando las lágrimas, anda vamos mejor a estudiar con tu hermana, no porque no vayan al colegio van a dejar de estudiar.

Elroy, suspiraba, como esta hija.

\- Triste, se le nota en la cara, lo veo tan delgado que me preocupa, pero ya sé quién está detrás de todo esto, suspiro Carolina Moncada.

Carajo, si tan solo ese día no hubiéramos hecho lo que les hicimos, tal vez no su hubieran ensañado en contra de nosotros.

– Hay hija, a lo mejor hubiera sido peor, esa mujer no se hubiera detenido ahí hasta conseguir lo que quiere, tranquila al menos ya lo sabemos, ahora hacer todo para encontrar como lo hicieron.

-000000000000000000000-

Stife, fue hasta donde estaban las oficinas del, El servicio de impuestos internos (IRS) INTERNAL REVENUE SERVICE, cuando de repente observa salir de la oficina de Santino a Carolina Moncada, cuando de repente ve que él, la toma de la cintura, la arrincona detrás de una puerta y la comienza a besar con mucha pasión.

Vaya eso sí que era algo que no se lo esperaba, claro a que podría venir a esta mujer a este lugar, si su centro de actividades está en Atlanta, ¿qué hace en Chicago?, de inmediato le hablo a George.

\- Si Stife, me lo acaba de contar Candy, solo que no sabíamos de donde venía su ayuda, ahora ya lo sabemos, hay que actuar.

Pidió a Dorotty, que fuera a Recursos humano, trajera los expedientes de los últimos seis años, hay un ratón en la cocina y lo voy a encontrar.

\- Amor, pero como se coló, si ustedes siempre tienen mucho cuidado a quien contratan

\- No se tengo una corazonada, estamos buscando en el lugar equivocado, así que has lo que te digo.

\- Así lo hizo, pero al bajar observo que uno de informática estaba triturando algunos expedientes, cosa que se le hizo raro, paso de largo fue a recursos humanos, saco los expedientes paso los archivos a una USB.

Ya en la oficina de George, empezaron a checar uno por uno, hasta que llegaron con el tipo que vio Dorotty, mira amor este tipo lo vi triturando como expedientes, cosa que se me hizo raro porque tú disté la orden que nada se destruyera.

George, empezó a revisar vio de quien se trataba, haber este tipo llego a la empresa hace 6 años exactamente, de esa fiesta llego después de un mes, mmm haber voy a checar, rascando observo que él, había trabajado en una de las oficinas de Atlanta, pero no decía de que compañía.

Lo mando a investigar, se me hace raro porque este trabajador es de esos de bajo perfil, de esos que no se hacen notar, pero si es lo que me imagino dimos con el ratón, estamos del otro lado.

-oooooooooooooooooo-

Candy salía con Anny, tenían que ir a sacar dinero para pagar a los empleados, ya que cada mes tenían que pagar facturas, tarjetas, a los empleados etc.

\- Lo siento Sra. pero sus cuentan están congeladas, no puede sacar nada.

\- Pero cómo es posible, de ninguna cuenta.

\- No Sra. yo le sugiero que si tiene alguna otra cuenta la use, porque estas no pueden hacer ningún movimiento.

\- checa las mías, sacando Anny sus tarjetas.

\- Lo siento Sra. tampoco, están en las mismas, están congeladas.

\- Gracias señorita, saliendo del banco, ahora que vamos hacer, no tengo efectivo y lo que es peor como le voy a pagar a los empleados.

\- Yo estoy en las mismas, pues no me va a quedar de otra, que prescindir de alguno de ellos.

Llegando a la mansión de Elroy.

\- ¿Qué les pasa, porque esas caras?

\- Las cuentas del banco están congeladas tía, que vamos hacer, tengo que pagar muchas cosas.

\- Yo estoy igual, tendré que presidir de alguno de ellos.

\- Bueno si están aquí conmigo, pues por el momento será lo más conveniente, por otro lado, no se preocupen para lo primordial yo tengo, recuerden que tengo mi fortuna personal, pero tampoco podemos derrochar, así que cierren sus casas y con la pena a prescindir de los empleados, solo nos quedaremos con los que realmente necesitaremos.

\- Si tía, eso vamos hacer.

-000000000000000000000-

Corrió como pólvora que los Andlay, tenían las cuentas congeladas que realmente estaban al borde de la bancarrota, un administrador de un hotel estaba muy interesado en esa noticia, cosa que no pensaba dejar pasar, realmente era una oportunidad de oro.

Candy, había ido a su casa, para finiquitar algunos empleados, a trasladar ropa de sus hijas, juguetes etc., así como cerrar la propiedad, de hecho, en los empleados que tuvo que prescindir fue su escolta y parte de la seguridad de su casa.

Solo se quedó con un guardia de seguridad que se haría cargo de cuidar la propiedad, solo que ese día el guardia ayudo a trasportar algunas cosas, en eso un tipo aprovecho a entrar.

Todos los empleados ya no se encontraban en la casa, solo nana que fue con ella, pero ella fue hasta su cuarto que estaba cerca de la propiedad, para llevar sus cosas para trasladarse a la mansión con Candy.

Candy, pensando, solo será un tiempo, cuando vio a alguien parado en la estancia era Terry…

\- Hola preciosa, ¿cómo estás?

\- ¿Cómo entraste?

\- Por la puerta, solo vine a visitarte a saber si estás bien.

\- Estoy bien, ya te puedes ir.

\- Que descortés, ni siquiera me vas a invitar un trago, un café quizás un té.

\- Yo no te invite, después de que te ensañaste con mis hijas, no creo que tenga ganas de invitarte nada, así que al grano a que viniste.

\- Sabes Candy, sé que tienes problemas de dinero, así que me dije Terry, debes de ir ayudar a una amiga en desgracia, aquí estoy ofreciéndote una mano.

\- Si como no san Terry, no sé qué quieras, pero te pido que te vayas en este momento.

\- ¿Que harás, llamaras a tu seguridad?, jajajjaja donde está, no hay nadie, tomándola del brazo poniéndola en un sofá.

Candy, comienza a gritar, - ayúdenme… auxilio…

-Grita todo lo que quieras, no hay nadie.

No sabes cómo te deseo, siempre fue así, nunca tuve la oportunidad de acercarme, para poder persuadirte. Ahora es el momento, anda solo dame una noche, yo te doy todo el dinero que necesites, sigues igual de bella como siempre. Si puse a mis hijas en el mismo colegio, era para verte, cada vez que ibas a dejarlas, te veía, te esperaba, cuando ibas a las juntas, a los festivales, cada vez que sabias que irías ahí estaba yo.

Siempre quise hacerte mía, solo que ese maldito se atravesó, pero a mi ninguna mujer me dice que no, hasta deje la actuación para estar cerca de ti, ahora tengo la oportunidad, solo dime que si pongo el mundo a tus pies. No te faltara nada, te lo daría todo, una vez te vendiste ahora puedes hacerlo conmigo, solo di que sí, anda acercándose para besarla.

-Suéltame, no me das asco, así seas el último hombre de la tierra jamás accedería, sabes pensé que realmente habías cambiado por tus hijas, pero ya veo que no, empujándolo, no me toques, ni te acerques.

\- Vas a gritar, anda grita no hay nadie, vi que todos se fueron, acercándose para tirarla en la alfombra, sino quieres por la buena, será por la mala, forcejeándose para poder besarla, tratando de arrancar su blusa.

Cuando de repente plash un florero en su cabeza, cayendo desmayado, arriba de Candy.

Candy como puede se lo quita de encima, ¡dios nana gracias!, pensé que no me habías escuchado.

\- Maldito, querer propasarse con una mujer indefensa, estás bien mi niña.

\- Si solo deja checarlo que no esté muerto, no solo, esta desmayado, debería llamar a la policía, pero si Albert se da cuenta, el si es capaz de matarlo, solo voy a llamar a su mujer, a ver cómo le va.

Llego Susana, al ver a su esposo ahí tirado se puso a llorar, pero que le hicieron maldita.

\- Yo no le hice nada, mejor pregunta que hace aquí tu esposo, pregúntale a que vino y por qué esta desmayado.

Por cierto, el jarrón tenía un valor incalculable, me lo regalo mi esposo, el día del bautizo de Rouse, dile que espero que me deposite el dinero, ahí están los pedacitos.

– Hay me duele la cabeza despertando, viendo como lo miraba su esposa, Susana que haces aquí.

\- Eso precisamente es lo que te voy a preguntar, ya veo a que viniste, desgraciado cómo pudiste maldito, si ya me contó todo, la señora, pero esto no te lo voy a perdonar, vamos a ver que dice tu padre de todo esto.

\- No Susi, a mi padre no le digas nada, por favor.

\- Aléjate de mí, sino quieres que te denuncie.

Terry, solo se levantó, agarrándose la cabeza para salir detrás de Susana, que iba realmente molesta.

\- ¡Dios que susto!, vámonos Nana, solo no digas nada, no quiero preocupar a la tía, mucho menos Albert si lo sabe.

\- Conozco a mi niño es capaz de matarlo, lo había dejado por la amistad que le tiene al padre de ese joven, pero si sabe lo que paso, no se de lo que es capaz, vamos mi niña, es hora de irnos.

-00000000000000000000000-

TRES MESES DESPUÉS.

George, ya tenía todo organizado, las cuentas afectadas ya las tenía identificadas, ya hasta los ratones de la empresa los tenían bajo vigilancia constante, todos sus movimientos, pero el juicio de Albert y Archie estaba próximo, solo faltaba atrapar a la rata mayor cosa que aún no podían encontrar nada, pero era cuestión de tiempo, solo eso.

\- Ya tengo preparada su defensa, con los datos que tengo, puedo quitarle dos delitos ya nada más seria por uno, es el más complicado debemos dar con él, decia un Stife muy seguro.

\- Estoy a marchas forzadas, pero créeme voy a dar con él, ya estoy en eso, que va a pasar con Carolina, podremos inculparla.

\- supo muy bien como cubrir su rastro, realmente no he podido encontrarles nada, todo lo hizo por medio de Santino, es muy buena cubriendo su rastro.

\- Si, pero si hablan, que ella estuvo detrás de todo.

\- Ni así, no hay pruebas en contra de ellas, pero me dijo la tía que se lo dejemos a ella, que se encargara.

-00000000000000000000000-

MANSION ANDLAY.

Rouse, estaba en su cuarto sentada en una ventana, llorando.

\- Mi princesa que tienes.

\- Mami, extraño mucho a papa, extraño que me abrase, que me lea un cuento en la noche, en el colegio molestan mucho a Regina, por lo de su papa.

Mami- papi hizo lo que dicen, que es un ratero.

\- Mi amor no, tu papi es una persona muy buena, nunca debes dudar de quien es tu papa, créeme cuando el regrese su nombre se va a limpiar ya lo veras, nunca vuelvas a pensar cosas feas de tu papi.

\- Mami porque no, nos llevas a verlo, quiero darle un beso, quiero decirle que yo no creo lo que dicen mis compañeros de él.

\- Así es mi amor, no debes creer nada de lo que dicen de él, solo aguanto sus lágrimas, sonrió ven mi amor porque no mejor le hacemos una cartita, de esas con dibujos que solo tú sabes hacer, anda eso alegra mucho a tu papa.

\- Mami te quiero mucho y a mi papa, también lo quiero.

Candy, solo le limpio las lágrimas, le dio un beso yo igual las amo, son mi vida, anda hazle la carta a tu papi.

\- Se la llevaras a donde está.

\- Si mi amor yo se la llevare.

-0000000000000000000000-

\- Ya tengo toda su defensa, primo ya estamos en la recta final de esto, créeme los voy a sacar de aquí ya verán.

\- De verdad primo.

\- Si solo deben estar tranquilos, Patricia y yo tenemos todo creo que su caso lo vamos a ganar, ya descubrimos como lo hicieron, solo que no debemos descubrir nada, porque si los ponemos en sobre aviso pueden huir.

\- ¿Que pasara, con Carolina?

\- Nada, no tengo nada en contra de ella, supo hacer las cosas bien, solo me dijo la tía que se lo dejara a ella.

\- Estamos en tus manos Stife.

\- Dile a mi hermano que soporte, solo un poco más.

-Si primo...

Inmediatamente le informo Archie, todo lo que Stier, le informo, realmente se puso muy contento.

\- Estoy feliz con la noticia, sabes primo Anny, me dijo que quiere pedir una visita conyugal, cuando le dije que no se puso a llorar, solo le dije que en este lugar no.

\- Que te digo estoy en las mismas, Candy me pidió lo mismo, una cosa es verla en la oficina del director y otra en esa celda, no me negué rotundamente, este lugar no es para ellas.

\- Se lo dije, pero dice que ya la deje de querer.

\- Animo, ya con la noticia que nos dieron, puedo soportar lo que sea.

-0000000000000000000000000-

Elroy Andlay, viajaba a Londres a ver a FABRICIO MONCADA, con un extenso expediente de Carolina Moncada, desde que enviudo hasta la fecha.

Fabricio, Un hombre de 45 años heredero de Felipe Moncada, solo que como cuando falleció su padre estaba distanciado por culpa de su madrastra, la dejo a ella con el control de su compañía, solo que una clausula en el testamento.

Carolina Moncada, no debía tener ni un amante, casarse o tener alguna relación en donde ella se viera implicada, en el momento que ella hiciera alguna relación donde estuviera implicada perdería todo, absolutamente todo.

\- Pase Sra. gusto en conocerla.

\- Si cuando yo te conocí, solo eras muy joven, solo que no te acuerdas.

\- Dígame en que le puedo ayudar.

\- En mucho, pero más que nada, vengo ayudarte a recuperar el control de tu compañía.

\- La escucho…

\- Esto te va ayudar para que recobres tu compañía, tu herencia sobre todo a esa mujer la dejes absolutamente en la calle.

\- Va a querer algo a cambio de esta información.

\- Así es, tu madrastra se convirtió en una amenaza para mi familia, convirtió tu compañía en la competencia de la mía, llevándose todos mis clientes.

\- Si eso escuche, me molesto mucho ya que nuestra compañía no, nos dedicamos a eso, solo que como no tengo el control, no pude hacer nada, pero dígame que es lo que desea.

\- Todas esas cuentas de regreso, con intereses y otra cosa que te diré después, cuando ya seas el presidente.

\- Estoy a sus órdenes, con esto puedo revocar el testamento, recuperar mi compañía y sobre todo darle a esa mujer lo que se merece, de por hecho sus peticiones.

\- Me voy, estaré esperando mis peticiones.

\- Soy hombre de palabra, créame lo tendrá.

– Me voy tengo otra platica pendiente con Robert Grancheter, tengo algo importante que conversar con él.

-000000000000000000-

CORPORATIVO.

Se presentó el FBI, Para arrestar a dos personas que trabajaban en el corporativo.

SR. Justin Klein, del área de informática, queda arrestado por fraude, delitos acceso ilícito y sistemas, confiabilidad, la integridad y disponibilidad de datos, daño y sabotaje informáticos, suplantación de identidad, falsificación de documentos etc.

SR. Sebastian Boleen, está detenido por ser cómplice en delitos acceso ilícito de datos, confiabilidad, sabotaje en cuentas bancarias, falsificación de documentos, suplantación de identidad.

\- No nosotros no fuimos, nos pagaron fue Santino Vega, él nos metió en esto nosotros no tuvimos nada que ver él fue, gritaba Justin

\- No, él fue, el que nos obligó, sino lo hacíamos nos metía a la cárcel decía Sebastián.

AGENTE DEL FBI- Les voy a leer sus derechos y en el interrogatorio van hablar como pajaritos.

INTERROGATORIO-

\- ¿Quién los obligo?

JUSTIN- Santino Vega.

SEBASTIAN- Santino Vega, él nos obligó inyectamos una suma muy importante de dinero, para lavarla dentro de la compañía financiera ANDRYCORPORT.

\- Tenemos un trato, ustedes testifican en contra del director, El servicio de impuestos internos (IRS) INTERNAL REVENUE SERVICE, Santino Vega.

\- Que me darán a cambio si testifico.

FBI- Tenemos años detrás de esta rata, solo necesitamos que testifiques en contra, para poder incriminarlo, tus delitos son graves se te rebajara la condena.

\- acepto.

\- No Sebastián, Santino nos va a matar.

\- De todas maneras, el, al hacer el trabajo no creo que nos deje vivos, fue mucho el dinero en esas cuentas, al no verlo que crees que va a pasar nos va a matar, prefiero estar en la cárcel, pero vivo.

– Haaaachhh- Está bien acepto.

-0000000000000000000000-

CARCEL EN UNA OFICINA PARA VISITAS.

\- Amor, ya pronto será el juicio, sé que vas a salir de aquí.

\- Si tengo todas mis esperanzas puestas, que así será, mi vida sino es así y mi condena sea de muchos años, te pido que no me esperes, te daría tu libertad para que puedas rehacer tu vida.

\- Así te espere toda la vida, yo no te voy a dejar, el día que me case contigo, aunque no lo hicimos por la iglesia, prometí estar contigo en las buenas, como en las malas, así que no me pidas eso, que no lo haré.

\- intenta tomar sus manos, te amo.

\- No se toquen…

\- Te amo, a mis hijas las adoro, voy aguantar todo por ustedes.

\- Ten fe amor, sé que saldrás ya lo veras, las niñas y yo te estaremos esperando.

\- Se acabó la visita.

\- Cuídate, cuida de nuestras hijas.

\- SI amor, tú también cuídate.

-000000000000000-

Elroy Andlay, fue a hacerle una visita especial a Robert Granchester, a su mansión en Londres, como sabía dónde podría encontrarlo.

\- Mí querida señora, a que debo el honor de esta gran visita.

\- Déjate de adulaciones, que a lo que vengo no te va a gustar.

\- Pues supe lo de los muchachos, es lamentable los conozco de toda la vida, no sé porque los quieren inculpar.

\- Es una cuestión de una venganza, pero en fin sé que los sacaremos de ahí, muy pronto.

\- Bueno supongo, que no viniste a tomar una copa conmigo o sí.

-Te sugiero que la copa te la tomes tú, porque si la vas a necesitar, mira Robert a lo que vengo es a pedirte que controles a tu hijo, realmente ya se pasó de la raya. Esta vez ya no lo voy a dejar pasar, trato de propasarse con mi sobrina, la esposa de mi sobrino Williams, francamente él, nunca quiso hacerle nada por respeto a ti, tu sabes cómo te quiere mi muchacho.

Pero no por eso, le da derecho a tu hijo propasarse, hace unas semanas se metió a la casa de mi sobrina, por poco y la viola sino fuera porque no estaba quiero ni pensar lo que hubiese pasado, mi sobrino aún no está enterado, pero si lo sabe no sé cómo va a reaccionar, no le llamamos a la policía por respeto a ti.

Pero ya no más, así que te pongo sobre aviso, lo controlas o voy a ver la manera de darle su estate quieto.

\- Si me da muchísima pena, de verdad no sabía de este comportamiento, es mi culpa le di todo a manos llenas, pensé que después de 5 hijas iba a sentar cabeza, pero ya veo que no. Me apena muchísimo, pero no te preocupes yo lo voy a controlar, por lo pronto se acabaron los privilegios, se acabó el despilfarrar dinero a manos llenas.

Ahora sé porque se empeñó a meter a mis nietas a ese colegio tan caro, que yo pago por supuesto, pero se acabó, así que se tendrá que venir a trabajar a mi empresa.

\- No esperaba menos de ti, te dejo tengo un vuelo que tomar pronto será el juicio de mis sobrinos y quiero estar presente.

-oooooooooooooooo-

EL FBI, entraba a las oficinas, El servicio de impuestos internos (IRS) INTERNAL REVENUE SERVICE. Buscando al director de dicha oficina, Santino Vega.

\- Santino Vega.

\- Es por el juicio de ANDLAYCORPORT.

\- No precisamente, esposándolo queda arrestado por Corrupción, Tráfico de Influencia, enriquecimiento ilícito, fraude fiscal, lavado de dinero- Tiene el derecho a guardar silencio. Cualquier cosa que diga puede y será usada en su contra en un tribunal de justicia. Tiene el derecho de hablar con un abogado y que un abogado esté presente durante cualquier interrogatorio. Si no puede pagar un abogado, se le asignará uno pagado por el gobierno. ¿Le han quedado claro los derechos previamente mencionados?

\- No pueden hacer eso, no tiene pruebas, son los de ANDRYCORP, yo no, son ellos.

\- Calma rata de alcantarilla, que te venimos siguiendo desde hace años.

CONTINUARA….

-00000000000000000000-

Chicas mil gracias por sus comentarios, ya estamos en la recta final, así las tengo hasta el capítulo 40, como tele risa, digo televisa jajjajajajja, bueno a esperar el juicio y el castigo de Carolina, pueden opinar como quieren su final, tomare en cuenta sus opiniones.

Ya saben las espero, en el próximo capítulo por la XEW, Radiooooooo…


	16. Chapter 16

\- No pueden hacer eso, no tiene pruebas, son los de ANDRYCORP, yo no, son ellos. - Calma rata de alcantarilla, que te venimos siguiendo desde hace años.

\- Tengo una carrera intachable.

\- Tenias, desde hace unos años te convertiste en otra persona, ya estaba por jubilarte, solo tenías que esperar, que te paso

\- Con una pensión para morirse de hambre, eso es lo que te dan por los años de servicio, toda tu vida lo dejas ahí y todo para que…

-oooooooooooooooooo-

JUICIO EN CONTRA DE ALBERT Y ARCHIVALD.

Entra el Juez al recinto para el juicio, de un lado está el fiscal y del otro Stier y Paty, como abogados defensores de los muchachos, entregan las pruebas.

El juez las revisa y empieza a llamar a la parte acusadora:

WILLIAM ALBERT ANDLAY, Se le acusa por lavado de dinero, fraude con cuentas nuevas, malversación de fondos. ¿Cómo se declara?

\- Inocente su señoría.

ARCHIVAL CORWELL ANDLAY Se le acusa por lavado de dinero, fraude con cuentas nuevas, malversación de fondos. ¿Cómo se declara?

\- Inocente su señoría.

\- Aquí tengo la confesión de Justin Klein y Sebastián Boleen, donde se declaran culpables de que son ellos los perjudicaron la empresa ANDLAYCORPORT, hicieron los desvíos de fondos, lavado de dinero afectado directamente a mis clientes, además también confiesan que fueron pagados por Santino Vega el ex director de El servicio de impuestos internos (IRS) INTERNAL REVENUE SERVICE.

Incluyo también la confesión de Santino Vega, donde se declara culpable de abuso de autoridad, influyendo en contra de mis clientes, haciendo ver su abuso de autoridad para mis clientes obstruyendo para poder obtener pruebas, afectándolos directamente en su juicio.

\- Su señoría, pido una audiencia con sus abogados.

\- Denegado, este asunto lo he estado siguiendo por las personalidades, aunque hay cosas que desde luego se ve, que el caso desde un principio estuvo contaminado.

\- Su señoría, podríamos llegar a un acuerdo para su condena.

El juez, lo mira con desdén, quien le dijo a usted, que habrá condena, eso lo decido yo, no usted, creo que a usted se le olvida su posición, es un buen Fiscal pero hay que saber cuándo perder.

Que se levanten los acusados, voy a dar mi veredicto, ya que no hay delito que perseguir, observando todas las pruebas que están en mi poder, siendo que fueron afectados directamente y que no tuvieron nada que ver, que los culpables ya confesaron.

Los declaro inocentes de todos los delitos impuestos.

Además de regresarles inmediatamente su libertad, les descongelaran las cuentas devolviéndole todas sus propiedades, como una disculpa pública por parte del sistema del servicio de impuestos internos (IRS) INTERNAL REVENUE SERVICE, aclarando que su empresa se vio directamente afectada por nuestro sistema. Se cierra el caso.

El fiscal, también había sido pagado por Carolina, para tratar de afectar el caso de los muchachos, pero al ver perdido el caso solo se retiró.

En la misma sala estaban Candy, Anny, la tia Elroy, Dorotty, George, así como parte del corporativo, cuando escucharon que los declararon inocente se abrazaba y lloraban de emoción,

Archie y Albert solo se abrasaron junto con Stier y Paty.

\- Hermano hoy mismo vas a estar en casa, abrazándolo.

Albert, miro a su familia sonriendo mirando a Candy diciéndole- te amo.

\- Hay que ir a firmar papeles, arreglar lo de su salida, además de arreglar algunas otras cosas

Albert, regresa a su celda para recoger las cartas de sus hijas y algunas cosas, ve a Marcos.

\- Ese, que ya te vas..

\- Así es Marcos, pero y tu cuando sales de aquí.

\- No te preocupes por mí, en unas semanas más, además estoy encargado de darle la bienvenida a alguien sonriendo.

Albert lo abraza al igual que Archivald- muchas gracias, por cuidarnos.

-Marcos, cuídate por favor, si no necesitas no dudes en buscarnos.

\- Váyanse ya, anden que su familia los espera.

SALIENDO DE ESE OSCURO LUGAR DONDE ESTUVIERON

\- Amor estoy tan feliz abrazándolo.

\- Mi vida te amo, besándola.

Elroy, ahahah carraspeando- Déjame darle un abrazo a mi hijo.

Candy apenada, si tía es que no lo quiero soltar, jajajjaj feliz.

—Anny, mi Anny, no sabes cómo te extrañe mi amor, como esta mi niña y mi bebe como se han portado.

\- Tanto Regina como Patrick están bien, mi amor no te preocupes, ya la pesadilla se acabó.

\- Bueno tanto como que se acabó, mmm creo que no tengo muy buenas noticias, hay que levantar el desastre que tenemos en la empresa, hay mucho por hacer. -dijo George.

\- Si, pero eso ya es lo de menos, vámonos que muero por ver a mis hijas.

\- Que te digo, si yo estoy igual muero por ver a mis niños.

-00000000000000000-

CASO SANTINO VEGA, JUSTIN KLEY, SEBASTIAN BOLEEN.

Entra el juez se levantan todos, bueno aquí estamos que se levanten los acusados, ya que tengo las confesiones de ustedes declarándose culpables por sus delitos, así que no voy a perder mi tiempo que se levanten los acusados.

JUSTIN KLEY- Lo declaró culpable de los delitos que se le imputan, teniendo una condena de 15 años, sin derecho a fianza, ya con la rebaja de su condena, además pagando una multa de 70 mil dólares para el estado.

SEBASTIAN BOLEEN- Lo declaró culpable de los delitos que se le imputan, teniendo una condena de 15 años, sin derecho a fianza, ya con la rebaja de su condena, deberá pagar una multa de 70 mil dólares para el estado.

SANTINO VEGA- Lo declaró culpable de sus delitos, así como de afectar deliberadamente un caso federal, ocultando pruebas para su juicio y de otros delitos adheridos últimamente, lo condeno a 30 años de prisión, sin derecho a fianza.

Le congelo todas sus cuentas, así como las cuentas que tiene en el exterior recuperando ese dinero para su empleo en el estado, una multa de 500 mil dólares para el estado.

Aun no termino Santino, aun tienes delitos que por faltan pruebas para inculparte aún se van anexar, así que tu caso aún no se cierra, por ende, se sumaran años a tu condena.

Cuando entraron a la cárcel, ya los estaba esperando Marcos, con todos sus amigos.

\- Hola ese, así que tú debes ser Santino, no es así.

\- No te me acerques.

\- Pues eso no se va a poder, que crees te vamos hacer la vida pesada, porque nos pagaron para darte tu merecido.

Santino Vega, había metido a grandes capos de cuello blanco, que al meterlos a la cárcel algunos se las tenían jurada.

Marcos, lo agarra y le mete un puñetazo esto es por los muchachos, que metiste a la cárcel que no eran culpables, este otro por pasarte de listo con el dueño de empresas de aviación, así dándole una madrina que nunca se esperó.

De ahora en adelante te tocara lavar los baños, tú limpiaras mi celda y la de otros, al menos que te niegues no creo que te guste caer en otras garras, créeme aquí nosotros somos los más suavecitos.

CAROLINA MONCADA, fue a visitar a Santino Vega, para esto lo visito en la oficina del director.

\- Mi amor, que bueno que me vienes a buscar, no sabes cómo me haces falta.

\- No me toques, solo vengo a decirte que eres un idiota, como dejaste que te inculparan y que los Andry salieran libres.

\- Mi amor, buscaron pruebas para salir, tu sabes que es una familia muy poderosa, por más que tratamos de inculparlos solo no se pudo, ven dame un beso te necesito.

\- No me toques siempre me diste asco, solo estuve contigo para que me ayudaras con mi venganza, pero como podrías creer que una mujer como yo, podría querer un viejo como tú.

Que no te vez en un espejo, eres viejo apestoso, yo al que siempre quise fue a Williams, siempre soñé con estar entre sus brazos, tu solo me das asco.

\- Pero mi amor, lo dices porque estas enojada, ven solo deja que te abrase.

\- No me toques, en tu vida me volverás a tocar, ya te dije me das asco, mirándolo con desprecio.

Santino, no aguanto más sus insultos, vio un abrecartas cerca sin dudarlo lo tomo, la tomo de la cara poniéndola en el escritorio, haciéndole 3 heridas en la cara muy profundas en la parte izquierda de la cara- pues si no eres mía no serás de nadie más.

Así como yo te doy asco, tú le darás asco a otros hombres.

Carolina, gritaba, auxilio, ayúdenme, me quiere matar.

Entrando los guardias para auxiliarla, fue llevada de inmediato con el doctor, para hacerle las curaciones correspondientes.

-00000000000000000000-

CASA DE CAROLINA EN CHICAGO.

\- Pero mira, nada más prima como quedaste de la cara.

\- Si es un maldito, no me preocupa todo se arregla con dinero, ya hice una cita con un doctor de reconstrucción facial, hare todo para quedar hermosa.

En eso el ama de llave toca la puerta- Sra. la buscan.

\- Quien, dije que no estaba para nadie.

\- Ni para mí, querida madrastra.

\- Fabricio, a que debo tu visita.

\- Vengo a pedirte, de la manera más atenta que dejes mi casa.

\- jjjaaajjajaaj cual casa si tú papa, me dejo todo a mí.

\- Si, pero hay una clausula, la cual ya di marcha para revocar el testamento, hoy dieron el fallo a mi favor.

Entrando en ese momento el notario, abogados, peritos en la materia.

\- SRA. CAROLINA MONCADA, todos sus bienes han sido confiscados, así como la presidencia de la empresa MONCADA Y ASOCIADOS, dejando como único apoderado legal al SR. FABRICIO MONCADA.

\- No puedes hacer eso, Fabricio tu sabes que desde que estoy en l presidencia los activos crecieron, no me quites la presidencia, puedo seguir trabajando, tu serias el dueño, sí, sí.

\- No, te quiero fuera de mi casa, de mi empresa, de mi vida, tu maldita que hiciste que mi padre me odiara, al grado de que no lo pude ver en sus últimos momentos.

Así que te quiero fuera de mi casa en este momento.

\- Deja tomo mis cosas, mi ropa, mis joyas.

\- No, mi padre te trajo sin nada, así sin nada te vas, solo con lo que traes puesto, como la rata que eres. En eso llega…

Elroy- Bravo, bravo aplaudiendo, eso quería verlo de cerca, como sales de este lugar sin nada, te lo dije que no te iba a gustar tenerme de enemiga.

Pero te metiste con lo que más quiero en este mundo, con mi hijo, eso no te lo voy a perdonar jamás, así que, desde esta ventana, voy a ver como sales de esta casa sin nada puesto.

\- Se van arrepentir, tu maldita vieja aún no está dicha la última palabra, tomando su bolso.

– ¡Espera Carolina!.

\- ¿Qué quieres?

Fabricio- Le arranca un collar de diamantes que traía puesto, esto es mío, te dejo los aretes te los regalo.

Carolina, sale de su casa, con su prima Mary detrás.

-Que vamos hacer prima, no tenemos dinero, no tenemos nada.

\- No se déjame pensar, lo que urge ahora es donde quedarnos, hay me duele la cara necesitare dinero, para arreglar este desastre, ven tengo en el banco una cuenta, que no está a mi nombre con eso podemos vivir por el momento.

-0000000000000000000000-

CASA ELROY ANDLAY.

Se hizo una fiesta para esperar Albert y Archivald, en la mansión Andlay.

Sale como marabunta una Rouse, Topacio, Regina, Patrick, aunque de 3 años deseosos de ver a su papa, solo se escuchaba papi, papi, papi, que bueno que estas aquí.

ROUSE Y TOPACIO- abrazan a su papi, con mucho amor, te extrañamos, te queremos, papito.

\- Mis niñas, mis tesoros no saben cómo las extrañe dándoles de besos, yo también las quiero mucho, mis bebes.

Candy, lloraba de emoción realmente estaba feliz, en cuanto vio que soltaron sus hijas a Albert, se acercó para darle un beso muy apasionado, mi amor no sabes la falta que me hiciste.

\- Mi vida, que te digo, si estaba que me volvía loco, por tenerte cerca.

Archivald con Anny, igual abrazándose dándose de besos.

Disfrutaron de una fiesta de bienvenida en la mansión, todo el equipo de trabajo que estuvo ayudando estuvo ahí, celebrando su regreso.

\- Hijo no sabes lo feliz que estoy, que todo se haya aclarado.

\- Mama, te extrañe tanto, de ahora en adelante se acabó lo de tía, tu eres mi mama.

Elroy, se le salían las lágrimas, hay hijo vas hacer que me ponga muy sentimental.

\- Amigo de verdad que estoy feliz, que se haya acabado esta pesadilla, ahora tendremos que trabajar a marchas forzadas para sacar la empresa adelante, ya la próxima semana tengo una cita con Fabricio Moncada desea hablar con nosotros de negocios.

\- Fabricio Moncada, que no él, estaba en Londres.

\- No, el acaba de obtener la presidencia de su compañía y desea hablar con nosotros digo no perdemos nada.

\- Pues si veremos que quiere, si no conviene hacer trato con él, porque con Carolina no quiero nada.

\- Ella perdió la totalidad de su fortuna, fue destituida de su puesto de su compañía, bueno nos vamos ya es tarde y los niños deben dormir, nos la próxima semana, sé que quieres estar con tu familia, pero es necesario.

\- si nos vemos.

Los niños se quedaron con la Abuela Elroy, para dejar que sus muchachos tengan una noche romántica con sus esposas.

\- Amor te espero en nuestra casa, me adelanto, arropas bien a las niñas.

Albert subió, les contó un cuento a sus hijas como siempre, bueno mis niñas a dormir ya es hora dándoles un beso en la frente.

ROUSE- Te quiero mucho papi.

\- Yo también mi niña hermosa.

TOPACIO- Papito ya no te vas a ir, verdad.

\- No niña, jamás me voy a ir de su lado.

\- Yo también te quiero mucho papito, si no quieres que me case con el príncipe, no me caso con él, te prefiero a ti papi.

\- Hay mi niña, riéndose no me voy a enojar si te casas con él, pero si quisieras que te casaras con alguien más joven, dándole un beso en la frente.

Tomo su carro para dirigirse a su casa, entro vio que todo estaba en silencio, Candy mi amor, donde estas.

Candy, en la recamara…

Albert, entra encuentra un camino de velas encendidas, con pétalos de rosas hasta llegar a la habitación, ahí estaba ella esperándolo, con una botella de champaña y dos copas, en un sexi baby doll color verde jade, que combinaban con el color de sus ojos.

Realmente eso era su sueño, hecho realidad desde hace meses, el verla ahí solo se le cristalizaron los ojos y se le salieron las lágrimas.

\- Porque lloras, soy yo, aquí estoy, acercándose con el dorso de su mano le limpia las lágrimas, no llores por favor mi cielo, eres mucho más guapo cundo ríes, que cuando lloras.

Albert, solo le sonrió abrazándola, mi vida déjame sentirte, tener tu olor, buscando su boca para besarla, comenzando acariciar su cabello, susurrándole te amo, te extrañe, solo déjame tenerte así por un rato, solo abrázame.

\- Lo que tú quieras, esta noche Sr. ANDLAY, hare lo que tú quieras.

\- Hay mi vida, ni me digas porque sé que esta noche no vamos a dormir, desabrochando esa prenda que le estorbaba, dejándola caer al piso deleitándose viendo a Candy desnuda, eres muy bella mi amor.

Tomándola de la cintura, para recostarla en la cama.

Candy, le desbrocho la camisa metiendo la mano dentro de la camisa, hasta quitársela, después bajo sus manos para desabrochar el pantalón.

Albert, como puede se quita su ropa que le estorbaba, sin dejar de besar a Candy, arrancándole esa pequeña tanga que no le permitía sentirla, besando se cuello con fervor, hasta llegar al área de sus pechos, delineándolos con su lengua, acariciándolos con su mano, hasta bajar al abdomen se detuvo.

Candy, se levantó que pasa.

\- Espera, tomo una fresa con chocolate y se la puso en el ombligo, vertió un poco de champan sobre de la fresa, con su boca la tomo lamiendo todo lo que ahí estaba, bajando hasta su parte intima, le puso chocolate derretido que estaba en la charola, con su lengua jugando con su parte intima.

Candy, se retorcía de placer, realmente estaba disfrutando, todo lo que su esposo le estaba haciendo gimiendo, casi gritando haaaa, yaaaa no puedo más, te necesito.

Albert, se reincorporo un poco, hasta tomar su boca, la acomodo tomándola de las caderas para comenzar a penetrarla, suave, lento para que comenzar a sentir su humedad, que estaba dispuesta esperándolo, realmente disfrutando a su mujer al máximo, hasta estar dentro comenzó a jadear, lento, suave.

Hasta comenzar ese vaivén que solo ellos sabían cómo, jadeando.

Candy, solo le decía así, amor no pares, sigue, acariciando ancha espalda, jugando con su pelo.

Albert, cada vez, jadeaba más rápido, deteniéndose un poco, reincorporándose, para tomarla de la cintura, levantándola de los glúteos sobre sus caderas.

Candy, dejando sus senos a su disposición, para que los pueda disfrutar.

Albert, comienza a deleitarse con ellos, tomándola de la cintura para poder jadear, moviéndose al par besándole el cuello hasta llegar a su boca, sintiendo su respiración, llegando al clímax solo susurrándole te amo mi amor, me haces muy feliz.

Terminando los dos con la respiración agitada, el corazón acelerado, recostándose uno sobre el otro. Ya calmados le acariciaba la espalda desnuda de su esposa.

\- Amor cada vez me sorprendes más, cada vez que hacemos el amor, me haces tocar el cielo.

\- Bueno amor, teníamos meses sin estar juntos, que aquí en mi cabeza tengo en mente muchas cosas, con las que te puedo hacer tocar el cielo. Pero platícame de mis niñas, como esta eso de que las cambiaste de colegio.

\- Pues sufrieron bullying, ahora que tú estuviste en ese lugar

\- Que no te de pena decirlo, la cárcel, si lo se los niños suelen ser muy crueles.

\- Todas optamos por cambiar a los niños de ese colegio, desde Anny, Dorroty, Paty, bueno todos los niños no paraban de molestar a los nuestros, así que fue lo más sano.

\- Ya veo, si fue lo mejor, me duele lo que mis niñas sufrieron.

\- Tenemos unas bebas muy fuertes, Topacio defendió a su hermana, de unas niñas, no estoy de acuerdo en la forma que lo hizo, pero si estoy orgullosa de que no dejo sola a su hermana.

\- Mi Topacio, de verdad.

\- Sí, mi amor, nuestra Topacio.

\- Creo que nuestra Topacio, salió con tu carácter, no sé porque, pero me va a dar muchos dolores de cabeza, comenzando con que ya se quiere casar.

\- Yo, no tengo nada que ver con eso, acercándose para besarlo, Sr. ANDLAY, no lo pienso dejar dormir en toda la noche.

\- mmm eso es una amenaza, muy tentadora.

Pasaron toda la noche amándose con locura, sin darse tregua realmente se necesitaban, el estar tanto tiempo separados, hizo que su amor reforzara su pasión.

-000000000000000000-

UNA SEMANA DESPUES DE SU REGRESO EN EL CORPORATIVO

\- Fabricio a que debo tu visita.

\- Bueno como recupere mi herencia, como ya sabes, estoy aquí para devolverte todas las cuentas que la loca de mi madrastra, te quito creyéndose tu competencia.

\- Pero los clientes están de acuerdo, en regresar a mi corporativo.

\- No son todas, son como el 85 % de las cuentas, yo no me dedico a esto, así que no me está siendo redituable, de hecho, voy a cerrar ese rubro, yo me dedico otra cosa.

Lo mío son las exportaciones, no sé a qué hora está loca decidió hacer una empresa de finanzas, créeme estoy teniendo muchas pérdidas.

– Siendo así pues las acepto, realmente me ayudan mucho, es una cantidad fuertísima de activos.

\- Te dejo, espero haber cumplido apoyándote, salúdame mucho a tu tía Elroy, vaya que tienes una tía de hierro.

\- No es mi tía, es mi madre.

\- Entonces salúdame a tu madre.

\- Bueno con esto volvemos a las mayores, realmente el barco se estaba hundiendo, pero lograremos sacar la empresa adelante, somos una familia y lo haremos.

\- No que haría sin tu apoyo incondicional, eres como mi hermano, mi familia, dándole un abrazo a George, bueno a trabajar.

Al mismo tiempo, llegaba al corporativo, el rey Emir.

\- Pero que sorpresa, a que debo el honor de s visita.

\- Me da gusto verte ya trabajando.

\- Después de unas vacaciones forzadas pagadas por el gobierno, no me queda de otra, no cree.

\- Me da gusto tu sentido del humor, vengo a ofrecerte una muy buena negociación, sabes mi hijo comenzara a tener ya su propio patrimonio, quiere que tu compañía sea la encargada de llevar las construcciones de sus oficinas y de varios recintos turísticos que él va llevar, aparte de otros negocios.

Me adelante, ya que mi hijo tuvo que ir a pedir a su próxima esposa, ya va tener la segunda, así que pidió que yo viniera en su nombre

\- Vaya ustedes pueden tener varias esposas, yo apenas si puedo con una, pues ¿cuantas pueden tener ustedes?.

\- Todas las que podamos mantener, pero créame mi querido amigo, es difícil tenerlas contentas a todas.

\- Si lo creo, acepto su oferta dígale al príncipe que estaré encantado de llevar sus construcciones, felicítemelo en mi nombre.

\- Si yo se lo felicito, espero y puedan ir a la boda.

\- Claro que si será un honor.

-00000000000000000-

PASARON 6 MESES.

EN ELCORPORATIVO…

\- SR. La Srta. Isabela pide verlo.

\- Que pase.

\- William, ¿cómo estás?, cuantos años sin verte.

\- Pasa adelante siéntate, que te trae por aquí.

\- Sabes, me voy a casar y mi futuro esposo quiere invertir en tu compañía, solo que quiero pedirte un favor.

\- Si está en mis manos, dalo por hecho.

\- Solo te pido, que no le comentes lo que hubo entre nosotros, es un poco celoso, tú sabes.

\- No te preocupes, yo soy un caballero, tu y yo somos amigos, digo tu tomaste tu camino yo el mío.

\- ¿Cómo está tu familia?, tienes cuantos hijos.

\- Dos hijas.

\- Mira quién lo iba decir, tú el gran soltero inalcanzable, ahora está felizmente casado, me da gusto, bueno me despido, déjame darte un abrazo.

En ese momento entra como torbellino Rouse, papa venimos por ti para….al ver a esa mujer que estaba abrazando a su padre.

\- Rouse, no te he dicho que hay que pedir permiso para entrar.

\- Lo siento papa., entrando detrás Topacio.

\- ¡Son tus hijas!, viéndolas con una sonrisa.

\- Si, este torbellino es Rouse y la más pequeña Topacio.

\- Están divinas, las veo y no dejo de pensar que pude ser su madre.

\- mmm si me acuerdo bien, pero te negaste, bueno niñas saluden.

\- Buenas tardes.

\- Me despido, adiós William, niñas…

\- Papa, ¿Quién es ella?.

\- Una vieja amiga, ustedes que hacen aquí, que no deberían estar en la casa con su mama.

TOPACIO- mi mama le dijo a Don Walter, que viniéramos contigo para que nos lleves a comer, porque ella va estar ocupada con la abuela.

\- Es verdad lo olvide, vamos a donde quieren ir a comer.

\- Donde haya muchos postres.

-EN EL RESTAURANT-

ROUSE- Papa ¿quién es esa señora?

\- Mi vida, es una amiga.

ROUSE- Papa ¿porque te abrazo?

\- Por ser mi amiga, solo eso

TOPACIO- Ya no quieres a mama…

\- Jamás voy a dejar de querer a su madre, es mi vida, al igual que ustedes.

TOPACIO- ¿Por qué dijo que iba ser nuestra mama? ….levantando una ceja.

\- Bueno que es esto, la santa inquisición, dejen las preguntas a comer…con una risita sabía que sus hijas, eran igual de celosas que él.

-000000000000000000-

-DOS DESPUES-

Estaba una pensativa Candy, en la mansión de la tía Elroy, estaban en la terraza tomando un café, cuando Candy soltó un suspiro y se quedó viendo hacia los rosales, casi no hablaba solo estaba exhorta en sus pensamientos.

\- Te pasa algo hija, te noto triste y pensativa.

\- Nada tía, no es nada.

\- Sabes que te quiero como una hija, puedes confiar en mí, anda dime que te pasa.

-Solo derramo una lágrima en silencio, no se es que no quiero abrumarla con mis problemas.

\- Vamos confía en mí, ¿qué te pasa?…

\- Es que Albert, ha estado distante conmigo últimamente, no sé cómo explicárselo, me da pena.

\- Como es, soy mujer puedo entenderte perfectamente bien, lo que me quieres decir, ¿desde cuándo no tienen intimidad?

\- Desde hace más de un mes, quizás más, pero no nada más es eso, desde hace un tiempo espera que yo me duerma y se va a otra recamara.

\- Ya hablaste con el….

\- Ese es el problema, cuando llega a casa ni cena, se va a la recamara para cuando yo llego de arropar a las niñas, él ya está profundamente dormido, al siguiente día se va muy temprano, en fin, he llegado a pensar que hay alguien más.

\- Hija no es porque sea mi hijo, pero lo conozco, sino te engaño con Irina, ni con Carolina que bien viste como se le insinuaba, no creo que te engañe con nadie, él te ama. Quizás tiene algún problema y no te quiere preocupar, creo que es hora que hables con él.

Pregúntale que pasa, ¿Porqué de su actitud? no permitas que esas dudas, dañen un matrimonio muy bonito como el que ustedes tienen.

\- Si tiene razón, es verdad, tía muchas gracias creo que es lo único que me hacía falta, un consejo.

\- Vamos hija dame un abrazo, y ve a buscarlo a la oficina, por las niñas no te preocupes yo las cuido.

Candy, abrazo a Elroy, le dio un beso en la mejilla, como si fuera su madre agradecida por tenerla en esos momentos- si tía voy a buscarlo.

-EN EL CORPORATVO-

Entraba una Candy muy decidida hablar con Albert, la vio la secretaria.

\- Sra. como esta.

\- Bien Margarita, esta mi esposo…

\- Si, pase no está ocupado.

Candy, toca la puerta, pero nadie atiende, decide entrar no lo ve en su escritorio, entra para esperarlo, quizás salió y su secretaria no se dio cuenta, pero observa su saco en el sillón, cuando escucha ruidos en el baño.

Albert, estaba devolviendo todo lo que había comido.

\- ¿Amor estas bien, te pasa algo?

Albert, se lava la cara, la seca con una toalla, la mira –Mi amor es hora de ir al médico.

Candy, lo observa, ve a un Albert flaco, ojeroso cansado y sin ilusiones, se asustó por un momento no le había puesto atención, pero ahora que lo veía si pudo ver su cara demacrada.

Albert, tomo su saco, respiro anda vamos.

Candy, solo asentó con la cabeza y lo siguió.

Cuando llegaron con el médico, lo que más se le hizo raro, es que se supone que iban con un médico para Albert, no un médico para ella.

\- ¿Que hacemos aquí?, no se supone que debes ir al médico, pero al ginecólogo no es precisamente el especialista, para tus problemas de estómago.

Albert apenas iba hablar cuando…

\- Sra. Andlay, Pasen por favor.

\- Sra. Andlay, su ultimo embarazo fue hace 5 años según su expediente.

\- Si…

\- ¿Cuando fue su último periodo?.

Candy, empezó a sacar sus cuentas, hay doctor la verdad perdí la cuenta, el mes pasado, no el anterior, busco en su teléfono su calendario y miro Albert será posible….

\- Pase la voy a revisar, póngase la bata y recuéstese.

Candy, hace lo que le dice el doctor, le ponen el gel para hacer la ecografía.

\- Vamos a ver que hay aquí, si aquí está un bebe aproximadamente de 10 semanas, mmm

Silencio…

\- Pasa algo doctor, hay algo malo.

\- No solo que hay otro bebe, déjame revisarlo, si igual de las mismas semanas, SR., SRA. ANDRY, van hacer padres de gemelos muchas felicidades.

Candy, estaba en shock, que, embarazada de gemelos, ¿Cuándo?, ¿Dónde?, ¿Cómo?, bueno si sabía cómo sucedió, pero como supo Albert.

El doctor, limpio el gel, ok Sra. será mejor que lleve su control de embarazo, le voy a dar sus vitaminas, pida su cita para el próximo mes, cuídese mucho.

No sé, si tienen alguna pregunta…

\- Es normal que yo sea el que tiene los vómitos, calambres, sueño excesivo, dolores de cabeza, a si los antojos.

\- Bueno Sr. Andlay, científicamente no hay respuesta para eso, pero si he tenido casos de padres con los padecimientos, le mando hacer estudios de sangre para descartar un virus o en su defecto alguna anemia, pero si sale bien, tendrá que aguantar los síntomas hasta que termine el embarazo.

Candy, no pudo contener su risa, era enserio que Albert estuviera sintiendo los síntomas, porque ella no sentía nada, quizás por eso no se había dado cuenta de que estaba embarazada. (jijijijijii)

\- Si ríete, si esto es horrible.

\- Te recuerdo, que yo la pase mal dos veces.

Salieron rumbo a la mansión, a recoger a sus hijas y darle la noticia a la Tía…

-Mi amor ¿cómo supiste?.

\- Hay mi vida, me he sentido mal los últimos dos meses, pero no quería preocuparte.

-FLACK BACH-

George, entra a la oficina para revisar unos papeles, como siempre…

\- Amigo, te bañaste de loción, estas demasiado exagerado.

\- no, me puse la cantidad normal.

\- Sera mejor, de verdad no aguanto tu loción, poniéndose un pañuelo en su nariz.

-DIAS DESPUES-

En la sala de juntas, Albert estaba en una reunión, con Aliestiear, Archivald, George y sus colaboradores, los más cercanos, cuando de repente siente un impulso de vomitar, solo alcanzo a tomar el cesto de basura para hacerlo.

\- Amigo, estas bien, deberías ir al médico.

Albert, dirigiéndose al baño, no solo me cayó mal la comida, dígale a mi secretaria que me traiga agua mineral.

-DIAS DESPUES-

Entra George a la oficina, ve Albert profundamente dormido en el sofá.

\- Amigo, estas bien, digo tu nunca duermes en el día menos en la oficina.

\- Si, solo me siento cansado, creo que me voy a mi casa, de verdad me estoy durmiendo.

\- Si creo que será lo mejor, digo no será que estas bajo de defensas, ve al médico.

\- No estoy bien, solo es cansancio, se me pasara.

-MAS DIAS DESPUES-

Albert, llegaba a su casa, todo le daba asco, el solo hecho de oler la comida se le revolvía el estómago, se iba directo a su recamara, en cuanto tocaba la almohada, se quedaba profundamente dormido, no podía mantenerse despierto.

Cuando despertaba Candy estaba acostada a su lado, pero el olor de su champú lo mareaba y por más que trataba de aguantar solo no podía, se levantaba para ir a dormir a otro cuarto, al siguiente día tendría que confrontar a su mujer.

Pero el dolor de cabeza en la mañana, aunado a eso los ascos no quería tener que dar explicaciones, aparte de que no las tenías.

Debía ir al médico, pero si era algo malo, los síntomas eran cada vez peor, la ansiedad aumentaba y los malestares se estaban volviendo insoportables.

Solo la nieve de limón, se estaba volviendo su fiel compañera, todos los días mandaba al portero a comprar un litro de nieve de limón artesanal, eso hacía que su ansiedad y su estómago se asentaran.

Pero un día el nevero, no tenía nieve de limón.

\- SR. No hay nieve de limón, gusta otro sabor.

-No así déjalo….

-DOS HORAS DESPUES-

Albert, no aguantaba la ansiedad, agua se le hacia la boca nada mas de imaginar la nieve de limón, de plano tomo su saco y fue con el portero para saber dónde lo compraba, llego, pero el nevero le dijo que, si tenía, solo que no tenía a su ayudante y no había quien fuera por ella, pero si le urgía, que fuera a su domicilio, que ahí su esposa le vendería.

Al llegar al domicilio del nevero, salió una señora mayor,

. Si dígame…

\- Sra. disculpe lo que pasa es que me dijo su esposo, que me podría vender nieve de limón.

\- Claro pase, en un momento voy a la nevera, saco la nieve la puso en su paquete.

Albert, lo destapo de inmediato, tomo una cuchara y comenzó a comer como desesperado.

\- Pensé que era para su esposa, que ella era la del antojo.

\- Casi atragantándose, no; es para mí.

\- ¿Es usted casado?

\- SI

\- Tal vez su señora, está embarazada y no se han dado cuenta.

\- No creo, ella se pone muy mal con los ascos y los antojos.

\- Quizás esta vez, los está sintiendo usted, suele pasar sobre todo cuando va hacer varón.

\- No creo, esto es ansiedad.

\- Yo que usted la llevo con el doctor para que la revisen, soy vieja, se estas cosas, va hacer papa y aun no lo sabe.

Albert, pago la nieve, se fue muy pensativo, será posible que eso le esté pasando, si Candy no había presentado ningún síntoma, mas sin embargo él se sentía pésimo, ni hablar del deseo de estar con ella, pero simplemente no soportaba el olor del champú, tanto que adoraba acariciar su cabello y ahora no podía tenerla cerca.

FIN FLACK BACH-

\- Hay mi amor porque no me lo dijiste, yo lo hubiese cambiado.

-No quería hacerte sentir mal, con respecto a mis síntomas no quería preocuparte.

\- Mi amor, yo pensé otra cosa.

\- ¿Que pensaste?

\- Que ya no me querías, más aún cuando las niñas, me dijeron que te vieron abrazando a una mujer.

\- ¡Te contaron lo de Isabela!

\- Si, bueno es que ella, les dijo algo que ya sabes como son,

\- Que ella, pudo ser su mama.

\- Si….

\- Mi vida, como crees si te amo, siempre te lo he dicho.

-Sí, pero como actuabas raro, por eso pensé …

\- Ella solo vino a saludarme y a contarme que se va a casar.

\- Es que actuabas muy raro y distante, si a eso vine hablar precisamente contigo de eso, si había alguien más, pues adelante te daba tu libertad.

\- No, mi amor eso jamás, no hay más mujer para mí que tú, sabes que te amo yo jamás te dejaría.

\- Me perdonas por dudar de ti.

\- Si mi celosita, no puedo creer, vamos hacer papas y de gemelos.

\- Siii, pobre de mí.

\- De mí, que tengo el estómago muy revuelto.

\- Te voy a consentir, te voy a preparar cosas que no te hagan vomitar, desde hoy ya no usare el champú.

\- Te amo..

\- Yo más.

-MESES DESPUES-

Llegaban al mundo WILLIAM ISIDRO ANNDLAY Y WILLIAM CARL ANDLAY, Albert estaba como pavorreal, con sus hijos varones que serían sus más grandes aliados, sobre todo cuando sus mujeres se pusieran en contra de él.

La tía Elroy, estaba súper feliz con sus nietos, su familia había crecido tanto, que no podía con tanta dicha, decía que ya podía morir en paz.

Las niñas, estaban contentas recibiendo a sus hermanos, que aun así Albert, seguía consintiéndolas, adoraba a sus hijos por igual.

Jamás imagino tener tanta felicidad en su vida, tras firmar un contrato, quien lo diría que encontraría su felicidad.

Candy, por su parte, nunca pensó amar tanto a ese hombre, realmente agradecía ese día que irrumpió en su oficina, el día que le cambio la vida y encontró la felicidad.

-0000000000000000-

En otro lado de la ciudad.

-Prima ya llevamos meses viviendo en este cuartucho, no tenemos dinero.

\- Maldita sea, no pudimos sacar dinero de esa cuenta que tenía en el banco, la congelaron que si la llegaba a mover podría ir a la cárcel.

El dinero por los aretes de diamantes, que nos dieron en la casa de empeño ya se acabó, no hay de donde sacar dinero, yo con la cara marcada, no puedo hacer mucho.

\- No sé qué hacer, nos vamos a morir de hambre.

\- No va a quedar de otra, querida prima te tendrás que empezar a prostituir.

\- Queee, yo, no como crees.

\- Y que, si siempre lo has hecho, solo que, de gratis, siempre has vivido de mis costillas ya es hora que hagas algo por sobrevivir, yo lo haría, pero con esta cara.

CONTINUARA….

-000000000000000000000000-

Chicas muchas gracias, por seguir mi historia, realmente estoy agradecida con sus comentarios, en señal que les gusto, próximo capítulo el final.

Esperemos darle un final a Carolina, donde queden satisfechas.

Ya saben sigan disfrutando su radionovela por la XEW, radio.


	17. Chapter 17

PASARON 8 MESES DESPUES DEL NACIMIENTO DE LOS GEMELOS.

Albert, decidió llevar a su familia al lugar donde llevo a Candy, la primera vez después de firmar el contrato, subieron a la avioneta, decidieron no llevar a la niñera querían privacidad, ya la cabañita la había mandado agrandar para anexar más recamaras, porque era muy pequeña para albergar una familia grande como la de ellos.

Candy, tendió una manta, para poner a sus bodoques que ya se sentaba solos, les puso unos juguetes para entretenerlos.

El sol estaba esplendoroso, realmente la vista era espectacular, habían puesto algunos juegos para los niños, anexaron una mesa para jardín, cosa que antes no había ya que era un lugar solo para Albert.

Albert, estaba con sus nenas columpiándolas, dejo a sus niñas para acercarse a su mujer, - mi vida en que piensas.

\- En todo lo que pasamos desde que nos casamos, realmente superamos pruebas muy grandes, nunca pensé vivir todo lo que vivimos.

\- Si así es, pero mira nuestro amor pudo con todos esos obstáculos, mi vida te tengo un regalo, saca una cajita aterciopelada y la abre aquí te propuse que te casaras conmigo, aunque no sentíamos amor el uno por el otro.

Ahora quiero hacerlo, con la convicción de que te amo con locura, Candy ¿te casarías conmigo de nuevo?

\- Que no se supone, que ya estamos casados.

\- Si, pero por la iglesia no, te gustaría casarte conmigo por la iglesia.

\- Amorrrr claro que sí, es el sueño de toda mujer, casarse con la persona que ama por la iglesia, ante dios, acercándose para besarlo, te amo, claro que si acepto.

\- Pero esta vez quiero una gran boda, digna de una princesa, mi princesa Candy.

\- Lo que tú quieras amor, lo que tú quieras, Candy, nunca se imaginó que se fuera a casar por la iglesia, si era su sueño, pero al solo casarse con Albert por el civil, jamás imagino que aquel hombre, le fuera a cumplir su más grande sueño.

\- ¿Que es ese olor?, parece que se están pudriendo.

\- A eso, son los gemelos, les di papilla de frijoles, es su hora de cambio de pañal, así que ayúdame porque no puedo con los dos.

\- No Candy, no seas mala, eso es horrible.

\- ¿Quería sus varones no?, ahora aguántate, voy por los pañales.

\- Nada más porque son mis anhelados varones, sino los tiraba por la ventana, tomando uno para cambiarlo.

-0000000000000000-

STIFE Y PATY.

\- Donde está mi mini Paty, buscando a su nena de 3 años.

\- Papi, papi…

\- Mi muñeca, donde está tu hermano.

\- Papa, estoy ayudando a mama, porque se siente mal.

\- Se siente mal, ¿qué tiene?

\- No sé, estuvo vomitando en la mañana.

Stife, sube hasta su recamara, mi amor, ¿te pasa algo?

\- ¿Que voy a tener?, otra vez, Stife otra vez.

\- Otra vez ¿Qué? Paty, no me asustes.

\- Pues otra vez estoy embarazada, como quieres que este.

\- De verdad Paty, pero que felicidad.

\- Stife dije que ya no lo iba a volver hacer y mira otra vez.

\- Hay Paty, qué más da, lo importante que lo vamos a querer al igual, que los tres que ya tenemos jjajjajajaj.

\- Pues si ya que otra me queda, no más que quererlo igual, pero es la última vez.

\- Si mi amor, ni uno más, te amo Paty.

\- Yo a ti, mi amor, te amo.

-000000000000000-

GEORGE Y DOROTTY.

George, se volvió millonario a raíz de las nuevas negociaciones con Dubái, realmente ayudo a que la empresa se volviera a levantar.

Dorotty, Se dedicó a sus hijos Damián y Melanie Johnson.

Amor ya llegaste estoy en la recamara.

\- Si amor ya subo.

\- Acabo de abrir el parque de diversiones, te quieres divertir.

-Mmm Si claro que sí, quiero explorar ese tatú que te hiciste después de la borrachera del coco bongo.

\- Pues adelante solo tú sabes dónde está, yo me dedico a buscarte el tuyo, que en ese lugar que lo tienes escondido me tomo mi tiempo para encontrarlo.

-Ahorita, me dejo que me lo busques quitándose la ropa y disfrutando de su parque de diversiones que estaba abierto las 24 horas, solo lo cerraban por 3 días cada mes.

-000000000000000000-

ANNY Y ARCHIVAL.

Anny, llegaba a la oficina de su esposo, cuando se llevó una sorpresa, tanto el puesto de secretaria, como de asistente eran ocupados por varones.

SECRETARIO- Si dígame a quien busca.

\- A mi esposo.

Sale el asistente de la oficina de Archival, perdón usted es, mirándola

-Soy la Sra. Corwell, ¿se encuentra mi esposo?

\- Claro en un momento la anuncio.

\- Amor pasa, que sorpresa.

\- La sorpresa me la lleve yo, ahora ya no hay mujeres en tu oficina.

\- No. decidí que cambiaría todos esos cargos por varones, mi vida de ahora que nuestra relación está muy estable y que tengo muchísima carga de trabajo, no quiero que pienses que ando en otras cosas que no debo.

\- Si amor, pero pues yo he aprendido a confiar en ti.

\- Si mi vida, pero, aun así, quiero las cosas más claras, por ti, por mí, por nuestros hijos.

\- Hay mi vida, te amo, me gustas que pienses así.

\- Si a mí me gusta que me vengas a visitar, que te parece si nos encerramos en la oficina, como en los viejos tiempos, solo deja darle la tarde libre a mi nuevo equipo de trabajo.

\- Está bien, porque lo voy a tener muy ocupado, Sr. Director de Constructoras ANDRY.

-0000000000000000-

Del otro lado del mundo en Londres.

Estaba un Terry leyendo una línea del teatro.

.- Así brillará más y más su hermosura, con el negro antifaz resalta más la blancura de la tez. Nunca olvida el don de la vista quien una vez la perdió. La belleza de una dama medianamente bella, sólo sería un libro donde leer que era mayor la perfección de mi adorada. ¡Adiós! No sabes enseñarme a olvidar.

Llega el administrador del Hotel – Terry deja de perder el tiempo, como es posible que aún no logres administrar este hotel, de verdad que solo te la pasas perdiendo el tiempo, con razón tu papa se cansó de mantenerte.

\- Si, ya voy por el balance del día, no dejas que ensaye para mi gran papel.

\- No sé ¿cómo tu padre no te corre de tu trabajo?, aunque eres el hijo del dueño, nada mas no das una.

Terry llega a su casa, de muy mal humor.

\- Que bueno que llegas te tengo noticias, ya fui hacerme la ecografía.

\- Dime por favor, que es niño.

\- No, otra vez niña, ni modo, más vale que le eches ganas al trabajo porque tu sueldo no alcanza, realmente tendrás que buscarte otro trabajo.

\- Si, si, si, ya deja tu cantaleta, voy a probar suerte con una obra, en una compañía que acaba de abrir aquí en Londres.

\- Déjate de tonterías, mejor dedícate a trabajar que el dinero nos hace falta, tu como solo me dejas con unos cuantos pesos, quieres que haga maravillas con eso, no alcanza tu sueldo para 5 hijas, para nosotros y un nuevo bebe en camino.

Así, que pide más horas para trabajar, más porque si no voy hablar con tu padre, a ver que dice de que solo estás perdiendo el tiempo.

\- No, a mi papa no le digas nada, yo pediré más horas, solo relájate que yo me pongo a trabajar.

Así tuvo que aprender que el dinero, no es para gastarlo a manos llenas, que el ganarlo cuesta trabajo, mantener una familia grande también.

Robert Granchester, había decidido darle una lección a su hijo, hasta que este no entendiera lo que es ganarse el dinero con su trabajo, no le iba a regresar la posición que antes gozaba, al igual que su familia, siempre le había dado todo a manos llenas. Lo amenazo que o se ponía a trabajar y aprendía el negocio, sino lo iba a desheredar, que familia tenía a quien dejarle su dinero.

Pero era hora que su hijo cambiar, tenía que madurar y si no lo hacía por la buena lo haría por la mala, estaba decidido a cumplir su amenaza.

-00000000000000000000000-

La boda de ALBERT Y CANDY.

La iglesia estaba llena de flores, los invitados ya se encontraban esperando a los novios, los reporteros estaban esperando para hacer sus mejores tomas, las mejores revistas del país esperaban la exclusiva, no todos los días se casaba un miembro de las familias, más poderosas del País.

Cuando llega Albert, con su smoking negro, se le veía tan guapo, acompañado de sus dos hijos varones, como aun no caminaban uno lo traía él y el otro su madre la Sra. Elroy Andry, que entregaría a su hijo en el altar.

En una limosina detrás, llegaba una hermosa novia, acompañada de sus hijas Rouse Y Topacio, que la acompañarían como sus damas de honor, la novia sería entregada por el padrino de la boda el Sr. George Johnson.

Albert, junto a su madre entraron a la iglesia, para esperar a la novia, cuando la ve entrar, parecía un ángel de lo hermosa que se veía, con su vestido de novia blanco.

El vestido de Candy fue un pedido especial, por la diseñadora VERA WANG, modelo exclusivo de corseé strapless con una falda de tul como una princesa, con velo de muy sutil, toda ella parecía un hada.

Candy, caminaba por el pasillo de la iglesia, del brazo del padrino de bodas, con sus hijas antes que ellos, hasta llegar con el padre de sus hijas.

Rouse, le da un beso a su papa en la mejilla, así como Topacio, tomando sus lugares para la ceremonia.

El sacerdote, inicia la ceremonia hablando de lo importancia del amor de la familia y como ellos a pesar de que ya eran un matrimonio, se casaban ante dios para permanecer unidos para siempre.

Los dos hicieron sus votos, diciéndose uno al otro lo importante que era estar unidos, el uno para el otro.

Los encargados de llevar el lazo, que en este caso fue un lazo de color rojo, simulando el hilo del destino, fue Archivald junto con Anny.

Los encargados de las arras, fueron Stife y Paty que fuero unas monedas especiales, traídas desde escocia, para su boda.

Así se prometieron, amor eterno frente al altar, frente a dios, fue una ceremonia hermosa y muy emotiva.

\- En nombre de dios los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia.

Albert, tomo de la cintura a Candy, para darle un gran beso muy pasional, cuando uno de los gemelos comenzó a llorar, al ver que su padre besaba a su mama, cosa que les causo risa, ya que realmente se encelaban si Albert, acariciaba enfrente de ellos a Candy.

La fiesta fue muy fastuosa, una fiesta digna de un magnate, no repararon en gastos, todos los del corporativo, fueron invitados, así como el personal y socios.

Tanto el Rey de Dubái, como el príncipe se disculparon de no poder ir, ya estaban esperando el nacimiento de uno de los hijos del Rey, así como uno de los hijos de Hamdan, pero mandaron sus felicitaciones como un regalo.

Al término de la fiesta, los niños se quedarían con su abuela Elroy, junto con las niñeras para ayudarla, una semana después se le unirían en la isla, donde siempre iban de vacaciones, para crear nuevos recuerdos para ellos, como para su familia.

Igual que la primera vez que se fueron de luna de miel, viajaron en el yate, pero esta vez llegaron en helicóptero, aunque no fueron directamente a la isla fueron a otros lugares, donde en la noche de bodas.

Albert, esperaba a Candy en la suite del yate, mi vida, estoy ansioso, ¿qué tanto haces en el baño?

\- Poniéndome algo, que te va encantar.

\- Prefiero verte desnuda, mas tardas en ponértelo que yo en quitártelo, anda ya ven.

\- Pone música árabe, sale con un traje muy sexy árabe, bailando la danza de la espada.

Albert, no podía creerlo, realmente le gustaba lo que estaba haciendo, ese baile tan sensual, dios realmente estaba muy excitado.

Candy, movía sus caderas al ritmo de la música, parecía que le estaba haciendo el amor con tan solo bailar, se subió arriba de él, poniendo su pie en su pecho, poniendo la espada en sus manos, acercándose para besarlo, sentándose arriba de e Albert ahorcajadas para terminar jadeando arriba de él.

\- Mi vida, donde aprendiste a bailar así, me encanta me fascina, me vuelves loco.

\- Te gusto, porque me se otros.

\- Me encanto, estoy hechizado, pero donde conseguiste todo esto y aprendiste a bailar así.

\- Te acuerdas que te dije que Hamdan, envió un regalo.

\- Si me acuerdo.

\- Me mando un gran paquete de vestidos árabes, junto con unas clases para aprender a bailar, me mando una maestra especializada en baile árabe, tome sus clases y walaaa…

\- Recuérdame, mandarle mi más grande agradecimiento a Hamdan, realmente pensé que había mandado un jarrón, ven acá, que te pienso quitar todo esto, poniéndola debajo de el para comenzar a besarla.

\- Si me dijo, que te iba a gustar su regalo.

\- Mmm me encanta, realmente estoy muy, pero muy agradecido con él, empezando a quitar la parte de arriba del traje, para comenzar hacerle el amor a su mujer como solo el, sabía hacerlo.

Toda la semana, se la paso bailando para él, cada vez que lo hacía Albert simplemente sentía que el corazón se le aceleraba, de tanto que se excitaba viéndola bailar, pasaron noches de mucha pasión.

-00000000000000000000-

Pasaron varios años Candy, siguió con sus actividades altruistas, una vez a la semana llevaban comida, a los lugares donde había centros de indigentes, donde les daban de comer, llevaban médicos, medicinas para los más necesitados.

\- Ten prima con lo que me pago un cliente, pude comprarte un café y té traje este pan, que recogí en la basura, no hay más.

Carolina, lo toma y se lo empieza a comer con desesperación, tenía hambre, desde ayer que no como nada.

\- Es que los clientes no te quieren, por la cicatriz en tu cara, pero necesito que trabajes cada vez hay menos clientes.

Se acerca, un carro, con vidrios polarizados, mira a las dos mujeres, el hombre dentro mira a Carolina, ven tú, ¿Cuánto cobras?

\- 50 Dólares, sin querer se voltea y se le alcanza a ver su cicatriz.

\- No gracias, que asco que horrible, mejor tú la más bajita, pero solo te daré 20 dólares.

\- Si está bien, pero tú pagas la habitación, quisiera una ducha.

\- No te quiero para eso, te necesito para otra cosa, ves haya la señora, está dando comida, necesito que lleves la comida, aquellos callejones donde hay gente, que las señoras no van entrar.

\- si está bien, si es así por comida, está bien, cuando se acercó vio a Candy, junto con la Sra. Elroy, la vio hermosa, a pesar de haber tenido 4 hijos, su cuerpo no había perdido sus curvas ni sensualidad, ella resplandecía.

Carolina, fue hasta donde están regalando la comida, cuando las vio pensó que la reconocerían, pero no fue así, simplemente el tiempo había mellado en ella, se veía irreconocible, se le notaban los años, sucia, el cabello enmarañado completamente lleno de piojos.

Ni, aunque le hubiera puesto atención, la hubiese reconocido, hizo fila para recibir un plato de sopa y un pan.

Candy, al servir - solo le sonrió, solo brillaba con su sonrisa, su cabello muy bien cuidado, su piel tan tersa, sus uñas muy bien cuidadas, toda una dama de sociedad.

Carolina, solo admiraba la belleza de Candy, que no solo reflejaba la belleza exterior, sino también la interior, así fue ella de hermosa, quizás hasta más, solo que ella misma no lo recordaba. Se veía últimamente a un pequeño espejo y solo veía su cicatriz que hasta se le había oscurecido, de tanta mugre que traía encima.

Su belleza que alguna vez poseyó se le esfumo, como un suspiro, nunca conoció el amor, nunca lo tuvo, nunca supo que era eso, se lamentaba, comenzó a llorar en silencio, cuando vio entrar al hombre de sus sueños.

Albert, entraba al refugio, - mama, mi vida, ya terminaron.

\- Si hijo ya acabamos, acercándose para darle un beso en la mejilla.

\- Mi vida, dándole un beso en los labios a Candy.

\- Si amor ya vámonos, ya necesito estar con mis niños, que a estas alturas han de estar de traviesos, pobres de las niñeras no sé cómo los aguantan.

Albert, tomándola por la cintura, dándole un beso a Candy, vámonos de aquí que ya es tarde, subiendo los tres al carro para ir a su hogar.

Carolina, a lo lejos solo viendo, como se retiraban de ese lugar.

\- Prima, hoy tocara dormir en el callejón, ya tengo los cartones y periódicos, no queda dinero para pagar una cama, solo para el desayuno de mañana.

Carolina, solo suspiro, recordando tiempo atrás su vida, donde no tenía preocupaciones de ningún tipo, ahora tenía que dormir en la calle, mientras aquella hermosa mujer que le regalo un plato de comida, dormiría en los brazos del hombre de sus sueños.

-000000000000000000000000-

Candy llegaba al corporativo.

\- Hola margarita, se encuentra mi esposo.

\- Si, señora pase…

\- Toc,toc, estas ocupado.

\- Mi vida, pasa, pero y esta sorpresa, a que debo tu visita, paso algo, los niños están bien.

\- Si amor están bien, es solo que ando de antojo.

\- De antojo y eso de que.

\- De ti, que te parece si, cancelas tus citas, le das a margarita la tarde libre, tu y yo pasamos una tarde en ese mueble que tienes ahí.

\- mmm, señora Andry, es usted insaciable.

\- No, de hecho, no me canso de usted, Sr. ANDRY.

\- Está bien, deja cierro la puerta, llamo a margarita para hacer lo que me pides, sentándola en ese gran escritorio, quitando todo lo que estorbaba, para comenzar a disfrutar a su mujer en ese lugar, que los excitaba demasiado.

Lo hicieron sobre el escritorio, sobre el mueble de piel, sobre la alfombra, no había lugar de esa oficina donde no hubiesen hecho el amor, les encantaba el hecho, de sentir que en cualquier momento les fueran a tocar la puerta, pero cualquiera que se acercaba solo de escuchar los gritos y gemidos, se percataba de lo que sucedía decidiendo solo alejarse de ahí.

Candy, con la voz entrecortada, me voy a morir de placer amor, sigue así, si, si, sí.

\- Hay Candy, cada vez me esmero más, haciendo esto.

\- Si, así mi amor ya casi, sigue…

\- Si así hago todo lo que puedo, créeme.

\- No pares, ya casi, ahí sí, sí, oh que rico, mas.

\- Más, de verdad.

\- Si, amor, tu sigue anda que me hace bien, si, sí.

\- Bueno si tú quieres, no te lastimo, siento que lo hago muy duro.

\- No duele, tu solo hazlo, que me encanta como lo haces.

\- Ya Candy, ya me cansé.

\- Albert, no seas así, sigue por favor que estoy muy estresada, después de ir con la directora del colegio de tus hijos, a recibir todas las quejas, esos gemelos van a matarme, de tantas quejas.

\- Si amor, pero ya me duelen las manos de darte tanto masaje, porque no me das un masajito tu a mí que yo también lo necesito.

\- No creo, que, más que yo, nada más de escuchar todo lo que me dijo la directora, salí súper estresada, hicieron de todo, la maestra ya no los aguanta.

\- Mi vida, nuestros hijos son así, no recuerdo haber sido tan travieso, que hacemos con ellos, los tiramos por la ventana.

\- SI, yo te ayudo con uno. Jajajajaaj, ya parece.

\- Hay no mis niños, después de padecer la peor parte, eso jamás.

\- Bueno mejor sigue con mi masajito, lo necesito, porque si no la próxima vez iras tú.

\- ¿Quieres que te ponga esencias de lavanda?

\- úntame lo que quieras, soy materia dispuesta.

Así, el matrimonio Andry, seguía con sus actividades, como esposos, como padres y como líderes de una gran empresa, con la ayuda de la Matriarca de la familia que siempre estaba para apoyarlos sacando la artillería pesada, haciendo "LO QUE SEA POR SU FAMILIA"

Se me olvidaba, amándose con locura por el resto de su vida.

F I N.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chicas muchísimas gracias, por seguir mis locuras realmente disfrute escribir cada uno de los capítulos, al igual que ustedes me reí mucho de algunos detalles, espero y le haya gustado el final.

Espero y me acompañen con la siguiente historia próximamente "vuélveme a querer" no será, como esta, que fue tan rápida, va hacer más lenta solo les pido paciencia, conforme se vaya desarrollando la historia.

Bueno chicas nos vemos pronto por la XEW, radio…..


End file.
